Edward
by DaniHerbst
Summary: Die Fanfiction basiert auf Stephenie Meyers Veröffentlichung des 1. Kapitel des "Twilight"- Romans aus Sicht von Edward. Ich knüpfe bei Kapitel 2 an.
1. Auf den ersten Blick

**Die Twilight- Saga und alle darin vorkommenden Personen gehören Stephenie Meyer.**

**Dieses erste Kapitel ist von ihr selbst geschrieben und kann kostenlos über Kindle gelesen werde. Zur Vervollständigung meiner Fanfiction stelle ich es als erstes Kapitel meinen voran.**

**Edward **_Von Stephenie Meyer_

Auf den ersten Blick

Nie wünschte ich mir sehnlicher, schlafen zu können, als zu dieser Tageszeit. Schule.

Oder sollte ich lieber Hölle sagen? Wenn es mir jemals gegeben wäre, für meine Sünden zu büßen, müssten mir diese Stunden angerechnet werden. An die Langeweile würde ich mich nie gewöhnen – jeder Tag erschien mir noch eintöniger als der vorherige. Vermutlich war das meine Form des Schlafs – wenn man Schlaf als einen Zustand der Untätigkeit zwischen aktiven Phasen definiert.

Ich starrte auf die Risse im Putz an der gegenüberliegenden Wand der Cafeteria und stellte mir Muster vor, die gar nicht da waren. Das war eine Möglichkeit, die Stimmen auszublenden, die wie ein endloser Strom in meinem Kopf rauschten.

Hunderte dieser Stimmen ignorierte ich aus Desinteresse. Was menschliche Gedanken betraf, hatte ich alles schon gehört, und das nicht nur einmal. Heute drehten sich alle Gedanken um ein ziemlich banales Schauspiel. Eine neue Schülerin an der kleinen Schule. Läppisch, doch es genügte, um sie in Aufregung zu versetzen. Ich hatte das neue Gesicht immer wieder und aus allen möglichen Blickwinkeln in den Gedanken der anderen gesehen. Ein ganz gewöhnliches Mädchen. Der Wirbel um ihre Ankunft war auf ermüdende Weise vorhersehbar – als wenn man einem kleinen Kind einen glitzernden Gegenstand hinhält. So einfältig waren die Jungen, dass die Hälfte von ihnen im Geiste schon in sie verliebt war, nur weil sie den Augen einen neuen Reiz bot. Ich verstärkte meine Bemühungen, die Stimmen auszublenden.

Allein vier Stimmen schaltete ich aus purer Höflichkeit aus: die meiner Familie, meiner beiden Brüder und meiner beiden Schwestern. Sie waren schon so daran gewöhnt, in meiner Nähe keine Privatsphäre zu haben, dass sie kaum noch einen Gedanken daran verschwendeten. Und ich ließ ihnen so viel Privatsphäre wie möglich. Wenn es irgend ging, versuchte ich nicht zuzuhören. Doch sosehr ich mich bemühte... ich wußte doch Bescheid.

Rosalie dachte, wie üblich, an sich selbst. Sie hatte ihr Profil in jemandes Brille erhascht und sann über ihre Vollkommenheit nach. Rosalies Gedanken waren ein seichter Tümpel ohne besondere Überraschungen.

Emmett war wütend, weil er gestern Nacht einen Ringkampf gegen Jasper verloren hatte. Es kostete ihn all seine spärliche Geduld, das Ende des Schultages abzuwarten, um eine Revanche zu arrangieren. Wenn ich Emmetts Gedanken lauschte, kam ich mir eigentlich nie indiskret vor, denn er dachte niemals etwas, das er nicht auch aussprechen oder in die Tat umsetzen würde. Vielleicht machte es mir nur deshalb ein schlechtes Gewissen, die Gedanken der anderen zu lesen, weil ich wußte, dass ich bestimmte Dinge nicht erfahren sollte. Wenn Rosalies Gedanken ein seichter Tümpel waren, dann waren Emmetts Gedanken ein glasklarer, schattenloser See.

Und Jasper ... er litt. Ich unterdrückte ein Seufzen.

_Edward. _Alice rief in Gedanken meinen Namen, und sofort hatte sie meine Aufmerksamkeit. Es war so, als hätte sie meinen Namen laut ausgesprochen. Ich war froh darüber, dass mein Name inzwischen aus der Mode gekommen war – es war doch recht ärgerlich gewesen; immer wenn jemand an irgendeinen Edward dachte, wendete ich unwillkürlich den Kopf ... Jetzt fuhr mein Kopf nicht herum. Alice und ich beherrschten Privatgespräche dieser Art. Nur selten ertappte uns jemand dabei. Mein Blickt ruhte auf den Rissen im Putz.

_Wie hält er sich?, _fragte sie.

Ich setzte ein finstere Miene auf und verzog ein wenig den Mund. Das würde mich nicht verraten. Ich hätte ebenso gut aus Langeweile finster dreinschauen können.

Jetzt klang Alice erschrocken, und in ihren Gedanken sah ich, dass sie Jasper aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete.

_Besteht irgendeine Gefahr?_

Langsam drehte ich den Kopf nach links, als würde ich mir die Ziegelsteine in der Wand anschauen, seufzte und schaute dann wieder nach rechts zu den Rissen im Putz. Nur Alice wusste, dass es ein Kopfschütteln war.

Ihre Anspannung legte sich. _Sag mir Bescheid, wenn es zu schlimm wird._

Ich bewegte nur noch die Augen. Ich schaute hoch an die Decke, dann nach unten.

_Ich danke dir._

Ich war froh, dass ich ihr nicht laut antworten konnte. Was hätte ich sage sollen? Es ist mir ein Vergnügen? Das war es wohl kaum. Es machte keinen Spaß, Jaspers inneren Kämpfen zu lauschen. War es wirklich nötig sich derart auf die Probe zu stellen? Sollte er sich nicht besser eingestehen, dass er seinen Durst womöglich nie so im Griff haben würde wie wir anderen, und sich nicht so viel abverlangen? Warum das Unglück herausfordern?

Zwei Wochen war es her, seit wir das letzte Mal auf der Jagd waren. Für uns andere war das auszuhalten. Etwas unangenehm bisweilen – wenn ein menschliches Wesen uns zu nahe kam, wenn der Wind aus der falschen Richtung wehte. Doch die Menschen kamen uns selten zu nahe. Ihr Instinkt verriet ihnen, was sie mit dem Bewusstsein nicht erfassen konnten: dass wir gefährlich waren.

Jasper war in diesem Moment sehr gefährlich.

Ein kleines Mädchen blieb an Kopfende des Nebentisches stehen, um mit einer Freundin zu sprechen. Sie warf das kurze, sandfarbene Harr zurück und fuhr mit den Fingern hindurch. Die Heizgeräte bliesen den Geruch des Mädchens zu uns herüber. Ich war an die Empfindungen gewöhnt, die dieser Geruch bei mir auslöste – an den trockenen Schmerz im Hals, das hungrige Verlangen im Magen, die automatische Anspannung der Muskeln, den übermäßigen giftigen Speichelfluss ...

Das war alles ganz normal und ließ sich für gewöhnlich leicht ignorieren. Jetzt gerade war es schwieriger, weil die Empfindungen, während ich Jaspers Reaktion verfolgte, stärker waren, doppelt so stark. Zweifacher Durst an Stelle nur meines eigenen.

Jasper gab sich seinen Fantasien hin. Er malte es sich aus – stellte sich vor, wie er von seinem Platz neben Alice aufstand und sich neben das Mädchen stellte. Wie er sich zu ihr hinunterbeugte, als wollte er ihr etwas ins Ohr flüstern, und die Lippen an die Wölbung ihrer Kehle legte. Wie sich der heiße Puls unter der zarten Hand an seinem Mund anfühlen würde ...

Ich trat gegen seinen Stuhl. Ganz kurz schauten wir uns in die Augen, dann senkte er den Blick. Ich hörte, wie Scham und Abwehr in seinem Kopf miteinander kämpften.

„Tut mir leid", murmelte Jasper. Ich zuckte die Achseln.

„Du hast nichts im Schilde geführt", flüsterte Alice ihm zu, um ihn zu besänftigen. „Das habe ich gesehen."

Ich zwang mich, keine Miene zu verziehen, um ihre Lüge nicht preiszugeben. Wir mussten zusammenhalten, Alice und ich. Es war nicht einfach, Stimmen zu hören oder Zukunftsvisionen zu sehen. Zwei Außenseiter in einer Familie von Außenseitern. Ich hütete ihre Geheimnisse und sie die meinen.

„Es hilft ein bisschen, wenn du sie dir als Person vorstellst", empfahl Alice mit ihrer hohen, melodischen Stimme, die für Menschen zu schnell und leise war, um sie zu verstehen. „Sie heißt Whitney. Sie hat eine kleine Schwester, die sie über alles liebt . Ihre Mutter hat Esme zu der Gartenparty eingeladen, erinnerst du dich?"

„Ich weiß, wer sie ist", sagte Jasper kurz angebunden. Er wandte sich ab und starrte aus einem kleinen Fenster direkt unterm Dach. Sein Ton beendete das Gespräch.

Er würde heute Nacht auf die Jagd gehen müssen. Es war lächerlich, dass er solche Risiken einging, seine Selbstbeherrschung so auf die Probe stellte und sein Durchhaltevermögen zu trainieren versuchte. Jasper musste einfach seine Grenzen akzeptieren und sich innerhalb dieser Grenzen bewegen. Seine früheren Gewohnheiten waren der von uns gewählten Lebensform nicht dienlich; er durfte sich nicht zu viel zumuten.

Alice seufzte leise und erhob sich, sie nahm das Tablett mit dem Essen – eigentlich nur ein Requisit- und ließ ihn in Ruhe. Sie wusste, wann er von ihren aufmunternden Sprüchen genug hatte. Rosalie und Emmett trugen ihr Verhältnis schamloser zur Schau, doch wenn es darum ging, die Stimmung des anderen zu spüren wie die eigene, waren Alice und Jasper ihnen weit voraus. Als könnten auch sie Gedanken lesen – aber nur die des anderen.

_Edward Cullen_. Reflexartig drehte ich meinen Kopf dorthin, wo mein Name gerufen wurde, obwohl er gar nicht gerufen, sondern nur gedacht wurde.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde begegnete mein Blick einem Paar menschlicher Augen in einem blassen, herzförmigen Gesicht. Obwohl ich das Gesicht noch nie mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte, kannte ich es. Es hatte heute in allen menschlichen Köpfen an erster Stelle gestanden. Die neue Schülerin, Isabella Swan. Die Tochter der Polizeichefs der Stadt, die von nun an hier bei ihrem Vater lebte anstatt bei ihrer Mutter. Bella. Sie korrigierte jeden, der ihren vollen Namen benutzte ...

Gelangweilt wandte ich den Blick ab. Es dauerte eine Sekunde, bis ich merkte, dass nicht sie es gewesen war, die meinen Namen gedacht hatte.

_Klar, dass die sich sofort in die Cullens verguckt_. So ging der Gedanke weiter.

Ich kannte die „Stimme". Jessica Stanley. Sie hatte mich schon länger nicht mehr mit ihrem Gedankengeschwätz belästigt. Wie erleichtert war ich, als sie ihre deplatzierte Schwärmerei überwunden hatte. Es war fast unmöglich gewesen, ihren unaufhörlichen lächerlichen Tagträumen zu entkommen. Seinerzeit hätte ich ihr gern _ganz genau_ erklärt, was geschehen würde, wenn meine Lippen und die Zähne dahinter sich ihr nähern würden. Das hätte diesen ärgerlichen Fantasien ein rasches Ende bereitet. Beim Gedanken an ihre Reaktion musste ich fast lächeln.

_Das wird ihr aber noch leid tun_, dachte Jessica weiter. _Die ist ja noch nicht mal hübsch. Ich weiß nicht, wieso Eric sie so anstarrt ... oder Mike._

Beim letzten Namen zuckte sie in Gedanken zusammen. Ihre neue Flamme, der allseits beliebte Mike Newton, beachtete sie überhaupt nicht.

Um so mehr schien er das neue Mädchen zu beachten. Schon wieder das Kind mit dem glitzernden Gegenstand. Das war der Grund für Jessicas kleine gedankliche Bosheiten, obwohl sie nach außen hin freundlich zu der Neuen war und sie über meine Familie aufklärte. Offenbar hatte sich die neue Schülerin nach uns erkundigt.

_Mich gucken heute auch alle an,_ dachte Jessica selbstgefällig. _So ein Glück, dass Bella zwei Kurse zusammen mit mir hatte ... Garantiert will Mike mich fragen, was sie ..._

Ich versuchte das Gedankengeplapper auszublenden, bevor all die Banalitäten mich noch in den Wahnsinn trieben. „Jessica Stanley breitet vor dem neuen Swan- Mädchen den ganzen Schmutz über den Cullen- Clan aus", flüsterte ich Emmett zu, um mich abzulenken. Er lachte in sich hinein. _Hoffentlich macht sie ihre Sache gut_, dachte er. „Ziemlich uninspiriert. Nur ein Minimum an Klatsch. Kein bisschen Horror. Da bin ich doch ein wenig enttäuscht." _Und das neue Mädchen? Ist sie von dem Tratsch auch enttäuscht?_

Ich versuchte zu hören, was Bella, die Neue, von Jessicas Geschichten hielt. Was sah sie, wenn sie die merkwürdige, kreidebleiche Familie betrachtete, die von allen gemieden wurde? In gewisser Weise fiel es in meinen Verantwortungsbereich, ihre Reaktion zu überprüfen. Ich war für meine Familie eine Art Wächter – ein besseres Wort fiel mir nicht ein. Das sollte uns schützen. Falls einmal jemand Verdacht schöpfte, konnte ich die anderen frühzeitig warnen und zum Rückzug blasen. Gelegentlich kam das vor – manche fantasiebegabten Menschen erkannten in uns Figuren aus Büchern oder Filmen. Für gewöhnlich lagen sie daneben, doch in solchen Fällen wechselte man besser den Ort als zu riskieren, dass jemand der Sache auf den Grund ging. Sehr, sehr selten geschah es, dass jemand die richtige Ahnung hatte. Dann ließen wir demjenigen keine Gelegenheit, seine Theorie zu überprüfen. Wir verschwanden einfach und verwandelten uns in eine gruselige Erinnerung.

Obwohl ich mich auf die Stelle neben Jessicas oberflächlichen inneren Monolog konzentrierte, hörte ich nichts. Es war, als säße niemand neben ihr. Wie eigenartig, hatte sich das Mädchen umgesetzt? Das wahr unwahrscheinlich, denn Jessica redete immer noch auf sie ein. Ich schaute nach und war verunsichert. Ich brauchte sonst nie zu überprüfen, was mein „zweites Gehör" mir verriet.

Wieder traf mein Blick ihre großen braunen Augen. Sie saß noch an demselben Platz wie vorher und schaute uns an, was nur natürlich war, da Jessica sie noch immer mit Klatschgeschichten über die Cullens unterhielt. Es wäre auch natürlich gewesen, wenn sie an uns gedacht hätte. Aber ich hörte keinen Laut.

Verlockendes, warmes Rot färbte ihre Wangen, als sie den Blick senkte, eine Reaktion auf den Fauxpas, einen Fremden anzustarren und sich dabei auch noch ertappen zu lassen. Nur gut, dass Jasper noch immer aus dem Fenster schaute. Ich mochte mir nicht vorstellen, welche Wirkung der Anblick ihres rasch zirkulierenden Bluts auf seine Selbstbeherrschung hätte.

Ihre Gefühlsregungen waren ihr gleichsam auf die Stirn geschrieben: Überraschung, als sie unbewusst die feinen Unterschiede zwischen ihrer Art und meiner registrierte, Neugier, als sie Jessicas Geschichten hörte, und dann noch etwas ... Faszination? Es wäre nicht das erste Mal. Wir wirkten schön auf sie, unsere potenziellen Opfer. Und dann schließlich Verlegenheit, als ich sie ertappte.

Und obwohl ihre Gedanken so deutlich in ihren seltsamen Augen zu lesen waren – seltsam wegen ihrer Tiefe; braune Augen wirkten wegen der dunklen Farbe häufig flach -, hörte ich von ihrem Platz nichts als Schweigen. Absolut nicht.

Einen Augenblick lang fühlte ich mich unbehaglich. So etwas war mir noch nie passiert. Stimmte etwas nicht mit mir? Ich fühlte mich genau wie immer. Beunruhigt lauschte ich noch angestrengter. Alle Stimmen, die ich ausgeschaltet hatte, schrien plötzlich in meinem Kopf.

_... was für eine Musik sie wohl gut findet ... ich könnte ja mal mit ihr über die neue CD ...,_ dachte Mike Newton zwei Tische weiter, den Blick auf Bella Swan geheftet.

_Wie der sie anstarrt. Reicht´s ihm noch nicht, dass die Hälfte aller Mädchen nur darauf wartet, dass er _... Das waren die gehässigen Gedanken von Eric Yorkie, die sich ebenfalls um die Neue drehten.

_... so abartig. Ist ja fast, als wäre sie eine Berühmtheit oder so ... Sogar Edward Cullen glotzt sie an ..._ Lauren Mallory war so eifersüchtig, dass ihr Gesicht eigentlich dunkelgrün hätte sein müssen. _Und Jessica, wie sie sich mit ihrer neuen besten Freundin aufspielt. So ein Witz ..._ Das Mädchen versprühte in Gedanken Gift und Galle.

_... Das ist sie bestimmt von jedem gefragt worden. Aber ich würde mich gern mit ihr unterhalten. Ich überlege mir eine originellere Frage ...,_ dachte Ashley Dowling.

_... vielleicht habe ich ja spanisch mit ihr ...,_ hoffte June Richardson.

._.. heute Abend noch so viel zu tun! Trigonometrie, und dann noch die Englischarbeit. Hoffentlich ist Mom ..._ Angela Weber, ein stilles Mädchen mit meist freundlichen Gedanken, war als Einzige nicht von dieser Bella besessen.

Alle konnte ich hören, jedes noch so belanglose Detail, das in ihren Gedanken auftauchte. Doch absolut nichts von der neuen Schülerin mit den täuschend beredsamen Augen. Und natürlich hörte ich, was das Mädchen sagte, wenn es mit Jessica sprach. Ich brauchte keine Gedanken zu lesen, um ihre leise, klare Stimme auf der anderen Seite des länglichen Raums zu hören.

„Wer ist der Junge mit den rötlich braunen Haaren?", hörte ich sie fragen. Dabei sah sie mich aus dem Augenwinkel verstohlen an, schaute jedoch gleich wieder weg, als sie bemerkte, dass ich sie immer noch anstarrte.

Falls ich gehofft hatte, mit Hilfe ihrer Stimme dem Klang ihrer Gedanken auf die Spur zu kommen, die irgendwo für mich unerreichbar herumschwirrten, so wurde ich augenblicklich enttäuscht. Für gewöhnlich war die Stimme, mit der die Menschen dachten, ihrer tatsächlichen Stimme sehr ähnlich. Doch diese leise, scheue Stimme kam mir nicht bekannt vor, sie glich keiner der vielen Gedankenstimmen, die da durch den Raum hüpften, da war ich mir sicher. Sie war vollkommen neu.

_Na dann viel Glück, du dumme Gans!,_ dachte Jessica, bevor sie die Frage des Mädchens beantwortete. „Das ist Edward. Er ist supersüß, klar, aber mach dir keine Hoffnungen. Er ist an Mädchen nicht interessiert, zumindest nicht an den Mädchen hier. Anscheinend ist ihm keines hübsch genug." Sie rümpfte die Nase.

Ich wandte mich ab, um ein Lächeln zu verbergen. Jessica und ihre Klassenkameradinnen hatten keine Ahnung, wie glücklich sie sich schätzen konnten, dass mir keine von ihnen sonderlich gefiel. Abgesehen von diesem Anflug von Heiterkeit verspürte ich einen merkwürdigen Impuls, den ich nicht ganz einordnen konnte. Er hatte etwas mit Jessicas boshaften Gedanken zu tun, von denen das neue Mädchen nichts ahnte.

Ich verspürte den höchst eigenartigen Drang, dazwischenzutreten und Bella Swan vor Jessicas dunklen Gedanken zu schützen. Was für ein seltsames Gefühl. Ich versuchte zu ergründen, was hinter diesem Impuls steckte. Ich schaute mir das neue Mädchen noch einmal an.

Vielleicht war es nur ein Beschützerinstinkt, der lange verschüttet gewesen war – der Starke für die Schwache. Dieses Mädchen wirkte zarter als seine Mitschülerinnen. Ihre Haut war so durchscheinend; kaum vorstellbar, dass sie ihr großen Schutz vor der Außenwelt bieten konnte. Unter der reinen, blassen Haut sah ich, wie das Blut rhythmisch durch die Adern gepumpt wurde ... Darauf sollte ich mich lieber nicht konzentrieren – zwar fiel mir das Leben, das ich gewählt hatte, nicht schwer, doch ich war ebenso durstig wie Jasper und es war nicht ratsam, mich in Versuchung zu bringen.

Zwischen ihren Augenbrauen hatte sie eine kleine Furche, deren sie sich nicht bewusst zu sein schien. Es war frustrierend! Ich sah genau, dass es eine Qual für sie war, dazusitzen, sich mit fremden Leuten zu unterhalten und im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen. Die Haltung ihrer zarten Schultern verriet Schüchternheit – leicht gebeugt, als rechne sie jeden Moment mit einer Zurückweisung. Und doch konnte ich nur raten, nur sehen, nur vermuten. Nichts als Schweigen von diesem so gewöhnlichen Menschenkind. Ich konnte nichts hören. Warum nicht?

„Sollen wir?", fragte Rosalie und störte damit meine Konzentration. Mit einer gewissen Erleichterung wandte ich den Blick von dem Mädchen ab. Ich wollte mich nicht weiter vergeblich abmühen – es ärgerte mich. Ich wollte nicht anfangen mich für ihre verborgenen Gedanken zu interessieren, nur weil sie mir verborgen blieben. Zweifellos würden sich ihre Gedanken, wenn ich sie erst einmal entschlüsselt hatte – und das würde mir gewiss noch gelingen -, als ebenso banal erweisen wie die Gedanken aller anderen Menschen. Nicht der Mühe wert, die ich aufbringen musste, um sie zu lesen.

„Und, hat die Neue schon Angst vor uns?", fragte Emmett, der immer noch keine Antwort auf seine letzte Frage erhalten hatte. Ich zuckte die Achseln. Es interessierte ihn nicht so brennend, dass er insistiert hätte. Und mich brauchte es auch nicht zu interessieren. Wir standen auf und verließen die Cafeteria.

Emmett, Rosalie und Jasper spielten ältere Schüler, sie gingen zu ihren Kursen. Ich spielte einen etwas jüngeren. Ich ging zu meinem Biokurs und machte mich auf eine langweilige Stunde gefasst. Es war kaum anzunehmen, dass Mr Banner, ein höchstens durchschnittlich intelligenter Mann, eine Überraschung für jemanden bereithielt, der zwei Abschlüsse in Medizin hatte.

Im Klassenzimmer setzte ich mich auf meinen Platz und breitete meine Bücher – wieder nur Attrappen; es stand nichts darin, was ich nicht schon wusste – auf dem Tisch aus. Ich war der Einzige, der einen Tisch für sich allein hatte. Die Menschen waren nicht klug genug, um zu wissen, dass sie Angst vor mir hatten, doch ihr Selbsterhaltungstrieb sorgte immerhin dafür, dass sie mich mieden.

Langsam trudelten alle vom Mittagessen ein und der Raum füllte sich. Ich lehnte mich auf meinem Stuhl zurück und wartete, dass die Zeit verging. Wieder einmal wünschte ich, schlafen zu können. Weil ich gerade an die Neue gedacht hatte, als Angela Weber mit ihr hereinkam, weckte ihr Name meine Aufmerksamkeit.

_Bella scheint genauso schüchtern zu sein wie ich. Bestimmt ist das heute nicht leicht für sie. Ich würde so gern etwas sagen ... aber das würde sich wahrscheinlich nur blöd anhören ... Super!,_ dachte Mike Newton, als er sich auf seinem Stuhl herumdrehte und die Mädchen hereinkommen sah.

Doch von der Stelle, wo Bella Swan stand, noch immer nichts. Es ärgerte und nervte mich, dass dort, wo ihre Gedanken sein sollten, nichts als Leere war.

Jetzt kam sie näher und ging an meinem Tisch vorbei zum Lehrerpult. Armes Mädchen, der einzige freie Platz war der neben mir. Automatisch räumte ich ihre Hälfte des Tisches frei und schob meine Bücher zu einem Stapel zusammen. Ich bezweifelte, dass sie sich hier besonders wohl fühlen würde. Sie hatte ein langes Halbjahr vor sich – jedenfalls in diesem Kurs. Aber vielleicht würde es mir, wenn ich neben ihr saß, ja gelingen, ihre großen Geheimnisse aufzuspüren ... Nicht dass ich dafür normalerweise große Nähe brauchte ... und nicht dass ich irgendwas zu hören bekommen würde, wofür es sich lohnte ...

Bella Swan trat in den Strom warmer Luft, die aus dem Lüftungsschacht zu mir geblasen wurde. Ihr Geruch traf mich wie eine Abrissbirne, wie ein Rammbock. Kein Bild könnte die Gewalt dessen beschreiben, was in diesem Augenblick mit mir geschah.

Plötzlich hatte ich nichts mehr mit dem Menschen gemein, der ich einmal gewesen war, von der Menschlichkeit, in die ich mich mühsam gekleidet hatte, blieb keine Spur übrig. Ich war ein Raubtier und sie war meine Beute. Nur noch diese Wahrheit gab es auf der Welt, sonst nichts.

Es gab einen Raum voller Zeugen – sie waren in meiner Vorstellung schon Kollateralschäden. Vergessen war das Geheimnis von Bella Swans Gedanken. Ihre Gedanken waren bedeutungslos, denn sie würde nicht mehr viel länger denken. Ich war ein Vampir, und sie hatte das süßeste Blut, das ich in den letzten achtzig Jahren gerochen hatte.

Ich hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass es einen solchen Duft geben könnte. Hätte ich das gewusst, hätte ich mich schon vor langer Zeit danach auf die Suche gemacht. Ich hätte die ganze Erde nach ihr durchkämmt. Ich konnte mir den Geschmack vorstellen ...

Wie Feuer brannte mir der Durst in der Kehle. Mein Mund war ausgetrocknet und klebrig. Das Einschießen des Gifts half nicht, dieses Gefühl zu vertreiben. Als Antwort auf den Durst krampfte sich mein Magen vor Hunger zusammen. Meine Muskeln spannten sich zum Sprung.

Nicht einmal eine Sekunde war vergangen. Sie war noch mitten im Schritt, der mir ihren Duft entgegengeweht hatte. Als ihr Fuß den Boden berührte, schaute sie verstohlen, wie sie meinte, zu mir herüber. Ihr Blick traf meinen, und ich sah mich in ihren großen Augen gespiegelt. Der Schreck in dem Gesicht, das ich darin sah – mein Gesicht - , rettete ihr für ein paar qualvolle Augenblicke dann das Leben.

Sie machte es mir nicht leichter. Als sie meinen Gesichtsausdruck registrierte, schoss ihr wieder das Blut in die Wangen und färbte ihre Haut in der köstlichsten Farbe, die ich je gesehen hatte. Ihr Duft hing wie ein dicker Nebel in meinem Gehirn, durch den ich kaum denken konnte. Meine Gedanken rasten, waren unzusammenhängend, entzogen sich meiner Gewalt.

Sie ging jetzt schneller, als hätte sie begriffen, dass sie fliehen musste. Vor lauter Eile wurde sie ungeschickt – sie stolperte, wankte und fiel dabei fast auf das Mädchen vor mir. Schwach und verwundbar. Sogar noch mehr als gewöhnliche Menschen.

Ich versuchte mich auf das Gesicht zu konzentrieren, das ich in ihren Augen gesehen hatte, ein Gesicht, das ich mit Abscheu erkannte. Das Gesicht des Monsters in mir – das Gesicht, gegen das ich in Jahrzehnten der Anstrengung und kompromisslosen Disziplin angekämpft hatte. Wie mühelos es jetzt zu Tage trat!

Ihr Duft umschwirrte mich wieder, verwirrte meine Gedanken und schleuderte mich fast aus dem Stuhl. Nein. Ich fasste mit einer Hand unter die Tischkante und versuchte mich auf dem Stuhl zu halten. Das Holz war dem nicht gewachsen. Die Strebe brach und ich hatte die Hand voll bröseliger Splitter. Im verbliebenen Holz zeichneten sich meine Finger ab.

Spuren verwischen. Das war eine Grundregel. Schnell zerrieb ich mit den Fingerspitzen die Umrisse des Abdrucks und hinterließ nur ein ungleichmäßiges Loch und ein Häufchen Sägespäne auf dem Boden. Ich verteilte sie mit dem Fuß.

Spuren verwischen. Kollateralschäden ...

Ich wusste, was jetzt geschehen musste. Das Mädchen würde sich neben mich setzten und ich musste es töten. Die unschuldigen Zuschauer im Klassenzimmer, achtzehn weitere junge Menschen und ein Mann, durften den Raum nicht verlassen, wenn sie mit angesehen hatten, was sie gleich sehen würden.

Beim Gedanken an das, was ich tun musste, zuckte ich zusammen. Selbst in meinen schlimmsten Zeiten hatte ich nie so eine Gräueltat begangen. Ich hatte noch nie Unschuldige getötet, in mehr als acht Jahrzehnten nicht. Und jetzt plante ich zwanzig auf einen Streich abzuschlachten.

Das Gesicht des Monsters in meinen Gedanken verhöhnte mich. Auch wenn ein Teil von mir vor dem Monster erschauerte, ein anderer Teil plante die Tat.

Wenn ich das Mädchen als Erstes tötete, hätte ich nur fünfzehn oder zwanzig Sekunden mit ihr, bevor die anderen reagieren würden. Vielleicht ein wenig länger, falls sie nicht gleich merkten, was ich tat. Ihr würde keine Zeit bleiben zu schreien oder Schmerz zu empfinden; ich würde sie nicht brutal ermorden. So viel konnte ich für diese Fremde mit dem furchtbar begehrenswerten Blut tun.

Doch dann musste ich die anderen an der Flucht hindern. Wegen der Fenster brauchte ich mir keine Sorgen machen, zu hoch und zu klein für die Flucht. Blieb also nur die Tür – wenn ich die versperrte, saßen sie in der Falle.

Wenn sie in Panik gerieten und wild durcheinander rannten, würde es schwieriger und langwieriger sein, sie alle zu überwältigen. Nicht unmöglich, aber es würde viel Lärm machen. Zeit für jede Menge Geschrei. Irgendjemand würde etwas hören ... und dann wäre ich gezwungen, in dieser schwarzen Stunde noch mehr Unschuldige zu töten.

Ihr Duft war eine Strafe, er verschloss mir die trockene, schmerzende Kehle ... Und während ich die anderen tötete, würde ihr Blut kalt werden. Also erst die Zeugen.

Ich plante die Sache ganz genau. Ich befand mich mitten im Raum, die hinterste Reihe im Rücken. Zuerst würde ich mir die rechte Seite vornehmen. Ich schätzte, dass ich pro Sekunde in vier oder fünf Hälse beißen konnte. Das würde keinen Lärm machen. Die rechte Seite war die bessere, sie würde mich nicht kommen sehen. Dann vorn herum zur linken Seite – ich würde höchstens fünf Sekunden brauchen, um jedes Leben in diesem Klassenzimmer auszulöschen.

Doch immerhin so lang, dass Bella Swan für eine kurzen Moment sehen konnte, was auf sie zukam. So lange, dass sie Angst bekommen konnte. Vielleicht so lange, dass sie, wenn sie vor Schreck nicht erstarrte, losschreien würde. Ein Schrei, so sanft, dass niemand zu Hilfe kommen würde.

Ich atmete tief ein, und ihr Duft war ein Feuer, das durch meine seit langem leeren Adern raste, in meiner Brust brannte und alle besseren Regungen zerstörte, deren ich fähig war.

Jetzt drehte sie sich um. In ein paar Sekunden würde sie sich neben mich setzen, nur wenige Zentimeter entfernt. Das Monster in meinem Kopf lächelte voller Vorfreude.

Links neben mir klappte jemand eine Mappe zu. Ich schaute nicht nach, wer von den Verdammten es war. Doch die Bewegung wehte mir einen Strom gewöhnlicher, neutraler Luft ins Gesicht. Eine kurze Sekunde lang war ich in der Lage klar zu denken. In dieser wertvollen Sekunde sah ich zwei Gesichter nebeneinander in meinem Kopf.

Das eine war meins, oder, viel eher, war einmal meins gewesen: das rotäugige Monster, das so viele Menschen umgebracht hatte, dass ich nicht mehr mitgezählt hatte. Es waren Morde, die ich begründen und rechtfertigen konnte. Ich war ein Mörder von Mördern, ein Mörder anderer, schwächerer Monster. Ich schwang mich zu einer Art Gott auf, das musste ich zugeben – bestimmte darüber, wer die Todesstrafe verdiente. Es war ein Kompromiss, den ich mit mir selbst geschlossen hatte. Ich hatte mich von menschlichem Blut ernährt, doch nur, wenn man den Begriff sehr weit fasste. Meine Opfer mit ihren jeweiligen Taten waren kaum menschlicher als ich.

Das andere Gesicht gehörte Carlisle. Zwischen den beiden Gesichtern gab es keinerlei Ähnlichkeit. Sie waren helllichter Tag und schwärzeste Nacht.

Es gab auch keinen Grund für irgendwelche Ähnlichkeiten. Carlisle war nicht mein Vater im biologischen Sinn. Unsere Gesichtszüge glichen sich nicht. Die Ähnlichkeit unserer Hautfarbe rührte nur daher, dass wir dasselbe waren; alle Vampire hatten die gleiche eisbleiche Haut. Mit der Augenfarbe war es etwas anderes – die war Folge einer gemeinsamen Entscheidung.

Und doch, obwohl es keinen Grund für eine Ähnlichkeit gab, hatte ich mir eingebildet, mein Gesicht hätte in den über siebzig Jahren, in denen ich Carlisles Entscheidung gefolgt und in seine Fußstapfen getreten war, bis zu einem gewissen Grad angefangen seines zu spiegeln. Meine Züge hatten sich nicht verändert, doch mir schien es, als zeichne sich etwas von seiner Weisheit in meinem Gesichtsausdruck ab, als könnte man sein Mitgefühl an der Form meines Mundes erkennen und Spuren seiner Geduld auf meiner Stirn.

All diese kleinen Verbesserungen waren im Gesicht des Monsters verloren gegangen. In wenigen Augenblicken würde nichts mehr von den Jahren zu erkennen sein, die ich mit meinem Schöpfer, meinem Mentor, meinem Vater in jeder wesentlichen Bedeutung des Wortes verbracht hatte. Meine Augen würden rot glühen wie die des Teufels, jede Ähnlichkeit wäre für immer dahin.

Carlisles freundliche Augen in meinem Kopf verurteilten mich nicht. Ich wusste, dass er mir diese Gräueltat verzeihen würde. Weil er mich liebte. Weil er mich für besser hielt, wie ich war. Und er würde mich immer noch lieben, auch wenn ich ihn jetzt Lügen strafte.

Bella Swan setzte sich mit steifen, ungelenken Bewegungen auf den Platz neben mir – hatte sie Angst?- und der Geruch ihres Blutes entfaltete sich in einer erbarmungslosen Wolke um mich herum.

Mein Vater würde sehen, dass er sich in mir getäuscht hatte. Diese Tatsache schmerzte fast so sehr wie das Feuer in meiner Kehle. Angewidert drehte ich mich von ihr weg – voller Abscheu vor dem Monster, das sich danach verzehrte, sie zu packen.

Warum musste sie hierher kommen? Warum musste es sie geben? Warum musste sie das bisschen Frieden zerstören, das ich in diesem Nicht- Leben hatte? Warum war dieser lästige Mensch überhaupt geboren? Sie war mein Untergang. Ich wandte das Gesicht von ihr ab, als mich plötzlich heftiger, blinder Hass durchfuhr.

Wer war dieses Wesen überhaupt? Warum ich, warum jetzt? Warum musste ich alles verlieren, nur weil sie sich zufällig überlegt hatte, in diesem Kaff aufzutauchen? Warum war sie hierher gekommen?!

Ich wollte kein Monster sein! Ich wollte nicht all die harmlosen jungen Menschen in diesem Raum töten! Ich wollte nicht alles verlieren, was ich mir in einem Leben voller Entsagung und Selbstverleugnung aufgebaut hatte! Das durfte nicht geschehen. Sie würde mich nicht dazu bringen.

Der Geruch war das Problem, der grauenhaft verlockende Geruch ihres Blutes. Wenn es nur eine Möglichkeit gäbe zu widerstehen ... wenn mir nur ein frischer Wind den Kopf durchpusten würde.

Bella Swan warf ihr langes, dickes mahagonibraunes Haar in meine Richtung. War sie verrückt? Da war ja, als wollte sie das Monster ermutigen! Es verspotten.

Es kam keine freundliche Brise, die den Geruch fortgeweht hätte. Bald war alles verloren. Nein, es kam keine hilfreiche Brise. Aber ich _musste _ja nicht atmen.

Ich hielt die Luft in meinen Lungen an; die Erleichterung war sofort zu spüren, doch sie war nicht vollkommen. Ich hatte immer noch die Erinnerung an den Geruch im Kopf und den Geschmack hinten auf der Zunge. Selbst auf diese Weise würde ich nicht lange widerstehen können. Eine Stunde vielleicht. Eine Stunde. Lange genug, um diesem Raum voller Opfer zu entkommen, Opfer, die vielleicht keine Opfer sein mussten. Wenn ich eine kleine Stunde widerstehen konnte.

Es war ein unangenehmes Gefühl, nicht zu atmen. Mein Körper brauchte keinen Sauerstoff, doch es lief meinen Instinkten zuwider. In Stresssituationen verließ ich mich mehr auf meinen Geruchssinn als auf die anderen Sinne. Er leitete mich bei der Jagd, er warnte mich bei Gefahr. Mir begegnete nicht oft etwas, das so gefährlich war wie ich, aber der Selbsterhaltungstrieb war bei meinesgleichen ebenso stark wie bei normalen Menschen.

Es war unangenehm, aber auszuhalten. Jedenfalls erträglicher, als sie zu riechen und nicht die Zähne in diese zarte, dünne, durchsichtige Haut zu schlagen und das heiße, strömende, pulsierende ...

Eine Stunde! Nur eine Stunde. Ich durfte nicht an den Geruch denken, nicht an den Geschmack.

Das stille Mädchen beugte sich vor, so dass sich ihre Haare über ihre Mappe ausbreiteten. Ich konnte ihr Gesicht nicht sehen, konnte nicht versuchen, die Gefühle in ihren klaren, tiefen Augen zu lesen. Hatte sie deshalb ihre Haarpracht zwischen uns ausgebreitet? Um diese Augen vor mir zu verbergen? Aus Angst? Aus Schüchternheit? Um ihre Geheimnisse vor mir zu verstecken?

Mein anfänglicher Ärger darüber, von ihren lautlosen Gedanken ausgeschlossen zu sein, verblasste angesichts des Verlangens und des Hasses, die mich jetzt beherrschten. Denn ich hasste diese zerbrechliche Kindfrau, hasste sie mit der ganzen Inbrunst, mit der ich mich an mein altes Ich klammerte, an die Liebe zu meiner Familie, an meine Träume, ein Besserer zu sein, als ich war ... Sie zu hassen, das zu hassen, was sie in mir auslöste – das half ein wenig. Der anfängliche Ärger war schwach gewesen, aber auch er half ein wenig. Ich klammerte mich an jedes Gefühl, das mich von der Vorstellung ablenkte, wie sie _schmecken_ würde ...

Hass und Ärger. Ungeduld. Ging diese Stunde denn nie vorbei? Und wenn die Stunde vorbei war ... dann würde sie aus dem Klassenzimmer gehen. Und was würde ich tun? Ich könnte mich vorstellen. _Hallo, ich bin Edward Cullen. Darf ich dich zu deinem nächsten Kurs begleiten?_

Sie würde Ja sagen. Das wäre die normale, höfliche Reaktion. Auch wenn sie bereits Angst vor mir hatte, was ich vermutete, würde sie der Konvention folgen und mitkommen. Es dürfte ein Leichtes sein, sie in die Irre zu führen. Ein Zipfel des Waldes ragte wie ein Finger an den Parkplatz heran. Ich könnte sagen, ich hätte ein Buch im Auto vergessen ...

Würde sich jemand daran erinnern, dass ich der Letzte war, mit dem sie gesehen wurde? Es regnete, wie üblich: zwei dunkle Regenjacken, die sich in die falsche Richtung bewegten, würden kein großes Aufsehen erregen, sie würden mich nicht verraten.

Nur das ich heute nicht der Einzige war, der sich für Bella Swan interessierte – wenn auch brennender als alle anderen. Vor allem Mike Newton entging keine ihrer Bewegungen, als sie auf ihrem Stuhl herumrutschte – sie fühlte sich unbehaglich in meiner Nähe, wie es jedem gehen würde und wie ich es schon geahnt hatte, bevor ihr Geruch jedes freundliche Mitgefühl zerstörte. Mike Newton würde es auffallen, wenn sie den Raum mit mir verließ.

Wenn ich es eine Stunde aushielt, schaffte ich dann auch zwei? Der brennende Schmerz ließ mich zusammenzucken.

Nach der Schule würde sie in ein leeres Haus zurückgehen. Polizeichef Swan arbeitete den ganzen Tag. Ich kannte sein Haus, wie ich jedes Haus in dieser winzigen Stadt kannte. Es schmiegte sich an den dichten Wald, direkte Nachbarn gab es keine. Selbst wenn sie Zeit hätte zu schreien, was ausgeschlossen war, würde niemand sie hören.

Ja, so konnte ich die Sache auf verantwortungsvollere Art angehen. Sieben Jahrzehnte hatte ich ohne Menschenblut überstanden. Wenn ich den Atem anhielt, konnte ich zwei Stunden durchhalten. Und wenn ich mit ihr allein war, bestand kein Risiko, dass jemand anders zu Schaden kam. _Und es gibt dann auch keinen Grund, die Sache überstürzt zum Abschluss zu bringen,_ stimmte das Monster in meinem Kopf zu.

Es war schon eine ziemlich spitzfindige Überlegung, dass ich kein ganz so schlimmes Monster wäre, wenn ich dieses unschuldige Mädchen tötete und dafür die neunzehn Übrigen im Raum durch meine Geduld und Selbstbeherrschung rettete.

Ich hasste das Mädchen und wußte gleichzeitig, dass mein Hass nicht gerechtfertigt war. Ich wußte, dass der Hass in Wirklichkeit mir selbst galt. Und wenn sie tot war, würde ich uns beide noch mehr hassen.

Auf diese Weise überstand ich die Stunde – ich malte mir aus, wie ich sie am besten umbringen könnte. Die Tat an sich versuchte ich mir möglichst nicht vorzustellen. Das wäre womöglich zu viel für mich gewesen, ich hätte den Kampf vielleicht verloren und alle um mich herum getötet. Ich plante also das Vorgehen, mehr nicht. Das brachte mich durch die Stunde.

Einmal, ganz am Ende, spähte sie durch die fließende Wand ihres Haares zu mir herüber. Als unsere Blicke sich trafen, spürte ich, wie ich den ungerechten Hass versprühte – ich sah ihn in ihren verschreckten Augen gespiegelt. Blut stieg ihr in die Wangen, ehe sie sich wieder hinter ihrem Haar verschanzte, und das richtete mich beinah zu Grunde.

Doch dann klingelte es. Das erlösende Klingeln - wie abgedroschen. Wir waren beide erlöst. Sie vom Tod, ich wenigstens kurze Zeit davon, jenes albtraumhafte Wesen zu sein, das ich fürchtete und verabscheute.

Als ich aus dem Klassenzimmer floh, konnte ich nicht so langsam gehen, wie es geboten gewesen wäre. Hätte mich jemand dabei gesehen, wäre er vielleicht auf die Idee gekommen, dass mit meiner Art der Fortbewegung etwas nicht stimmte. Doch niemand beachtete mich. Die Gedanken aller kreisten noch immer um das Mädchen, das dazu verdammt war, in kaum mehr als einer Stunde zu sterben.

Ich versteckte mich in meinem Wagen. Der Gedanke, dass ich mich verstecken musste, gefiel mir nicht. Wie feige das klang. Doch jetzt entsprach es zweifellos den Tatsachen.

Ich brachte nicht mehr genug Disziplin auf, um mich unter Menschen aufzuhalten. Nachdem ich so sehr mit mir gerungen hatte, um die eine nicht zu töten, blieb mir keine Kraft mehr, den anderen zu widerstehen. Welch eine Verschwendung. Wenn ich dem Monster schon nachgeben musste, sollte es die Niederlage wenigstens wert sein.

Ich legte eine CD ein, die mich normalerweise beruhigte, doch hier und jetzt half sie kaum. Nein, was jetzt half, war die kühle, nasse, saubere Luft, die zusammen mit dem leichten Regen durch die heruntergelassenen Scheiben hereinkam. Zwar konnte ich mich an den Geruch von Bella Swans Blut noch haargenau erinnern, doch als ich die frische Luft einatmete, war es, als würde damit das Gift aus dem Innern meines Körpers gewaschen.

Ich war wieder zurechnungsfähig. Ich konnte wieder denken. Und ich konnte wieder kämpfen. Ich konnte gegen das ankämpfen, was ich nicht sein wollte.

Ich musste nicht zu ihr nach Hause fahren. Ich musste sie nicht umbringen. Offensichtlich war ich ein vernunftbegabtes, denkendes Wesen, und ich hatte eine Wahl. Man hatte immer eine Wahl.

Im Klassenzimmer hatte ich anders empfunden ... aber jetzt war ich fort von ihr. Vielleicht musste ich mein Leben doch nicht ändern, wenn ich alles daransetzte, ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen. Ich hatte mein Leben so geregelt, wie es mir gefiel. Warum sollte ich mir das von einem lästigen Niemand zerstören lassen – so köstlich dieser Niemand auch war?

Ich musste meinen Vater nicht unbedingt enttäuschen. Ich musste meiner Mutter nicht Aufregung, Sorge und Schmerz bereiten. Ja, auch meiner Adoptivmutter würde ich damit wehtun. Esme war so gütig, so liebevoll und sanft. Jemandem wie Esme Leid zuzufügen, wäre wirklich unverzeihlich.

Welch eine Ironie, dass ich dieses Menschenkind vor der armseligen, zahnlosen Bedrohung von Jessica Stanleys hinterhältigen Gedanken hatte beschützen wollen. Ich war der Letzte, der einen Beschützer für Isabella Swan abgeben konnte. Vor nichts und niemandem musste man sie so beschützen wie vor mir.

Wo war Alice eigentlich die ganze Zeit?, fragte ich mich plötzlich. Hatte sie nicht gesehen, wie ich das Swan- Mädchen auf vielfältige Weise ermordet hatte? Warum war sie nicht zu Hilfe gekommen – um mich aufzuhalten oder um mir beim Verwischen der Spuren zu helfen, wie auch immer? Hatte sie die ganze Zeit aufgepasst, dass Jasper nicht auf Abwege geriet, und war ihr dadurch diese viel schrecklichere Gefahr entgangen? Oder war ich stärker, als ich dachte? Hätte ich dem Mädchen in Wirklichkeit gar nichts angetan? Nein, ich wusste es besser. Alice konzentrierte sich offenbar ganz fest auf Jasper.

Ich suchte in der Richtung, in der sie sich aufhalten musste, in dem kleinen Gebäude, wo die Englischkurse stattfanden. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich ihre vertraute „Stimme" ausfindig gemacht hatte. Und ich hatte Recht. All ihre Gedanken galten Jasper, sie folgte ihm auf Schritt und Tritt.

Ich hätte sie so gern um Rat gefragt, doch gleichzeitig war ich froh, dass sie nicht wusste, wozu ich fähig war. Dass sie nichts von dem Blutbad ahnte, das ich während der vergangenen Stunde geplant hatte.

Jetzt spürte ich ein neues Brennen im Körper – brennende Scham. Ich wollte nicht, dass meine Familie davon erfuhr.

Wenn ich Bella Swan aus dem Weg gehen konnte, wenn ich es schaffte, sie nicht zu töten – als ich das nur dachte, wand sich das Monster vor Enttäuschung und knirschte mit den Zähnen -, dann brauchte auch niemand davon zu erfahren. Wenn ich mich nur von ihrem Duft fern halten konnte ...

Nichts sprach dagegen, es wenigstens zu versuchen. Eine richtige Entscheidung zu treffen und zu versuchen, das zu sein, wofür Carlisle mich hielt.

Die letzte Schulstunde war fast vorüber. Ich beschloss, meinen neuen Plan sofort in die Tat umzusetzen. Das war besser als hier auf dem Parkplatz herumzusitzen, wo sie jederzeit vorbeikommen und meine Bemühungen zunichte machen konnte. Wieder empfand ich Hass für das Mädchen, obwohl es nichts dafür konnte. Ich hasste sie dafür, dass sie, ohne es zu wissen, solche Macht über mich hatte. Dass sie mich in etwas verwandeln konnte, das ich verabscheute.

Ich ging eilig – etwas zu eilig, doch es gab keine Zeugen – über die kleine Rasenfläche ins Sekretariat. Es gab keinen Grund, weshalb sich meine Wege mit denen von Bella Swan kreuzen sollten. Ich würde sie meiden wie die Pest – denn das war sie.

Im Sekretariat war niemand außer der Sekretärin, und mit genau der wollte ich sprechen. Sie hörte mich nicht, als ich lautlos hereinkam.

„Mrs Cope?"

Die Frau mit den unnatürlich roten Haaren schaute auf und ihre Augen weiteten sich. Die kleinen Merkmale, die sie nicht verstanden, trafen immer alle unvorbereitet, selbst wenn sie uns schon häufig gesehen hatten.

„Oh", stieß sie ein wenig nervös hervor. Sie zog ihr T- Shirt herunter. _Albern, _dachte sie. _Er könnte fast mein Sohn sein. Zu jung, um so an ihn zu denken ..._ „Hallo, Edward. Was kann ich für dich tun?" Sie klimperte mit den Lidern hinter der dicken Brille.

Unangenehm. Aber ich konnte charmant sein, wenn ich wollte. Es war leicht für mich, weil ich immer sofort wusste, wie meine Worte und Gesten beim anderen ankamen.

Ich beugte mich vor und erwiderte ihren Blick, als schaute ich ihr tief in die ausdruckslosen, kleinen braunen Augen. Schon waren ihre Gedanken in Aufruhr. Es war bestimmt ein Kinderspiel.

„Ich habe mir überlegt, ob Sie mir wohl bei meinem Stundenplan behilflich sein könnten", sagte ich mit der weichen Stimme, die ich einsetzte, wenn ich die Menschen nicht verschrecken wollte.

Ich hörte, wie ihr Herz schneller schlug.

„Natürlich, Edward. Wie kann ich dir helfen?" _Zu jung, zu jung,_ predigte sie sich. Damit lag sie natürlich daneben. Ich war älter als ihr Großvater. Doch wenn man nach meinem Führerschein ging, hatte sie Recht.

„Ich habe überlegt, ob ich statt des Biologiekurses eine andere Naturwissenschaft belegen könnte. Zum Beispiel Physik?"

„Gibt es Probleme mit Mr Banner, Edward?"

„Ganz und gar nicht, es ist nur so, dass ich den Stoff bereits durchgenommen habe ..."

„In der Schule für Hochbegabte, die du in Alaska besucht hast, ich verstehe." Während sie darüber nachdachte, schürzte sie die schmalen Lippen. _Die müssten eigentlich alle auf dem College sein. Ich hab die Klagen der Lehrer gehört. Alle glatt Eins- Komma- Null, nie ein Zögern bei der Antwort, nie ein Fehler in den Klassenarbeiten – als hätten sie es raus, in allen Fächern zu schummeln. Mr Varner denkt lieber, dass einer schummelt, als dass ein Schüler ihm überlegen ist ... Ich wette, ihre Mutter unterrichtet sie ..._ „Edward, der Physikkurs ist zur Zeit eigentlich voll. Mr Banner möchte nicht mehr als fünfundzwanzig Schüler in einem Kurs haben ..."

„Ich würde auch nicht stören."

_Natürlich nicht. Doch nicht einer von den perfekten Cullens._ „Ich weiß, Edward. Aber es gibt schon jetzt nicht genug Plätze ..."

„Könnte ich den Kurs dann streichen? Ich könnte die Zeit zum Selbststudium nutzen."

„Biologie streichen?" Ihr blieb der Mund offen stehen. _Das ist absurd. Es kann doch nicht so schwer sein, eine Stunde abzusitzen, in der man nichts Neues lernt! Da muss es doch ein Problem mit Mr Banner geben. Ob ich mit Bob darüber reden sollte?_ „Dann hast du aber für den Abschluss nicht genug Stunden belegt."

„Die hole ich nächstes Jahr nach."

„Sprich doch lieber mit deinen Eltern darüber."

Hinter mir ging die Tür auf, doch die Person, die da hereinkam, dachte nicht an mich, deshalb ignorierte ich sie und konzentrierte mich auf Mrs Cope. Ich beugte mich noch etwas weiter vor und riss die Augen noch weiter auf. Die Wirkung wäre besser gewesen, wenn sie golden wären statt schwarz. Die schwarze Farbe machte den Leuten Angst, das war ja auch der Sinn der Sache.

„Bitte, Mrs Cope." Ich ließ meine Stimme so weich und unwiderstehlich klingen wie möglich – und sie konnte ziemlich unwiderstehlich klingen. „Gibt es nicht irgendeinen anderen Kurs, in den ich wechseln könnte? Da gibt es doch bestimmt noch irgendwo einen freien Platz. Biologie kann nicht das einzige Fach sein, das man in der sechsten Stunde belegen kann ..."

Ich lächelte sie an, machte mein Gesicht weich und achtete darauf, die Zähne nicht zu sehr zu zeigen, denn ich wollte ihr ja keine Angst einjagen.

Ihr Herz schlug noch schneller. _Zu jung,_ mahnte sie sich verzweifelt. „Na ja, vielleicht kann ich mal mit Bob – ich meine Mr Banner – reden. Ich kann mal sehen, ob ..."

Nur eine einzige Sekunde, und alles war anders: die Atmosphäre im Raum, das, was ich hier wollte, der Grund, weshalb ich mich zu der rothaarigen Frau beugte ... Der Zweck war plötzlich ein ganz anderer als zuvor.

Nur eine einzige Sekunde brauchte Samantha Wells, um die Tür zu öffnen, einen unterschriebenen Verspätungszettel in den Ablagekorb an der Tür zu legen und wieder hinaus zu rauschen; sie hatte es eilig, die Schule zu verlassen. Nur eine einzige Sekunde, und der plötzliche Luftzug, der durch die geöffnete Tür kam, traf mich mit voller Wucht. Nur eine einzige Sekunde, und mir wurde klar, warum mich die Person, die vorhin hereingekommen war, nicht mit ihren Gedanken unterbrochen hatte.

Obwohl ich mich nicht zu vergewissern brauchte, drehte ich mich um. Ich zwang mich, es langsam zu tun, und musste dabei gegen meinen rebellierenden Magen ankämpfen.

Bella Swan war mit dem Rücken an die Wand gepresst, sie hielt irgendwelche Papiere krampfhaft in den Händen. Als sie meinen grimmigen, unmenschlichen Blick sah, wurden ihre Augen noch größer, als sie schon waren.

Der Geruch ihres Blutes durchdrang jedes Partikel der Luft in dem winzigen, heißen Raum. Meine Kehle ging in Flammen auf. Wieder starrte mich das Monster aus dem Spiegel ihrer Augen an, die Maske des Bösen.

Meine Hand blieb über der Theke in der Luft hängen. Ohne mich umzuschauen, hätte ich hinüberlangen und Mrs Copes Kopf mit tödlicher Wucht auf den Schreibtisch knallen können. Nur zwei Leute anstatt zwanzig. Ein guter Tausch.

Gespannt wartete das hungrige Monster, dass ich es tat. Doch man hatte immer eine Wahl – das musste einfach so sein.

Ich hielt die Lungen an und rief mir Carlisles Gesicht vor Augen. Dann wandte ich mich wieder Mrs Cope zu und hörte ihre Überraschung beim Anblick meines veränderten Gesichtsausdrucks.

Ich brachte die ganze Selbstbeherrschung auf, die ich in jahrzehntelanger Übung gelernt hatte, und ließ meine Stimme ruhig und sanft klingen. Die Luft reichte gerade noch, um einmal ganz schnell etwas zu sagen.

„Okay, ich verstehe, dass es unmöglich ist. Haben sie vielen Dank für ihre Mühe."

Ich wirbelte herum und stürzte aus dem Raum, ganz nah an Bellas Körper vorbei, und dabei versuchte ich die Hitze ihres Blutes so gut es ging zu ignorieren.

Ich lief viel zu schnell und blieb erst stehen, als ich bei meinem Volvo war. Die meisten Menschen waren schon fort, es gab also nicht viele Zeugen. Ich hörte, wie ein Achtklässler, Austin Marks, etwas bemerkte, der Sache aber keine weitere Beachtung schenkte ...

_Wo kommt denn Cullen plötzlich her – als wäre er aus dem Nichts gekommen ... Da hat meine Fantasie mir mal wieder einen Streich gespielt. Mom sagt immer ..._

Als ich mich auf den Sitz gleiten ließ, waren die anderen schon da. Ich versuchte ruhig zu atmen, doch ich schnappte nach Luft, als wäre ich gerade dem Erstickungstod entronnen.

„Edward?", fragte Alice. Es klang besorgt. Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Was ist denn mit dir los?", wollte Emmett wissen und vergaß für einen Augenblick den Ärger darüber, dass Jasper nicht in der Stimmung für eine Revanche war.

Statt einer Antwort legte ich den Rückwärtsgang ein. Ich musste von diesem Parkplatz runter, bevor Bella Swan mir auch noch hierher nachkam. Mein persönlicher Dämon, der mich verfolgte ... Ich riss den Wagen herum und gab Gas. Noch ehe wir auf der Straße waren, stand der Tacho auf sechzig. Und ehe ich um die Ecke bog, stand er auf hundertzehn.

Ohne hinzusehen wusste ich, dass Emmett, Rosalie und Jasper alle Alice anstarrten. Sie zuckte die Achseln. Sie konnte nicht sehen, was geschehen war, nur was kommen würde.

Jetzt schaute sie für mich in die Zukunft. Wir verfolgten beide, was sie in ihrem Kopf sah. Und wir waren beide überrascht.

„Du gehst weg?", flüsterte sie.

Jetzt starrten die anderen mich an.

„Ja?", zischte ich durch die Zähne.

Da sah sie, wie mein Entschluss ins Wanken geriet und meine Zukunft eine dunklere Wendung nahm.

„Oh."

Bella Swan, tot. Meine Augen glühend rot von frischem Blut. Die darauf folgende Fahndung. Dann das vorsichtige Abwarten, bis wir es wagen konnten, den Ort zu verlassen und neu anzufangen ...

„Oh", sagte sie wieder.

Das Bild wurde detaillierter. Ich sah das Haus von Polizeichef Swan zum ersten Mal von innen, sah Bella in einer kleinen Küche mit gelben Schränken, wie sie mir den Rücken zugewandt hatte, während ich mich aus dem Schatten an sie heranpirschte ... mich von ihrem Geruch locken ließ ...

„Halt!", stöhnte ich. Mehr konnte ich nicht ertragen.

„Entschuldige", flüsterte sie, die Augen weit aufgerissen.

Das Monster frohlockte.

Und wieder änderte sich die Vision in ihrem Kopf. Ein verlassener Highway bei Nacht, schneebedeckte Bäume am Straßenrand, die mit einer Geschwindigkeit von über dreihundert Stundenkilometern vorbei rasten.

„Du wirst mir fehlen", sagte sie.

Emmett und Rosalie wechselten einen besorgten Blick.

Wir hatten jetzt fast die Stelle erreicht, wo der lange Zufahrtsweg zu unserem Haus abzweigte.

„Lass uns hier raus", sagte Alice. „Du sagst es Carlisle besser selbst."

Ich nickte und brachte das Auto mit quietschenden Reifen zum Stehen. Schweigend stiegen Emmett, Rosalie und Jasper aus; sie würden von Alice eine Erklärung verlangen, sobald ich fort war. Alice berührte mich an der Schulter.

„Du wirst das Richtige tun", murmelte sie. Das war keine Vision – es war ein Befehl. „Sie ist Charlie Swans einzige Angehörige. Es würde auch ihn umbringen."

„Ja", sagte ich, aber ich stimmte nur der letzten Aussage zu.

Sie stieg aus und ging zu den anderen. Ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich nervös zusammen. Die vier verschmolzen mit dem Wald und waren unsichtbar, noch ehe ich den Wagen gewendet hatte.

Ich gab Gas und fuhr zurück in die Stadt, und ich wußte, dass die Visionen in Alice` Kopf wie die Lichtblitze eines Stroboskops von hell zu dunkel wechseln würden. Als ich mit hundertvierzig Sachen zurück nach Folks fuhr, wußte ich noch nicht, wo ich hinwollte. Mich von meinem Vater verabschieden? Oder das Monster in mir willkommen heißen? Die Straße flog unter den Reifen meines Wagens dahin.


	2. Wie ein offenes Buch

**Die Twilight- Saga und alle Charaktere, Handlungen und Dialoge sind Eingentum von Stephenie Meyer.**

**Hier ist mein 2. Kapitel. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.**

_Wie ein offenes Buch_

Die Bäume rasten an mir vorbei wie die Gedanken meiner Geschwister durch meinen Kopf. Alice hatte ihnen von meinem „Problem" berichtet, während sie zum Haus gelaufen waren. Für einen Vampir war es nicht schwierig wie ein Blitz durch den Wald zu sausen, und dabei mühelos eine Konversation zu führen. Alice war nicht einmal außer Atem, als sie das Haus, zeitgleich mit dem Ende ihrer Ausführungen, erreichte. Ein Normalsterblicher hätte unter solchen Umständen jetzt Seitenstechen! Aber wie waren keine Normalsterblichen, und damit war ich wieder bei meinem Problem! Ich blendete die mitfühlenden Ideen meiner Geschwister aus und dachte an den verlockenden Duft von Bella Swans Blut. Das Monster lechzte danach, wie ein Verirrter in der Wüste nach Wasser lechzten würde.

Nein, ich musste stark bleiben! Die Enttäuschung in den Gesichtern meiner Adoptiveltern wäre tausend Mal schlimmer als die unbefriedigte Gier meines inneren Monsters. Sie musste es sein!

Ich schlug also bei der nächsten Gelegenheit den Weg zum Krankenhaus ein. Ich fuhr weiterhin mit unangemessen hoher Geschwindigkeit und hätte Bellas Vater mich dabei erwischt, wäre ich meinen Führerschein für eine ziemlich lange Zeit losgeworden. Oder zumindest bis der Polizeichef das Zeitliche gesegnet hätte, was für mich einem Wimpernschlag gleichkommen würde, gemessen an der Ewigkeit, die mir blieb.

Ich erreichte Forks kleines, aber angesehenes Hospital und Carlisles Gedanken führten mich direkt zu seinem Büro. Er erwartete mich mit den Worten: „Alice hat angerufen. Ich bin froh, dass du hierher gekommen bist." Die Betonung seiner Worte verriet mir, ebenso wie seine Gedanken, dass er die Alternative meines Weges gekannt hatte. Mit hastigen Worten erklärte ich ihm meinen inneren Zwiespalt und die daraus resultierende Entscheidung. Aufmerksam, wie es seine Art war, lauschte er wortlos meinen Ausführungen.

Dann sagte er: „Edward, ich weiß wie du dich fühlst. Es kommt nicht oft vor, dass man einen Menschen trifft, der eine solche Wirkung auf einen ausübt. Doch mir ging es vor vielen Jahren ähnlich. Da hatte ich aber bereits Jahrzehnte mehr Übung darin meinen Durst zu bezähmen. Ich bin stolz, dass du dich entschieden hast der Gier entgegen zu treten. Nimm dir soviel Zeit wie du brauchst. Alles andere regele ich!"  
Damit war alles Nötige gesagt und zum Abschied umarmte Carlisle mich fest. Schon saß ich wieder im Auto und raste, um in meinem Entschluss nicht noch wankend zu werden, aus Forks.

Ich genehmigte mir einen einzigen Tankstop, wobei ich fast wünschte den Wagen stehen gelassen zu haben und zu Fuß „gegangen" gegangen zu sein, auf dem Weg nach Norden. Nach einigen Stunden erreichte ich mein Ziel: den Jasper- Nationalpark, ein fast menschenleeres Waldgebiet in der kanadischen Provinz Alberta. Ich nahm mir kaum Zeit den Wagen abzuschließen, schon streifte ich auf Beutezug durch den Wald. Ein Reh querte als erstes meinen Weg und blieb in Sekundenbruchteilen blutleer liegen.

Vierundzwanzig Stunden durchstreifte ich den dichten Wald bis ich keinen Tropfen Blut mehr hinunterbringen konnte. Dann stieg ich ins Auto und stürzte mich ins Menschengetümmel von Calcary. Ich atmete tief die Gerüche der Menschen ein. Sie rochen alle noch immer verführerisch, obwohl mein Hunger mehr als gestillt war. Aber nicht einer besaß einen so berauschenden Duft wie Bella Swan.  
Ich verbrachte weitere Tage mit jagen und inmitten so vieler Menschen wie irgend möglich. Alices Gedanken verrieten mir, dass in der Schule wegen meiner Abwesenheit geredet wurde. Und dass Bella Swan nach mir Ausschau hielt. Ich fragte mich warum und verdammte den Umstand, dass ich ihre Gedanken nicht lesen konnte.

Nach einigen Tagen musste ich schließlich einsehen, dass eine Rückkehr nach Forks unausweichlich war. Auch wenn ich dank Carlisles Doktortitel jederzeit ein Attest vorlegen konnte, durfte ich der Schule nicht allzu lang fernbleiben. Das hätte zusehends Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Und davon hatten wir ohnehin schon reichlich. Außerdem würde nur eine Begegnung mit Bella mir beweisen können, ob mein inneres Monster bezähmbar war.

Die Woche, die mit dem Tag als mir Bellas verführerischer Duft erstmals in die Nase gestiegen war, begonnen hatte, ging zu Ende. Es war Zeit nach Forks zurückzukehren! Ich ging ein letztes Mal auf die Jagd, bevor ich nach Hause zurückfuhr. Erleichtert nahm meine Familie mich in Empfang, obwohl Alice keine negativen Visionen mit mir im Mittelpunkt gehabt hatte. Sie bestätigte mir, was ich in ihren Gedanken über die Geschehnisse in der Schule gesehen hatte.

Und ich sah eine neue Vision, die durch meine Rückkehr und meinen Entschluss wieder zur Highschool zu gehen, entstanden war: ich sah Bella und mich im Wald, umgeben von grünbewachsenen Bäumen, durch deren dichtes Blätterdach sich nur hier und da ein Sonnenstrahl zu Boden verirrte. Sie stand an einen Felsen gelehnt, ich dicht vor ihr, meine Hände an den Seiten ihres Kopfes gegen die Wand gestützt.

Ich entfloh dieser Vorstellung und nutzte die hereingebrochene Nacht für einen Streifzug zum Haus der Swans. Ich musste einen ersten Versuch wagen ihrem Duft zu widerstehen, bevor ich ihr in aller Öffentlichkeit wieder begegnete. Abgelegen wie der menschenscheue Polizeichef – ein Wunder, dass er einen Beruf gewählt hatte, in dem er ständig mit ihnen zu tun hatte – lebte, konnte niemand meine Anwesenheit bemerken. Das Haus lag in tiefer Dunkelheit. Bellas Geruch führte mich problemlos zu ihrem Zimmer im ersten Stock. Durch das offene Fenster konnte ich sie noch besser riechen, als ich es dank meiner unmenschlichen Fähigkeiten ohnehin schon konnte. Ich wagte einen Satz und mit meiner Sprungkraft war es ein leichtes in ihre "heiligen vier Wände" zu gelangen. Ich erschrak, den genau in der Sekunde als ich durch das Fenster huschte, bewegte sie sich. Dieser Schreck war eine willkommene menschliche Regung, die dem Monster, das durch den ersten Hauch ihres Geruches wieder erwacht war, Paroli bot. Vorsichtshalber blieb ich am Fenster stehen und krallte mich an seinem Holzrahmen fest.

Der leise Wind, der durch den Raum strich, brachte eine weitere Welle ihres Duftes und ich zwang mich ihn tief einzuatmen. Das Monster brauste auf und ich sah mich fast auf sie zustürzen, um ihm gierig seinen Willen zu lassen. Es gäbe keine Zeugen, aber ich wäre trotzdem wieder das verabscheuungswürdige Monster mit den teuflischen roten Augen, das ich nie sein wollte!

Ich ließ meinen Blick erst durch das Zimmer, dann über Bella schweifen. Irgendwie fand ich, passte es ganz gut zu ihr. Es war einfach und mit natürlichen Materialien möbliert, wie es dem schüchternen Mädchen entsprach, das ich in der kurzen Zeit, die ich es geschafft hatte in ihrer Nähe zu verweilen, und durch die Gedanken ihrer Mitschüler kennen gelernt hatte.

Sie lag auf der Seite, dem Fenster zugewandt. So konnte ich ihr Gesicht sehen, das auf ihrer Hand ruhte. Die sanften Gesichtszüge, vom Schlaf entspannt, riefen den Beschützerinstinkt hervor, den ich bei ihrem Gespräch mit Jessica Stanley schon einmal verspürt hatte.

Ich löste meine Hände und trat einen Schritt näher, der mich ihren Geruch noch stärker wahrnehmen ließ. Das Monster knurrte gierig auf, aber das Bedürfnis sie zu beschützen wuchs in gleichem Maß. Noch einen Schritt wagte ich, dann ließ ich mich im Schneidersitz auf dem Vorleger nieder, um ihren Duft weiter tief zu inhalieren. Die Bestie steigerte sich in Rage, doch äußerlich hätte man kaum ein Beben meines Körpers vernommen, wenn jemand mit meiner Sehkraft in diesem dunklen Zimmer gewesen wäre. Die Zeit verlor jede Bedeutung, während ich mein Durchhaltevermögen vor Bella Swans Bett auf eine nie gekannte Weise versuchte.

Der Morgen dämmerte bereits, als ich mit einem Husch aus ihrem Zimmer verschwand und nach Hause lief, um mich für einen neuen Schultag umzuziehen.

Die neue Woche begann kälter, aber trockner wie die letzte geendet hatte. Ich war nervös, wenn ich an Bella dachte. Und ich dachte an nichts anderes. Nicht einmal die Gedanken meiner Geschwister fanden Einzug in meinem Kopf, während ich zur Schule fuhr. Dies dauerte bei meinem raschen Fahrstil kaum eine Viertelstunde und bald parkte ich auf meinem üblichen Stellplatz. Kein anderer Schüler wagte es den Parkplatz zu besetzen, den ich vor zwei Jahren, an unserem ersten Schultag, ergattert hatte. Wir stiegen aus und meine Geschwister begaben sich zu ihren Klassenzimmern.

Ich musste als erstes ins Sekretariat, um das Attest, das mir Carlisle ausgestellt hatte, abzugeben. Mrs Cope schaute kurz auf, als ich die Tür zu ihrem Büro öffnete, um das Schriftstück vorbei zu bringen.

„Guten Morgen, Edward. Wieder wohlauf?", erkundigte sie sich mit teilnahmsvoller Stimme. _Sieht heute wieder unverschämt gut aus. _Der Gedanke zauberte ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen, woraufhin das Herz der Sekretärin schneller zu schlagen begann.

„Ja, nur Migräne", erteilte ich Auskunft, während ich den Zettel über die Theke reichte. Mit Absicht berührte Mrs Copes Hand meine, als sie ihn in Empfang nahm.

„Na dann, eine schöne Woche", wünschte sie. _Kein Wort über den Biologiekurs, den du vorige Woche noch so dringend loswerden wolltest? Na, dann hoffe ich du lässt dich bald wieder mal aus einem anderen Grund blicken._

„Danke, ebenso", antwortete ich und begab mich zu meinem ersten Kurs. Auf dem Weg dahin, ließ ich meine Gedanken durch die Flure der verschiedenen Gebäude schweifen, um eine „Stimme" aufzufangen, die sich in Bellas unmittelbarer Nähe befinden musste. Doch nichts! Es kam mir irgendwie komisch vor, dass sich heute so gar keiner mit ihr beschäftigen zu schien. Andererseits war sie jetzt eine Woche an der Forks High School, also nicht mehr die aller heißeste Neuigkeit.

Nach der ersten Stunde fing ich schließlich einen Gedanken von Mike Newton auf, der sich im Haus, wo die Englischkurse gegeben wurde, aufhielt. Er unterhielt sich mit Bella über den Schnee, der gerade zu fallen begonnen hatte. „Sag bloß, du hast noch nie Schnee fallen sehen", sagte er eben zu ihr. Ich verfluchte den Umstand ihre Antwort nicht hören zu können, weil ich zu weit entfernt war und ihre Gedanken nicht lesen konnte. Aber Mike lachte sie aus und dachte: _Schnee im Fernsehen. Das Mädchen macht mir Spaß_.

Sollte Bella wirklich noch nie echten Schnee zu Gesicht bekommen haben? Ich nahm mir vor es herauszufinden. Alice` Vision warnte mich zwar davor ihre Nähe zu suchen, aber Bella wirkte unheimlich anziehend auf mich. Lag das nur am faszinierenden Geruch ihres Blutes oder steckte mehr dahinter? Gefühle dieser Art hatte ich in meinem unsterblichen Leben noch nie erfahren.

Ich erreichte mein Klassenzimmer und legte die Mathematikbücher bereit. Während Mr Varner mit dem Unterricht begann, schaltete ich völlig ab und konzentrierte mich auf Mike Newtons Gedanken, die zwischen den Lösungen für einen unangekündigten Test über _Sturmhöhe_ und Bella hin und her schweiften. Er teilte den Tisch mit ihr und mir kam es so vor, als könnte ich ihren Geruch nach dem Erdbeerduschbad, das sie zu bevorzugen schien, sogar durch seine Gedanken wahrnehmen.

_Wenn ich noch ein paar Zentimeter hinüber rutsche, könnte ich mein Bein an ihres legen. _

Dieser Gedanke ließ eine Welle von Eifersucht in mir aufsteigen, und ich musste meine ganze Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen, um nicht aufzuspringen, aus dem Raum und zu den Englischkurszimmern zu stürmen, um den Teenager in die Schranken zu weisen.

_Ich könnte natürlich auch meine Hand etwas weiter schweifen lassen, um damit ihre zu berühren._

Da seine Gedanken immer weiter in diese Richtung gingen, sah ich es als geboten an, meine Gedanken zurückzuziehen, zumindest bis zum Ende der Stunde, als sein Weg sich von Bellas trennte.

Den restlichen Vormittag fand ich Bella nicht wieder. Nur ein Gedanke von Alice konnte ich aufschnappen, die sich fragte, wie es mir wohl ging. Ihre Besorgnis brachte mich zum lächeln und ich fand es schade, dass ich ihr keinen beruhigenden Gedanken zurückschicken konnte.

Auf dem Weg zur Cafeteria flog mir Jessica Stanleys „Stimme" zu, die sich über Bella amüsierte. Die beiden Mädchen waren gemeinsam auf dem Weg in die Mittagspause, einem von Schneebällen gepflasterten Weg, wie ich Jessicas Gedanken entnahm.

_Hat die sich albern wegen so ein paar Schneebällen. Ich hätte lieber nasse Klamotten, als verwischte Aufzeichnungen. Wenn sie nicht so tun würde, würde ich ihr glatt selbst einen verpassen._

_Oh, Mike scheint auch im Kreuzfeuer gewesen zu sein. Wie süß er aussieht mit diesen nassen Haaren. Da möchte man glatt Handtuch sein._

Ich sah Bella im Schlepptau von Jessica und Mike die Cafeteria betreten. Die beiden lachten und witzelten über die Schneeballschlacht, während Bella ihnen stumm folgte. Ich folgte Bella mit meinen Blicken, die nun an die Essenausgabe trat. So sah ich, wie sie aufblickte – und erstarrte. Sie hatte zu unserem Tisch gesehen und mich erblickt.

Jessica zog sie am Arm und fragte: „Hallo? Bella? Was nimmst du?"

Die Angesprochene schaute mit errötenden Ohren zu Boden und einmal mehr wünschte ich ihre Gedanken lesen zu können.

Ich hörte wie Mike Jessica fragte: „Was ist denn mit Bella?"

Diese antwortete ihm selbst: „Gar nichts. Ich nehme nur was zu trinken." Dann trat sie einen Schritt aufs Ende der Schlange zu.

„Hast du keinen Hunger?", fragte Jessica.

„Ehrlich gesagt, mir ist ein bisschen schlecht", erwiderte Bella, ohne aufzuschauen.

_Liegt das an mir?_, fragte ich mich und beobachtete mit gesenktem Blick, nur aus dem Augenwinkel heraus, wie sie auf ihre Freunde wartete und ihnen mit zu Boden gerichtetem Blick an den Tisch folgte.

_Alles in Ordnung?_, hörte ich Alice besorgt fragen.

Ich hob den Kopf, sah sie an und bejahte, indem ich meinen Kopf ein fast unmerkliches Nicken ausführen ließ. Dann wendete ich meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Richtung zu, wo Bella mit ihren Freunden saß. Ich hörte wie Mike Newton sich mehrmal besorgt nach ihrem Befinden erkundigte, während sie nur an ihrem Wasser nippte.

_Ich könnte sie zum Krankenzimmer bringen und nach der Schule nach Hause fahren, wenn es ihr nicht gut geht. Das würde jede Menge Zeit mit ihr allein bringen. _

Ich ballte die Fäuste bei diesem Einfall des Teenagers und spürte sogleich eine beruhigende Woge, die mir Jasper sendete. Er nahm meine Aufregung war und schien ebenso besorgt darüber, wie Alice.

„Ich schaff das schon", flüsterte ich so leise, dass es nur für Vampirohren wahrnehmbar war. Ich bemühte mich dazu einen entspannten Eindruck zu machen und als ich aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte, wie Bella zu uns herübersah, fiel ich in Emmetts und Rosalies Lachen ein, die eben von den Schneebällen erzählten, mit denen sie ein paar Klassenkameraden, nahezu unsichtbar, dank ihrer Geschwindigkeit, eingeseift hatten.

Ich gab mir den Anschein, als hätte ich auf dem Weg zur Cafeteria ebenso viel Spaß gehabt, als mich eine Frage von Jessica an Bella ablenkte.

„Bella, was ist denn?"

Ich blickte zu den Mädchen und sah, dass Bella wieder zu uns herüber schaute. Unsere Blicke begegneten sich und der Ausdruck ihrer braunen Augen traf mich wie ein Blitz aus heiterem Himmel. _Was hat dieses Mädchen nur an sich, was mich so fesselt?_

Schnell ließ Bella den Kopf sinken und ihre Haare als Versteck vor das Gesicht fallen.

Ich hörte, wie Jessica ihr, ins Ohr kichernd, zuflüsterte: „Edward Cullen starrt dich an."

„Er sieht aber nicht sauer aus, oder?", erkundigte sie sich in drängendem Tonfall.

_Ich scheine ihr ganz schön unter die Haut zu gehen, _überlegte ich, während Jessica antwortete:

„Nein. Wieso sollte er?" _Die bildet sich doch nicht wirklich ein, dass der unwiderstehliche Edward Cullen sich gerade für sie interessiert_, dachte sie dabei gehässig.

„Ich glaub, er kann mich nicht leiden", erwiderte sie und ließ den Kopf auf ihren Arm sinken.

_Vor einer Woche habe ich dich noch gehasst!_

„Die Cullens können niemanden leiden. Na ja, eigentlich beachten sie niemanden genug, um ihn leiden zu können. Obwohl – er schaut dich immer noch an." _Er wird sich doch nicht wirklich ausgerechnet für sie interessieren?_

_Wenn du wüsstest wie sehr wir euch beachten, Jessica Stanley, und wie froh ihr über unsere angebliche Nichtbeachtung sein könnt! Und Bella ist tausend Mal interessanter als du es je sein könntest! Das würdest du schon durch Mike Newtons Benehmen merken, wenn du nicht so mit dir selbst beschäftigt wärest!_

„Hör auf, ihn anzugucken", zischte Bella ihr zu und ich vergewisserte mich mit einem raschen Blick, dass Jessica dieser Aufforderung nachkam. Sie tat es, sonst hätte ein scharfer Blick meinerseits sie sicher dazu gebracht. Ich wollte Bella unbemerkt noch etwas mustern, bevor wir gleich im Biologiekurs aufeinander treffen würden. Nur so, anhand ihres Gesichtsausdruckes, konnte ich versuchen ihre Gedanken zu lesen, da ihre „innere Stimme" mir verschlossen war.

Die restliche Pause blickte sie nicht auf und äußerte sich auch nicht zu Mikes Ausführungen über eine Schneeballschlacht, die er für den Nachmittag plante. Ich beobachtete, wie sie schließlich, ohne unserem Tisch einen Blick zu würdigen, mit ihren Freunden zur nächsten Stunde aufbrach. An der Cafeteriatür zog sie die Kapuze über und auf ihrem Gesicht konnte ich gerade noch leichte Freude über den Übergang des Schnees in Regen erkennen, bevor sie meinen Blicken entzogen war. In Mikes Gedanken vernahm ich, wie er sie mit Gejammer darüber bombardierte als sie gemeinsam zum Biologiezimmer gingen.

Ich erhob mich und gab meinen Geschwistern damit das Zeichen zum Aufbruch. In Gedanken wünschten sie mir Glück für den Biologiekurs. Mit allergrößter Langsamkeit lenkte ich meine Schritte zum Klassenzimmer, das ich erst drei Minuten vor dem Stundenklingeln erreichte. Bella saß an unserem Tisch, den Kopf gebeugt und auf einem Heft herum kritzelnd. Ich atmete einmal tief durch, wappnete mich für den Ansturm ihres Geruches und ließ mich auf meinen Stuhl gleiten.

Ich gab meiner Stimme den weichsten Tonfall, den ich aufbringen konnte, und sagte: „Hallo."

Sie wirkte überrascht und ich wünschte mir zu wissen, warum. Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass es so frustrierend sein könnte einen Gedanken nicht lesen zu können. Was konnte es nur bedeuten, dass ihre „Stimme" die Einzige war, die ich nicht hören konnte?

Ich setzte ein freundliches Gesicht auf, zauberte ein leichtes Lächeln auf meine Lippen und konzentrierte mich ganz darauf ihren Geruch auszublenden, als ich mich ihr vorstellte. Wie ich es mir im Laufe des Tages hunderte Male vorgestellt hatte, sagte ich:

„Ich heiße Edward Cullen. Ich bin letzte Woche nicht dazu gekommen, mich vorzustellen. Du musst Bella Swan sein."

Erneut hatte ich sie überrascht und ich musste eine Weile auf ihre Antwort warten. Diese kam dann gestammelt hervor: „W- woher weißt du, dass ich Bella heiße?"

Ich lachte leise und so umwerfend ich konnte. Die Gedanken jedes anderen Mädchens wären an dieser Stelle vollkommen durchgedreht. Doch bei Bella hörte ich nichts und so fiel es mir zum ersten Mal im Leben schwer das Gespräch im richtigen Rahmen weiterzuführen.

„Oh, ich würde sagen, alle hier wissen, wie du heißt. Die ganze Stadt hat auf deine Ankunft gewartet."

Wie ich erwartet hatte, war ihr diese Antwort mehr als unangenehm. Wenn man wie Bella so bemüht war, unauffällig zu bleiben, konnte die geballte Aufmerksamkeit einer ganzen Stadt, mochte es auch nur ein kleines Nest wie Forks sein, einem schon zusetzen.

Ihre Erwiderung, die ich nicht erwartet hatte, verwirrte dann mich. „Nein, ich meine, warum hast du mich Bella genannt, nicht Isabella?"

_Weil du es so möchtest_, dachte ich, entgegnete aber: „Ist dir Isabella lieber?"

„Nein, ich mag Bella. Nur dass Charlie, also mein Dad, mich anscheinend hinter meinem Rücken Isabella nennt, jedenfalls scheint mich jeder hier unter diesem Namen zu kennen", erklärte sie, sich dabei scheinbar unbehaglich fühlend.

Ich konnte mir nicht helfen. Ihre Art und Weise bezauberte mich mehr, als ihr Geruch im Moment dem Monster Auftrieb gab. Deswegen musste ich nun doppelt aufpassen, was ich sagte. Beinah hätte ich mich nämlich verraten und erwidert, dass jeder Schüler der Forks High School sie nur noch Bella nannte. Ich zog mich also mit einem „Ah" aus der Bredouille und überlegte mit welchem Thema ich unser Gespräch fortsetzen konnte.

Doch erst einmal klingelte es zur Stunde und Mr Banner erklärte uns das Thema für die nächsten sechzig Minuten. Mit Bella als Partnerin würde es vielleicht das erste Mal interessant werden Präparate von Zwiebelwurzeln den Phasen ihrer Mitose zuzuordnen. Der einzige Haken an der Sache war, dass ich bei der Arbeit am Mikroskop näher zu Bella rutschen musste. Für jeden anderen pubertierenden, männlichen Teenager im Raum, allen voran Mike Newton, war das wahrscheinlich der Traum schlafloser Nächte, für mich ein Akt der Selbstbeherrschung.

Mit den Worten „Ladys first", schob ich ihr das Mikroskop hinüber, damit ich ihrem verführerischen Geruch nicht allzu nah kommen musste. Das Monster in mir beobachtete nämlich unverdrossen ihre Halsschlagader, die dicht unter der zarten Haut unaufhörlich und verlockend das verführerische Blut durch ihren Körper pumpte. Ich konnte es förmlich seine Lippen lecken sehen, während ich andererseits wie verzaubert beobachtete, wie sie mich, irritiert von meinem erneuten Lächeln, anstarrte.

„Ich kann auch anfangen, wenn du willst", schlug ich vor, um sie aus ihrer Starre zu holen und löschte fairer Weise das Lächeln von meinen Lippen, um sie nicht noch mehr zu verunsichern.

„Nein, ich mach schon", erwiderte sie, wieder einmal errötend. Mit zunehmender Häufigkeit gewöhnte ich mich an dieses Schauspiel, und es fiel mir leichter das Monster dabei ruhig zu halten. Mit noch nie an ihr bemerkter Selbstsicherheit ergriff sie den ersten Objektträger, legte ihn unter die Linse und stellte das Objekt scharf. Nach kurzer Betrachtung verkündete sie ohne zu zögern: „Prophase."

Ich erkannte die Richtigkeit ihrer Feststellung auch ohne Blick durchs Mikroskop. Um die Gelegenheit für eine Fortsetzung des Gespräches zu nutzen, fragte ich: „Lässt du mich auch einen Blick darauf werfen?" und legte meine Hand auf die ihre, die eben das Präparat wegnehmen wollte. Ihre Hand fühlte sich wie eine kleine, warme Flamme unter meinen eiskalten Fingern an. Die sensiblen Poren meiner Fingerspitzen fühlten die Weichheit ihrer Haut. Und ganz nebenbei durchschoss mich eine Empfindung, als wäre ein Blitz in mich eingeschlagen. Und ich wußte, wovon ich sprach. Nachdem ich ein Jahrzehnt als Unsterblicher verbracht hatte und begann etwas Nervenkitzel zu brauchen, hatte ich mich während eines Unwetters in New York auf das Empire State Building begeben, den Mast erklommen und auf einen Einschlag gewartet. Das Glück war mir hold gewesen und mein Wunsch hatte sich erfüllt. Aber entweder war die Erinnerung in den letzten siebzig Jahren verblasst oder Bella wirkt wirklich elektrisierender auf mich als dieses Naturereignis.

Sie zuckte zurück und ich befürchtete schon ihr mit irgendwelchen unnatürlichen Fähigkeiten wehgetan zu haben. Ich konnte allerdings nichts ungewöhnliches auf ihrer Hand bemerken, murmelte eine Entschuldigung und griff nach dem Mikroskop.

Da ich das Resultat schon kannte, und nur zur Tarnung meiner übernatürlichen Sehkraft das Instrument herangezogen hatte, warf ich nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde einen Blick auf das Präparat.

„Prophase", bestätigte ich und griff nach meinem Stift, um das Ergebnis, unter Bellas wachen Augen, in unser Protokoll einzutragen. Dann legte ich den zweiten Objektträger auf, warf einen kurzen Alibiblick darauf und erklärte: „Anaphase."

Zu meiner Überraschung fragte Bella: „Darf ich?" Diese Retourkutsche brachte mich zum Grinsen. Ich begann sie immer mehr zu mögen, denn sie sah nicht nur umwerfend aus, wenn sie das auch von sich selbst nicht glaubte, sondern hatte bedeutend mehr Köpfchen als die meisten ihrer Klassenkameradinnen, ausgenommen vielleicht Angela Weber.

Nachdem Bella das Präparat einer kurzen Musterung unterzogen hatte, streckte sie mir ihre Hand entgegen und mir schien etwas Enttäuschung, über meine richtige Feststellung, in ihrer Stimme mitzuklingen, als sie nach dem dritten Objektträger verlangte. Am liebsten hätte ich sie getröstet, aber ich konnte ihr natürlich nicht sagen, dass ich nach acht High School- Abschlüssen bei dieser Übung einfach nicht falsch liegen konnte.

Vorsichtig legte ich ihr das Gewünschte in die Hand, sorgsam darauf bedacht sie nicht zu berühren. Ich war noch zu verwirrt von dem ersten Hautkontakt und im Moment nicht zum Experimentieren aufgelegt. Erst musste ich mir über das Geschehene etwas klarer werden. Vor allem da sie mich nun erneut in Staunen versetzte, als sie fast ebenso flüchtig einen Blick durchs Mikroskop warf und es mir mit der Bemerkung „Interphase" zuschob.

Wollte sie mich beeindrucken?

Natürlich war Bellas Ergebnis genauso richtig wie beim ersten Mal und ich notierte es.

Wir waren vor allen anderen fertig. Ich ließ meinen Blick durchs Klassenzimmer schweifen, um Bella nicht zu oft anschauen zu müssen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, wie sie das gleiche tat und wünschte, zum ich weiß nicht wie vielten Male, ihre Gedanken hören zu können.

_Ob sie sich etwas aus Mike Newton macht und wohl eifersüchtig auf das Mädchen neben ihm ist? Ob sie lieber bei ihm sitzen würde? So unbehaglich wie letzte Woche scheint sie sich aber neben mir heute nicht zu fühlen._

Ich bemerkte erst, dass ich sie während meiner Überlegungen gemustert hatte, als sie mich mit einer Frage aufschreckte: „Hast du Kontaktlinsen bekommen?"

Scheinbar war ihr das einfach herausgerutscht, weil sie sich dabei, mich angesehen zu haben, ertappt gefühlt hatte.

Überrumpelt antwortete ich mit einem „Nein" und schaute weg, damit sie sich nicht noch einmal über diese Feststellung vergewissern konnte. Krampfhaft überlegte ich eine Ausrede, falls sie an dem Thema festhalten sollte. Und das tat sie auch.

„Oh. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass deine Augen irgendwie anders sind." Sie nuschelte es zwar, aber ich war überzeugt, dass sie sich ihrer Sache dabei sicher war.

Wie mir schon vorher klar geworden war, hatte sie ein kluges Köpfchen, eine rasche Auffassungsgabe und vor allem einen Blick für Details. Ich ballte die Fäuste um mich zu beherrschen, sonst wäre ich vielleicht aufgesprungen, um vor der nächsten Frage zu fliehen. Mir wollte einfach keine Ausrede einfallen! Das war mir auch noch nie passiert! Bella Swan bereitete mit eine Überraschung nach der anderen!

Glücklicherweise verhinderte Mr Banner eine Vertiefung des Themas.

_Warum arbeiten Miss Swan und Mr Cullen nicht? Möchte doch mal sehen, was da los ist._

Der Lehrer trat hinter uns und schaute über unsere Schultern auf das Protokoll.

_Hätte ich mir doch denken können, dass Streber- Cullen die Aufgabe wieder fehlerlos gelöst hat._

„Edward, meinst du nicht, Isabella hätte auch ein wenig am Mikroskop üben sollen?", fragte er.

Ohne nachzudenken, korrigierte ich ihn: „Bella. Um ehrlich zu sein, drei der fünf hat sie identifiziert."

_Der kann mir viel erzählen, wenn der Tag lang ist. Es kann schließlich nicht gleich zwei Streber in einer Klasse geben._

„Hast du die Übung schon mal gemacht?", erkundigte sich Mr Banner bei meiner Tischnachbarin. Verlegen lächelnd gestand diese: „Nicht mit Zwiebelwurzeln."

Dieses Lächeln hätte mein Herz zum Rasen gebracht, wenn es den möglich gewesen wäre. Zwar hatte ich noch ein Herz, aber dies hatte zum letzten Mal geschlagen, bevor das Vampirgift sein Werk endgültig an mir vollendet hatte.

Ich bekam kaum mit, was die beiden weiter sprachen, so sehr verwirrte mich das Mädchen. Und das fand ich nicht gut. Ich brauchte einen klaren Kopf, um das Monster in mir ruhig zu halten. An die Leine gelegt, wehrte es sich bei jedem Windzug, der Bellas Duft herüber wehte, verbissen gegen diese.

Ich merkte auf, als Mr Banner sagte: „Vielleicht ist es ja ganz gut, dass ihr zusammensitzt." _Da hat Mr Cullen Gesellschaft beim Zeit absitzen, den etwas anderes tut er hier ohnehin nicht._

Eine Sekunde grübelte ich über ein neues Gesprächsthema, dann sagte ich zu Bella:  
„Schade mit dem Schnee, nicht wahr?"

Es schien sie zu irritieren, dass ich sie wiederholt ansprach. Wahrscheinlich hatte ich am vergangenen Montag einen bleibenderen Eindruck hinterlassen, als ich bisher vermutet hatte, und meine Hundertachtzig- Grad- Wendung warf sie nun etwas aus der Bahn. Aber das geschah ihr nur Recht! Schließlich erging es mir nicht anders. Das war mir in acht Jahrzehnten nicht passiert, ihr vielleicht das erste Mal in siebzehn Jahren.

„Ehrlich gesagt, nein", antwortete sie mir keineswegs überraschend. Ich dachte an Jessicas Gedanken aus der Mittagspause, aus denen ich Bellas Abneigung gegen die weiße Pracht schon geschlussfolgert hatte.

„Du magst die Kälte nicht", stellte ich daraus resultierend fest.

„Genauso wenig wie die Nässe."

Innerlich schmunzelnd, erwiderte ich: „Dann ist Forks wohl nicht gerade ein angenehmer Ort für dich."

Bella murmelte finster: „Wenn du wüsstest."

Oh ja, ich wüsste nur zu gut einiges von dir. Vor allem aber, warum ich deine Gedanken nicht hören konnte. Ausgerechnet die „Stimme" des faszinierenden Menschen, der mir in den letzten achtzig Jahren über den Weg gelaufen war, konnte ich nicht wahrnehmen!

Deshalb musste ich auf die alt hergebrachte Art in Erfahrung bringen, was ich wissen wollte. Zum Beispiel: „Warum bist du dann hierhergezogen?"

Ups, mein Tonfall hatte dabei wohl etwas fordernder geklungen! Es gelang mir kaum noch meine Verunsicherung über „die Stille aus ihrem Kopf" zu überspielen.

„Komplizierte Geschichte."  
„Ich bin sicher, dass ich folgen kann", erwiderte ich, ungeduldig mehr über sie zu erfahren.

Als sie keine Anstalten machten zu antworten, fixierte ich sie mit einem tiefen Blick, als wollte ich ihrem Gehirn zurufen: „Sprich!"

„Meine Mutter hat wieder geheiratet", sagte sie schließlich, nachdem sie bemerkt hatte, welche Aufmerksamkeit ich ihr zukommen ließ.

Bemüht mir meine Ungeduld über die Fortsetzung der Geschichte nicht anmerken zu lassen, meinte ich: „Das klingt doch gar nicht so kompliziert. Wie lange ist das her?"

Mir fiel ein trauriger Klang in ihrer Stimme auf, als sie sagte: „Letzten September."

Scheinbar mochte sie den Kerl nicht. Das hörte man ja oft, vor allem, wenn man, wie ich, Gedanken lesen konnte. Aber wie viele konnten das schon? Andererseits gab es genug scheidungsbetroffene Teenager, die sich gern öffentlich über den Kummer mit Stiefeltern ausließen. Ich konnte gar nicht zählen, wie oft ich davon allein schon in den Gedanken von Mitschülern gehört hatte. Aber jetzt durfte ich nicht abschweifen, auch wenn mir solche Erinnerungen in Sekundenbruchteilen durch den Kopf schossen. Ich musste und wollte mich ganz auf Bella konzentrieren!

„Und du kannst ihn nicht ausstehen?", erkundigte ich mich mit allem Mitgefühl, das ich aufbringen konnte. Schließlich war ich in der glücklichen Lage einmal liebevolle Eltern besessen zu haben und danach von den besten Adoptiveltern aufgenommen worden zu sein, die man, oder in diesem Fall besser Vampir, sich wünschen konnte.

„Nein, Phil ist schon OK. Zu jung vielleicht, aber eigentlich nett."

„Warum bist du nicht bei ihnen geblieben?", wollte ich wissen. Es schien sie ein wenig zu verstören, dass ich hartnäckig mehr von ihrer Lebensgeschichte hören wollte.

Trotzdem erklärte sie: „Phil ist viel unterwegs. Er ist Baseballprofi."

Das Lächeln, das mit ihren Worten einherging und verriet, dass sie ihn scheinbar doch ganz gern mochte, lockte ein solches auch auf meine Lippen.

„Kenne ich ihn?"

„Würde mich wundern. Er ist kein guter Baseballprofi. Nur Minor League. Er spielt, wo er kann." Baseball war der absolute Lieblingssport meiner Familie. Leider erlaubten unsere unmenschlichen Kräfte es uns leider nicht sehr oft dieser Leidenschaft zu frönen. In der Öffentlichkeit durften wir uns dabei erst Recht nicht sehen lassen. Dafür verpassten wir kein Spiel im Fernsehen, egal welcher Liga. Ich ging rasch die Namen sämtlicher Baseballspieler durch, und ich kannte sie alle.

Phil Meyer, schoss es mir nach etwa anderthalb Sekunden durch den Kopf. Er war vor einigen Monaten von den Arizona Diamondbacks nach Florida gegangen und hoffte auf einen Vertrag bei den Miami Marlins. Ein eher mittelmäßiger Spieler, wie ich, dank einigen Jahrzehnten Erfahrung, wusste.

Da es Bella unnötig zum Grübeln gebracht hätte, wenn ich ihr erzählt hätte, wie viel ich wusste, stellte ich fest: „Und deine Mutter hat dich hierher geschickt, damit sie mit ihm reisen kann."

Es war ins Blaue hinein geraten. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass diese blasse Mädchen neben mir freiwillig ins regnerische Forks gekommen war, wo es Sonne und Wärme so ganz offensichtlich unserem kalt- feuchten Klima vorzog. Deshalb erstaunte es mich, als sie widersprach:

„Sie hat mich nicht hierher geschickt. Ich hab mich selbst geschickt."

Dabei reckte sie stolz ihr Kinn vor, als müsste sie damit ihren Worten Nachdruck verleihen, da sie vielleicht selbst nicht von diesen überzeugt war.

Ich runzelte die Stirn, weil ich es nicht so Recht glauben konnte und gab meinem Unverständnis Ausdruck: „Das verstehe ich nicht."

Bella seufzte. Es war ein süßer Ton, wie ich ihn noch nie zuvor gehört hatte und ich konnte mir sie plötzlich als Mutter vorstellen, wie sie einem bezaubernden kleinen Wesen versuchte etwas zu erklären und vielleicht würde sie genau diesen zarten Seufzer ausstoßen, wenn dieses Kleine zum hundertsten Male nachfragte „Warum?".

Mein neugieriger Blick brachte sie dazu die Sache weiter zu erklären: „Zuerst blieb sie bei bei mir in Phoenix, aber sie vermisste ihn. Sie war unglücklich ... Also dachte ich mir, es wäre eine gute Idee, meine Beziehung zu Charlie ein wenig aufzufrischen."

Ihre Worte wurden immer niedergeschlagener und so stellte ich fest: „Aber jetzt bist du unglücklich."

Sie widersprach mir nicht, sondern fragte nur: „Und?"

Mich hätte interessiert, wie tief ihr Unglück darüber reichte nun in Forks festzusitzen, und ich versuchte es wenigstens an ihrer Miene abzulesen, während mich interessierte, ob sie dies gerecht fand.

Sie lachte auf, aber es war ein unglückliches Lachen. „Seit wann ist das Leben denn gerecht?"

Damit hatte sie den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. Ich dachte an all die Ungerechtigkeit die meiner Familie und mir widerfahren war. Angefangen bei Carlisle, der vor vierhundert Jahren in einen Vampir verwandelt worden war, obwohl es nicht das Schicksal war, welches er für sich gewählt hatte. Oder Esme, die liebe, sanfte, mitfühlende Esme, die ihr Kind verloren hatte und deswegen von einer Klippe gesprungen war. Sie war wieder glücklich geworden an Carlisles Seite, aber die Ungerechtigkeit des Lebens oder unseres Nicht- Lebens, verwehrte ihr ein eigenes Kind. Oder Alice! Ich kannte außer Esme keinen anderen so mitfühlenden Menschen wie Alice, die man wegen ihrer Visionen in ein Irrenhaus gesteckt hatte und die sich nicht einmal an ihren „Erschaffer" erinnern konnte. Und nicht zuletzt ich selbst, der, kaum siebzehn, durch die Spanische Grippe Waise geworden war und selbst das Leben verloren hatte. Dabei hatten meine Eltern und ich ein anständiges Dasein geführt, waren wohltätig im Rahmen unserer Möglichkeiten und jeden Sonntag in der Kirche gewesen.

„Jetzt, wo du` s sagst – stimmt, seit wann?", konnte ich ihr also nur zustimmen.

„Das ist die ganze Geschichte", beharrte Bella, inzwischen scheinbar leicht gereizt.

„Du verstellst dich ausgezeichnet. Aber ich wette, dass es dir viel mehr ausmacht, als du irgend jemandem zeigst", bohrte ich weiter, angestachelt von dem Verdacht auf der richtigen Spur zu sein, obwohl ich ihre „Stimme" nicht hören konnte.

Bella verzog das Gesicht und ich hätte Wetten können, sie hätte mir eine Grimasse geschnitten, wenn sie nicht so ein vernünftiges, gut erzogenes und beherrschtes Mädchen gewesen wäre.

„Habe ich Unrecht?", fragte ich nach, aber sie ignorierte es.

Bei jedem anderen hätte das vielleicht funktioniert, aber ich war geduldig. Geduld lernte man in acht Jahrzehnten, denn man verbrachte viel Zeit mit Warten. Man wartete auf das Ende der Nacht, weil man nicht schlafen musste, auf das Ende eines Schultages, weil man nichts mehr lernen konnte, auf das Ende eines Jahres, auch wenn es einem nicht wirklich irgendeinem Ziel näherbrachte.

Mit aller Selbstgefälligkeit, die ich in meine Stimme legen konnte, murmelte ich: „Dachte ich` s mir doch."

Ihre gereizte Antwort: „Was interessiert dich das denn?", bestätigte mir, dass ich sie ganz gut durchschaut hatte und ich sagte, eigentlich mehr zu mir selbst: „Das ist eine sehr gute Frage."

Ich verstand mich selbst nicht. Nach Alice` Vision und angesichts des verlockenden Geruches von Bellas Blut hatte ich mich doch von ihr fern halten wollten. Aber es gelang mir nicht! Das Mädchen zog mich wie magisch an! Also versuchte ich mich mit dem alten Sprichwort „Seinen Feind muss man kennen!" zu überzeugen, dass ich sie nur näher kennen lernen wollte, um sie besser einschätzen zu können.

Bella seufzte erneut. Es klang diesmal allerdings etwas anders als beim ersten Seufzer und ich fragte mich, ob sie wohl darüber verärgert war, dass ich ihre letzte Frage nicht beantwortet hatte. Ich hätte an ihrer Stelle nicht locker gelassen. Es amüsierte mich, dass ich sie scheinbar ohne Anstrengung verärgern konnte.

„Nerve ich dich?", erkundigte ich mich deshalb.

Augenblicklich schaute sie mich an und erwiderte: „Nicht du, ich selbst nerve mich. Ich bin so leicht zu durchschauen – man kann mir alles vom Gesicht ablesen. Meine Mutter nennt mich immer ihr offenes Buch." Dabei runzelte sie die Stirn.

_Darüber bin ich froh,_ dachte ich. _Wenn ich schon nicht deine Gedanken lesen kann, so kann ich wenigstens versuchen durch dein Gesicht zu interpretieren, was dir durch den Kopf geht!_ Das konnte ich ihr natürlich nicht sagen, aber ich entgegnete ihrer Offenheit ebenso ehrlich: „Im Gegenteil, ich finde es außerordentlich schwer, dich zu durchschauen."

Hätte Bella eine Ahnung davon, dass die Köpfe der anderen offene Bücher für mich waren, wäre sie sicherlich noch beeindruckter von diesem Geständnis gewesen. Denn dass sie es war, entnahm ich ihrer Antwort: „Dann bist du wohl besonders gut darin."

Ich konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, als ich daran dachte, welche Gedanken im Zimmer herumflogen, die ich nur ausblendete, um mich auf das Gespräch mit Bella konzentrieren zu können.

_Wer solchen Quatsch in den Lehrplan setzt, gehört erschossen,_ dachte Mike Newton. _Mit Bella zusammen könnte es durchaus Spaß machen. Durch die Arbeit am Mikroskop würde ich ganz unauffällig näher an sie herankommen können. Aber nein, sie sitzt neben Cullen, der sie nicht mal leiden kann. Obwohl – heute zieht er gar nicht so ein Gesicht wie vorige Woche. Wahrscheinlich ging es ihm da einfach nicht gut, und jetzt hat er vielleicht auch erkannt, was für ein Sahnebonbon neben ihm sitzt._

_Hoffentlich haben sie mir die Jeans wirklich weggelegt. Nicht, dass ich heute Nachmittag umsonst nach Port Angeles fahre, _schwirrte es durch Diana Kings Köpfchen.

_Hoffentlich ist diese Stunde bald zu Ende. Nächstes Jahr wähle ich Biologie ab. Vielleicht sollte ich es mal mit Chemie versuchen, _überlegte Eric York.

„Normalerweise schon", gab ich unumwunden zu, bevor eine Ermahnung von Mr Banner mich verstummen ließ. Bella wendete sich, sichtbar erleichtert darüber einer weiteren Konversation mit mir entgehen zu können, wieder dem Unterrichtsgeschehen zu. In diesem Moment trug ein warmer Luftschwall aus dem Gebläse eine besonders starke Wolke ihres Geruches heran. Da ich nicht durch ein Gespräch mit ihr abgelenkt war, traf sie mich mit voller Wucht. Angestrengt umklammerte ich die Tischkante und verstärkte innerlich die Leine des Monsters. Es würde wohl bald eine Eisenkette brauchen! Doch zum Glück klingelte es im nächsten Moment und ich konnte aufspringen, um aus dem Zimmer zu stürmen. Auf dem Gang holte ich tief Luft und fing die Gedanken meiner Geschwister auf, die sich fragten, wie ich die Stunde neben Bella wohl überstanden hatte.

So unauffällig schnell wie ich konnte, verließ ich das Gebäude. Ich wusste anhand von Mikes Gedanken, dass Bella jetzt Sport hatte, also hinter mir sein musste, da die Turnhalle auf dem Weg zu den Gebäuden für die Sprachkurse lag. Und ich brauchte jetzt dringend eine Pause von ihrem verlockenden Geruch! Andererseits hätte ich den sprichwörtlichen Penny dafür gegeben zu wissen, was sie über die vergangene Stunde dachte.

Vor dem Spanischklassenzimmer traf ich Alice. Ich murmelte ihr ein: „Alles OK" zu, während wir gemeinsam hinein gingen. Spanisch war mit Abstand mein Lieblingsfach. Nicht, dass es da etwas zu lernen für mich gab. Ich beherrschte diese Sprache ebenso perfekt wie französisch, italienisch, portugiesisch und deutsch. Aber es war der einzige Kurs außer, seit einer Woche, Biologie, in dem ich einen Tischnachbarn hatte. Und das war Alice, mit der ich in dieser Stunde so manches vertrauliche Gespräch führen konnte. Sie spielte mir ihre Sätze zu, ich murmelte die Antworten zurück. Und keiner hätte uns dabei je erwischen, geschweige denn belauschen können!

Heute war unser Gesprächsthema ganz klar: Bella Swan. Alice wollte haarklein alle Details der Unterrichtsstunde wissen. Und ich verschwieg ihr nichts. Auf Alice` Verschwiegenheit konnte ich ebenso zählen wie auf ihre Einschätzung von Bellas Verhalten.

_Du hast sie mit deinem heutigen Verhalten auf alle Fälle aus dem Konzept gebracht,_ erklärte sie mir. _Wenn du es wirklich vermeiden willst, dass es zu der Szene im Wald kommt, die ich gestern gesehen habe, solltest du ihre Nähe nicht weiter suchen. Du hast dich heute garantiert interessant für sie gemacht._

„Ich kann aber nicht anders", erwiderte ich.

_Das wäre das erste Mal, dass etwas stärker ist als Edward Cullen, _stellte Alice fest.

Ich wurde glücklicher Weise einer Antwort enthoben, denn Mrs Gonzales wedelte mit einem Stapel Papier und verkündete, dass wir jetzt einen unangemeldeten Test schreiben würden. Für den Rest der Stunde gab ich also vor mich darauf konzentrieren zu müssen.

_Du entkommst mir nicht, Edward Cullen,_ hörte ich Alice, verbiss mir aber einen Kommentar.

Nach Unterrichtsende gingen Alice und ich schweigend zum Parkplatz. Wir waren die ersten am Auto, da wir den kürzesten Weg vom Klassenzimmer dorthin hatten. Während Alice sich gleich hinein setzte um ihre Frisur dem feuchten Nebel, der dem Regen vom Mittag gefolgt war, zu entziehen, lehnte ich mich gegen die Fahrertür. Ich wollte noch einen Blick auf Bella werfen, bevor ich mich bis zum nächsten Tag, oder vielleicht nur bis zur Nacht, von ihr getrennt musste.

Ich musste nicht lange warten. Von der Turnhalle war es nur unwesentlich weiter, und bei ihrem Abscheu vor jedweder Nässe beeilte sie sich zu ihrem Wagen zu kommen. Ich wunderte mich über die Klapperkiste mit der sie sich auf dem Schulhof blicken ließ. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass das Gehalt eines Polizeichefs, der zudem nur einen Dienstwagen fuhr, nicht für ein besseres Auto für die einzige Tochter reichte.

Dröhnend sprang der Motor des roten Chevys an und ich beobachtete, wie Bella in den Rückspiegel blickte. Sie schien mich zum ersten Mal wahrzunehmen seit sie den Parkplatz betreten hatte. Ich konnte hören, wie Bella den Rückwärtsgang einlegte und sah, wie sie stürmisch zurücksetzte. Meine Hand klammerte sich an den Türgriff, denn beinah wäre ich losgestürmt, als ich bemerkte, wie haarscharf sie dabei fast mit einem Toyota Corolla zusammen gestoßen wäre. Der Schüler in der halbverrosteten Schrottkarre hupte wütend und ich sah besorgt, wie Bella vom Hof fuhr. Ich hoffte, dass wäre nicht ihr üblicher Fahrstil!

**So, ich hoffe ihr hattet so viel Spaß beim Lesen wie ich beim Schreiben. Bitte um fleißige, konstruktive Reviews.**

**Den Jasper Nationalpark gibt es übrigens ebenso wie die erwähnten Baseballteams. Bin bei der Internetrecherche darauf gestossen, daß der deutsche Musiker Alex C. unter dem Pseudonym Jasper Forks einen Remix von "Rivers flow in you" aus dem Twilight- Film inklusive Video, zu sehen bei YouTube, gemacht hat.**

**Starte jetzt mit Kapitel 3. Es wird einige Zeit dauern, da ich jedes Kapitel nochmals überarbeite, bevor ich es online stelle. Und die Kapitel sind an sich ja schon recht umfangreich.  
**


	3. Frostiges Klima

**Die Twilight- Saga, ihre Handlungen, Charaktere und Dialoge gehören Stephenie Meyer.**

**Hier ist Kapitel 3, das hoffentlich bald jemand liest!**

Frostiges Klima

Auf dem Heimweg überraschte Alice mich mit einer neuen Vision. Ich wusste nicht, ob das Absicht war, weil sie erraten hatte, dass es mich drängte Bella in der Nacht erneut aufzusuchen, und sie mich damit aufhalten wollte. Oder ob sie nicht anders konnte, weil ihre Gedanken, wie meine, in diesem Augenblick, um die Tochter des Polizeichefs kreisten.

In dieser Vorahnung lag Bella neben mir auf einer sonnenüberfluteten Wiese, inmitten blühender Wildgräser. Gebannt schaute sie auf mein Gesicht, dass wie tausend Diamanten funkelte, eine natürliche Reaktion von Vampirhaut im Sonnenlicht. Allemal angenehmer als in Staub zu zerfallen, wie es meine Gevatter in Gruselfilmen taten, aber dennoch ein Grund an den wenigen sonnigen Tagen, die Forks beschert waren, Zuhause zu bleiben.

„Gut, ich gehe nicht zu ihr", murmelte ich genervt und hörte Alice in Gedanken dafür danken. Sie machte sich Sorgen, um die Auswirkungen ihrer Vorhersagen, auch wenn diese sich jederzeit verändern könnten. Doch beide zuletzt wahrgenommenen, deuteten in die gleiche Richtung: Bella würde mehr Zeit mit mir verbringen und mehr über mich erfahren, als uns allen lieb sein konnte.

Sich mit Menschen einzulassen, war gefährlich für Vampire, oder eher für den betreffenden Menschen. Es waren zerbrechliche, kurzlebige Geschöpfe. Doch nur kurz kam mir der Gedanke, dass ich für einen Tag mit Bella jeden Schmerz auf mich nehmen würde, außer dem, den das Monster in mir verursachen dürfte, weil es seine gierigen, giftigen, spitzen Zähne nicht in ihren Hals schlagen durfte. Entschlossen wischte ich ihn so schnell beiseite, wie er gekommen war. Das durfte einfach nicht sein!

Wir erreichten unser sorgsam verborgenes Haus im dichten Wald um Forks und während meine Geschwister fröhlich aus dem Auto stiegen, quälte ich mich weiter mit dem Gedanken an Bella. Ich überschlug, wie viele Stunden ich von ihr getrennt wäre, wenn ich mich an das Versprechen hielt, das ich Alice gegeben hatte. Es erschienen mir unendlich viele, doch im Angesicht der vergangenen Jahrzehnte und der folgenden Ewigkeit, war es, wieder einmal mehr, nur ein Wimpernschlag.

Esme kam aus dem Haus um nachzusehen wo ich blieb. Ein mitfühlendes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, als sie mich grübelnd an meinem Volvo stehen sah. Sie musste nicht in Köpfen lesen können, um heraus zu bekommen, dass ich tief schürende Gedanken wälzte. Mütterlich legte Esme einen Arm um meine Schultern und fragte: „Möchtest du darüber reden?"

Ich nickte und wir gingen schweigend zum Fluss hinunter. Sein sanftes Gurgeln würde uns nicht stören, während wir im Haus jederzeit mit Unterbrechungen durch meine Geschwister zu rechnen gehabt hätten.

„Es geht um Bella Swan?", riet sie mit dem Geschick eines Gedankenlesers. Meine Zustimmung äußerte ich kopfnickend. Esme lächelte erneut, aber ich konnte nicht feststellen, warum.

„Ich habe sie vorige Woche beim Einkaufen gesehen", erzählte meine Adoptivmutter. „Claire Spencer, die Bedienung im Steakhouse, hat mir erzählt, dass der Polizeichef die ganze letzte Woche nicht zum essen dort gewesen ist. Sie scheint sich ganz gut um ihn zu kümmern. Aber wie mir Mrs Newton berichtete, muss sie das gewöhnt sein. Ihre Mutter scheint eine tüchtige Chaotin zu sein!"

Esme gelang es irgendwie müheloser mit den Menschen in Kontakt zu kommen als uns. Uns mied man, ihre Nähe schienen die Menschen zu suchen. Keiner von ihnen empfand sie als so außergewöhnlich wie uns. Außer natürlich ihrer auffallenden Schönheit, die der wöchentlichen Behandlung im Kosmetiksalon ebenso wenig bedurft hätte, wie ihr Haar den vierzehntägigen Friseurbesuch. Aber all dies tarnte, wie ihr wöchentlicher Großeinkauf, unsere Andersartigkeit. Letzterer kam dabei den Obdachlosen in der Umgebung zu gute. Sie sah es nicht ein gute Lebensmittel wegzuwerfen, weil wir ihrer nicht bedurften.

„Sie sieht sehr nett aus. Etwas blass vielleicht für ein Mädchen aus dem sonnigen Arizona", bemerkte meine Adoptivmutter weiter und wartete, dass ich mich irgendwann dazu entschloss, auch etwas zu sagen.

„Sie ist umwerfend", erklärte ich schließlich und überlegte, wie ich treffender ausdrücken konnte, was mir über Bella durch den Kopf ging.

Esme ließ mir die Zeit dazu und setzte sich auf einen der großen Findlinge, die der Fluss vor tausenden Jahren mit Schmelzwasser aus den Bergen gebracht hatte.

„Anfangs habe ich sie einfach nicht bemerkenswert empfunden. Aber das kam vielleicht nur deshalb, weil ich genervt und gelangweilt war von den Gedanken der anderen, die nur um sie kreisten. Und dann saß ich das erste Mal neben ihr und mich überkam diese Gier nach ihrem Blut. Da habe ich sie gehasst! Sie hat etwas in mir geweckt, was ich so lange bekämpft hatte. Und trotzdem konnte ich sie in der letzten Woche nicht aus meinen Gedanken vertreiben. Jedes Mal wenn ihr Bild vor mir auftauchte, und manchmal erschien es mir, als hätte es sich in die Netzhaut meiner Augen gebrannt, erkannte ich ein neues, liebenswertes Detail an ihr. Diese blasse Haut steht ihr einfach. Ich könnte mir Bella einfach nicht gebräunt vorstellen! Ihre erstaunlichen braunen Augen, die so zurückhaltend in die Welt blicken. Das glänzende Haar, das immer nach Erdbeeren duftet. Manchmal bewegt sie sich so ungeschickt, dass es einem das Herz rührt."

Lächelnd hörte Esme meinem Monolog zu. Ich begann mich für das Thema gerade zu erwärmen, als ich mit Erschrecken feststellte, dass ich ins Schwärmen geraten war. Augenblicklich verstummte ich. „Du erlebst das zum ersten Mal?", fragte Esme, die mich zwar schon lange kannte, aber meine Teenager- und Neugeborenenjahre nicht miterlebt hatte, da Carlisle sie später verwandelt hatte als mich.

Als Antwort konnte ich nur nicken, so fassungslos war ich von der Erkenntnis welch tiefen Eindruck Bella bereits bei mir hinterlassen hatte.

„Es scheint mir so, als hättest du dich das erste Mal verliebt, wenn ich das ganz offen zugeben darf. Du willst das vielleicht nicht hören und verdrängen, aber das wäre falsch. Es entspringt daraus eine große Verantwortung. Sie ist eine Sterbliche und du musst alle Konsequenzen bedenken, wenn du daran denkst deinen Gefühlen zu folgen und die ihren zu wecken."

„Das kann ich nicht! Ich bin eine viel zu große Gefahr für sie", schoss es aus mir heraus, und wenn ich ehrlich war, war darüber nicht nur ein wenig Bedauern in mir vorhanden. „Dann musst du dich so gut es geht von ihr fern halten", betonte Esme noch einmal das Offensichtliche. „Das versuche ich, aber es fällt mir schwer", gestand ich ihr ein. „Nun, ich werde dich erst einmal den restlichen Nachmittag beschäftigen", schmunzelte sie und nahm mich bei der Hand.

Der nächste Tag war klarer, kälter und für Tollpatsche ein bedeutend gefährlicherer wie der vorher gehende. Die nächtliche Kälte hatte die nassen Straßen in Eisbahnen verwandelt und so fuhr ich den Volvo mit größerer Vorsicht und geboten zurückhaltender Geschwindigkeit zur Forks High School. Wir waren trotzdem eine der ersten Gruppen, die an der Schule eintrafen. Meine Geschwister wollten sich gleich zu ihren Klassenräumen begeben, obwohl ihnen die Kälte nichts ausmachte. Ich wollte auf Bella warten, denn ich musste sehen, dass sie bei diesem Wetter unbeschadet eintraf. Alice überredete die anderen mir Gesellschaft zu leisten und verwickelte sie in ihre Pläne für den Abend.

Endlich bog Bellas Chevy vorsichtig um die Ecke und sie steuerte einen Stellplatz nur vier Autos weiter an. Ich beobachtete, wie sie einparkte, ausstieg und ihre Reifen musterte. Anscheinend wunderte sie sich über die Schneeketten, die mir fast sofort aufgefallen waren, als ihr Wagen um die Ecke gebogen kam. In Gedanken lobte ich ihren Vater für seine Umsicht, gleichzeitig fragte ich mich, was es mich eigentlich anging. Schließlich hatte ich mir vorgenommen der Tochter des Polizeichefs fern zu bleiben. Das mir dies nicht gerade leicht fiel, bewies allerdings der Umstand, dass ich noch immer auf dem Parkplatz stand, anstatt mein Klassenzimmer aufzusuchen.

Plötzlich unterbrach ein merkwürdiges Geräusch meine Überlegungen. Es war hoch und kreischend und erschreckend laut. Im gleichen Moment erfasste ich eine neue Vision, die Alice soeben überkam: Bella, blutüberströmt, eingequetscht zwischen ihrem Chevy und einem dunkelblauen Van. Mein Entsetzen spiegelte sich in den ausdruckslosen Augen meiner Schwester. Die Menge um mich herum erstarrte angesichts des Schauspiels: der Van rutschte mit blockierten Bremsen wild schlingernd über den vereisten Parkplatz, genau auf Bellas Chevy zu, vor dem sie bewegungslos verharrte.

Ich konnte gar nicht so schnell denken, wie ich zu ihr hinüberrannte. Du musst sie retten, hämmerte es in meinem Kopf. Ein Eintreten der Vision würde mir das Herz zerreißen, also pfiff ich darauf meine Tarnung aufrecht zu erhalten und legte den Sprint meines Lebens hin. Und ich war schnell, schneller als jeder andere Vampir mit dem ich mich je gemessen hatte.

Ein kleiner rationaler Teil meines Gehirns beschloss die Art und Weise, wie ihre Rettung geschehen sollte. Ich würde sie aus dem Weg stoßen und neben den Volvo zurückkehren. Mit etwas Glück schaffte ich das in solcher Geschwindigkeit, dass es keinem auffiel und man würde glauben, der Van hätte Bella fortgestoßen, wodurch sie hoffentlich nur unwesentlich verletzt wurde.

Sekundenbruchteile bevor der Van auf den hinteren Kotflügel des Chevy traf, erreichte ich Bella und stieß sie zur Seite. Hinter dem neben ihr parkenden hellbraunen Wagen, der Mr Banner gehörte, kam sie hart zu liegen und ich fluchte. Zum einen, weil Bellas Kopf hörbar, zumindest für mich, auf dem Asphalt aufschlug, und zweitens, weil mein Plan nicht aufging. Denn die Gefahr für das blasse Mädchen war damit leider noch nicht gebannt. Der Van rutschte weiter, genau auf Bella zu. Mit beiden Händen stoppte ich ihn, wobei ich ihm noch ein paar Dellen mehr, als der Chevy ihm schon geschlagen hatte, zufügte. Dann zog ich Bellas Beine zur Seite. Leider mit etwas mehr Kraft als beabsichtigt, so dass sie an Mr Banners Wagen stießen. Der Van schlitterte noch immer ein Stück weiter und hätte Bellas Beine mitgenommen, während er zur letzten Kollision ansetzte. Nachdem er krachend an dem hellbraunen Wagen zum Stillstand gekommen war, herrschte sekundenlang die übliche Stille, die einer Katastrophe folgte, bevor ohrenbetäubender Tumult losbrach.

Unendlich viele Stimmen riefen nach Bella, die, fest an mich gepresst, in meinem Arm lag. Und das fühlte sich besser an, als es sich an solch einer Stelle gehörte. „Bella? Ist alles in Ordnung?", erkundigte ich mich eindringlich. Ich hoffte ihr nicht allzu sehr geschadet zu haben. In der Eile hatte ich meine Kräfte nicht so wohldosiert einsetzen können, wie es angesichts eines solch zerbrechlichen Wesens geboten schien.

„Mir geht` gut", sagte Bella mit eigenartiger Stimme und versuchte sich aufzusetzen. Wohl oder übel half ich ihr sich aufzusetzen, bemerkte aber, als sie sich mühsam bewegte: „Vorsicht. Ich glaube, du bist ziemlich hart mit dem Kopf aufgeschlagen."

Ihr entfuhr ein überraschtes „Au", als sie die leichte Beule bemerkte, die sich pulsierend über ihrem linken Ohr bildete. „Hab ich` s mir doch gedacht", sagte ich, wobei ich ein glückliches Lachen, weil ihr nicht mehr passiert war, unterdrücken musste.

Bella schaute sich um und fragte dann: „Wie zum ... Wie bist du so schnell hier gewesen?" Sollte sie wirklich mitbekommen haben, dass ich so flugs bei ihr gewesen war? Ich versuchte es mit einem Täuschungsmanöver: „Ich stand direkt neben dir, Bella."

Ich merkte, dass ich sie nicht überzeugt hatte, hoffte aber sie würde es dabei bewenden lassen. Mit gespielter Unschuldsmiene löste ich bedauernd den Griff um ihre Taille und rutschte etwas von ihr weg, als könnte ich mit dem körperlichen auch gedanklichen Abstand schaffen. Scheinbar überlegte Bella, ob sie nachhaken sollte, doch in diesem Moment überrannten uns die anderen Zeugen des Dramas.

Um uns herum wirbelten Stimmen, für mich kamen die aufgeregten Gedanken der Schüler dazu, kaum unterscheidbar von den ausgesprochenen Worten. Ich konzentrierte mich auf Bella, die nun aufstehen wollte. Zwei Medizinabschlüsse riefen mir etwas von Schleudertrauma, Gehirnerschütterung, Schockzuständen und anderen Unfallnebenwirkungen zu, so dass ich mich genötigt sah, ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter zu legen und zu befehlen: „Bleib erst mal sitzen."

Ihre Betriebsamkeit machte mich etwas nervös. Was, wenn sie wieder auf ihre Beobachtung zurückkam? „Aber es ist kalt", maulte sie und ich musste lachen, weil es wie das Gejammer eines kleinen Mädchens klang. Dann spiegelte sich auf ihrem Gesicht die Erinnerung an das Geschehene, und mir krampfte es das Herz zusammen, als sie sagte: „Du warst dort drüber. Bei deinem Auto."

Das Lachen verging mir und ich zwang mich zu dem unnachgiebigsten Gesichtsausdruck, den ich aufzusetzen vermochte: „Nein, war ich nicht." Sollte ich gehofft haben, ihre Einwände damit zum Verstummen zu bringen, wurde ich enttäuscht. „Ich hab dich gesehen."

Wir waren eine ruhige Insel inmitten des Chaos, in mir tobte dagegen ein Sturm. Wie sollte ich sie überzeugen? Einmal mehr bewies sie mir ihren scharfen Blick für Details. Trotzdem versuchte ich sie erneut zu überzeugen: „Bella, ich stand neben dir, und ich hab dich zur Seite gezogen."

Dabei versuchte ich mit einem entschlossenen Blick ihr diesen Gedanken auch in den Kopf zu setzen. Doch sie war dickköpfiger, als ich je einen Menschen erlebt hatte. „Nein", widersprach sie entschlossen. Ich musste also die Taktik ändern! Mit einem einschmeichelnd funkelndem Blick meiner goldenen Augen, die jedes Opfer in die Falle lockten, bat ich: „Bella, bitte?"

„Warum?", begehrte das halsstarrige Wesen vor mir zu wissen, das ich inzwischen fast verfluchte. Konnte sie mir nicht einfach für ihre Rettung danken und die Sache auf sich beruhen lassen? Mit unwiderstehlicher, sanfter Stimme bat ich erneut: „Vertrau mir."

Sirenengeheul unterbrach unsere Unterhaltung nur kurz, denn sie fragte weiter: „Versprichst du, mir später alles zu erklären?" Langsam begann ihre Sturheit mich in Rage zu bringen und so antwortete ich gereizt: „Schön, wie du willst." „Schön", erwiderte sie ebenso gereizt, etwas, was ich an ihr noch nicht erlebt hatte. Scheinbar nahmen die Überraschungen der Bella Swan kein Ende!

Unsere Zweisamkeit endete, da es sechs Rettungshelfern und zwei Lehrern gelang, den Van wegzuschieben, so dass man uns befreien konnte. Natürlich hätte ich den Wagen mit dem Stups eines Fingers beiseite räumen können, aber ich hatte Bellas Aufmerksamkeit schon zu sehr erregt, als das ich es hätte wagen können nochmals Hand anzulegen. Mich als Tarnung auf eine Trage verfrachten zu lassen, kam dagegen nicht in Frage. Bella verhalf ich allerdings zu dieser Ehre. Zum einen ärgerte es sie maßlos, was ich genoss, nachdem sie mir so zugesetzt hatte. Zum zweiten verschaffte es mir Abstand von ihren bohrenden Fragen, so dass ich versuchen konnte eine überzeugende Begründung zu finden. Und drittens fand ich es wirklich nötig, dass man sie auf eine Gehirnerschütterung untersuchte, auch wenn ihr wacher Verstand und die ihr erhalten gebliebenen Erinnerungen an das Unfallgeschehen dagegen sprachen.

Ich wünschte schon wieder ihre Gedanken lesen zu können. Sicherlich bedachte sie mich innerlich mit Schimpfworten, weil sie mit Halskrause versehen und auf eine Trage geschnürt im Heck des Krankenwagens abtransportiert werden sollte, während ich vorn neben dem Fahrer Platz nehmen durfte. Bevor dies geschah, kam der Polizeichef, der panisch ihren Namen brüllte, angerannt.

_Mein Mädchen, was machst du nur für Sachen! Du bist doch alles was ich habe! Muss ich dich wirklich in Watte packen?_

Sie antwortete ihm nur matt: „Mir geht´ s gut, Char – Dad. Nichts passiert." Als sie verstummte, befürchtete ich bereits sie sei ohnmächtig geworden. Ein Blick nach hinten überzeugte mich vom Gegenteil. Sie war schon wieder in Gedanken und ich befürchtete, dass das nichts gutes für mich bedeutete.

_Wahrscheinlich überlegt sie sich neue Fragen, mit denen sie mich piesacken kann. Als Ermittlerin beim FBI hätte sie bestimmt gute Chancen._

Auf dem Weg zum Krankenhaus, eskortiert von Charlie Swan, grübelte ich weiter, wie ich Bella ihre Beobachtungen plausibel machen sollte. Doch mir kam kein Geistesblitz und so beschloss ich Carlisle um Rat zu fragen, den ich in absehbarer Zeit zu Gesicht bekommen würde.

Am Hospital angekommen, amüsierte ich mich jedoch erst einmal über Bellas Gesicht. Sie machte einen zutiefst gedemütigten und unglücklichen Eindruck. Wenn Blicke töten könnten und ich sterblich gewesen wäre, hätte im Krankenhausflur vermutlich mein letztes Stündlein geschlagen. Mein provozierend eleganter Gang und die Tatsache, dass mich keiner mit Hilfsavancen bedrängte, brachte sie scheinbar in Rage.

_Eins zu Null_ für mich, dachte ich, bevor ich mich zum zweiten Mal innerhalb von acht Tagen auf den Weg zu Carlisles Büro machte. Ich musste gar nicht so weit gehen, denn an der nächsten Ecke kam er mir entgegen. „Ich habe gehört, was passiert ist", erklärte er sogleich und legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter, womit er mich zur Umkehr bewegte.

Wäre er an dieser Stelle ein menschlicher Vater gewesen, hätte seine Frage: „Bist du in Ordnung?" eine durch und durch medizinische Bedeutung gehabt. Da ich jedoch unsterblich und unverletzbar war, wusste ich, dass er meine seelische Verfassung meinte. Wobei meiner Meinung nach Vampire keine Seele besaßen, die sich in irgend einer Verfassung befinden konnte.

„Ja sicher. Hast du trotzdem kurz Zeit?" Ich musste die Situation unbedingt mit ihm besprechen. Da wir schnell, also ihn kaum von der Arbeit abhaltend, und leise, für niemand anderen hörbar, sprechen konnten, gab es nichts, was dagegen sprach dies gleich an Ort und Stelle zu tun.

Leider war Carlisle nicht wirklich in der Lage mir bei diesem Problem weiter zu helfen. Seiner Meinung nach gab es einfach keine glaubhafte Erklärung dafür, zumindest nicht in diesem Fall. Ich konnte nur weiterhin versuchen Bella davon abzubringen oder sie so sehr zu verwirren, dass sie selbst nicht mehr an das glaubte, was sie gesehen hatte.

_Das schaff ich nie_, dachte ich frustriert. So gut kannte ich sie inzwischen.

Carlisle musste weiter. Er war neugierig auf das Mädchen, das in nicht einmal zehn Tagen, die es jetzt in Forks weilte, so viel Chaos in meinem Leben anrichtete. Das konnte ich seinen Gedanken entnehmen.

Ich entschloss mich eine Runde frische Luft zu schnappen, um den Kopf frei zu bekommen und vielleicht noch eine Inspiration für eine Ausrede zu erhaschen. Doch überall wimmelte es von Schülern, die mich mit Fragen zu bestürmen versuchten. Mieden sie mich sonst, wirkte ihr Sensationsdurst jetzt gesprächssuchend. Um ihnen zu entkommen, kehrte ich in die Notaufnahme zurück. Dorthin war ihnen der Zutritt untersagt. Ich folgte der Stimme von Tyler Crowley, der den Van gefahren hatte. Seinen pausenlosen Entschuldigungen entnahm ich, dass er in Bellas Nähe sein musste.

Und so war es. Die Betten der beiden standen im gleichen Raum. Bella lag mit geschlossenen Augen und fast genauso kalkweiß wie die Laken auf ihrem. Ich trat ein und fragte: „Schläft sie?" Schlagartig öffnete sie die Augen und blitzte mich wütend an. Ich musste grinsen, denn ihre Wut wirkte irgendwie nur halbherzig.

„Hey, Edward, tut mir wirklich leid -", setzte Tyler an, dessen tausendfache Entschuldigungen an Bella mir noch durch den Kopf schwirrten. Mit einer Handbewegung und einem „Nichts passiert", unterbrach ich ihn, bevor ich mir die Freiheit nahm mich, in Ermangelung einer anderen Sitzgelegenheit, auf seiner Bettkante niederließ. Nicht das ich das Bedürfnis verspürt hätte, aber es wirkte einfach menschlicher. Und ich wollte Bella nicht noch mehr gegen mich aufbringen, indem ich mich nicht wenigstens ein bisschen angeschlagen zeigte.

In der Hoffnung ein unverfängliches Thema zu erwischen, fragte ich: „Also, wie lautet der Richterspruch?" „Mir fehlt nicht das Geringste, aber sie lassen mich nicht gehen", klagte sie. „Wieso bist du nicht an eine Bahre geschnallt wie alle anderen Beteiligten?" „Alles eine Frage der Beziehungen. Aber keine Sorge, ich bin gekommen, um dich hier herauszuholen."

In diesem Moment weiteten sich ihre Augen und ich musste nicht zur Tür schauen, um zu wissen, wer jetzt eintrat. Einen solchen Eindruck hinterließ im Krankenhaus von Forks nur einer: mein Stiefvater, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Es bereitete mir ein unangenehmes Gefühl, dass selbst Bella so auf ihn reagierte. Schließlich konnte sie seine Tochter sein! Na gut, eher ein Urgroßvater in der x-ten Generation. Andererseits konnte ich auch nichts dafür, dass die Damen jeden Alters für mich schwärmten. Es hätte also in den Genen liegen können, wäre Carlisle mein biologischer Vater gewesen. So lag es jedoch eher an den uns unwiderstehlich machenden Vampirgenen.

„Also, Miss Swan, wie fühlen sie sich?", erkundigte er sich. In der Art, wie Bella antwortete, erkannte ich, dass diese Frage ihr langsam zum Hals heraushing. Gemäß ihrer guten Kinderstube antwortete sie jedoch mit: „Mir geht´ gut."

_Sie hat was_, hörte ich Carlisle denken, als er zum Kopfende ging, wo er auf einem Röntgenschirm ihre Aufnahmen sehen konnte. „Die Aufnahmen sehen gut aus. Tut ihr Kopf weh? Edward sagt, Sie seien ziemlich hart aufgeschlagen." „Meinem Kopf geht` s auch gut", wiederholte sie seufzend, wobei sie mich mit einem bösen Blick bedachte.

_Petze_, dachte sie vielleicht gerade. Hören konnte ich es nicht!

_Hinter ihren stillen Fassade scheint sie Feuer zu haben, genau wie ihr Vater. Ist ein ruhiger Kerl, aber wenn es irgendwo ungerecht zugeht, wird er zum Stier,_ wandte Carlisle sich in Gedanken an mich. Er strich Bella über den Kopf und als sie zusammenzuckte, fragte er : „Empfindlich?" Unverwundbar, wie sie sich scheinbar gern gab, widersprach sie: „Nicht sehr."

Ich konnte ein Lachen darüber kaum unterdrücken. Wahrscheinlich würde sie noch mit einem Loch im Kopf behaupten, es wäre alles OK Mit sich wütend verengenden Augen blickte sie mich an und ich verstummte. _Sie hat dich schon ganz schön im Griff_, hörte ich Carlisle belustigt finden.

„Gut", wandte er sich an seine Patientin, „Ihr Vater wartet draußen, Sie können jetzt mit ihm nach Hause fahren. Aber kommen Sie wieder her, wenn Ihnen schwindlig wird oder wenn sie irgendwelche Probleme beim Sehen bekommen."

„Kann ich nicht wieder in die Schule?" „Vielleicht sollten Sie es für heute ruhig angehen lassen."

Ihr Blick streifte mich, während sie sich bei meinem Vater erkundigte, ob ich wieder zur Schule gehen würde. „Irgendjemand muss schließlich die Nachricht überbringen, dass wir überlebt haben", antwortete ich an seiner Stelle.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, sieht es so aus, als säße der größte Teil der Schule im Wartezimmer", korrigierte mich der Mann, der mich erschaffen hatte. „Auch das noch", stöhnte Bella und verbarg ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Die zweite Woche in Folge hatte sie geschafft zum Mittelpunkt aller Gespräche zu werden. Ich ahnte wie unbehaglich sie sich deswegen fühlen würde.

Hätte Carlisle meine Gedanken lesen können, hätte er in diesem Moment nicht fragend die Augenbraue nach oben gezogen und angeboten sie noch länger da zu behalten. Und wenn er sie so gut gekannt hätte, wie ich sie inzwischen zu kennen glaubte, hätte er auch gewusst, dass sie das Angebot ablehnen würde. Bella war nicht das Mädchen, das eine Herausforderung scheute.

Verneinend und übertrieben schwungvoll erhob sie sich, so dass sie, kaum auf den eigenen Beinen stehend, schwankte. Carlisle hielt sie, bevor ich aufspringen und ein weiteres Mal unachtsam meine besondere Schnelligkeit preisgeben konnte. Bella versicherte ihm erneut, dass es ihr gut gehe und das alles nicht so schlimm sei, als er ihr zur Einnahme eines Schmerzmittels riet.

_Ein toughes Mädchen, eben doch ganz ihr Vater_, stellte Carlisle fest und setzte seine Unterschrift unter Bellas Krankenakte. Nebenbei bemerkte er: „Es scheint, als hätten sie großes Glück gehabt." _Diese Bemerkung war wohl mehr als unnötig_, fand ich, weil ich damit rechnete, dass sie Bella erneut auf meine Fährte locken würde. Ich hätte mir beinah selbst auf die Schulter geklopft, als das Mädchen genau so reagierte, wie ich es geahnt hatte.

„Ich hatte Glück, dass er zufällig neben mir stand." Bella betonte das „er" mit einem scharfen Blick auf mich. „Oh – ja, stimmt", erwiderte mein Vater und wandte sich schnell und sehr beschäftigt gebend unserem Mitschüler Tyler zu.

_Tut mir leid, Edward. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie sie darauf anspringt! _Und wie sie ansprang! Bella kam auf mich zu und zischte leise: „Kann ich kurz mit dir sprechen?" _Nicht über dieses Thema,_ dachte ich gereizt, biss fest die Zähne zusammen und presste die Lippen aufeinander, damit mir diese Antwort nicht herausrutschte. Statt dessen entgegnete ich: „Dein Vater wartet auf dich."

Falls ich wirklich erwartet hatte dies würde sie zum Aufgeben bewegen, so hatte ich mich in Bellas Hartnäckigkeit getäuscht. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf Tyler und meinen Vater verlangte sie entschieden: „Ich möchte unter vier Augen mit dir sprechen, wenn du nichts dagegen hast."

Gegen ein Gespräch mit Bella hatte ich sicher nichts, nur das Thema lag mir einfach nicht. Ihre Sturheit machte mich zunehmend wütend. Ein Umstand, der es mir schwer machte meinem Monster seinen Blutdurst vergessen zu lassen, vor allem, wenn man meinen gegenwärtigen Aufenthaltsort bedachte. Der Geruch des menschlichen Lebenssaftes hing permanent in der Luft, doch Bellas Aroma überdeckte es noch immer. Gereizt stellte ich eine potentiell größere Gefahr für sie da, als es der schlitternde Van auf dem High School Parkplatz gewesen war!

Ich musste also kurz Abstand gewinnen, um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. So schnell ich es wagen konnte, lief ich aus dem Zimmer und den Flur entlang. Natürlich folgte sie mir und so stellte ich mich ihr hinter der nächsten Ecke auf einem kleinen, menschenleeren Stück des Ganges. Mich zu ihr umdrehend, fragte ich betont genervt: „Was willst du?"

„Du bist mir eine Erklärung schuldig", stellte sie fest, scheinbar unbeeindruckt, dass ich mich so hart und unfreundlich gab wie bei unserem allerersten Treffen. „Ich hab dir das Leben gerettet – ich bin dir gar nichts schuldig." _Du wärest mir vielleicht langsam mal den Dank dafür schuldig._

„Du hast es versprochen", beharrte sie, nachdem mein gereizter Tonfall sie wenigstens ein bisschen zurückzucken lassen hatte. „Bella, du hast dir den Kopf gestoßen, du weißt nicht, was du redest", erwiderte ich mit schneidender Stimme.

_Lass es doch endlich gut sein_, flehte ich innerlich. Ich wusste einfach nicht, was ich noch sagen sollte! Dabei hatte mich jahrzehntelange Übung für das Erfinden von Ausreden trainiert. Doch bei dem halsstarrigen Wesen vor mir fruchtete keine einzige. Im Gegenteil, sie verbiss sich immer weiter in dieses Thema.

„Mit meinem Kopf ist alles okay", stellte sie zornig fest und blickte mich trotzig an.

In diesem Moment fand ich sie ganz reizend, aber diesmal in einer ganz anderen Art und Weise. Natürlich durfte ich es mir nicht anmerken lassen. Das hätte ihr Oberwasser gegeben und ich wäre gekentert. Wenn sie so weitermachte, bestand die Gefahr, dass ich entweder mein Geheimnis ausplauderte oder sie wütend ansprang. Keines von beidem war eine gute Option.

„Was willst du von mir, Bella?" „Ich will die Wahrheit wissen. Ich will wissen, warum ich für dich lüge." _Sie log für mich? Was hatte ich denn da verpasst? _„Was ist denn deiner Meinung nach passiert?", fauchte ich.

„Ich weiß nur, dass du nicht in meiner Nähe warst – und Tyler hat dich auch nicht gesehen, also erzähl mir gefälligst nicht, dass mein Kopf was abbekommen hat. Der Van hätte uns beide getötet – hat er aber nicht, und dann hatte er plötzlich Dellen, wo deine Hände waren – und das andere Auto auch, aber du bist überhaupt nicht verletzt – und der Van hätte eigentlich meine Beine zerquetschen müssen, aber du hast ihn hochgehalten ..."

_Mist, Mist, Mist._ Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass ich von dem Van nicht getötet worden wäre, da ich nun einmal unsterblich und aus diesem Grund auch nicht verletzbar war, hatte sie alles exakt beobachtet. Ihr Blick fürs Detail und ihre schnelle Auffassungsgabe brachten nicht nur mich, sondern den gesamten Cullen- Clan in Gefahr. Ich musste mich von ihr fern halten. Das wurde mir in diesem Augenblick deutlicher als je zuvor bewusst. Mein ganzes Verhalten musste wieder darauf abzielen Distanz zu bewahren.

Ich legte einen abwehrenden, ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck auf und fragte: „Du bist also der Meinung, ich hätte einen Van angehoben?" Dabei bemühte ich meinen Tonfall so zu gestalten, als zweifle ich an ihrer geistigen Gesundheit. Doch der Schuss ging nach hinten los.

Bella blickte mich argwöhnig an, als würde sie ahnen, dass ich nur schauspielerte. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen, als würde sie eine heftige Entgegnung unterdrücken und ich verlegte mich auf einen spöttischen Tonfall für die nächste Frage.

„Das wird dir niemand glauben, das ist dir klar, oder?" Sie überraschte mich, als sie erwiderte: „Ich hab nicht vor, es irgendjemandem zu sagen." Ihre Worte bebten vor mühsam im Zaum gehaltener Wut.

„Warum ist es dann so wichtig?" „Es ist mir wichtig", beharrte Bella. „Ich lüge nicht gerne, und wenn ich es tue, will ich einen guten Grund dafür haben."

Ich hätte zu gern gewusst, wen sie angelogen hatte und warum. Irgendetwas musste mir entgangen sein, als ich mit Carlisle die vertrackte Situation besprochen hatte. Doch ich beschloss, nicht noch tiefer in dieses Wespennest zu stechen, sondern erkundigte mich: „Kannst du mir nicht einfach danken und die Sache vergessen?"

„Danke", sagte sie wütend und es begann erneut in mir zu brodeln. Das sollte die ganze Belohnung für mein „heldenhaftes Einschreiten" gewesen sein?! „Du lässt nicht locker, oder?", forschte ich weiter. „Nein." „Dann hoffe ich, dass du mit Enttäuschungen umgehen kannst."

In unserer Wut waren wir einander ebenbürtig und so funkelten unsere Augen sich böse an. Ich konnte nicht anders, ich musste sie in diesem Moment einfach bezaubernd finden und den Blickkontakt aufrecht erhalten. Letzteres diente nebenbei auch, um Stärke zu demonstrieren. Eine Stärke, die dieses menschliche Wesen in ungeahnter Weise ins Wanken brachte.

Bella war es schließlich, die als erstes wegschaute. Mit kalter Stimme wollte sie wissen: „Warum hast du dir überhaupt die Mühe gemacht?"

Diese Frage haute mich glatt aus den Socken. Hätte ich sie sterben lassen sollen? Was dachte sich Bella nur? Zu gern hätte ich ihre Gedanken lesen wollen. Sicher, es wäre ein leichtes gewesen den Unfall geschehen zu lassen. Kein anderer hätte ihn verhindern können! Kein anderer hätte es versucht! Auf einen selbstmörderischen Versuch wäre es für jeden Normalsterblichen auch hinausgelaufen. Aber ich musste an Alice` Vision denken und an den herzzerreißenden Schmerz, der mich bei dem Bild durchzuckt hatte.

„Ich weiß es nicht", flüsterte ich und ließ sie stehen. Die Worte „Es hätte mir sonst das Herz gebrochen", brannten mir auf den Lippen. Doch ich durfte sie ihr nicht sagen! Zu sehr brachte sie meine Tarnung und meine Entschlüsse ins Wanken.

Ich verließ das Hospital, die Fragen meiner Mitschüler, die ich unterwegs traf, ignorierend. Bedächtig wandte ich mich dem Park hinter dem Krankenhaus zu, durchmaß ihn mit langsamen, aber großen Schritten und erst als ich den schützenden Wald, der sich daran anschloss, erreichte, begann ich zu rennen. Die Bäume flogen an mir vorbei, als ich an ihnen vorbeiraste. Als hätte die Geschwindigkeit helfen können die angestauten Emotionen abzubauen!

Bellas Bild ging mir einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Ich konnte sie nicht vergessen, zu tief ging sie mir unter die Haut. Langsam sah ich ein, dass Esme recht gehabt hatte. Ich war verliebt in Bella! Das erste Mal in meinem Leben hatte ich mich verliebt, und ich wusste, es würde das einzige Mal sein. Die Erkenntnis darüber trieb mich fast in den Wahnsinn! Ich kannte die liebevollen Beziehungen meiner Stiefeltern und Geschwister. Tagtäglich hatte ich drei perfekte Partnerschaften vor Augen, die für Vampire nicht ungewöhnlich waren. Diese tiefe emotionale Bindung verhieß Harmonie und Wohlbefinden, mich stürzte sie in den Abgrund. Mit Bella konnte, nein durfte ich es nicht haben!

Um mich von diesem Bewusstsein abzulenken, rannte ich zur Forks High School. Es war kurz vor der Mittagspause und so suchte ich die Cafeteria auf, um dort auf meine Geschwister zu warten. Wie gewohnt, waren sie die ersten, die das kleine Nebengebäude betraten und, natürlich nur als Alibi, ein Mittagessen holten.

_Coole Show_, lobte Emmett. _Ist mit Bella alles okay?_, erkundigte sich Alice besorgt. _Was sollte das! Du bringst uns alle in Gefahr_, tobte Rosalie. Nur Jasper schien zu diesem Thema nichts zu sagen zu haben.

„Bella ist okay. Und ich konnte sie doch nicht sterben lassen", murmelte ich meinen Schwestern zu, als sie sich am Tisch niederließen. _Das war unverantwortlich_, beharrte Rosalie.

„Kein Mensch hat was bemerkt", log ich. Mit etwas Glück würde „meine große" Schwester nie erfahren, welche scharfsinnigen Beobachtungen die Gerettete angestellt hatte. „Lass es gut sein, Rosalie", besänftigte Emmett seine Partnerin und nur ihm konnte es auch gelingen.

Das Gespräch meiner Geschwister wendete sich alltäglicheren Dingen zu, während die unserer Mitschüler, einschließlich ihrer Gedanken, nur um das morgendliche Ereignis auf dem Parkplatz kreisten. „Hätte nicht gedacht, dass Cullen sich für einen von uns mal vor ein Auto schmeißen würde", flüsterte Jonathan Blake am Nachbartisch. „Er ist ein echter Held", schwärmte Hannah Ernest. „Aber das ihm dabei nichts passiert hat. Der hat doch mehr Glück als Verstand gehabt", fand Marcus Welby.

„Sitzt dort drüben, als wäre nichts geschehen", stellte Mariah Kenny fest. So oder so ähnlich klang es im gesamten Raum. An dem Tisch, an dem gewöhnlich Bella mit ihren Freunden saß, herrschte dagegen nahezu gähnende Leere. Eric, Mike und einige andere, die sonst dort Mittag aßen, hatte ich im Warteraum des Krankenhauses gesehen. Aus diesem Grund saßen heute nur Angela und Jessica auf ihren Stammplätzen.

_Ich hoffe Bella geht es gut. Bin gespannt, ob Mrs Gonzales die Spanischtests schon ausgewertet hat. Ich habe zwar ein gutes Gefühl, aber ob es für ein A gereicht hat, würde mich schon interessieren,_ waren Angelas Gedanken. _Diese Bella schafft es doch immer wieder sich in den Mittelpunkt zu rücken. Jetzt sitz ich allein mit der Streberin hier. Wäre ich nur mit Mike ins Hospital gefahren, _wünschte sich Jessica.

Ich blendete ihr weiteres Gedankengequassel aus, zu groß war die Gefahr, dass mein Beschützerinstinkt nach der großen Gefahr in der Bella geschwebt hatte, mit mir durchging und ich ihr ein paar harsche Worte verpassen könnte.

Die Mittagspause ging vorbei, ebenso wie die letzten beiden Unterrichtsstunden. Es war seltsam ohne Bella im Biologiekurs zu sitzen. Ich hatte mich schon fast daran gewöhnt, obwohl es am vorherigen Tag erst das zweite Mal und beim ersten Mal eine Höllenqual gewesen war.

Nach der Schule schloss ich mich einem Jagdausflug an, den meine Geschwister verabredet hatten. Ich war nicht durstig, aber es war eine willkommene Ablenkung, damit ich nicht pausenlos an Bella dachte.

Bei Einbruch der Nacht konnte ich dann meine Ungeduld zu erfahren, wie es ihr ging, endgültig nicht mehr zügeln. Ich musste sehen, ob sie in Ordnung war. Das konnte nicht bis zum nächsten Tag warten, auch wenn ich nicht glaubte, dass sie wegen des Unfalls krank machen würde.

Wie zwei Nächte zuvor lief ich also zum Haus der Swans. Da es allerdings zeitiger als bei meinem ersten Besuch war, brannte im Wohnzimmer noch Licht. Charlie saß vor dem Fernseher und schaute Baseball.

_Da scheinen wir ja ein gemeinsames Interesse zu haben_, stellte ich fest und warf einen Blick in seine Gedanken. Diese verrieten mir, dass Bella, nach Einnahme des empfohlenen Schmerzmittels, schon vor Stunden zu Bett gegangen war. Ohne Probleme gelangte ich in ihr Zimmer und lehnte mich in die nächstgelegene Ecke, um ihren Schlaf zu bewachen.

Schwere Träume schienen sie zu plagen. Unruhig wälzte sie sich hin und her und – plötzlich- schlug sie die Augen auf! Ich sprang aus dem Fenster und bildete mir fast ein, mein Herz rasen zu hören. Panisch überlegte ich, ob die Möglichkeit bestand, dass sie mich gesehen hatte. Für jeden anderen wäre ich zu schnell gewiesen, aber Bella hatte zu oft bewiesen, wie rasch sie Details bemerkte. Noch einmal nach oben zu gehen, wagte ich nicht. Ich lief nach Hause, wo ich die quälend langen Stunde bis zum Morgengrauen mit Musik hören verbrachte. Dabei konnten meine Gedanken ungestört um Bella kreisen. Wenn ich mich ihr auch fern halten musste, in meiner Fantasie konnte ich sie als Partnerin haben! Das schadete niemanden, außer mir, dem es das Herz brechen konnte!


	4. Ein gefragtes Mädchen

Ein gefragtes Mädchen

Auch am nächsten Tag war der Unfall auf dem Parkplatz Gesprächsthema Nummer eins. Bella stand weiterhin im Mittelpunkt des Geschehens, was Jessica Stanley zu einer ungeahnten Welle an gehässigen Gedanken inspirierte. Tyler Crowley gesellte sich zu Bellas Bewunderern und ließ in der Mittagspause Wogen der Eifersucht bei Mike Newton und Eric York aufkommen.

Auch wenn ich Bellas Gedanken nicht lesen konnte, so wusste ich, dass ihr die fortgesetzte Aufmerksamkeit überaus peinlich war. Und für Eifersucht schien es, meiner Meinung nach, auch keinen Grund zu geben. Tyler erhielt von ihr nicht mehr Zuwendung als jeder andere Mitschüler.

Mir graute ein wenig vor der Biologiestunde. Dort würde ich Bella nicht entkommen können, sollte sie erneut versuchen die Wahrheit über den gestrigen Vorfall heraus zu bekommen.

Ich verließ vor ihr die Cafeteria und saß bereits an unserem Tisch im Biologiezimmer, als sie hereinkam. Den Blick starr nach vorn gerichtet, versuchte ich den Anschein zu erwecken, als würde ich ihr Eintreffen gar nicht bewegen. Doch schon ihr Geruch hing, kaum das sie den Raum betreten hatte, in der Luft und informierte mich über ihre Anwesenheit.

„Hallo, Edward", grüßte sie mich freundlich.

Mich hartnäckig daran erinnernd, dass ich mich von ihr fern halten musste, wendete ich ihr den Kopf nur ein klein wenig zu und antwortete mit einem stummen Nicken. Danach herrschte Funkstille zwischen uns.

Es gelang mir wochenlang keinen Ton zu ihr zu sagen und den Eindruck zu hinterlassen, als würde ich sie ignorieren. Niemand bemerkte die schnellen, sehnsuchtsvollen Blicke, mit denen ich sie streifte. Niemand konnte entdecken, dass ich die Gedanken ihrer Freunde las, um in ihrer Nähe zu sein. Ich wusste nicht, ob sie gewahrte, wenn ich im täglich stattfindenden Biologiekurs von ihr wegrutschte. Und allzu oft musste ich das Bedürfnis sie anzusprechen, unterdrücken, in dem ich mich am Tisch oder Stuhl festklammerte.

Jagen ging ich nicht mehr, denn Nacht für Nacht bewachte ich Bellas Schlaf. In diesen Stunden konnte ich ihr unerkannt nah sein.

Es wurde März und das Verhalten meiner Mitschüler immer lächerlicher, wie gewöhnlich, wenn es um den in Kürze veranstalteten Schulball ging. Es war Damenwahl angesagt und nur mein abweisender Gesichtsausdruck und mein ablehnendes Verhalten bewahrte mich davor Dutzende von Absagen erteilen zu müssen. Einige Mädchen dachten nämlich schon daran mich einzuladen und sei es nur, um damit Eindruck vor ihren Freunden zu schinden. Leider zählte ich zu den begehrtesten Jungen der Schule, wenn ich mich auch absichtlich kühl und einzelgängerisch gab, und mit mir zum Schulball aufzutauchen, käme für jedes Mädchen einem Triumphzug gleich.

Mir konnte natürlich nicht verborgen bleiben, dass Jessica Stanley Mike Newton gebeten hatte mit ihr zu Forks „gesellschaftlichen Großereignis" zu gehen. Doch er hatte sich Bedenkzeit erbeten. Ich wusste selbstredend den Grund dafür: er hoffte auf Bellas Einladung. Da sie jedoch keine Anstalt machte, ihn zu fragen, griff er selbst den Stier bei den Hörnern. Zum Glück tat er das vor einer Biologiestunde, so dass ich Zeuge des Gesprächs werden konnte.

„Was ich sagen wollte, Jessica hat mich gefragt, ob ich mit ihr zum Frühjahrsball gehe."

„Echt? Toll! Ihr habt bestimmt einen super Abend zusammen", entgegnete Bella enthusiastisch.

Mir fiel ein Stern vom Herzen, um ehrlich zu sein, eher ein ganzes Gebirge. Die Vorstellung von Bella und Mike hatte mir Eifersucht bereitet, aber ich hätte nichts dagegen tun können, wenn Bella letztendlich seinem Charme erlegen wäre. Hatte ich mir doch alle Mühe gegeben, sie auf Abstand zu halten.

Mike schien mir meine Erleichterung allerdings anzumerken, den er klang unbehaglich, als er weitersprach: „Na ja, die Sache ist ... Ich hab ihr gesagt, ich weiß noch nicht."

_Mensch Bella, du musst doch wissen das ich mit dir zu dem Ball gehen will!_

„Warum dass den?", fragte Bella, in deren Stimme sich unüberhörbares Missfallen und Erleichterung mischten. Hätte ich jetzt ihre Gedanken hören können, wäre ich an dieser Stelle nicht unsicher geworden. Sollte ich mich getäuscht haben und sie wollte doch mit Mike zum Ball gehen? War sie enttäuscht, weil er Jessica noch nicht abgesagt, und erleichtert, weil er ihr auch noch nicht zugesagt hatte? Mike wurde rot und blickte zu Boden, als er stammelte: „Ich war nicht sicher ... also, ob du nicht vielleicht vorhattest, mich zu fragen."

Reflexartig rückte ich näher, um Bellas Antwort zu hören, eigentlich unnötig, bei meinem guten Gehör. Aber vielleicht bildete sich mein Unterbewusstsein ja ein endlich mal einen Gedanken von ihr auffangen zu können, wenn es sich ihr näherte.

„Mike, ich finde, du solltest ihr zusagen", erwiderte Bella zu meiner großen Freude.

„Hast du schon jemand anderen gefragt?", wollte Mike, mit einem schnellen Blick auf mich, wissen.

_Schön wär` s! Aber ich dürfte ihr nicht einmal zusagen, sollte sie es wagen. Sie wäre das einzige Mädchen aus Forks mit dem ich hingehen würde!_

„Nein. Ich gehe überhaupt nicht zum Ball.", erklärte Bella.

„Warum denn nicht?", erkundigte sich Mike.

„Das ist der Samstag, an dem ich nach Seattle fahre", brachte sie schnell hervor, zu schnell für meinen Geschmack. So als hätte sie es gerade erst beschlossen!

„Kannst du das nicht auf ein anderes Wochenende verschieben?"

„Nein, tut mir leid. Und du solltest Jess auch nicht länger warten lassen – das ist unhöflich.", ließ sie seine letzte Hoffnung platzen.

„Ja, du hast recht", murmelte Mike niedergeschlagen und ging zu seinem Platz. Es blieb ihm auch nichts anderes übrig. Es klingelte und Mr Banner begann den Unterricht.

Bella hatte die Augen geschlossen und die Finger gegen die Schläfen gepresst. Ob sie schon bereute ihm eine Abfuhr erteilt zu haben, fragte ich mich.

_Wenn ich nur mit ihr zum Ball gehen könnte. _Zu gut konnte ich mich an das angenehme Gefühl sie im Arm zu halten, erinnern, dass ich am vorherigen Tag gespürt hatte. Ich war frustriert, dass ich meinen Empfindungen nicht freien Lauf lassen konnte, aber nur so konnte ich sie beschützen.

Unsere Blicke begegneten sich das erste Mal seit Wochen. Mit meinem Blick versuchte ich heraus zu finden, ob sie mir auch einen Korb geben würde, dürfte ich sie fragen, ob sie mit mir zum Ball geht.

Bella schien ebenfalls nicht wegsehen zu können. Ihre Hände begannen zu zittern. Also war ich ihr, trotz meines zurückweisenden Auftretens, noch nicht gleichgültig geworden. Musste ich mich noch mehr anstrengen, um sie abzuschrecken?

Mr Banner rief mich auf und gezwungener Massen wendete ich mich dem Unterrichtsgeschehen zu. „Der Krebs- Zyklus", antwortete ich auf seine Frage, die nur mein Unterbewusstsein wahrgenommen hatte.

Als ich wieder zu meiner Nachbarin hinübersah, hatte sie sich hinter ihren Haaren versteckt. In mir erwachte das dringende Bedürfnis, mich für mein Benehmen zu rechtfertigen, also sprang ich nach Stundenende nicht auf wie gewohnt, sondern sprach sie an.

Sie machte den Eindruck, als überlegte sie, ob sie mir antworten sollte. Als sie es schließlich tat, klang es bockig: „Was ist? Sprichst du wieder mit mir?"

Ich musste ein Lächeln über ihre leicht kindische Reaktion unterdrücken, während ich zugab: „Nein, eigentlich nicht."

Sie schloss die Augen, als müsste sie mich ausblenden, atmete langsam durch die Nase ein und biss die Zähne zusammen, während ich darauf wartete, was sie sagen würde.

„Was willst du dann, Edward?", erkundigte sie sich, noch immer mit geschlossen Augen.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich weiß, dass ich mich sehr unhöflich verhalte. Aber es ist besser so, wirklich", erklärte ich.

Bella schaute mich an und äußerte reserviert: „Ich hab nicht die geringste Ahnung, wovon du sprichst."

„Es ist besser, wenn wir nicht befreundet sind. Glaub mir." _Ich könnte nicht nur dein Freund sein. Und selbst das wäre zu gefährlich für dich._

„Nur blöd, dass dir das nicht früher aufgefallen ist. Dann müsstest du jetzt nicht alles so schrecklich bereuen", zischte sie.

Ich war schockiert. So dachte sie also über mein Verhalten? Jetzt verstand ich gar nichts mehr!  
„Bereuen? Was denn bereuen?"

„Dass du nicht einfach zugesehen hast, wie der blöde Van mich zermatscht."

Ich war sprachlos, etwas das mir nicht allzu häufig passierte. Daraus resultierend entstand Wut über ihre unzutreffende Idee.

„Du glaubst, ich bereue es, dir das Leben gerettet zu haben?", vergewisserte ich mich.

Bella fauchte: „Ich weiß es."

„Gar nichts weißt du", erklärte ich, obwohl ich es ihr am liebsten entgegen geschrien hätte. _Du weißt gar nicht, wie weh es mir tut dich zu ignorieren, obwohl ich eigentlich mehr über dich erfahren möchte. Wie sehr ich deinen Anblick brauche, deine Stimme hören will. Und wie sehr ich mich danach verzehre dich im Arm zu halten!_

Glücklicherweise reagierte sie auf meine wütende Aussage, in dem sie sich wortlos umdrehte, ihre Bücher nahm und zur Tür ging. Vielleicht wäre ich sonst schwach geworden und hätte mehr von meinen Gefühlen offenbart. Diese wurden im nächsten Moment auf eine neue Probe gestellt.

Bella blieb mit der Stiefelspitze an der Türschwelle hängen und ließ die Bücher fallen. Ich konnte nicht anders, als sie ihr aufzuheben, ohne an die Konsequenzen zu denken. Da wir aber die letzten im Raum gewesen waren und Bella mich im Rücken gehabt hatte, war ich der Versuchung zu ihr zu sprinten, erlegen.

„Danke", sagte sie frostig. _Das Bedanken müssen wir noch etwas üben, _ging es mir durch den Kopf, antwortete aber mit: „Keine Ursache."

Sie stakste zur Turnhalle davon, wo, wie ich wusste, ihre ganz persönliche Folterstunde sie erwartete. Ich hatte Spanisch, einen Kurs, den ich nutzen konnte, um die Gedanken der bemitleidenswerten Mitschüler zu durchkämmen, die mit Bella Basketballspiel mussten. Wie ich den „Stimmen" entnahm, war sie an diesem Tag noch schlechter drauf wie gewöhnlich. Mit einem Anflug von schlechtem Gewissen fragte ich mich, ob dies an mir lag. Ich wusste, dass ich mir nicht wünschen durfte, dass es so war. Da ich ihre Gedanken nicht lesen konnte, war ich verunsichert und so richtete ich es ein, dass ich zum Unterrichtsende unauffällig an der Turnhalle lehnte, in der Hoffnung noch ein Gespräch von ihr belauschen zu können.

Doch sie verließ das Gebäude allein und rannte fast zu ihrem Auto. Ich folgte ihr und bemerkte so, dass sie zusammenschrak, als sie eine Gestalt an ihren Chevy gelehnt sah. _Wenn hat sie befürchtet – Mike oder mich?_

Eric erwartete Bella und problemlos konnte ich ihn sagen hören: „Äh, ich wollt dich fragen ... ob du vielleicht Lust hättest, zum Frühjahrsball zu gehen ... mit mir."

Bella klang verwundert, als sie feststellte: „Ich dachte, es ist Damenwahl."

Er gab das betreten zu, schien aber Hoffnung zu haben bei Bella zu punkten.

„Danke für deine Einladung, aber ich bin an dem Tag in Seattle."

„Oh. Na ja, vielleicht ein andermal", bemerkte Eric deprimiert, aber seine Miene hellte gleich darauf auf, als Bella „Klar" erwiderte.

_Aufgeschoben ist ja nicht aufgehoben. Und wenn sie an dem Tag in Seattle ist, heißt das, Mike Newton ist auch abgeblitzt._

Eric kam mir entgegen, als ich mich nun Bella und ihrem Transporter näherte. Ich blickte starr gerade aus und biss die Zähne zusammen, denn es drängte mich Erics Vorbild zu folgen und Bella die gleiche Frage zu stellen. Dieser Gedanke beschäftigte noch eine Person: Tyler Crowley. Mich interessierte, ob auch er eine Abfuhr kassieren würde, sollte er Gelegenheit bekommen sie zu fragen.

Mit leicht beschleunigtem Tempo ging ich zu meinem Volvo und stieg ein. Ich hörte, wie Bella unnötig laut ihre Tür zukrachte und den Motor aufheulen ließ. Hatte ich sie zu dieser unbeherrschten Reaktion provoziert? Ich parkte aus und blieb stehen, vorgeblich um auf meine Geschwister zu warten. Mein Anliegen war jedoch Bella zu blockieren, die ich damit sichtlich verärgerte, wie mir ein Blick in den Rückspiegel bewies. Ich beobachtete, wie sie verärgert die Augen von meinem Volvo lenkte, Tylers Winken im Rückspiegel ignorierte und starr aus dem Fahrerfenster schaute. So bemerkte sie nicht, dass Tyler ausstieg, nach vorn ging und auf der Beifahrerseite klopfte. Es dauerte etwas, bis sie ihm das Fenster heruntergekurbelt hatte, damit sie sagen konnte: „Tut mir leid, Tyler, aber ich steck hinter Cullen fest."

Sie klang genervt, aber Tyler grinste und erwiderte: „Ja, ich weiß – ich wollte dich nur etwas fragen."

Ich konnte mir vorstellen, dass sie ahnte, was nun auf sie zukam und konnte mein schadenfrohes Lächeln nicht bremsen.

„Hast du vor, mich zum Frühjahrsball zu bitten?", ging unser Mitschüler forsch aufs Ziel zu.

Bella klang gereizt, als sie ihm erklärte, dass sie an dem Tag in Seattle wäre.

„Ja, das hat Mike auch gesagt...", gab er daraufhin zu.

„Aber warum ...?"

„Ich hatte gehofft, du wolltest es ihm nur schonend beibringen", erklärte Tyler schulterzuckend.

Da ich Bella nun seit geraumer Zeit studiert hatte, wusste ich, dass sie mühsam ihren Ärger verbarg, als sie sagte: „Tut mir leid, Tyler. Aber ich bin wirklich nicht hier an dem Tag."

Er gab jedoch nicht so leicht auf, sondern ging mit den Worten: „Ist schon okay. Wir haben ja noch den Jahresabschlussball."

Damit ließ er eine fassungslose Bella zurück, über deren Gesichtsausdruck ich schallend lachen musste. Ich irritierte damit meine Geschwister, die in diesem Moment einstiegen. Bella ließ den Motor aufheulen und ich gab Gas. In ihrem jetzigen Zustand erweckte sie den Eindruck, als würde sie mir gern einen kleinen Lackschaden verpassen, und ich wollte doch die Tochter des Polizeichefs nicht unnötig in Schwierigkeiten bringen.

Bei Einbruch der Dämmerung ging ich mit meinen Geschwistern und Eltern auf die Jagd, bevor ich Bellas Schlafzimmer einen weiteren Besuch abstattete, so wie jede Nacht, seit ich sie kennen gelernt hatte. Es war eine selbst erschaffene Hölle sie ansehen, aber nicht berühren zu können. Aber ich brauchte ihre Nähe, wie ich die Luft zum atmen gebraucht hätte, wenn ich kein Verdammter gewesen wäre!

Am nächsten Morgen verhalf mir Bellas Ungeschicklichkeit zu einem weiteren Vorwand ihre Nähe zu suchen. Ich hatte auf dem Parkplatz auf sie, wie ich ehrlich zu mir selbst zugab, gewartet und beobachtete ihre Ankunft. Als sie ausstieg, rutschte ihr der Autoschlüssel aus der Hand und fiel in eine Pfütze. Noch während sie sich danach bückte, hielt ich ihn, an den Transporter gelehnt, schon in meiner Hand.

Ich wagte nicht vor mir selbst Rechenschaft abzulegen, weil ich mit dieser Aktion, unnötigerweise, erneut ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf meine Schnelligkeit gelenkt hatte.

„Wie machst du das?", fragte sie erstaunt und verärgert zugleich.

„Wie mache ich was?", provozierte ich sie, während ich ihr den Schlüssel hinhielt und in ihre Hand fallen ließ, als sie danach griff. Eine Berührung hätte mich in diesem Moment nur aus dem Konzept gebracht.

„Einfach so aus heiterem Himmel auftauchen."

Mit weicher Stimme erwiderte ich: „Bella, was kann ich dafür, dass du ein außergewöhnlich unaufmerksamer Mensch bist?" _Und wenn ich Pinocchio wäre, würde meine Nase jetzt bis zum Waldrand wachsen._

„Was sollte der Stau gestern?", fragte sie vorwurfsvoll. „Ich dachte, du wolltest so tun, als würde ich nicht existieren, nicht mich bis aufs Blut reizen."

Blut und reizen in einem Satz, waren kein guter Gedankenanstoss für mich, denn reizendes Blut stand just in diesem Augenblick vor mir. Ich lenkte mich mit der Erinnerung an den angesprochenen Vorfall ab und gestand kichernd: „Das war nur Tyler zuliebe. Ich musste ihm seine Chance lassen."

„Du..." Sie suchte nach Worten, schien aber keines zu finden, das schlimm genug für mich gewesen wäre. Je wütender sie wurde, um so mehr musste ich über sie lachen.

„Außerdem tue ich nicht so, als würdest du nicht existieren." _Ich halte dich zu deinem eigenen Schutz fern._

„Das heißt, du willst mich tatsächlich bis aufs Blut reizen? Wenn ich schon Tylers Van überlebt habe?"

Ich wurde wütend, weil sie auf diese alte Geschichte zurückkam und antwortete kalt, aber leise: „Bella, was du sagst, ist komplett absurd."

Sie drehte sich wortlos um und stapfte davon. Ich sah ihr an, dass auch sie wütend war. Woran lag es nur, dass es uns mühelos gelang einander in Rage zu bringen?

„Warte", rief ich, ergebnislos. Doch ich hatte keine Mühe Bella einzuholen und ergänzte: „Es tut mir leid, das war nicht nett." Sie ignorierte mich weiterhin, also fuhr ich fort: „Nicht, dass es nicht wahr wäre, aber es war trotzdem nicht nett, es zu sagen."

„Warum lässt du mich nicht einfach in Frieden?", giftete sie mich an. _Wenn ich das nur könnte!_

Ich bemühte mich wieder um einen freundlichen Ton, als ich sagte: „Ich wollte dich was fragen, aber du hast mich vom Thema abgebracht."

„Sag mal, hast du vielleicht eine gespaltene Persönlichkeit?", wollte Bella bissig wissen.

Im Augenblick lag sie damit gar nicht so verkehrt, denn das traf in gewisser Weise zu. Zum einen zog es mich zu ihr hin, als wäre sie ein Magnet für mich, zum anderen musste ich sie meiden, um sie zu beschützen.

„Jetzt fängst du schon wieder an."

Seufzend entgegnete Bella: „Na schön. Was willst du wissen?"

„Ich habe mich gefragt, ob du nächste Woche Samstag – du weißt schon, am Tag des Frühjahrsballs - „

Abrupt blieb meine Gesprächspartnerin stehen und wendete sich zu mir. „Soll das vielleicht witzig sein?", fiel sie mir ins Wort, während ihr Gesicht sich vor Zorn rötete.

Selbstverständlich dachte sie, ich wollte sie dazu einladen, und über ihren Ärger konnte ich mich deshalb nur sichtlich amüsieren, was sie wiederum erzürnte.

„Würdest du mich bitte ausreden lassen?", bat ich.

Bella biss sich auf die Lippen und verschränkte die Arme, als müsse sie sich damit abhalten etwas unüberlegtes zu tun. Es hätte ihr ohnehin nur schaden können, auch wenn sie nicht so einen verhängnisvollen Hang zu Pleiten, Pech und Pannen gehabt hätte.

„Ich hab mitbekommen, dass du den Tag in Seattle verbringst, und wollte dich fragen, ob du mitfahren willst?" Ich war von dem Satz ebenso überrascht wie sie. Den hatte ich irgendwie nicht geplant gehabt. Ehrlich gesagt, hatte ich gar nicht richtig überlegt, welche Frage ich ihr stellen wollte.

„Was?"

„Willst du mit nach Seattle fahren?", wiederholte ich.

„Mit wem denn?", erkundigte sich Bella verdutzt.

_Dem Kaiser von China!_ „Mit mir, wem sonst", erklärte ich und hoffte nicht so geklungen zu haben, als würde ich mit einer geistig Behinderten sprechen.

„Warum?", hakte sie, noch immer verdattert, nach.

„Ich hatte sowieso vor, in den nächsten Wochen nach Seattle zu fahren", improvisierte ich. „Und ich bin mir ehrlich gesagt nicht sicher, ob dein Transporter die Strecke schafft."

„Mein Transporter läuft prima, danke der Nachfrage", behauptete sie im weitergehen.

„Aber schafft er die Strecke auch mit einer Tankfüllung?", ließ ich nicht locker.

„Ich weiß nicht, was dich das angeht", konterte sie hochnäsig.

„Die Verschwendung begrenzter Ressourcen geht jeden etwas an."

„Ganz ehrlich, Edward", ich genoss es meinen Namen aus ihrem Mund zu hören, „ich kapier` s nicht. Ich dachte, du willst nicht mit mir befreundet sein."

_Nein, ich will dich für immer in meinen Armen halten!_

„Ich hab gesagt, es wäre besser, wenn wir nicht befreundet wären, nicht, dass ich es nicht will", berichtigte ich sie.

Bella motzte, mit heftigem Sarkasmus: „Ach so, vielen Dank – gut, dass wir das geklärt haben."

Bei dem Mädchen musste man höllisch auf seine Ausdrucksweise achten, stellte ich einmal mehr fest und erklärte: „Es wäre ... besonnener von dir, nicht mit mir befreundet zu sein. Aber ich bin es leid, mich von dir fern zu halten, Bella."

Erst in diesem Moment hatte ich vor mir selbst kapituliert. Ich konnte dem Verlangen nach ihr nicht länger widerstehen. Lange genug hatte ich es versucht, aber ich war am Ende meiner Kräfte. Mit dieser Erkenntnis durchflutete mich der einzigartige Gedanke, dass es mir nur dadurch gelingen würde ihrem Blut zu entsagen. Das Monster legte sich zur Ruhe, das erste Mal seit Wochen!

„Fährst du mit mir nach Seattle?", wagte ich einen erneuten Vorstoß.

Anscheinend hatte ich ihr die Sprache verschlagen, denn ihre Antwort bestand nur aus einem Nicken. Ich lächelte sie nur kurz an, dann sagte ich ernst: „Du solltest dich wirklich von mir fern halten. Wir sehen uns in Bio."

Dann ließ ich sie stehen, mochte sie aus meinen Worten machen, was sie wollte!


	5. Der Geruch von Blut

**Die Twilight- Saga, ihre Handlung, Personen und Dialoge gehören Stephenie Meyer.**  
Danke für die Reviews und viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel.

Der Geruch von Blut

Nachdem es mir gelungen war, Bella dazu zu überreden mit mir nach Seattle zu fahren, hatte mich ein Hochgefühl ergriffen. Ich fühlte mich gut bei dem Gedanken zu einem Entschluss gekommen zu sein. Sicher war es für Bella nicht ungefährlich, wenn sie sich entschied, mit mir zusammen zu sein. Hatte ich aber nicht andererseits bereits eine Gefahrenquelle ausgeschaltet? Und es war keine unbedeutende gewesen, schließlich hatte mein Monster nichts mehr begehrt als ihr Blut.

Ich beschloss die Mittagspause zu nutzen, um zu sehen, ob Bella uns eine Chance gab. Nachdem ich mich bei meinen Geschwistern entschuldigt hatte, suchte ich einen Tisch, der so weit wie möglich von dem ihren entfernt lag. Damit verhinderte ich, dass sie allzu viel von einem Gespräch mit Bella hören konnten, sollte es dazu kommen.

Wie üblich betrat sie die Cafeteria mit Jessica Stanley. Diese war heute besonders gut drauf und schwatzte ununterbrochen vom Schulball, zu dem sie nun mit Mike Newton gehen würde. Bella wirkte desinteressiert an der Unterhaltung. Ihr erster Blick ging zum Cullen- Tisch, wo nur meine vier Geschwister saßen.

Bildete ich mir die Enttäuschung auf ihrem Gesicht nur ein? Verschlug meine Abwesenheit ihr den Appetit? Denn sie holte sich nur eine Limonade und setzte sich auf ihren Platz. Mein Blick folgte ihr die ganze Zeit, doch sie schien mich nicht zu bemerken.

Jessica gab mir ungewollt Schützenhilfe, in dem sie zu Bella sagte: „Edward Cullen guckt dich schon wieder so an. Komisch, dass er heute allein sitzt."  
Bellas Kopf schoss hoch und unsere Blicke trafen sich. Ich winkte, aber sie starrte nur ungläubig zurück. Zwinkernd gab ich ihr zu verstehen, dass ich unser Gespräch gern fortgesetzt hätte.

„Meint er dich?", hörte ich Jessica fragen, deren Ungläubigkeit schon fast beleidigend war.  
„Vielleicht hat er eine Frage zu den Biohausaufgaben", murmelte Bella und ich bewunderte sie für ihr Geschick im Ausreden erfinden. „Äh, ich gehe mal nachsehen, was er will."

Vor Freude hätte mein Herz einen Satz gemacht. Leider ging das nicht mehr, da Vampirherzen einfach nicht schlagen. Ich gab stattdessen mein Glück über ihre Anwesenheit mit einem Lächeln preis, als ich sie fragte: „Hast du Lust, mir Gesellschaft zu leisten?"  
Ich blendete die Gedanken aller im Raum aus, vor allem Jessicas, die trotz des Triumphes Mike zum Schulball zu begleiten, eifersüchtig auf meine Aufmerksamkeit für Bella war.

Sie setzte sich wortlos und schaute mich misstrauisch an. Schweigend genoss ich ihren Anblick und die Freude, dass sie zu mir herüber gekommen war.  
„Das ist – ich weiß nicht – ich bin überrascht", stammelte sie schließlich und ich fand es entzückend. Fast verschlug es mir gleichfalls die Sprache und so antwortete ich erst zögernd: „Na ja."

Ich beschloss frank und frei zu äußern, was mich bewegte: „Ich hab mir gedacht, wenn ich schon in die Hölle komme, dann nicht ohne Grund." Anfänglich fiel ihr dazu keine Erwiderung ein, dann gestand sie: „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was du damit meinst."  
„Ich weiß", gab ich lächelnd zurück. Wie sollte sie auch? Sie wusste nicht, dass ich ein zum ewigen Leben verdammter Blutsauger war, der in der Hölle schmoren würde, sollte ihm jemals einer das Ende bereiten. Meine Seele befand sich bereits im Fegefeuer, davon war ich fest überzeugt. Und wenn ich Bella nun ins Unglück stürzte, so hatte ich es um so mehr verdient!

„Ich glaube, deine Freunde sind sauer, dass ich dich entführt habe", wechselte ich das Thema. Obwohl Bella deren Blicke im Rücken spüren musste, erwiderte sie locker: „Sie werden` s überleben."  
„Was, wenn ich dich nicht mehr zurückbringe?", _sondern dich in die Berge entführe, um dir zu zeigen, was ich bin, damit du dich vor mir in acht nimmst._

Der Gedanke brachte ein verschlagenes Funkeln in meine Augen, das sich in ihren spiegelte. Sie schluckte und ich stellte lachend fest: „Du siehst besorgt aus."  
„Besorgt nun nicht gerade", widersprach sie, „eher überrascht ..."  
Mit einem Lächeln, aber wieder ernst, erklärte ich: „Ich sagte doch – ich bin es leid, mich von dir fern zu halten. Also habe ich es aufgegeben."

„Aufgegeben?", vergewisserte sich Bella und klang dabei verwirrt.  
„Ja – aufgegeben, gut zu sein. Ab jetzt mache ich nur noch, was ich will, und lass den Dingen seinen Lauf." Dabei musste mein Ton schärfer geklungen haben, als beabsichtigt, vielleicht auch gefährlich, weil ich daran dachte, dass es das für Bella durchaus werden könnte.

„Ich kann dir schon wieder nicht folgen", gestand meine zauberhafte Gesprächspartnerin.  
Darüber musste ich lächeln und ich offenbarte: „Ich verrate immer zu viel, wenn ich mit dir rede – das ist schon mal ein Problem."  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich verstehe nicht das Geringste." Es klang selbstironisch und am liebsten hätte ich sie ermahnt, sich nicht immer so klein zu machen. Sie mochte zwar manchmal, vielleicht auch immer öfter, tollpatschig sein, aber sie hatte den schärfsten Verstand, dem ich seit langem begegnet war, zumindest menschlicher Art.

„Das hoffe ich", _denn das erspart uns viele Probleme._  
„Also noch mal, so, dass auch ich es kapiere – sind wir nun Freunde oder nicht?" wollte Bella wissen.  
„Freunde", sinnierte ich, während mir ganz andere Bilder unserer Beziehung vor Augen standen. Ich musste an Alice` Visionen denken. Würden sie sich bewahrheiten, wenn ich Bella mit „Ja" antwortete?  
„Oder nicht", murmelte sie fragend.

Ich grinste sie an und meinte: „Na ja, ich würde sagen, wir können es probieren. Aber ich sag dir gleich – ich bin kein guter Freund für dich." Meine Warnung war ernst gemeint. Vielleicht gelang es ihr ja, mich zu meiden, wo ich doch vor mir selbst kapitulieren hatte müssen.  
„Das sagst du ständig", warf sie ein.  
„Genau – weil du mir nicht zuhörst. Ich warte immer noch darauf, dass du mir endlich glaubst. Wenn du klug bist, gehst du mir aus dem Weg."  
Mit ihrer Antwort hatte ich nicht gerechnet: „Damit hätten wir dann auch die Frage meiner Intelligenz geklärt."

Ich lächelte entschuldigend, weil ich ihr in diesem Punkt und in diesem Zusammenhang leider nicht widersprechen konnte.  
„Das heißt also, falls ich ... nicht klug bin, könnten wir versuchen, Freunde zu sein?", fasste sie zusammen.  
„So ungefähr", erklärte ich, während ich beobachtete, wie sie ihre Hände, die sie um die Limoflasche gelegt hatte, betrachtete.  
„Was denkst du gerade?", fragte ich, _du bist die Einzige im Raum, von der ich es nicht weiß, und dabei die Einzige, von der es mich interessiert._

Sie erwiderte meinen Blick und bekannte: „Ich versuche herauszufinden, wer du wirklich bist."  
_Das wäre mir gar nicht recht!_ Mit einem verbissenen Lächeln erkundigte ich mich: „Und – warst du schon erfolgreich?"  
„Nicht sehr." Es klang frustriert und ich musste gegen meinen Willen lachen, unterdrückte es aber, um sie nicht zu brüskieren.  
„Aber du hast so deine Theorien?", forschte ich und brachte Bella damit zum erröten. „Du willst es mir nicht sagen?", bohrte ich mit meinem verführerischsten Lächeln weiter. Jedes andere weibliche Wesen wäre dabei schwach geworden und hätte geplaudert. Doch Bella nicht. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und gestand: „Zu peinlich."

„Das ist wirklich frustrierend, ehrlich", beklagte ich mich.  
Schnell widersprach Bella: „Ach was. Was soll daran denn frustrierend sein – nur weil sich jemand weigert, dir zu verraten, was er denkt, obwohl er selbst die ganze Zeit kryptische Andeutungen macht, die offensichtlich zu nichts anderem da sind, als dich die ganze Nacht vom Schlafen abzuhalten, weil du nicht draus schlau wirst? Ehrlich, was soll daran frustrierend sein?"

Ich verzog das Gesicht.  
_Erstens, ist es ernüchternd es nicht zu erfahren, weil es der einzige Gedanke ist, den ich nicht herausfinden kann! Zweitens, sind es keine kryptischen Andeutungen, sondern gut getarnte Befehle, dich von mir fern zu halten. Und drittens, schläfst du trotzdem recht gut, wie ich mich die letzten Nächte mit eigenen Augen überzeugen konnte._

Sie war jedoch noch nicht am Ende, sondern legte jetzt erst richtig los: „Oder – sagen wir mal, jemand macht ständig die eigenartigsten Sachen, rettet dir zum Beispiel an einem Tag unter unmöglichen Umständen das Leben und behandelt dich am nächsten Tag wie eine Aussätzige, ohne irgendeine Erklärung abzugeben, obwohl er es versprochen hat – das ist auch überhaupt nicht frustrierend."

_Ein Leben zu retten, ist nun wirklich nichts eigenartiges und unmöglich, zumindest für mich, wäre es vielleicht gewesen, hätte sie mitten in einem Feuerball gesessen. Aber selbst das wäre nur unwesentlich schwieriger gewesen. Eine Aussätzige hätte ich garantiert zuvorkommender behandelt, da von ihr nicht halb so viel Gefahr für mich ausging wie von Bella. Und ich kann mich nicht erinnern dir irgendwas versprochen zu haben! Oder? Ließ mich mein Gedächtnis da irgendwo im Stich?_

„Kann es sein, dass du ganz schön sauer bist?", wollte ich von Bella wissen.  
„Ich hab was gegen Doppelmoral", antwortete sie und wir starrten uns an.  
Um das heikle Thema zu beenden, schaute ich hinüber zu ihren Freunden und fing einen Gedanken von Mike Newton ein.  
_Was traut sich dieser Cullen Bella die ganze Pause mit Beschlag zu belegen! Außerdem scheinen seine Themen fesselnder zu sein, wie meine. Bella wirkt viel engagierter, als wenn sie sich mit mir unterhält! Vielleicht sogar etwas zornig? Was erzählt der ihr nur? Ob ich hinüber gehe und Bella hole? Die Pause ist schließlich gleich zu ende._

Ich kicherte über Mikes Eifersucht, so dass Bella fragte: „Was?"  
„Dein Freund denkt anscheinend, ich bin nicht nett zu dir, und jetzt überlegt er sich gerade, ob er rüberkommen und unsere Auseinandersetzung beenden soll", antwortete ich wahrheitsgemäß.  
Frostig erwiderte Bella: „Ich hab keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es nicht stimmt."

_Meine Quelle ist todsicher! _„Es stimmt, verlass dich drauf. Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass die meisten Menschen leicht zu durchschauen sind." _Vor allem, wenn man Gedanken lesen kann! Manchmal ist es zwar durchaus lästig, aber ich habe mir lange nichts so sehr gewünscht, wie deine Gedanken hören zu können.  
_Als hätte sie meine „Stimme" gehört, stellte Bella fest: „Außer mir natürlich."

Grübeln entgegnete ich: „Genau, außer dir. Ich frage mich, woran das liegt." _Vielleicht sollte ich Carlisle fragen, ob er eine Idee dazu hatte.  
_Mein intensiver Blick ließ sie wegschauen und ich beobachtete, wie sie ihre Flasche aufschraubte und einen Schluck Limonade trank. Meine Augen folgten der Bewegung ihrer Kehle, als sie schluckte, und blieben einen Moment an der pulsierenden Halsschlagader hängen. Das Monster leckte sich die Lippen und zerstreut, aber für mich zum Augenblick passend, erkundigte ich mich: „Hast du keinen Hunger?"

„Nein. Und du?"  
_Wahnsinnig! Aber weder meine Mahlzeit noch meine Tischmanieren würden zum Ambiente passen.  
_„Ich? Nein, ich hab keinen Hunger", erklärte ich ironisch lächelnd.  
„Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?", fragte Bella zögerlich.  
Argwöhnisch sagte ich: „Das kommt ganz darauf an."  
„Es ist nur ein kleiner", versicherte sie mir.

Ich wartete, zurückhaltend, aber sichtlich neugierig, was sie von mir verlangen würde.  
„Ich dachte nur ... vielleicht könntest du mich beim nächsten Mal vorher warnen, wenn du beschließt, mich zu meiner eigenen Sicherheit zu ignorieren? Dann kann ich mich darauf einstellen." Verlegen blickte Bella bei diesen Worten auf ihre Flasche und ließ den kleinen Finger um deren Öffnung kreisen. Ein Anblick, der mich ziemlich aus der Fassung brachte, denn tief in mir erwachte der Wunsch, sie möge einmal so zart über mich streichen.

„Das kann ich wohl kaum abschlagen."  
„Danke." _Das war der beste Dank, den ich bisher von dir zu hören bekommen habe, Isabella Swan.  
_„Krieg ich im Gegenzug eine Antwort?", wollte ich wissen.  
„Eine."  
„Eine deiner Theorien?"

Ich konnte fast hören, wie sie „Oje" dachte, dann widersprach Bella: „Nicht das."  
„Du hast mir eine Antwort versprochen, von Einschränkungen war keine Rede", erinnerte ich sie.  
„Und du hast selber Versprechen gebrochen", frischte sie meine Erinnerung auf, oder auch nicht. Mir fiel wirklich keine dahin gehende Verpflichtung ein, die ich nicht eingehalten haben sollte.  
„Nur eine Theorie – ich lache auch nicht."  
„Klar lachst du", erklärte sie überzeugt.

Ich senkte den Blick, um einen bettelnden Ausdruck hineinzulegen, der bis jetzt bei jedem Wesen gewirkt hatte, und lehnte mich weiter zu hinüber, damit sie meine geflüsterte „Bitte" auch hörte.  
Bella blinzelte und ich kam mir fast ein wenig schuftig vor, weil ich meine Vampirkräfte dazu missbrauchte, sie zu beeinflussen. Aber ich konnte einfach nicht locker lassen, also bat ich mit brennendem Blick: „Verrätst du mir bitte eine kleine Theorie?" Genau konnte ich nicht sagen, ob meine Kräfte gewirkt hatten oder ob sie sich einfach nur an das gegebene Versprechen hielt, als sie zögerlich fragte: „Äh, also hat dich vielleicht eine radioaktive Spinne gebissen?"

Ich unterdrückte ein Lachen, weil ich es versprochen hatte, aber es klang ein wenig spöttisch, als ich meinte: „Das ist nicht gerade originell."  
Ich merkte Bella an, dass sie trotzdem beleidigt war, als sie zurückschnappte: „Tut mir leid, mehr fällt mir nicht ein."  
„Das war noch nicht einmal nah dran", musste ich sie weiter aufziehen.  
„Keine Spinnen?"  
„Keine Spinnen."  
„Und keine Radioaktivität?"  
„Nein."  
„Mist", seufzte Bella in ihrer hinreißendsten Weise.  
„Kryptonit macht mir auch nichts aus", klärte ich sie schmunzeln auf, in der Superhelden- Schiene bleibend.  
„Du wolltest nicht lachen", ermahnte mein Gegenüber mich.

Ich versuchte mich zu beherrschen, wurde aber schlagartig ernst, als sie warnte: „Irgendwann krieg ich es raus."  
„Ich wünschte, du würdest es nicht probieren." Meinem Tonfall musste sie entnehmen, wie wichtig mir dies war.  
„Weil...?"  
_Ich die Angst vor mir in deinen Augen nicht ertragen könnte! _„Was, wenn ich der Böse bin?", fragte ich, mit einem Lächeln von meinen tiefgründigen Gedanken ablenkend.

„Oh, verstehe", erwiderte Bella, als hätte sie plötzlich verstanden. Das jagte mir Angst ein. Vielleicht hatte ich sie unterschätzt und sie war schon hinter mein Geheimnis gekommen? „Ach, ja?", bohrte ich.  
„Du bist gefährlich?", wollte Bella wissen, während ihr Puls, ich bemerkte es an ihrer Halsschlagader und an ihrem, für mich hörbaren, Herzschlag, beschleunigte.

Mein Blick sollte es ihr bestätigen, denn offen aussprechen konnte ich es nicht. So sehr ich sie zu ihrem Schutz auch ängstigen wollte, so sehr wollte ich sie anderseits nicht verschrecken, weil ich sie in meiner Nähe haben wollte. _Wie krank du bist, Edward Cullen!  
_„Aber nicht böse", flüsterte das zauberhafte Mädchen den Kopf schütteln. „Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass du böse bist."

Es tat gut dies von ihren Lippen zu hören, aber es stimmte nicht. Davon musste ich sie überzeugen: „Du irrst dich." Kaum hörbar war meine Erwiderung. Schweigen senkte sich über unseren Tisch. Ich wusste nicht, was ich weiter sagen sollte, und so nahm ich ihr den Verschluss ihrer Limoflasche ab und ließ ihn durch meine Finger kreiseln. Ich genoss die Wärme, die ihre Haut darauf hinterlassen hatte. Sie starrte mich an, ich bemerkte es, wagte aber nicht ihren Blick zu erwidern, aus Angst noch mehr zu verraten.

Plötzlich sprang Bella auf und rief: „Wir kommen zu spät." Ich bemerkte erst jetzt, dass die Cafeteria fast leer war. Der Tisch meiner Geschwister war verwaist. Hatte mich keiner von ihnen, wenigstens in Gedanken, zum Mitkommen aufgefordert? Oder war ich so auf meine Gesprächspartnerin konzentriert gewesen, dass ich es überhört hatte?

„Ich gehe heute nicht zu Bio", erklärte ich ihr, und als sie fragte: „Warum nicht?", antwortete ich: „Es ist gut für die Gesundheit, gelegentlich zu schwänzen."

Bella konnte nicht ahnen, dass ich damit die ihre und die unserer Mitschüler meinte. Ich wusste, dass Mr Banner heute die Blutgruppenbestimmung durchnehmen würde. Auch wenn ich im Moment nicht hungrig war, so würde mein Appetit durch die Blutstropfen meiner Klassenkameraden garantiert geweckt werden. Nicht daran zu denken, wenn das Aroma von Bellas Lebenssaft frisch in der Luft läge!

Ich spielte weiter mit der Flaschenkappe, die in schwindelerregendem Tempo durch meine Finger wanderte, während sie verkündete: „Ich gehe jedenfalls hin."  
„Dann bis später", sagte ich und sah ihr nach, wie sie halb im Laufschritt zum Ausgang hastete. Bella schaute an der Tür noch einmal zurück, doch sie durfte nicht weiter zögern, denn es hatte bereits geklingelt.

Ich wusste, dass sie rechtzeitig im Klassenzimmer sein würde. Mr Banners Gedanken entnahm ich, dass er noch im Vorbereitungsraum war, wo er die benötigten Unterrichtsmaterialien zusammensuchte. Da ich die Cafeteria nun für mich allein hatte, konzentrierte ich mich auf die „Stimmen" der Schüler, die mit Bella im Biologiekurs saßen.

Mike war verärgert, weil Bella die gesamte Pause mir gewidmet hatte und nun so spät gekommen war, dass er nicht mal direkt vor der Stunde mit ihr reden hatte können.  
Angela Weber, die Bella ehrlich mochte, war überrascht und ein wenig ehrfurchtsvoll, dass ihre Freundin so lang meine Aufmerksamkeit genossen hatte.

Dann trat Mr Banner in die Gedanken der Teenager, die nun seinen Ausführungen zum Bestimmen der Blutgruppe lauschten. Ich blieb in Mikes Gedanken, da er sich voraussichtlich trotzdem am meisten bei Bella befinden würde. So bekam ich hautnah mit, wie der Lehrer ihn zu Demonstrationszwecken mit einer Lanzette in den Mittelfinger stach und einen Blutstropfen hervor drückte. Mir lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen, also klinkte ich mich aus und verließ im Laufschritt die Cafeteria, um im Wald frische Luft zu tanken, damit ich den Kopf von meinem Appetit frei bekam. Das dauerte nicht allzu lang und ich beschloss in die Krankenstation zu gehen, um mich dort für die Stunde krank zu melden, damit es keinen Ärger mit Mr Banner gab, weil ich den Biologiekurs geschwänzt hatte.

Ich näherte mich gerade dem Cafeteria- Gebäude, als ich in der Ferne Bella mit Mike Newton erkannte. Sie ließ sich in diesem Moment auf den Boden sinken und ich hörte Mike nervös sagen: „Gott, Bella, du bist ganz grün."  
„Bella", rief ich erschrocken. „Was ist passiert – ist sie verletzt?" _Warum bin ich nicht bei Mikes Gedanken geblieben!  
_Der Teenager klang überfordert, als er mir die Situation erklärte. „Ich glaube, sie ist einfach zusammengebrochen. Ich weiß auch nicht, was passiert ist, sie hatte sich noch nicht mal in den Finger gestochen."

Erstaunt bemerkte ich, dass Erleichterung in meiner Stimme mitklang, als ich fragte: „Bella, hörst du mich?"  
„Nein, geh weg", stöhnte das kreidebleiche Mädchen und ich musste wieder einmal über ihre Starrköpfigkeit lachen.  
„Ich war gerade dabei, sie zur Schwester zu bringen. Aber dann konnte sie nicht mehr weiterlaufen", erklärte Mike.  
„Ich bringe sie hin. Du kannst wieder zurückgehen", übernahm ich die Initiative und Bella auf die Arme, während der Teenager noch protestierte: „Nein, ich soll das machen."

_Nicht möglich, dass dieser Cullen die Situation schon wieder an sich reißt!_

„Lass mich runter!"  
Ich ignorierte sowohl ihre Bitte, als auch den eifersüchtigen Jungen hinter mir, der uns noch ein „Hey" hinterher rief. „Du siehst furchtbar aus", informierte ich Bella grinsend.  
„Lass mich runter", jammerte sie, umsonst.  
„Du fällst also in Ohnmacht, wenn du Blut siehst?", fragte ich sie, sichtlich erheitert. _Und so was hängt mit einem Vampir rum!_

Bella antwortete mir nicht, sondern schloss die Augen und presste die Lippen zusammen. Viel zu schnell erreichten wir das Gebäude, in dem sich Sekretariat und Krankenzimmer befanden, und mit Leichtigkeit öffnete ich die Tür und betrat mit ihr den warmen Raum.

Die rothaarige Sekretärin, Ms Cope, die mich nur allzu gern sah, kam uns mit einem „Ach herrje" entgegen und ich erklärte ihr, dass Bella im Biologieunterricht zusammengeklappt war. Hilfreich, wie sie in meiner Gegenwart immer gern war, öffnete sie uns die Tür zum Krankenzimmer, in dem die großmütterliche Krankenschwester in einen Roman vertieft war. Sanft legte ich Bella auf der Liege ab, dann postierte ich mich an der Wand. Ich musste dringend etwas Abstand von dem zauberhaften Mädchen gewinnen. Sie auf meinen Armen zu halten, war fast zu viel für mich gewesen. Es hatte nicht viel gefehlt, und ich wäre mit ihr auf und davon gerannt, bevor sie sich hätte umsehen können.  
„Ihr ist nur ein bisschen schwarz vor Augen geworden. Sie ermitteln Blutgruppen in Bio", beruhigte ich die erschrockene Krankenschwester. Sie hatte nicht oft „Besuch" in ihrem kleinen Raum und schien deswegen etwas hilflos, was die Situation betraf.

Die Schwester nickte wissend. „Einen gibt es jedes Mal. Du Ärmste, bleib einfach liegen; es wird gleich besser werden." _Als könnte Mr Banner mich nicht vorwarnen, wenn er seine Schüler pickst. Dann würde man mich nicht jedes Mal mit kreidebleichen Teenagern überfallen!  
_Ich musste ein Kichern unterdrücken, als Bella seufzend zugab: „Ich weiß."  
„Passiert dir das öfter?", fragte die Krankenschwester und Bella gestand: „Manchmal."  
Ein Husten sollte das Lachen überspielen, das mir herausrutschen wollte. Die Schwester bemerkte es trotzdem und sagte zu mir: „Du kannst wieder zum Unterricht gehen."

Selbst wenn es nicht um Blutgruppenbestimmung gegangen wäre, war der Biologiekurs im Moment der letzte Ort auf Erden, zu dem es mich hinzog. Mit Vampirautorität widersprach ich: „Ich soll bei ihr bleiben."  
Der Schwester gelang es daraufhin nur misstrauisch zu schauen, ehe sie verkündete, sie würde etwas Eis für die Stirn ihrer Patientin holen und uns allein ließ.  
„Du hattest Recht", stöhnte Bella mit zufallenden Lidern. Ich versuchte mir mein Erstaunen nicht anmerken zu lassen, als ich meinte: „Normalerweise schon – aber womit denn speziell?"  
„Schwänzen ist tatsächlich gut für die Gesundheit."

Ich hörte das Bella sich darauf konzentrierte, regelmäßig zu atmen. So ganz schien sie also „noch nicht über den Berg" zu sein. Deshalb beschloss ich sie mit einem verblüffenden Geständnis meinerseits abzulenken.  
„Einen Moment lang hatte ich wirklich Angst. Ich dachte, Newton zerrt deine Leiche in den Wald, um sie zu vergraben." Während der erste Teil das Eingeständnis meiner Schwäche für sie war, diente der zweite nur zu ihrer Aufheiterung.

„Haha", antwortete sie, noch immer mit geschlossenen Augen. Doch ihre Gesichtsfarbe begann von Vampirblässe in Bellablässe überzugehen.  
„Ehrlich – ich hab schon Leichen gesehen, die eine gesündere Gesichtsfarbe hatten als du." _Leichen, die ich geschaffen hatte. Denen ich jeden Tropfen ihres Blutes ausgesaugt hatte und die trotzdem einen Hauch rosiger ausgesehen hatten wie Bella._ „Ich dachte schon, ich müsste deine Ermordung rächen."

„Armer Mike. Er ist bestimmt sauer."  
„Er verabscheut mich zutiefst", klärte ich sie fröhlich auf, in Erinnerung an Newtons Gedanken, als ich ihn aufs „Abstellgleis" geschoben hatte.  
„Das weißt du doch gar nicht", widersprach Bella.  
„Ich hab sein Gesicht gesehen – das war eindeutig." _Und seine Gedanken waren es noch viel mehr!_

„Wie hast du mich gesehen? Ich dachte, du schwänzt?"  
Wieder einmal musste ich mir eine schnelle und überzeugende Ausrede für das scharfsichtige Mädchen vor mir ausdenken. „Ich saß im Auto und hab Musik gehört."

Meine Antwort schien sie zu überraschen. Erwartete sie den wirklich nur außergewöhnliches von mir? Doch eine Erwiderung blieb mir erspart. Die Krankenschwester kam mit einem Eisbeutel zurück und platzierte ihn mit den Worten: „So, meine Liebe" auf Bellas Stirn. Dann stellte sie fest, das ihre Patientin auch schon besser aussah und Bella stimmte ihr zu. Scheinbar war sie versessen darauf, dem Krankenzimmer oder mir zu entkommen. Letzteres würde ich jedoch zu verhindern wissen!

Auch die Krankenschwester wollte Bella nicht so schnell gehen lassen, doch in diesem Moment steckte Ms Cope den Kopf herein und verkündete, dass es Zuwachs für die Krankenstation gab. Bella sprang von der Liege auf. Dabei legte sie eine erstaunliche Schnelligkeit an den Tag. Sie reichte der Schwester die Kompresse und erklärte: „Hier, ich brauch sie nicht mehr."

Mike Newton wankte mit dem kreidebleichen Lee Stephens herein, der ebenfalls in unserem Biologiekurs war.  
_Ich glaube, ich muss kotzen!  
_Ich murmelte. „Oh, nein. Geh raus, Bella." Sie sah mich nur verwirrt an und ich ergänzte: „Vertrau mir – los."  
Bella stürzte aus dem Krankenzimmer und ich folgte ihr. Vor der Tür stellte ich verblüfft fest: „Du hast tatsächlich auf mich gehört."

„Ich habe das Blut gerochen", erklärte sie mit gerümpfter Nase.  
„Menschen können kein Blut riechen", widersprach ich ihr.  
„Ich schon – das ist es ja gerade, was ich nicht vertrage. Es riecht nach rostigem Metall ... und Salz."

Angesichts der fast perfekten Beschreibung konnte ich sie nur anstarren. Es fehlte nur noch, dass sie verschiedene Aromen „erschnüffeln" konnte! Es war der besondere Duft ihres Blutes, der sie für mich so unwiderstehlich machte. Sonst roch der menschliche Lebenssaft für uns eigentlich nur so, wie sie ihn beschrieben hatte, vielleicht mit wenigen Nuancen Unterschied zwischen einzelnen Sterblichen.

„Was ist denn?", wollte sie wissen. „Nichts", musste ich, glücklicherweise, nur erwidern, da in diesem Moment Mike Newton aus dem Krankenzimmer kam.  
_Das du dich immer noch hier herumdrückst, hätte mich nicht verwundern sollen!  
_Der Teenager schaute mich mit aller verfügbarer Herablassung ab, so dass selbst Bella nicht entgehen konnte, wie Recht ich kurz vorher gehabt hatte.

Anklagend sagte Mike zu Bella: „Du siehst besser aus."  
„Solange du deine Hand nicht aus der Tasche nimmst", warnte diese ihn.  
„Es blutet nicht mehr", brummelte er. „Kommst du wieder mit zurück?"  
„Soll das ein Witz sein? Da kann ich auch gleich hier bleiben."  
„Ja, wahrscheinlich ... Also, wie sieht` s aus bei dir dieses Wochenende – kommst du mit? Zum Strand?" Dabei warf mir Mike einen bösen Blick und Gedanken zu: _Wag ja nicht, da auch noch mitmischen zu wollen!_

Mich unbeteiligt gebend, starrte ich, bewegungslos am unaufgeräumten Empfangstresen lehnend, vor mich hin und lauschte Bellas Antwort: „Na klar, hab ich doch gesagt."  
„Wir treffen uns um zehn am Laden meines Vaters." _Du brauchst da nicht aufzukreuzen, Cullen!  
_Bella versprach: „Ich werde da sein."  
„Dann bis gleich, bei Sport", verabschiedete sich Mike.  
„Bis gleich", erwiderte Bella und sah ihm nach, als er nach einem letzten schmollenden Blick das Weite suchte.

„Sport", vernahm ich sie gleich darauf stöhnend.  
„Ich kann das für dich regeln", flüsterte ich ihr, nähergerückt, nachdem Newton verschwunden war, zu. „Setzt dich dorthin und sei blass."

Letzteres würde ihr sicherlich nicht schwer fallen. Für eine Normalsterbliche hatte sie ohnehin ein fast vampirmäßige Hauttönung. Nicht das mir das nicht gefallen hätte! Leider war es nur allzu verführerisch, wenn Bella dann einmal errötete. Da konnte einem als Blutsauger schon mal das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen.

Ich ging hinüber zum Tresen, an den Ms Cope zurückgekehrt war und sagte: „Bella hat in der nächsten Stunde Sport, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es ihr schon wieder so gut geht. Ich denke, es ist das Beste, wenn ich sie nach Hause bringe. Meinen Sie, es wäre möglich, sie vom Unterricht zu entschuldigen?" Mein einschmeichelnder Tonfall und der verführerische Blick, den ich dabei einsetzte, waren fast verschwendet. Die Sekretärin war ohnehin Wachs in meinen Händen und ich konnte schon wieder ihre schmachtenden Gedanken hören.

_Von dem Jungen würde ich mich jederzeit nach Hause bringen lassen. Man müsste noch mal siebzehn sein. Was für ein Jammer, dass es diesen Cullen nicht zu meiner Highschool- Zeit gab._

_Wenn du wüsstest, Martha. Ich könnte dein Opa sein. Aber ich glaube nicht mal als Siebzehnjährige hätte ich dich interessant gefunden. Die Geschwätzigen waren noch nie mein Typ und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du dir das erst die letzten dreißig Jahre angewöhnt hast._

„Brauchst du auch eine Entschuldigung, Edward?", säuselte Ms Cope.  
„Nicht nötig, meine nächste Stunde ist bei Mrs Goff, sie hat bestimmt nichts dagegen." _Sie wird aufatmen, dass sie nicht wieder eine Stunde lang zwanghaft versuchen muss mich zu ignorieren. Ihre weiblichen Hormone spielen genauso verrückt wie die der Sekretärin, wenn ich im Klassenzimmer bin. Erschwerend kommt ihre Angst hinzu, dass ich mich melden könnte, um mit einer genialen Antwort einmal mehr den Unterricht zu sprengen._

„Okay, ich erledige das. Und du, Bella, erholst dich, ja?" rief Mc Cope hinüber zu Bella. _Ob es der wirklich so übel ist oder ob die nur schauspielert um Cullen anzubaggern? Hätte ich zwar von Charlies Tochter nicht gedacht, aber wer würde bei diesem Edward nicht schwach werden. Es gehen ja schon einige Gerüchte über den Campus, dass man die beiden häufig zusammen sieht und das, wo er sich sonst mit niemandem außer seinen Geschwistern hat blicken lassen._

Bella nickte schwach, und ein wenig sehr theatralisch, wie ich fand, so dass ich mit sarkastischer Miene fragen musste: „Kannst du laufen oder soll ich dich wieder tragen?"  
„Ich schaff das schon", entgegnete Bella und stand auf, während Ms Cope dachte: _Doch nicht so clever das Mädchen, wie ich dachte. Ich hätte so ein Angebot sicher nicht ausgeschlagen._

Gentleman, wie ich von Haus aus war, öffnete ich die Tür. Ich war froh, wenn ich dem verheißungsvollen Duft frischen Blutes, von Lee Stephens Finger, und den Gedanken der Sekretärin endlich entkommen konnte.  
Als wir aus der Wärme in den kalten, feinen Regen hinaustraten, der seit dem Morgen pausenlos herab rieselte, sagte Bella: „Danke. Wenn man dann keinen Sport treiben muss, lohnt es sich fast, krank zu sein."

Ich blickte mit zusammengekniffenen Augen in den Regen und schwieg. Schließlich konnte ich Bella schlecht sagen, dass alle Cullens ein ärztliches Attest vorliegen hatten, dass sie vom Sport befreite. Eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme, da unseren übernatürlichen Kräfte bei sportlicher Betätigung jeder Art leicht zum Vorschein kommen konnten. Selbst der perfekteste Vampir kann keine vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag seine Kräfte vollends beherrschen und so hatte Carlisle uns diese Tortur für den Sportkurs erspart.

„Gern geschehen", erwiderte ich stattdessen.  
„Kommst du auch mit? Am Samstag, meine ich?", fragte Bella.  
Das kam überraschend, andererseits hatte sie Mikes Warnungen mich von dem Ausflug fern zu halten, nicht hören können. Ich gab mich unbeteiligt, als ich mich erkundigte: „Wo genau fahrt ihr eigentlich hin?"

„Rüber nach La Push, an den Strand."  
_Quileute- Land! Absolute Sperrzone für kalte Wesen, wie uns die Indianer nennen! Das war vertraglich geregelt und so gern ich Bella mochte, lohnte es für ein paar Stunden nicht, dies zu ignorieren._

Meine Augen verengten sich bei dem Gedanken, dass mich dieser Umstand davon ausschloss, Bellas Nähe zu suchen. Mit ironischem Lächeln, weil ich wieder an Mikes gedankliche Warnung denken musste, meinte ich: „Ich kann mich gar nicht erinnern, eingeladen worden zu sein."  
Seufzend stellte Bella fest: „Doch. Gerade eben. Von mir."

Obwohl es mir ungeheures Vergnügen bereitet hätte Mike zu ärgern, indem ich am Samstag aufgekreuzt wäre, machte es mir der Umstand ihres Zieles einfach unmöglich, wenn ich keinen Streit zwischen meinem Clan und den Indianern riskieren wollte. Ich fürchtete, Bella konnte mein Vergnügen an der Idee in meinen Augen tanzen sehen, denn so leicht entging ihr nichts, als ich vernünftig erklärte: „Ich finde, wir beide haben den armen Mike in dieser Woche schon genug provoziert. Nicht, dass er uns noch durchdreht."

„Ach was – Mike", maulte sie, was meinen Herzschlag vor Freude zum Aussetzen hätte bringen können, wenn ich einen gehabt hätte. Entschuldigt, dass ich das immer wieder erwähnen muss, aber ihr dürft nicht vergessen, dass es für einen Vampir nicht einfach ist, verliebt zu sein, wo man kein Herzrasen, Erröten etc. hat, was bei Normalsterblichen darauf hinweist. Andererseits konnte ich mich so auch nicht verraten, was, genau betrachtet, vielleicht auch nicht das Schlechteste war!

In diesem Augenblick erreichten wir den Parkplatz und Bella steuerte auf ihren Transporter zu. An der Jacke hielt ich sie zurück und fragte entrüstet, weil sie mir entkommen hatte wollen: „Wo willst du denn hin?"  
„Nach Hause?"  
„Hast du nicht gehört? Ich hab versprochen, dich sicher heimzubringen. Meinst du, ich lass dich in diesem Zustand fahren?" Mein Tonfall klang sicher aufgebracht, da ich in Sekundenschnelle Bilder einer verunglückten Bella vor Augen gehabt hatte, die auf dem Heimweg überm Steuer ohnmächtig geworden und gegen irgendwas gekracht war.

„Was denn für ein Zustand? Und was soll mit meinem Transporter passieren?", sträubte sie sich.  
„Ich sag Alice, dass sie ihn nach der Schule zu dir fahren soll." Und ohne auf weitere Proteste zu achten, zog ich sie an ihrer Jacke zum Auto.  
„Lass mich los", verlangte sie. Das tat ich, allerdings erst, als sie an der Beifahrertür meines Volvo stand.  
„Du bist so was von bestimmend", hörte ich Bella grummeln, während ich die Tür aufschloss.

„Es ist offen", erwiderte ich nur und stieg ein. Durch die geschlossene Tür hörte ich sie protestieren: „Ich bin sehr wohl in der Lage, selber nach Hause zu fahren!"  
_Das du immer so starrköpfig sein musst! _Ihr Haar glänzte bereits nass, da es inzwischen stärker regnete und sie ihre Kapuze nicht aufgesetzt hatte. Ich ließ das Fenster ein Stück hinunter und rief: „Steig ein, Bella."

Ich erhielt keine Antwort, nur an ihren Augen konnte ich erkennen, dass sie versuchte ihre Chance zu „errechnen" an ihr Auto zu kommen.  
„Ich hol dich sowieso wieder zurück", drohte ich ihr. Endlich gab Bella nach und stieg ein. Sie sah aus wie eine gebadete Katze, völlig unnötig, wenn sie gleich eingestiegen wäre. Trotzdem hielt sie an ihrer Würde fest und behauptete steif: „Das ist vollkommen unnötig."

Ich ersparte mir eine Erwiderung, sondern startete den Motor, stellte Licht an, drehte die Heizung hoch und die Musik leiser. Eine zeitlang blieb es ruhig im Wagen. Anscheinend schmollte meine Beifahrerin. Wir lauschten der Musik und schließlich stellte Bella überrascht fest: „Claire de lune?" Es erstaunte mich, dass sie Debussy kannte. Das schien sie mir anzumerken und so gestand sie: „Nicht gut. Meine Mutter hört viel Klassik zu Hause – ich kenne nur meine Lieblingsstücke."

„Das ist auch eines meiner Lieblingsstücke." Ich fühlte mich Claude Debussy schon lange verbunden, waren wir doch im gleichen Jahr gestorben. Er an einem Krebsleiden, ich an der spanischen Grippe. Leider hatte der Komponist keinen Carlisle Cullen getroffen, der ihm Unsterblichkeit verleihen konnte. Doch seine Musik war es geworden, wenn er auch den Durchbruch mancher seiner einzigartigen Stücke nicht mehr erlebt hatte.

Eine Weile fuhren wir schweigend durch den Regen, gewohnheitsmäßig schnell, aber in gleichmäßigem Tempo. Wir kamen durch die Stadt und ich beschloss die Stille zu brechen. „Was ist deine Mutter für ein Mensch?", wollte ich plötzlich von Bella wissen. Eine Frau ihrer Generation, die gern klassische Musik hörte, wirkte interessant, vor allem da sie Bella damit geprägt hatte.

Mein neugieriger Blick begegnete dem ihren, bevor sie sagte: „Sie sieht aus wie ich, nur hübscher." Statt zu sagen: „Ich finde dich sehr hübsch!", zog ich zweifelnd eine Augenbraue nach oben.  
„In mir steckt zu viel von Charlie. Sie ist extrovertierter als ich, und mutiger. Sie ist unverantwortlich und ein klein wenig exzentrisch, und eine ziemlich unberechenbare Köchin. Sie ist meine beste Freundin."  
Ich spürte, dass sie immer trauriger wurde, je mehr sie von ihr sprach. Das Bild, das sie von ihrer Mutter malte, entsprach der Vorstellung, die ich mir anhand Esmes Erzählung von ihr gemacht hatte. Mir fiel ein, wie meine Adoptivmutter davon gesprochen hatte, dass das Mädchen neben mir sich besser um seinen Vater kümmerte, als seine Ex- Frau es je getan hatte.

„Wie alt bist du, Bella?", fragte ich und konnte dabei die Niedergeschlagenheit nicht verhehlen, die mich befallen hatte bei dem Gedanken, dass sie keine harmonische und glückliche Kindheit gehabt haben konnte, bei einer Mutter, die selbst noch ein Kind zu sein schien.

Inzwischen hatten wir das Haus der Swans erreicht. Durch den noch stärker gewordenen Regen war es kaum zu erkennen. Wie in einer schützenden Blase saßen wir, und ich erwartete Bellas Antwort.  
„Siebzehn", erwiderte sie etwas verwirrt. Sicher dachte sie, dass ihr Alter offensichtlich wäre, da wir in der gleichen Klassenstufe waren. Aber ich hatte nach ihrem „inneren" Alter gefragt, getreu der Weisheit: Man ist so alt, wie man sich fühlt. Wenn man einige Jahrzehnte auf dem Buckel hat, so wie ich, kann sich das Alter stündlich ändern. Ich entgegnete jedoch: „Du wirkst nicht wie siebzehn."

Sie lachte und ich wusste nicht warum, deshalb fragte ich neugierig: „Was denn?"  
„Meine Mom sagt immer, dass ich mit 35 geboren wurde und seitdem auch nicht jünger geworden bin." Bella lachte erneut und ergänzte dann seufzend: „Na ja, einer von uns muss ja erwachsen sein." Das fand ich traurig und da sie verstummte, hatte ich einen Augenblick Zeit mir den Umstand nochmals durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen. Dann erschreckte sie mich mit der Feststellung: „Du wirkst auch nicht wie ein typischer Schüler."

_Das bin ich seit achtzig Jahren auch nicht mehr_, dachte ich, verzog aber nur den Mund und wechselte das Thema.

„Also – warum hat deine Mutter Phil geheiratet?"  
Sie dachte eine Weile nach. Musste sie die Gründe überlegen, warum ihre Mutter den Baseballer geheiratet hatte oder war sie überrascht, weil ich mich an den Namen des jungen Spielers erinnert hatte, von dem wir vor zwei Monaten zuletzt gesprochen hatten?

Kopfschütteln antwortete Bella schließlich: „Meine Mutter ... sie ist sehr jung für ihr Alter. Ich glaube, dass sie sich mit Phil sogar noch jünger fühlt. Auf jeden Fall ist sie verrückt nach ihm." Meiner Meinung nach, war das keine gute Basis für eine Ehe und meine Beifahrerin klang auch nicht so, als verstände sie ihre Mutter in dieser Beziehung.

„Und – hat sie deinen Segen?", wollte ich wissen.  
Bella konterte: „Spielt das eine Rolle? Ich will, dass sie glücklich ist ... und er ist das, was sie will."  
Für mich stand fest, das Bellas Mutter der egoistischste und unmütterlichste Mensch war, von dem ich gehört hatte. Noch nie war mir eine Mutter begegnet, die das Wohl ihres Kindes nicht vor ihr eigenes gestellt hätte. Keine Mutter, von der ich wusste, hätte ihr Kind gehen lassen, um mit einem jüngeren Mann das eigene Alter vergessen zu machen. Von Männern aus der Midlife- Krise war man das gewohnt, doch von Frauen? Ich merkte Bella die Wunden an, die es ihr geschlagen hatte, wenn sie es selbst auch vielleicht nur bedingt wahrnahm.

„Das ist sehr großzügig ... Ich frag mich ...", sinnierte ich.  
„Was?"  
„Ob sie wohl genauso großzügig wäre, wenn es um dich geht? Was meinst du – wäre es ihr egal, wen du dir aussuchst?" _Zum Beispiel einen Vampir? _Dabei fixierte ich ihren Blick mit meinem und brachte sie mit der eindringlichen Fragestellung zum stammeln.

„Äh, glaub schon. Allerdings ist sie meine Mutter – das ist ein bisschen was anderes."  
„Aber niemand allzu Beängstigendes, nehme ich an?"  
Bella erwiderte grinsend: „Was meinst du mit beängstigend? Zwei Dutzend Piercings im Gesicht und Tätowierungen bis zum Kinn?"  
„Zum Beispiel. Aber nicht nur." _Ich meine eher eine kalte, steinharte, blutsaugende Kreatur wie mich, die es nach deinem Lebenssaft dürstet und die dich liebt, wie es noch nie etwas anderes auf der Welt geliebt hat!_

„Was noch?"  
„Glaubst du, ich könnte beängstigend sein?", wollte ich von ihr wissen, statt ihre Frage zu beantworten. Während sie überlegte, stimmte der Gedanke, dass sie nicht sogleich ein „Ja" hervor gestoßen hatte, mich heiter und meine Miene hellte sich auf.  
„Hmmm ... ich würde sagen, du könntest beängstigend sein, wenn du es darauf anlegst." Ich hörte ihrem Ton an, dass Bella ihre ehrliche Meinung sagte.  
Mit neuem Ernst in der Stimme fragte ich: „Und hast du jetzt Angst vor mir?"  
„Nein", kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen und mein Lächeln kehrte zurück.

„Erzählst du mir jetzt was über deine Familie? Das ist sicher viel interessanter als meine Geschichte."  
Ich wurde wachsam. Bei Bella musste ich auf der Hut sein. Zu schnell durchschaute sie mich und so erkundigte ich mich zögerlich: „Was willst du wissen?"  
„Die Cullens haben dich adoptiert?"  
„Ja."

Nach kurzer Pause fragte sie: „Was ist mit deinen Eltern passiert?"  
_Sie starben an den spanischen Grippe, die schon lange "ausgerottet" ist, vor achtzig Jahren. Ich war damals siebzehn und bin es heute noch! _

„Sie sind vor vielen Jahren gestorben", erklärte ich trocken und sachlich.  
„Das tut mir leid", murmelte Bella.  
_Sie waren wundervolle Eltern, siebzehn Jahre lang.  
_„Ich erinnere mich kaum an sie. Carlisle und Esme sind seit langem meine Eltern."  
_Zu lang ist es her, dass sie gestorben sind. So viele andere Erinnerungen verwischen ihr Bild._

Bella sprach das Offensichtliche aus: „Und du liebst sie."  
So wie ich von ihnen sprach, konnte ich es nicht abstreiten: „Ja. Ich kann mir keine besseren Menschen vorstellen als die zwei." _Oder besseren Vampire!  
_„Du hast großes Glück."  
_So muss es dir scheinen! _„Ja, ich weiß."  
„Und dein Bruder und deine Schwester?"

Nach einem Blick auf die Uhr im Armaturenbrett stellte ich fest: „Mein Bruder und meine Schwester, genauso wie Jasper und Rosalie, werden ziemlich sauer sein, wenn sie im Regen auf mich warten müssen.  
Ich bedauerte Bella verlassen zu müssen, andererseits war sie mit ihren Fragen gefährlich tief ins Leben der Cullens vorgedrungen. Und in ihrer Gegenwart war ich nicht schlagfertig wie gewöhnlich.

„Oh, tut mir leid, du musst los", sagte sie und klang ebenfalls bedauernd.  
Grinsend erwiderte ich: „Und du willst wahrscheinlich deinen Transporter hier stehen haben, bevor Chief Swan heimkommt, um nicht in die Verlegenheit zu kommen, ihm von der heutigen Biostunde erzählen zu müssen."  
Seufzend meinte Bella: „Ich bin mir sicher, er weiß längst Bescheid – es gibt keine Geheimnisse in Forks."

_Außer den sieben Vampiren die hier leben! _Der Gedanke ließ mich ein nervöses Lachen ausstoßen und mit einem Blick in den strömenden Regen wünschte ich: „Viel Spaß am Strand ... prima Wetter zum Sonnen."  
„Sehen wir uns nicht morgen?"  
„Nein. Emmett und ich beginnen das Wochenende etwas früher." Der Entschluss war eben in diesem Moment erst in mir gereift. Ich brauchte einen Tag Abstand von Bellas bohrenden Fragen und halbwissenden Blicken. Mein „großer" Bruder würde jederzeit bereit sein als mein Alibi einen Tag mit mir zu schwänzen.

„Was habt ihr vor?" Bildete ich mir das nur ein, oder klang ihre Frage ein wenig enttäuscht? Ein Grund mehr einen Tag mehr Abstand zwischen uns zu bringen. Bella konnte sich mir anscheinend ebenso wenig entziehen, wie ich ihr.  
„Wir gehen wandern, in der Goat Rocks Wilderniss, südlich von Mount Rainier", verkündete ich spontan.  
„Oh, na ja, viel Spaß." Ihre vorgespielte Begeisterung brachte mich zum lächeln und mit vor Freude darüber glühenden Augen fragte ich: „Tust du mir einen Gefallen am Wochenende?"

Sie nickte nur und ich sagte, mit einem schiefen Lächeln,: „Sei bitte nicht beleidigt, aber du bist offensichtlich einer dieser Menschen, die Unfälle magisch anziehen. Also ... versuch bitte, nicht in den Ozean zu fallen oder dich von irgendwas überfahren zu lassen, ja?" _Vielleicht sollte ich Alice mit einem Blick in die Zukunft beauftragen?!_

Anscheinend war Bella doch beleidigt, denn wütend fauchte sie mich an: „Mal sehen, was sich machen lässt." Sie sprang aus dem Auto und schlug die Tür mit ungeahnter Kraft hinter sich zu. Ihre Trotzreaktion brachte mich zum lächeln und so fuhr ich davon.


	6. Schauergeschichten

**Die Twilight- Saga, ihre Personen, Handlungen und Dialoge gehören Stephenie Meyer.  
**

_Es hat leider etwas gedauert bis Kapitel 6 fertig war. Es ist leider nicht so umfangreich geworden, wie ihr feststellen werdet, denn ich hatte leider in den letzten Tagen nicht viel Zeit zum Schreiben. Außerdem geht es im Originalbuch ausschließlich um Bella und da konnte ich aus Edwards Sicht nicht viel interpretieren. Er war ja nicht dabei. Ich hoffe das Kapitel entschädigt euch trotzdem für die Wartezeit und ihr versüßt mir das Weiterschreiben mit ein paar Reviews! _

Schauergeschichten

Auf dem Rückweg zur Schule überlegte ich, warum meine Bitte Bella so aufgeregt hatte. Es war schließlich offensichtlich, dass sie zu Unfällen neigte. Sollte sie sich nicht eigentlich freuen, dass ich mir Sorgen um sie machte? Oder hatte ich, unbeabsichtigt, ihrem Selbstvertrauen einen Dämpfer verpasst? Ich fürchtete, das in dieses Chaos weiblicher Emotionen nur eine Klarheit schaffen konnte: Alice.

Pünktlich zum Unterrichtsende erreichte ich die Forks High School und erwartete meine Geschwister. Alice war zum Glück die erste am Auto und ich reichte ihr Bellas Autoschlüssel. Den hatte ich ihr blitzschnell aus der Jackentasche gezogen, als ich sie vor einer knappen Stunde zu meinem Volvo gebracht hatte. Selbst wenn sie mir also zu ihrem Chevy entkommen wäre, hätte ihr das ohne den Schlüssel rein gar nichts genutzt.

„Würdest du bitte Bella ihr Auto bringen?", bat ich Alice. In ihren Gedanken las ich Verwunderung und so erklärte ich: „Bella ist in Bio übel geworden. Da habe ich sie nach Hause gebracht."

„Blutgruppenbestimmung?", tippte meine Schwester goldrichtig und ich beschränkte mich auf ein Nicken als Antwort. Alice hatte sich, in kluger Voraussicht auf solche „menschlichen Experimente", für Chemie als Naturwissenschaftsfach entschieden und glänzte darin genauso wie in jedem anderen Fach. Sie hatte allerdings auch eine ganz besondere Begabung in dieser Richtung, die aus ihrem früheren Leben zu stammen schien. Und Alice hatte sie genutzt: theoretisch besaß sie einen Doktortitel und wäre für jedes Labor eine wertvolle Angestellte. Letzterem wäre ihre Vorhersagungsgabe ebenso dienlich gewesen.

Aus einer Fortsetzung des Gesprächs wurde vorerst nichts, denn nun kamen auch Jasper, Rosalie und Emmett. Erstaunt sahen sie zu, wie Alice nicht bei uns einstieg, sondern zu Bellas Wagen schlenderte. Ich erklärte ihnen die Situation und parkte aus. In gewohnt rasantem Tempo fuhren wir nach Hause, wo ich meine Geschwister absetzte. Anschließend lenkte ich den Volvo zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag zum Haus der Swans, um Alice abzuholen.

Kurz nach ihr traf ich beim Wohnsitz des Polizeichefs ein. Alice deponierte den Wagenschlüssel auf der Fußmatte an der Eingangstür und stieg zu mir ein.

„Sie riecht wirklich äußerst lecker", war ihr erster Kommentar. „Aber das Auto ist eine echte Zumutung."

Ich musste lächeln. Alice hatte eine Schwäche für schnelle, schnittige Autos und so musste ihr die Fahrt im Chevy wie die mit einem temporeduzierten Behindertenfahrzeug vorgekommen sein.

„Trotzdem danke. Du hast was gut bei mir", sagte ich.

„Das merk ich mir. Ich komme bei Gelegenheit darauf zurück", erwiderte sie. „Und nun erzähl: was sollte das heute Mittag? Hast du den Verstand verloren? Wochenlang streichst du wie ein liebeskranker Kater nur um Bella herum und heute winkst du sie an deinen Tisch?"

„Ich habe kapituliert", gestand ich Alice. „Ich kann mich einfach nicht von ihr fern halten. Aber ich habe sie gewarnt. Nicht nur einmal, schon wochenlang. Aber irgendwie scheint sie sich von mir genauso angezogen zu fühlen, wie ich mich von ihr."

Alice schnaubte entrüstet: „Witzbold! Schon vergessen: du bist ein Vampir! Es gehört zu deinen gottverdammten Eigenschaften anziehend auf Menschen zu wirken. Willst du das Risiko enttarnt zu werden wirklich eingehen. Denk an meine Vision. Wenn du dich mit Bella einlässt, erfährt sie, was du bist. Sie kann uns alle in Gefahr bringen."

„Mein Gott, Alice, glaubst du nicht, dass ich mir das selbst nicht schon hundert oder tausend Mal selbst gesagt habe. Aber ich liebe sie. Wenn sie sich nicht von mir fern hält, nimmt das Schicksal diesen Lauf!"

Meine Schwester schien ein wenig schockiert von meinem Geständnis. Außer Esme hatte bisher niemand etwas von meinen tiefen Gefühlen für Bella erfahren, es sei den Jasper hatte in meinen Gefühlen gestöbert. Daran glaubte ich allerdings weniger, denn dann wäre Alice vorgewarnt gewesen. Außerdem setzte Jasper seine Gabe nur spärlich und diskret ein, was ich ihm hoch anrechnete.

„Und die Gefahr, die sie für dich bedeutet? Was ist, wenn du die Kontrolle verlierst? Wie hast du es überhaupt so lang in ihrer Nähe aushalten können, in der Nähe dieses verführerischen Geruches?", wollte Alice wissen.  
„Es fällt mir leichter seit ich beschlossen habe meine Gefühle zuzulassen", erwiderte ich.

„Trotzdem ist es leichtsinnig. Und wenn ich das schon so sehe, was werden erst die anderen sagen!" „Ich weiß das, Alice. Und darum werde ich versuchen mich wieder etwas von Bella zu distanzieren. Vielleicht erkennt sie ja doch noch, dass ich nicht gut für sie bin!"

„Distanzieren? Das ich nicht lache! Jede Nacht stehst du an ihrem Bett!"  
„Davon weiß sie nicht, also zählt es nicht", versuchte ich mich heraus zu winden.  
„Für mich ist das kein Argument, Edward Cullen!"

„Ja, ok, ein Versuch war es aber wert", erklärte ich in scherzendem Tonfall. Doch Alice ging nicht darauf ein, sondern wollte ernst wissen: „Wie stellst du dir das in Zukunft vor?"  
„Ich sehe Bella die nächsten drei Tage nicht." Alice sah mich fragend an und so erklärte ich ihr, dass ich vorhatte mit Emmett auf einen Jagdausflug zu gehen.

„Und du wirst nachts nicht zu ihr gehen?", bohrte sie nach.  
„Nein. Dafür musst du mir versprechen ein Auge auf sie zu haben."  
Alice seufzte und versprach es. „Es wäre alles viel einfacher, wenn du dich in eine von uns verliebt hättest", stellte sie fest.

„Die waren mir zu hart und kalt", wagte ich erneut einen Scherz, doch Alice reagierte nicht darauf. In Gedanken versunken sah sie aus dem Fenster auf die vorbei rauschenden Bäume. Ich wendete mich von diesen ab. Es wäre unfair gewesen sie zu lesen, denn ich wusste, dass es Alice ganz private Gedanken waren und was sie mich davon wissen lassen wollte, würde sie mir sagen.

Wir waren fast an unserem Haus, als Alice das Gespräch wieder aufleben ließ: „Ich helfe dir, Edward. Ich habe ein Auge auf Bella, damit du beruhigt sein kannst und keine Dummheiten machst. Es wird kommen, was kommen muss. Du hast dich entschieden, und ich sehe, dass es wahrscheinlich nichts gibt, was jetzt noch etwas ändern könnte."  
„Ich revanchiere mich irgendwann dafür, Alice", erwiderte ich dankbar.

„Dann sind wir schon bei zwei Gefälligkeiten", stellte Alice fest und sprang aus dem Volvo, den ich just in dem Augenblick eingeparkt hatte. Sie ging zum Haus und mir fiel ein, dass ich sie nun gar nicht wegen Bellas Reaktion auf meine Bitte vorsichtig zu sein, befragt hatte. Aber vielleicht war es auch wieder gut so. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich Alice damit zu sehr genervt und es war günstiger, ich fragte Esme um ihre Meinung. Sie hatte schließlich genauso viel Einblick in die weibliche Psyche wie meine Schwester.

Ich ging ins Haus und traf auf Emmett. „Was hälst du von einem kleinen Jagdausflug dieses Wochenende?" wollte ich von ihm wissen?  
"Was jagen wir denn?"  
Ich wusste, dass ich Emmett den richtigen Anreiz liefern musste, deswegen hatte ich die Goat Rocks Wilderness gewählt.  
"Bären", kombinierte er folgerichtig, als ich ihm das vorgesehene Ziel nannte. "Du kannst auf mich zählen! Wann gehts los?"

"Bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit."  
"Oho, du lässt einen Schultag mit Bella sausen?! Hat sie dich heute Mittag geärgert?" Er war sichtlich amüsiert über seinen Gedanken. Das sah ich ihm an.  
"Nein, ich brauche bloß mal eine Abwechslung."

Doch Emmett durchschaute mich!  
"Abwechslung - das ich nicht lache. Aber für eine ordentliche Ration Bärenblut soll es mir recht sein."  
Damit ging er ins Haus. Seine Gedanken verrieten mir, dass er sich von Rosalie verabschiefen wollte. Das würde einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen wie ich die Potenz meines Bruders kannte. Ihn von seiner Gefährtin zu trennen war immer ein hartes Stück Arbeit. Keiner hätte vermutet, dass der toughe Kerl, als der er sich gern ausgab, so sehr an einem anderen Menschen hängen könnte. Gut, genau betrachtet, an ein Vampir, aber in Liebesdingen unterschieden wir uns nur unwesentlich von den Menschen. Der wesentlichste Unterschied war vielleicht, dass wir in körperlichen Dingen viel mehr Ausdauer bewiesen. Emmett und Rosalie hatten darin schon Rekorde aufgestellt und wie ich die beiden kannte, würden sie die nächsten Stunden versuchen diesen zu brechen. Ich wollte mir das lieber nicht vorstellen

In meinen siebzehn menschlichen Lebensjahren war ich nur einmal verliebt gewesen. An das Mädchen hatte ich fast keine Erinnerung mehr. Nur verschwommen konnte ich mir ihr Bild vor Augen rufen. Sie war fünfzehn gewesen, hatte durch ihre Art viel älter gewirkt und sich auch so gegeben. Sie, ihr Name war Margarete gewesen, hatte im Nachbarhaus gewohnt und ich hatte sie oft heimlich beobachtet, wenn sie mit ihren Freundinnen im Garten saß. Gesprochen hatten wir nie miteinander.  
Meine einzige Liebeserfahrung als Vampir bestand in einer kurzen und leidenschaftlichen Affäre mit Tanya Denali, die wir als Cousine ansahen. Sie lebte mit ihrem Clan genauso von tierischem Blut wie wir. Meinerseits waren keine Gefühle im Spiel gewesen und so hatte ich schnell einen Schlussstrich gezogen, bevor Tanya zu viel Emotionen entwickelte.

Umso mehr verwirrten mich jetzt meine Gefühle für Bella. Sollten sie dieser tiefen, unverbrüchlichen Natur wie die meiner Familienmitglieder sein, wäre ich mein restliches Leben an dieses schüchterne, zarte Mädchen gebunden. Nun ja, eher den Rest ihres Lebens. Ich würde sie eines Tages verlieren, aber mir wurde klar, dass ich den unweigerlich aus ihrem Verlust resultierenden Schmerz in Kauf nehmen würde für einige erfüllte Jahre mit ihr zusammen.

"Warum kommst du nicht ins Haus, Edward?", holte mich eine Stimme aus meinem Überlegungen. Esme hatte sich gewundert, weil ich nicht mit meinen Geschwistern herein gekommen war. Wäre ich nicht zu sehr von meinen eigenen Gedanken gefangen gewesen, hätte ich ihre besorgte Stimme vernommen.  
"Ich habe gerade über etwas nachgedacht", erklärte ich.  
"Bella", tippte sie ins Schwarze. Esme kannte mich inzwischen fast so gut wie Alice. Ich nickte bestätigend.

Schweigend wartete meine Adoptivmutter, ob ich mehr dazu sagen würde. Ich wußte ihre unaufdringliche Art zu schätzen. Ich wußte, sie würde immer ein offenes Ohr für mich haben, aber nie versuchen Dinge aus mir heraus zu quetschen, die ich nicht preisgeben wollte.  
"Ich habe kapituliert", gestand ich ihr, so wie vor einiger Zeit Alice. Fragend zog Esme eine Augenbraue hoch."Ich kann mich einfach nicht länger von Bella fern halten. Also versuche ich es auch nicht mehr. Statt dessen gebe ich ihr die Chance mich zu meiden."

"Glaubst du das wird ihr gelingen?", fragte Esme. Als Antwort zuckte ich mit den Schultern. Ich wußte es selbst nicht und Esme schien mir das anzusehen.  
"Willst du überhaupt, dass sie sich dir fern hält?"  
"Nein", stöhnte ich auf und schlug, ein wenig verzweifelt über den Zwiespalt, der sich mir eröffnet hatte, die Hände vor die Augen.

Esme legte mir tröstend einen Arm um die Schulter. Ich blickte sie an und das mütterliche Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht drückte Verständnis aus. Wieder einmal erschien es mir, als könnte sie mir ins Herz blicken.  
"Du wirst das richtige tun, Edward", erklärte sie überzeugt. "Wenn sich Bella in dich verliebt, kannst du es nicht ändern. Vielleicht seid ihr für einander bestimmt. Seinem Schicksal entkommt man nicht." Diese Überzeugung hatte sich Esme in den sechzig Vampirjahren zugelegt. Ihre Gedanken kehrten in diesem Augenblick zu ihrem menschlichen Leben zurück.

Sie war fünfundzwanzig, eine junge Frau auf dem Höhepunkt ihrer Schönheit. Die Gesellschaft bewunderte sie für ihr tadelloses Aussehen, ihre perfekten Manieren, ihre elegante Ausstrahlung und das Ansehen ihrer Familie. Niemand ahnte, dass Esme an einer unerfüllten Liebe litt. Ihr Herz gehörte einem Geschäftsfreund ihres Vaters, der fast doppelt so alt war wie sie. Natürlich war er verheiratet und hatte Kinder, Kinder in Esmes Alter, und Enkel. Doch für eine Affäre mit der bezaubernden jungen Frau war er sich nicht zu fein. Es kam, was kommen musste. Esme wurde schwanger. Ihre Familie war entsetzt und stellte ihr ein Ultimatum: Abtreibung oder Verstoß!  
Esme entschied sich für das Kind ihrer Liebe. Ohne Unterstützung ihrer Familie und nur mit einem lächerlichen Geldbetrag ihres Liebhabers ausgestattet, landete sie in einer schäbigen Pension, wo sie die folgenden Monate der Schwangerschaft eher vor sich hin vegetierte als lebte.  
Im letzten Schwangerschaftsmonat wachte sie eines morgens mit starken Krämpfen auf. Sie glaubte es wären die Wehen und zog sich an, um ins Krankenhaus zu gehen. Kaum hatte sie sich vom Bett erhoben, sank sie jedoch auf dem Boden zusammen. Eine Welle Blut schoss zwischen ihren Beinen hervor und tränkte den schäbigen Läufer, auf dem sie lag. Mühsam zog sie sich am Bett hoch und rief um Hilfe. Zu ihrem Glück waren die Wände nicht dick und die Bewohnerin des Nachbarzimmers hörte sie.  
Es war eine ältliche Prostituierte, die Esme kaum kannte, aber sie rettete ihr das Leben. Ella, wie sich nannte, hatte selbst einige Fehlgeburten und Schwangerschaftsabbrüche hinter sich und erkannte die Gefahr, in der Esme schwebte. Sie organisierte einen Rettungswagen und kümmerte sich bis zu dessen Eintreffen um die Schwangere. Für das Baby jedoch war es zu spät. Es musste im Krankenhaus durch einen Notkaiserschnitt entbunden werden und war bereits tot als es ans Licht der Welt kam.  
Esme verzweifelte und kaum das sie die nötige Kraft zum Aufstehen hatte, verließ sie das Krankenhaus. Ihr letztes Geld investierte sie in ein Taxi zum Meer. Mit der Kraft der Verzweiflung schleppte sie sich auf die Klippen und stürzte sich ins nächste Erinnerung bestand in dem Schmerz, der durch ihren Körper gejagt war, nachdem Carlisle sie gebissen hatte. Es hatte lang gedauert bis sie den Schmerz über den Verlust ihres Kindes überwunden hatte. Die Liebe zu Carlisle zu entdecken, dauerte noch länger. Anfangs war sie unentschlossen gewesen, ob sie ihm für das von ihm zugedachte Schicksal dankbar sein sollte oder ob sie ihn dafür hassen sollte. Doch Carlisle, der sich auf den ersten Blick in sie verliebt hatte, als sie durchnässt und zerschlagen wie eine weggeworfene Puppe im Krankenhaus eingeliefert worden war, zeigte Geduld. Er gab ihr die Zeit, die sie brauchte, um ihr Schicksal zu akzeptieren und umwarb sie liebevoll.  
Esme entschädigte ihn dafür mit einer tiefen, bedingungslosen Liebe, nachdem sie ihre Vergangenheit zurückgelassen und ihre Vampirkräfte beherrschen gelernt hatte.

Nun kehrte sie in die Gegenwart zurück und fragte: "Was wirst du tun?"  
"Ich halte mich drei Tage von Bella fern. Sie geht am Wochenende mit ein paar Mitschülern nach La Push. Vielleicht vergißt sie mich über die Abwechslung hinweg und das Problem löst sich von allein." Bei dem Gedanken krampfte sich mir das Herz zusammen, aber ich war bereit auf Bella zu verzichten, zu ihrem eigenen besten.  
"Das ist sicher eine gute Idee. Wie willst du das anstellen?", erkundigte sich Esme.

"Ich geh mit Emmett auf Bärenjagd. Gleich heute, bei Einbruch der Nacht."  
"Die armen Bären", erwiderte Esme schmunzeln. "Und es erklärt, warum er vorhin Rosalie so eilig nach oben entführt hat."  
Bei der Weiterführung dieses Gedanken schoss mir unweigerlich Bellas Bild durch den Kopf. So würde es zwischen uns nie sein können! Es war dumm von mir auf eine Beziehung mit diesem zauberhaften Wesen zu hoffen. Ich würde entweder höllisch aufpassen müssen, was ich tat, oder sie unweigerlich verletzen. Wenn ich sie wirklich liebte, durfte ich das gar nicht erst riskieren, ergo musste ich sie von mir fern halten. Nein, sie musste sich von mir fern halten! Denn ich hatte ja schon bewiesen, dass meine Widerstandskraft keineswegs vampirstark war!

"Ich geh jetzt auf mein Zimmer", informierte ich Esme und lief ins Haus. Mitfühlend sah sie mir nach, ich erkannte es aus dem Augenwinkel auf ihrem Gesicht und hörte es in ihren Gedanken.  
In meinen eigenen vier Wänden warf ich mich aufs Sofa, setzte Kopfhörer auf und schaltete per Fernbedienung die Stereoanlage an. Wie im Auto lag auch hier eine CD von Debussy im Player und ich stellte eine Endlosschleife von "Claire de lune" ein. In der Erinnerung, wie wir im Volvo gemeinsam dieses Stück gehört hatten, konnte ich ihr nah sein.

In Momenten wie diesen wünschte ich schlafen zu können. Es verhieß Vergessen! Es quälte mich an Bella zu denken, andererseits wollte ich nicht damit aufhören, konnte ich gar nicht aufhören an sie zu denken. Immer neue Gesten, die ich heute an ihr beobachtet hatten, zogen an mir vorbei. Das ein oder andere Mal musste ich über Bemerkungen und Reaktionen, die sie gemacht hatte, lächeln. Sie war wirklich faszinierend, wenn man so über sie nachdachte. Und viel zu gut für die Trottel, die auf der Forks High School herumliefen! Sie verdiente einen besonderen Partner. Ich war besonders, das war nicht abzustreiten. Aber ich war auch gefährlich, für sie vielleicht zu gefährlich. Nein, nicht vielleicht. Ich war es ganz bestimmt. Die ganze Situation hatte das Potential in einer Katastrophe zu enden.

In meine Überlegungen versunken bemerkte ich kaum, wie es dämmriger wurde. Ein Poltern an der Tür riss mich aus meinen "Träumen".  
"Kann es losgehen?", rief Emmett, die Tür aufreissend. Obwohl er den Nachmittag keineswegs so geruhsam verbracht hatte wie ich, strotzte er vor Energie.  
Ich nickte zustimmend und sprang auf. Nachdem ich die Stereoanlage ausgeschaltet hatte, folgte ich meinem Bruder nach unten, wo sich die restliche Familie im Wohnzimmer vor dem Fernseher versammelt hatte.

"Ich habe gehört ihr geht Bären jagen?", wendete sich Carlisle an mich. In seinen Gedanken las ich, dass er von Esme über die Hintergründe unseres Ausfluges informiert."Ja, bis Sonntag", informierte ich ihn. Nicht, dass ich dazu verpflichtet gewesen wäre, schließlich konnte man ihn kaum als meinen Erziehungsberechtigten bezeichnen, wenn er als solcher auch in der Öffentlichkeit galt.  
"Viel Erfolg", erteilte er uns seinen "väterlichen Segen".

Emmett und Rosalie versanken nochmals in eine feste Abschiedsumarmung, ich erinnerte Alice an ihr Versprechen ein Auge auf Bella zu haben, dann verließen Emmett und ich das Haus. In wortloser Übereinkunft beluden wir seinen Jeep mit einer kleinen, aber qualitativ hochwertigen Campingausrüstung. Auch wenn wir Vampire wind- und wetterfest waren, schien es angebracht zur Tarnung eine solche dabei zu haben, sollte es menschliche Begegnungen geben. Wir versuchten diese zwar zu meiden, aber ausgeschlossen war es nicht, da die Goat Rocks Wilderness ein beliebtes Jagdgebiet war.

Emmett setzte sich ans Steuer, ich kletterte auf den Beifahrersitz und hatte kaum die Tür geschlossen, als mein Bruder auch schon aufs Gaspedal trat und der Wagen davonschoss.  
"Ganz sicher, dass du nicht noch einen letzten Blick auf Bella riskieren willst?", stichelte er. "Nein, los fahr!", antwortete ich, wäre ich ein Mädchen hätte man meinen Tonfall dabei sicher als zickig bezeichnet.

Der Fahrstil meines Bruders stand meinem in Verwegenheit und Tempo keineswegs nach und so erreichten wir unser knapp 300 Meilen entferntes Ziel in zwei Stunden. Wir parkten, der Unauffälligkeit halber, auf einem ausgewiesenen Besucherparkplatz und schlugen uns dann mit unserem Gepäck in die Wildnis. Die Dunkelheit war dabei für uns kein Problem. Dank unseres guten Sehvermögens gelangten wir problemlos über Stock und Stein, unser übernatürlicher Geruchsinn wies uns menschenleere Pfade. Nach einer halben Stunde Fussmarsch in nahezu menschlicher Geschwindigkeit - wozu hetzten, wo wir alle Zeit der Welt hatten - errichteten wir unser Lager auf einer winzigen Lichtung.

Kaum stand das Zelt und war mit zwei Schlafsäcken ausgerüstet, trieb es Emmett zur Jagd. Bären waren seine erklärten Lieblinge. Ich vermutete, dass das daran lag, dass ihm einer zum Verhängnis geworden war. Nun rächte er sich an jedem verfügbaren Exemplar und ich hatte dieses Wissen zu meinen Gunsten ausgenutzt.  
Etwas lustlos begleitete ich ihn auf die erste Tour, die uns schon bald zum Versteck eines Bären brachte. Der lag schlummernd in seiner Höhle, die er wahrscheinlich auch zum kürzlich beendeten Winterschlaf genutzt hatte, und verdaute sein Abendmahl, das er in der Dämmerung gefangen haben musste. Schlafende Bären auszusaugen verstieß allerdings gegen Emmetts "Berufsehre" und so machte er sich einen Spaß daraus das Tier zu wecken und zu reizen, bevor er es überwältigte. Ich sah dem Schauspiel appetitlos zu und überließ meinem Bruder die Beute allein.

"Hoffentlich hängst du nicht das ganze Wochenende so deprimiert hier rum", erklärte Emmett, nachdem er seine Mahlzeit beendet hatte. Ich antwortete nicht, sondern schlug den Rückweg zum Zelt ein. Ich kroch hinein und in den Schlafsack. Emmett folgte mir knurrend und brummeln: "Na, das kann ja heiter werden."

Irgendwie überstanden wir unser Männer- Wochenende ohne uns gegenseitig an die Gurgel zu gehen, aber es war ein hartes Stück Arbeit. Mein antriebsloses Herumhängen nervte Emmett, sein energiestrotzendes Jagdfieber ging mir auf den Geist. Ich gelangte zu der Einsicht, dass ein Shoppingwochenende mit Alice vielleicht ablenkungsreicher gewesen wäre. Ich dachte viel zu oft an Bella, eigentlich pausenlos, wenn mich Emmett nicht gerade mit irgendwelchen Banalitäten ablenkte. Ehrlich gesagt mochte ich Bärenblut nicht mal sonderlich. Der Geschmack von Puma oder Rotwild war mir bedeutend lieber.

Ich war heilfroh als wie Sonntagabend wieder Zuhause ankamen, Emmett ebenso. Er konnte es kaum erwarten das Wiedersehen mit Rosalie zu feiern. Und ich musste von Alice erfahren, was sie über Bellas Wochenende wusste. Es war mir nicht gelungen ihre Gedanken von der Goat Rocks Wilderness aus zu lesen. Sie musste mich bewusst abgeblockt haben. Ich nahm sie zur Seite, kaum das ich die anderen begrüßt hatte.

"Was war bei Bella los?", konnte ich es nicht erwarten zu fragen, als wir allein in der Küche standen.  
"Nicht viel. Sie war Freitag in der Schule wieder einmal der Mittelpunkt. Es hat ihr zwar nicht gefallen, aber natürlich wollten die anderen wissen wie es ihr nach ihrem Kollaps am Donnerstag ging. Mittags hat sie zu uns herüber gesehen, ziemlich auffällig. Hat wohl gehofft, dass du da bist. Lauren Mallory hat deswegen ganz schön über sie gelästert. Am Samstag war sie mit ihren Freunden unterwegs. Ich habe gesehen, dass sie am Strand war, aber irgendwann verschwand ihre Zukunft. Ich konnte sie erst abends wieder sehen, als sie den Sonntag plante. Es ist alles ok. Ich konnte ihr ja schlecht hinterher schleichen. Und die größte Gefahr für Bella Swan steht immer noch vor mir, Edward Cullen!"

Ich erwiderte nichts, bedankte mich nur und ging dann auf mein Zimmer. Mit "Claire de lune" über den Ohren legte ich mich aufs Sofa. Aber Debussy beruhigte mich heute nicht. Ich hatte Sehnsucht, Sehnsucht nach Bella. Nachdem ich das Gefühl an die siebzig Stunden, mir kam es komischerweise wie Jahre vor, unterdrückt hatte, musste ich ihm nun nachgeben. Ich sprang kurzerhand aus dem Fenster und schlug den Weg zu Bellas Haus ein. Ich kannte ihn "im Schlaf", so oft war ich ihn gegangen.


	7. Albtraum und Sonnenschein

**Die Twilight- Saga, ihre Personen, Handlungen etc. gehören Stephenie Meyer.**

_Es hat leider etwas länger gedauert mit diesem Kapitel. Wer das Buch kennt, weiß das das Original ausschließlich von Bella handelt, die herausfindet, dank Jacob, das die Cullens Vampire sind. Daraufhin die Albträume! Für mich war es also etwas schwierig, weil ich mir Edwards Verhalten in dem Zeitraum vorstellen musste. Hoffe es ist mir gelungen und ich werde fleißig mit Reviews belohnt!  
_

Albtraum und Sonnenschein

Das Haus der Swans lag in Dunkelheit. Wie immer schlief Bella mit offenem Fenster, so dass es leicht war in ihr Zimmer zu gelangen. Zum ersten Mal seit ich sie besuchte, leuchtete die Lichterkette über ihrem Bett. Die kleinen Sonnen warfen ein warmes Licht auf ihr bleiches Gesicht. Ich fragte mich, was sie dazu bewogen hatte, sie in dieser Nacht anzuschalten. Warum wollte sie nicht im Dunkeln schlafen? Ich hätte zu gern gewusst was in den letzten Tagen in ihrem Leben passiert war. Doch ich musste mich momentan darauf beschränken sie anzuschauen und morgen in der Schule das Gespräch mit ihr suchen, um meine Neugier zu befriedigen. Viel zu schnell dämmerte der Morgen herauf und ich musste gehen. Als ich aus dem Fenster sprang, bemerkte ich, dass die Sonne bereits aufging. Länger als gewöhnlich hatte ich an Bellas Nachtlager verweilt. Und zu meinem Ärger stellte ich fest, dass die Sonne wirklich aufging. Ausgerechnet diesen Tag hatte sich die Sonne ausgesucht in voller Pracht über Forks zu erstrahlen. Das bedeutete die Cullens würden an diesem Tag Zuhause bleiben müssen. Wütend rannte ich nach Hause.

Carlisle hing bereits am Telefon, um seinen Dienst im Krankenhaus zu tauschen. Anschliessend würde er in der Schule anrufen, um uns zu entschuldigen. Die wenigen sonnigen Tage über Forks riefen jedesmal diesen Notplan nach sich und fesselten uns an unser Haus und den umliegenden Wald. Es war echt zum verzweifeln. Was sollte ich den lieben langen Tag nur mit mir anstellen? Wütend blickte ich aus dem Fenster als könnte ein scharfer Blick die Sonne verdunkeln! Doch nicht einmal mit Vampirkräften war das Wetter zu beeinflussen. Ich verzog mich also missmutig auf mein Zimmer, wo ich mich aufs Sofa fallen lies und missmutig ein Buch zur Hand nahm. Würde ich eben Macbeth nochmal lesen und darüber einen Aufsatz verfassen, statt einen alten hervor zu kramen und abzugeben.

Ich zwang mich das Buch in annähernd menschlicher Geschwindigkeit zu lesen und verschwendete eine geschlagene Stunde an den Aufsatz. Leider war es gerade erst Mittag, als ich damit fertig war. Ich fragte mich, ob Bella wohl in der Cafeteria nach mir Ausschau hielt, so wie sie es laut Alice am Freitag getan hatte. Ich verbrachte ein paar weitere Stunden mit Musik hören, dann klopfte es an der Zimmertür.  
"Willst du dich den restlichen Tag hier verkriechen?", fragte Alice, nachdem ich sie ins Zimmer gebeten hatte.

"Ich kann mich nicht erinnern wann es den letzten Sonnentag in Forks gab", stellte ich missmutig fest. Lächelnd setzte sich Alice zu mir aufs Sofa.  
"Es ist schon etwas her", gab sie zu. "Aber es ist doch nur ein Tag", versuchte sie mich zu besänftigen.  
"Ich habe Bella jetzt vier Tage nicht gesehen!"  
"Und was war heute Nacht? Glaub bloß nicht, dass wir nicht mitbekommen haben, dass du dich gestern davongeschliechen hast und erst heute morgen wieder gekommen bist."  
"Das zählt nicht! Ich konnte schließlich nicht mit ihr reden!"  
"Du bist wirklich von der Rolle", stellte Alice fest.

" Stell dir mal vor du wärst vier Tage von Jasper getrennt." Nachdem Alice die Tiefe meiner Gefühle für Bella kannte, brauchte ich kein Blatt mehr vor den Mund zu nehmen.  
"Ein Albtraum", gestand Alice. "Nun ja, der werden meine Neuigkeiten dich deprimieren. Das Wetter soll morgen nochmal so werden."  
Ich stöhnte entsetzt auf, was Alice zu einem mitfühlenden Lächeln veranlasste.  
"Ich versuche mal eine Vision von Bella zu bekommen, damit du sie wenigstens in meinen Gedanken sehen kannst", versuchte sie mich zu trösten. Ihr Gesicht nahm einen konzentrierten Ausdruck an und ich suchte ihre "Stimme".

Ich sah Bella ihren Transporter vor dem Haus der Swans parken. Sie stieg aus und zum ersten Mal sah ich sie in einem T-Shirt. Die Sonne strahlte auf sie herab und brachte einen leichten Rotton in ihrem Haar zum leuchten. Sie ging kurz ins Haus und stieg dann in einen weißen Mercury. An dessen Steuer erkannte ich Jessica Stanley, hinter ihr saß Angela Weber. Die Mädchen fuhren davon und das Bild erlosch.

"Was ist los?", fragte ich erschrocken. Das abrupte Ende der Vision erschreckte mich.  
"Keine Ahnung. Ich probier es nochmal", versuchte Alice mich zu beruhigen. Ich konnte ihrer Miene die Anstrengung ansehen, als sie sich erneut auf Bella fokusierte. Und es gelang ihr Bellas Bild in Jessica Auto wieder hervor zu rufen. Die Mädchen fuhren nach Port Angeles, wie ich an einigen Häusern erkennen konnte. Am einzigen großen Kaufhaus der Stadt endete die Fahrt und die Vision verschwamm erneut. Ich konnte nur noch Bruchstücke wahrnehmen: die Mädchen in der Modeabteilung, Bella, umgeben von Büchern und dann plötzlich allein in einer dunklen Gasse. Als letztes sah ich Jessica und Angela allein im Wagen. Dann endete die Vision entgültig.

Wenn es möglich gewesen wäre, hätte Alice nach Abbruch ihrer Verhersehung noch blasser ausgesehehen. Der Blick in die Zukunft, oder besser in das was passieren könnte, hatte sie mental stark geschafft.  
"Danke", sagte ich und nahm sie in den Arm. Sie lehnte sich einen Augenblick an mich, als könne sie daraus neue Kraft schöpfen.  
"Warum ist Bella nicht mehr bei den anderen?", sprach sie die Frage aus, die mich seit dem Ende der Vision beschäftigte. Ich war beunruhigt und das merkte mir Alice an.

"Dafür kann es verschiedene Gründe geben. Denk nicht immer gleich an das Schlimmste", versuchte sie mich zu beruhigen.  
"Wann glaubst du wird das eintreffen, was du gesehen hast?", fragte ich, ohne auf ihre Worte einzugehen.  
"Wenn morgen nochmal so ein schöner Tag wird wie heute und angesichts dessen, dass die Mädchen wahrscheinlich Kleider für den Frühjahrsball gekauft haben, schätze ich mal morgen."  
"Dann muss ich nach Port Angeles", verkündete ich entschieden.  
"Das ist viel zu gefährlich!", stieß Alice erschrocken hervor.  
"Ich kann nicht anders. Wenn Bella was zustößt!"  
"Das ist doch gar nicht gesagt! Vielleicht trifft sie sich noch mit jemand anderem und fährt mit dem zurück nach Forks", bemühte sich Alice mich von meinem Vorhaben abzubringen.  
"Vergiß es, Alice. Bei Bella geh ich kein Risiko ein. Ich fahr morgen nach Port Angeles, park in irgend einer düsteren Gasse und versuche herauszufinden was passiert."

Die Entschlossenheit meiner Worte brachte Alice zum Verstummen. Sie wußte, wenn ich so hartnäckig an etwas festhielt, konnte nichts und niemand mich umstimmen.  
"Denk noch mal drüber nach", sagte sie trotzdem als sie mein Zimmer verließ.

Doch das musste ich nicht. Ich fühlte, dass Bella mich brauchen würde und dankte der Vorsehung für Alice. Keine zehn Pferde hätten mich am nächsten Tag in Forks gehalten wo ich wußte, dass Bella in Gefahr schwebte. Ich hoffte Alice würde den anderen nichts von ihrer Vision und meinem Plan erzählen. Mich gegen ein halbes Dutzend Vampire durchsetzen zu müssen, um Bella helfen zu können, konnte mich unnötig aufhalten.

Inzwischen war Nacht geworden und es trieb mich zum Haus der Swans. Meine Sehnsucht nach ihr war kaum noch auszuhalten. Wie in der letzten Nacht schliech ich aus dem Fenster und raste zum Haus des Polizeichefs. Es lag ruhig und dunkel da und so wagte ich mich erneut in Bellas Zimmer. Auch in dieser Nacht leuchtete die Sonnen- Lichterkette über ihrem Bett. Woher stammte ihre plötzliche Abneigung gegen die Dunkelheit? Oder war sie nur eingeschlafen, bevor sie die Lampen hatte ausschalten können? Auf dem Nachttisch lag "Jane Austen". Ich fand ihren klassischen Geschmack was Lektüre anging bewunderswert, wenn Jane Austen vielleicht auch nicht mein Lieblingsautor jener Zeit war. Ich war mir aber sicher, ich würde mich dazu herablassen können wieder einmal ein Buch von ihr zur Hand nehmen, wenn darüber eine leidenschaftliche Diskussion mit Bella als Belohnung winkte.

Ich versank in Bellas Anblick und erst als ein Poltern im Haus mich in die Gegenwart zurückriss, bemerkte ich, dass es schon wieder Morgen wurde. In Kürze würde Bellas Wecker klingeln, also musste ich gehen. Einen letzten sehnsuchtsvollen Blick später war ich verschwunden und auf dem Heimweg.

Der Tag zog sich in qualvolle Länge. Wie von Alice vorher gesagt, schien die Sonne. Meine Geschwister und Eltern amüsierten sich trotzdem, für mich war es die Hölle. Ich sehnte mich nach der Nachmittagsstunde, in der ich nach Port Angeles aufbrechen konnte. Ich würde für die Fahrt kaum die Hälfte der Zeit benötigen wie Jessica in ihrem Mercury. Trotzdem brach ich, glücklicherweise ungehindert von meiner Familie, zur gleichen Zeit auf wie die Mädchen und suchte eine dunkle Gasse in der Stadt, wo ich unbemerkt parken konnte. In der Nähe des großen Kaufhauses, das die Mädchen laut Alice Vorhersage besuchen würden, gab es ein kleines Industrieviertel. Zwischen den Werkhallen gab es düstere Strassen, in denen mein Volvo nicht weiter auffallen würde. Hier war ich vor der Sonne geschützt und es gab kaum Nebengeräusche, die meine Konzentration stören konnten.

Zur Tarnung las ich ein Buch, während ich hinter dem Steuer wartete und mich auf die "Stimmen" in der Umgebung einstellte. Natürlich war ich viel zu früh dran, aber eigentlich war es egal, ob ich Zuhause oder in Port Angeles saß. Ich konnte es kaum erwarten Bella wiederzusehen. Ein wenig bangte mir davor, dass ich die Gefahr, in die sie sich begeben würde, zu spät erkennen könnte. Oder das sie gar nicht eintrat und ich Bella vielleicht an diesem Tag gar nicht sehen würde. Ich konnte nur hoffen und wenn ich noch ein gottesfürchtiger Mensch und kein Vampir gewesen wäre, hätte ich vielleicht sogar gebetet.


	8. Dinner for two

**Die Twilight- Saga, alle Personen, Handlungen und Dialoge gehören Stephenie Meyer.**

_Hier also Kapitel 8 für all meine treuen Leser und solche, die es werden wollen. Danke für die Reviews, vor allem sonnenblumeus, die mir die Lust am Weiterschreiben versüßt. Leider habe ich manchmal nicht so viel Zeit dafür, wie ich gern hätte. Außerdem bemühe ich mich um bestmögliche Umsetzung von Stephenies Vorgaben. Hoffe es ist mir hiermit wieder gelungen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
_

Dinner for two

Kurz nach vier Uhr gelang es mir endlich Jessica Stanleys „Stimme" einzufangen. Hätte mir jemand vor einem halben Jahr gesagt, dass ich mich mal freuen würde ihre Gedanken hören zu können, hätte ich denjenigen garantiert für bekloppt erklärt. Seit ich jedoch verrückt nach Bella war, deren „Stimme" ich nicht vernehmen konnte, und diese nun einmal von Jessica zur Freundin erkoren worden war, musste ich in den sauren Apfel beißen. Ich kannte Jessicas Hintergedanken: sie wollte von Bellas Beliebtheit profitieren und vor allem von deren guten Draht zu Mike Newton. Im Moment drehten sich Jessicas Gedanken aber ausnahmsweise mal nicht um diesen, sondern um Jungen im Allgemeinen.

Sie fragte Bella gerade nach ihrem Liebesleben in Arizona aus und ihren Gedanken konnte ich entnehmen, dass diese dort genauso wenig eins gehabt hatte wie gerade in Forks. Ein Umstand, der mich zu einem froh machte, und den ich zweitens hoffte bald zu ändern. Ich nahm Jessicas Schadenfreude wahr als sie Bella davon berichtete, dass Tyler überall herumerzählte, er würde mit Bella zum Jahresabschlussball gehen. Mit Genugtuung hörte ich, wie Jessica sich über Bellas entrüstete Verneinung wunderte. Klar, eine Miss Stanley konnte nicht verstehen, wie man einem Jungen einen Korb geben konnte. Ganz anders Angela, die sich etwas in der Art schon gedacht hatte. Nachdem sich Jessica einen Vorschlag von Bella, nämlich Tyler anzufahren, um mit ihm quitt zu sein, um damit Ruhe vor ihm zu bekommen, belustigt durch den Kopf gehen lassen hatte, wendeten sich die drei dem Grund ihres Besuches in Port Angeles zu.

In den nächsten Minuten langweilten mich die Mädchen mit Kleidern, Schuhen und Accessoires, die durch ihre Köpfe rauschten. Ich konnte ihnen entnehmen, dass Bella nichts einkaufte, sondern nur als Beraterin fungierte. Jessica, die keine Antenne für die Stimmung anderer Leute hatte, bekam gar nicht mit wie halbherzig Bella dabei bei der Sache war. Angela dagegen schon. Sie fragte sich, während sie ein paar rosafarbene High Heels probierte, ob die Niedergeschlagenheit ihrer Freundin mit Tyler zusammenhing, wagte aber nicht Bella danach zu fragen. Statt dessen besprach sie mit ihr, dass sie das Paar Schuhe nehmen würde, obwohl es vermutlich nie zu einem anderen Anlass getragen werden würde, aber das vertretbar war, da sie preisreduziert waren. Dann horchte ich auf, den Bella schien eine Frage über meine Familie gestellt zu haben.

Angela antwortete ihr: „Auf jeden Fall. Wenn das Wetter gut ist, machen sie ständig Wandertouren, selbst der Doktor. Sie sind ziemliche Freiluftfanatiker."  
_Das nun nicht gerade, obwohl uns kein Wind und Wetter im Haus hielt. Andererseits erregte nun einmal unsere diamanten glitzernde Haut zu viel Aufmerksamkeit, um uns in aller Öffentlichkeit die Sonne aufs Haupt scheinen lassen zu können._

Am liebsten hätte Angela Bella gefragt, warum sie das wissen wollte. Andererseits wollte sie sich nicht aufdrängen, einen Wesenszug, den ich an Angela Weber schon immer geschätzt hatte. Dann drängte sich Jessica wieder zwischen die beiden mit sinnlosen, zumindest meiner Meinung nach, Fragen nach Schmuck, passend zu ihren silbernen Schuhen, deren Eleganz sie pausenlos bewunderte. Der „Stimme" Jessicas konzentriert zuhören zu müssen, war wirklich eine Qual.

Eine Qual, von der ich bald entbunden werden sollte. Und wie es nun mal so ist, war ich in dem Moment dann nicht mehr froh darüber. Die Mädchen trennten sich nämlich. Wie ich aus dem halben Gespräch, das ich mitbekam, schlussfolgern konnte, wollten Jessica und Angela zur Bucht, während Bella sich den Weg zu einem Buchladen erklären ließ. Ich erinnerte mich sie in Alice Vision in einem solchen gesehen zu haben und dank Jessicas Beschreibung wußte ich, wo er sich befand. Ich startete den Wagen und fuhr zur Adresse des Ladens. Mit dem Wagen war ich natürlich schneller als Bella zu Fuß und so parkte ich bereits in der Strasse, als Bella kam. Die Besitzerin des Buchladens wurde enttäuscht von ihr. Sie hatte sie nämlich durch das Schaufenster vor ihrem Laden entdeckt und hatte gehofft in ihr eine neue Kundin zu bekommen. Doch Bella ging weiter.

_Wo willst du jetzt hin? _

Ich bemerkte, dass sie in meine Richtung schaute und rutschte blitzschnell auf meinem Sitz nach unten. Auch wenn sie mich keineswegs hinter den verspiegelten Scheiben erkennen würde können, wollte ich kein Risiko eingehen. Als ich wieder auftauchte, sah ich sie in südlicher Richtung davoneilen und mir wurde klar, dass sie wohl jede Orientierung verloren haben musste. Sicherheitshalber wartete ich eine Weile, bevor ich den Wagen startete, um ihr zu folgen. Als ich jedoch um die nächste Ecke bog, war sie verschwunden.

Es beunruhigte mich den Kontakt zu ihr verloren zu haben. In fiebriger Hast durchsuchte ich die Gedanken aller möglichen Menschen, die in der Gegend unterwegs waren, doch niemand beschäftigte sich mit Bella. Es ging nur um Einkäufe, Mahlzeiten, Liebesdinge und Schulden in den Köpfen der Leute. Und dann wäre mir beinah das Herz stehen geblieben, wenn es den möglich gewesen wäre – ihr wisst ja, Vampire haben keinen Herzschlag -, denn einige Zeit später tauchte Bellas Bild in den Gedanken vier junger Burschen auf. Und es waren Gedanken, die mir gar nicht gefielen.

_Na das ist ja mal ein Püppchen!  
Die sieht aus, als wäre sie noch Jungfrau!  
Ganz allein in so einer einsamen Gegend!  
Mit der kann man bestimmt eine Menge Spaß haben!_

Sie quatschten Bella an und verfolgten sie, als sie, scheinbar wortlos, weiterging. Ich bekam mit, wie sie verabredeten das Mädchen in die Enge zu treiben. Als ich erkannte, was sie mit Bella vorhatten, entwich meiner Kehle ein wütendes Knurren. Mühsam beherrscht fuhr ich in die Richtung, wo ich die Gang vermutete. Dadurch, dass sie sich getrennt hatten, fiel es mir schwer, ihnen zu folgen. Doch dann fand ich in den Gedanken des einen Kerls einen Anhaltspunkt auf den verabredeten Ort und erreichte bald darauf die Gasse, in der sie Bella gestellt hatten.

Den „Stimmen" der Burschen entnahm ich, dass sie sich über Bella amüsierten, da sie scheinbar nicht kampflos aufgab.  
_Ich mag es, wenn die Mädchen sich zieren. Das lässt mein Blut kochen und steigert meine Lust!  
Als könnte sie gegen uns vier etwas ausrichten!  
Sieht aus, als würde sie versuchen uns fertig machen zu wollen._

Ich gab Gas und schoss um die Ecke, hinter der ich die fünf wusste. Das Blut rauschte in meinen Ohren, als ich das Bild, das bisher nur in meinem Kopf gewesen war, plötzlich vor mir auftauchte. Meine erste Sorge galt Bella, die unverletzt schien und entschlossen auf die Strasse sprang, um mich zu stoppen. Dann sah ich die Kerle und es fehlte nicht viel und ich wäre aus dem Wagen gesprungen, um unsagbare Dinge mit ihnen anzustellen. Ich klammerte mich ans Lenkrad und stieß nur die Beifahrertür auf.

„Steig ein", kommandierte ich und bemerkte, wie zornig meine Stimme klang. Anstandslos folgte Bella und ich war erleichtert darüber. Ich musste mich zu sehr auf meine Selbstbeherrschung konzentrieren, als dass ich mich in diesem Augenblick auf eine Diskussion mit ihr hätte einlassen können.

Ich trat aufs Gaspedal und riss den Wagen herum. Bellas Angreifer mussten aus dem Weg springen. Sie über den Haufen zu fahren, wäre das einfachste und für sie schmerzloseste gewesen. Doch ich kämpfte den Drang sie zu bestrafen mühsam herunter und beschleunigte statt dessen den Wagen, um schnell einen großen Abstand zu ihnen zu gewinnen.

„Schnall dich an", befahl ich Bella. Wieder gehorchte sie widerspruchslos, eine Tatsache, an die ich mich sicher gewöhnen könnte. Wie ein Irrer rast ich durch Port Angeles, überfuhr Stoppschilder und missachtete jedwede Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung. Ich bemerkte Bellas Blick, war aber noch immer zu sehr mit der Bekämpfung der mörderischen Wut auf die Männer beschäftigt, als das ich hätte etwas sagen können.

Schließlich brach Bella die Stille und fragte: „Ist alles okay mit dir?"  
„Nein", antwortete ich. Ich wusste, dass es schroff klang. Aber die Worte, die mir auf der Seele brannten, hätten sie nur verletzt. _Wie kann man sich nur pausenlos so in Gefahr bringen? Es reißt mir das Herz heraus, wenn ich daran denke, was dir hätte zustoßen können. Kannst du nicht besser auf dich aufpassen?_

Erst als wir die Stadt hinter uns gelassen hatten und ich mir sicher war, dass ich die Kerle höchstwahrscheinlich nicht wieder aufspüren würde können, hielt ich an, um sie anzusprechen.  
„Bella?"  
„Ja?", fragte sie mit kratziger Stimme.  
"Ist alles okay mit dir?" Ich mied ihren Blick, um sie die Wut in meinem Gesicht nicht sehen zu lassen.  
„Ja", krächzte sie leise.  
„Lenk mich bitte ab", forderte ich. Ich war mir noch immer nicht sicher, ob ich mich so weit im Griff hatte den Kerlen nicht das Genick zu brechen.  
"Wie bitte – was?"

„Du sollst irgendwas Unwichtiges plappern, bis ich mich wieder beruhigt habe", erklärte ich mit geschlossenen Augen. Mit Daumen und Zeigefinger drückte ich meinen Nasenrücken, um den Adrenalinabbau zu beschleunigen.  
„Äh", stammelte Bella. „Ich werd wohl morgen früh vor der Schule Tyler Crowley überfahren müssen."  
Mein Mundwinkel zuckte belustigt, da ich an ihre Theorie dachte nur so ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit herstellen zu können, um Ruhe vor ihm zu bekommen, als ich fragte: „Warum?"

„Er rennt rum und erzählt allen, dass er mit mir zum Jahresabschlussball geht – entweder er ist wahnsinnig, oder er versucht immer noch, Wiedergutmachung zu leisten, weil er mich fast totgefahren hätte letzten... na ja, du weißt ja, wann, jedenfalls scheint er zu denken, dass der Abschlussball irgendwie die korrekte Art ist, das zu tun. Deshalb dachte ich mir, wenn ich ihn auch fast totfahre, sind wir quitt, und er kann aufhören damit, Buße zu tun. Ich habe wirklich keine Lust auf irgendwelche Rivalitäten, und wenn er mich in Ruhe lässt, hört Lauren vielleicht auch auf, Gift zu sprühen. Kann allerdings sein, dass ich Schrott aus seinem Sentra machen muss. Ohne Auto kann er schließlich auch niemanden zum Ball ausführen, richtig?"

Ihr Geplapper beruhigte mich wirklich und das konnte man mir auch anhören, als ich erwiderte: „Stimmt, ich hab auch schon davon gehört."  
„Du?", erkundigte sie sich ungläubig. „Wenn er vom Hals abwärts gelähmt ist, kann er auch nicht zum Ball gehen", präzisierte sie ihren Plan.  
Diese Vorstellung brachte mich wieder auf die Bestrafung für die Gang und seufzend schlug ich die Augen auf, in der Hoffnung ihr unversehrter Anblick würde mich milder stimmen.

„Geht` s die besser?", fragte sie und ich antwortete ehrlich: „Nicht so richtig."  
Mit starrer Miene blickte ich zur Decke des Autos und hörte sie flüstern: „Was ist los?"  
„Gelegentlich fällt es mir sehr schwer, mich zu beherrschen, Bella", erklärte ich ebenfalls leise. Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und sah aus dem Fenster, um die Mordlust in ihnen vor ihr zu verbergen. „Aber es wäre ganz sicher keine gute Idee, jetzt umzudrehen und diese Typen zur Strecke zu bringen. Diese widerlichen..." Ich konnte den Satz nicht beenden. Zum einen packte mich erneut die Wut mit aller Macht, zum zweiten fiel mir keine passende Bemerkung für diese Bastarde ein.

„Zumindest ist es das, wovon ich mich zu überzeugen versuche", ergänzte ich und erhielt als Antwort nur ein kleines „Oh".  
Leise sagte Bella: „Jessica und Angela werden sich Sorgen machen. Ich war mit ihnen verabredet." Ein Blick auf die Uhr im Armaturenbrett verriet mir, dass es halb sieben war und Bella schon dreißig Minuten über der vereinbarten Zeit war. Ich gab also Gas und fuhr zurück in die Stadt und zum „La Bella Italia", wo sich die Mädchen treffen wollten. Jessica und Angela kamen gerade heraus und eilten davon, als wir vor dem Restaurant geparkt hatten.

„Woher wusstest du denn, wo...?" setzte Bella an, doch ich war schon ausgestiegen. „Was hast du vor?", wollte sie weiter wissen.  
„Ich lade dich zum Essen ein", erwiderte ich mit schwachem Lächeln und schlug die Tür zu. Obwohl ich mich nicht mit Vampirschnelligkeit bewegt hatte, schien es ewig zu dauern bis Bella sich von ihrem Gurt befreit hatte und neben mir auf dem Gehweg stand.

„Würdest du bitte Jessica und Angela aufhalten, bevor ich sie auch noch suchen muss? Ich glaub nicht, dass ich mich ein zweites Mal beherrschen könnte, wenn ich deine Freunde von vorhin wiedersehen würde."

Der drohende Ton meiner Stimme ließ sie erschauern, bewirkte aber, dass sie umgehend nach ihren Freundinnen rief. Zum Glück hörten die beiden sie und kamen zurück. Ich las das Erstaunen über meinen Anblick in ihren Gesichtern und Gedanken.  
_Wo kommt Cullen her? Wieso hängt er schon wieder mit Bella rum?  
Edward scheint ärgerlich zu sein._

Es war nicht schwer zu erraten, von wem welcher Gedanken stammte. Jessica, wie immer über meine Aufmerksamkeit für Bella verärgert, fragte argwöhnisch: „Wo warst du?"  
_Sie wird sich doch nicht heimlich mit Cullen verabredet haben und mich als Mitfahrgelegenheit ausgenutzt haben?_

„Ich hab mich verlaufen. Und dann habe ich Edward getroffen", erklärte Bella kleinlaut, mit einer Handbewegung in meine Richtung ergänzend. Sie verschleierte die Wahrheit wohl etwas, um ihre Freundinnen nicht zu beunruhigen.  
„Wäre es in Ordnung, wenn ich euch Gesellschaft leiste?", fragte ich mit einschmeichelnder Stimme, die ihre Wirkung, wie immer, nicht verfehlte.

„Äh ... na klar", hauchte Jessica, völlig verdattert. Angela dagegen gestand: „Ehrlich gesagt, Bella, wir haben schon was gegessen, während wir gewartet haben. Sorry."  
Schulterzuckend bekannte Bella: „Macht nichts, ich hab sowieso keinen Hunger."  
Ich sah meine Felle davon schwimmen, beziehungsweise Bella mit ihren Freundinnen verschwinden, also sagte ich leise, aber bestimmt: „Ich finde, du solltest etwas essen."

„Hättet ihr etwas dagegen", wendete ich mich etwas lauter an Jessica: „wenn ich Bella später nach Hause fahre? Dann müsst ihr nicht warten bis sie gegessen hat."  
„Äh, nö, eigentlich nicht...", rutschte es Jessica heraus und sie musterte Bella.  
_Hoffentlich ist ihr das Recht. Andererseits hat sie sonst ja auch nichts gegen Edwards Anwesenheit. Oh, na dieses Zwinkern sagt ja wohl alles. Wir werden hier wohl nicht mehr gebraucht! _

Zum Glück bewies Angela einmal mehr, dass sie bedeutend mehr Grips hatte als ihre Freundin. Sie nahm Jessicas Hand und rief: „Okay. Bis morgen dann, Bella... Edward." Und schon hatte sie ihre Fahrerin davongezogen und Bella blieb mit mir zurück.  
_Da bin ich ja mal gespannt, was Bella morgen zu erzählen hat_, dachte Jessica, als sie ins Auto einstieg.

Bellas Widerspruchsgeist schien aus der Pause zurückgekehrt zu sein, den sie beharrte nun: „Ehrlich, ich hab wirklich keinen Hunger." Zu gern hätte ich gewusst, ob sie das ernst meinte oder nur vorgab, um nicht mehr Zeit mit mir verbringen zu müssen. Einschmeicheln bat ich: „Tu mir den Gefallen."

Ohne sie zu Wort kommen zu lassen, ging ich zum Restaurant und öffnete die Tür. Mit unerbittlicher Miene forderte ich sie auf mitzukommen und Bella gab nach. Erleichtert, dass sie nachgab, seufzte ich innerlich auf. Sie war weniger zurückhaltend und seufzte hörbar resigniert, bevor sie an mir vorbei in das italienische Lokal ging.

_Was für eine Sahneschnitte,_ las ich die Gedanken der Wirtin, die uns begrüßte. _Möchte wissen, wie so ein unscheinbares Mädchen an so ein Prachtstück kommt. _  
Ich versuchte mich vom Gedankengeschwätz der Blondine, die in Wirklichkeit keine wahr, nicht ablenken zu lassen und bat um einen Tisch für zwei. Sie führte uns an einen Vierertisch im Mittelpunkt des Lokals.  
_Da kann ich den Jungen vom Tresen aus noch etwas bewundern. Zu schade, dass ich für den Burschen zwei, drei Jährchen zu alt bin. Warum gab es solche Kerle nicht, als ich jung war?_  
Es gefiel mir nicht auf dem Präsentierteller zu sitzen. Auch wenn Bella sich schon setzten wollte, lehnte ich den Platz kopfschüttelnd ab.

„Vielleicht etwas, wo man ein wenig ungestörter sitzt?", konkretisierte ich meinen Wunsch und steckte der Wirtin schnell eine Zehndollar- Note zu.  
_Geld scheint er auch noch zu haben, wenn er hier nur wegen eines anderen Tisches damit um sich werfen kann._ Innerlich seufzend, führte die Lokalinhaberin uns mit den Worten: „Ja, sicher" zu einer Trennwand, hinter der in einem kleinen Kreis ein paar Separees angeordnet waren. Diese standen allesamt leer. „Perfekt", erwiderte ich auf die Frage der Wirtin, ob es uns hier genehm wäre, und schenkte ihr als Dank mein strahlendstes Lächeln.  
_Ich glaube mir werden die Knie weich. _„Ähm, die Kellnerin wird gleich da sein", versprach sie, sichtlich um Fassung bemüht. Bella und ich nahmen Platz, während sie mich tadelte: „Das solltest du wirklich nicht tun. Das gehört sich nicht."

„Was gehört sich nicht?", gab ich mich ahnungslos.  
„Ich bitte dich", sagte sie ungläubig, „du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass du nicht weißt, wie du auf Leute wirkst."  
_Ich weiß es sogar ziemlich sicher, so zu sagen aus erster Quelle. _Aber mir gefiel es Bella mit dem Thema ein wenig zu beschäftigen und so legte ich den Kopf schief und fragte neugierig: „Ich bringe Leute aus der Fassung?" Ich war gespannt, was sie mir darauf antworten würde, wo es doch offensichtlich so war und ich zu meiner Schande gestehen musste, dass ich es manchmal auch darauf anlegte.

„Ist dir das noch nie aufgefallen? Dachtest du, alle kriegen so schnell, was sie wollen?"  
_Dank meiner Vampirkräfte bekomme ich immer, was ich will. Wie es anderen geht, ist mir im Moment ziemlich egal. _Ich wollte wissen: „Bringe ich dich auch aus der Fassung?"  
„Des öfteren", gestand sie.

_Bin ja mal gespannt, ob die Chefin nicht übertrieben hat mit ihrer Schwärmerei,_ vernahm ich die Gedanken der sich nähernden Kellnerin. Mein Anblick schien sie nicht zu enttäuschen.  
_Wow, der ist ja echt eine Wucht! Der könnte mit einem Supermodel hier sitzen und schleppt so ein farbloses Wesen mit sich rum._  
Kokett schob sich die Bedienung eine Strähne ihres kurzen schwarzen Haares hinter das Ohr, lächelte übertrieben freundlich und stellte sich vor: „Hallo, ich heiße Amber – was kann ich euch zu trinken bringen?" _Und was kann ich sonst noch für dich tun, du kleines Schnuckelchen?_

Ich schaute Bella fragend an und bestellte dann zwei Cola.  
„Kommt sofort", versicherte Amber. _Möchte mal wissen, was der die so anschaut. Ich bin viel attraktiver wie die!_  
Bella entging nicht, dass meine Aufmerksamkeit allein ihr galt und so fragte sie: „Was?"  
„Wie fühlst du dich?", wollte ich in eindringlichem Ton wissen. Sie kam mir relativ gelassen vor, angesichts der Gefahr in der sie vor einiger Zeit noch geschwebt hatte. War sie sich überhaupt bewusst, was die Kerle mit ihr vorgehabt hatten?

„Okay", antwortete sie erstaunt. Scheinbar unterschätzte sie mein Interesse an ihr, da sie es anscheinend immer noch verwunderte, dass ich mich so um sie sorgte.  
„Dir ist also nicht schwindlig, schlecht, kalt...?", hackte ich nach.  
„Wieso?", erkundigte sie sich verdutzt. Ich musste schmunzeln, da sie die von mir aufgeführten Hinweise auf einen Schock nicht erkannte. Andererseits hatte sie kein Medizindiplom in der Tasche. Lächeln erklärte ich ihr deshalb: „Na ja, ehrlich gesagt warte ich darauf, dass du einen Schock bekommst.

Ihr Atem stockte kurz, bevor sie erwiderte: „Ich glaub, das wird nicht passieren. Ich war schon immer gut darin, Unerfreuliches zu verdrängen."  
„Trotzdem habe ich ein besseres Gefühl, wenn du was im Magen hast." Sollte sie wirklich so abgeklärt sein, dass der Überfall der Gang sie so kalt ließ? Oder war sie Katastrophen inzwischen schon so sehr gewöhnt? Letzteres hätte mich nicht verwundert, angesichts der Tatsache, dass ich ihr zum zweiten Mal, innerhalb der kurzen Zeit seit sie in Forks lebte, aus der Patsche geholfen hatte.

In diesem Moment erschien die Kellnerin mit unseren Getränken und einem Korb mit Grissini. Sie servierte mit einem fast schon glasigen Blick und ignorierte Bella total. Langsam begann mich das Verhalten der Bedienung wütend zu machen. Ich musste mich beherrschen, als sie fragte: „Habt ihr schon gewählt?"  
„Bella?", zwang ich Amber von meiner Begleiterin Kenntnis zu nehmen.  
_Ich möchte mal wissen, wie es der farblosen Kuh gelungen ist so einen Prachtkerl auszugraben._

Unter dem Tisch ballte ich die Hände zu Fäusten. Mit den Fingernägeln grub ich Kerben in die Handflächen, um die lästerlichen Gedanken auszublenden. Ich war so sehr auf meine Selbstbeherrschung konzentriert, dass ich kaum mitbekam was Bella bestellte. Lächelnd fragte mich Amber nach meinem Essenswunsch und ich sagte: „Für mich bitte nichts."

Über Bellas Gesicht huschte ein seltsamer Ausdruck, doch ich konnte nicht genau darüber nachdenken, weil Amber mich ablenkte: „Sag Bescheid, wenn du` s dir anders überlegst."  
_Ich stelle mich auch gern als Nachtisch zur Verfügung._  
Wenn das Mädchen gewusst hätte wie nah es dran war auf meiner Speisekarte zu stehen, egal als welcher Gang, hätte sie sicher anders darüber gedacht. Ich ignorierte sie jedoch absichtlich und wendete mich meiner Begleiterin zu.

„Trink was", forderte ich Bella auf. Erst nippte sie an ihrem Glas, dann trank sie es in langen Zügen leer. Ich ersetzte es durch mein volles und nahm ihr leises „Danke" dafür entgegen. Sie fröstelte, ich sah es an dem Schauder, der ihren Körper entlang lief, und besorgt erkundigte ich mich: „Ist dir kalt?"  
„Liegt nur an der der Cola", erklärte sie mir und zitterte wieder.  
Tadeln fragte ich: „Hast du keine Jacke dabei?"  
„Doch." Sie schaute sich um und bemerkte dann: „Mist – die liegt in Jessicas Auto."

Ich zog meine Jacke aus, die ich sowieso nicht nötig hatte. Vampire kannten weder Hitze noch Kälte. Nur um nicht aufzufallen, kleideten wir uns wetterentsprechend. Ich reichte sie Bella, die mir heute erstaunlich wortkarg vorkam. Mit einem schüchternen „Danke" zog sie sie über. Wenigstens das Bedanken klappte inzwischen ganz gut bei ihr, stellte ich in Erinnerung an unsere Zwistigkeit nach dem Unfall mit Tyler fest, wo dies nicht so richtig funktioniert hatte.

Trotzdem erzitterte sie, und ich glaubte zu wissen warum. Obwohl ich die Jacke die ganze Zeit getragen hatte, konnte sie keine Wärme gespeichert haben. Sie war durch meine eisige Körpertemperatur eher kühler als unsere Umgebung. Doch an Bella würde sie schnell warm werden, außerdem stand sie ihr ausgezeichnet.

„Dieses Blau sieht hübsch an dir aus – es passt so gut zu deinem Teint." Ich beobachtete ihre Reaktion auf mein Kompliment und, wie ich es erwartete hatte, errötete sie überrascht. Als ich ihr den Brotkorb zuschob, protestierte sie: „Ehrlich, ich krieg keinen Schock."  
„Das solltest du aber – jeder normale Mensch würde einen kriegen. Du siehst völlig unbeeindruckt aus."  
„Ich fühle mich eben sehr sicher mit dir", verriet sie.

Wäre es nicht zu auffällig gewesen, hätte ich bei diesem Geständnis entsetzt die Hand vors Gesicht geschlagen. Ich war das Gefährlichste, was in ihrer Umgebung lauerte, und sie fühlte sich sicher mit mir! Hatte dieses Mädchen dend gar keinen Selbsterhaltungstrieb? Mochte mein Äußeres auch auf die Menschen sehr anziehend wirken, wie Wirtin und Kellnerin des „Bella Italia" eindrucksvoll bewiesen, so schreckten die meisten doch instinktiv vor allzu großer Nähe mit mir zurück. Bellas Warnsystem schien mir in dieser Beziehung dringend wartungsbedürftig!

Mit düster zusammen geschobenen Augenbrauen murmelte ich kopfschüttelnd: „Das wird immer komplizierter!" Wie sollte ich Bella auf Distanz halten, wenn sie vor mir keine Furcht kannte, sondern genau das Gegenteil der Fall war? Ich überlegte, was ich noch tun könnte, oder sogar musste, um sie davon zu überzeugen, dass sie ohne mich besser dran war. Bella beobachtete mich, das konnte ich spüren. Doch sie lenkte mich nicht ab, sondern griff nach einer Brotstange und begann daran herumzuknabbern. Ich fragte mich, was in ihrem Kopf gerade vorgehen würde, als sie feststellte: „Normalerweise hast du bessere Laune, wenn deine Augen so hell sind."

„Wie bitte?", fragte ich verblüfft. Ihre Beobachtung traf mich unvorbereitet. Doch ich hätte wissen müssen, dass Bella so etwas nicht entging. Sie schien mich genau zu studieren, also ein Grund mehr Abstand zu wahren. Nicht auszudenken, zu welchen Schlussfolgerungen sie noch kommen konnte!

„Wenn deine Augen schwarz sind, bist du unausstehlich – daran habe ich mich schon gewöhnt. Ich habe eine Theorie dazu."  
Ich war schockiert. Sollte sie mir auf die Schliche gekommen sein? Mit verengten Augen erkundigte ich mich: „Noch eine Theorie?"  
Bella bemühte sich um ein cooles Aussehen, als sie kauend bejahte: „Hm – mmh."  
„Ich hoffe, du warst ein bisschen einfallsreicher als beim letzten Mal ... oder klaust du deine Ideen immer noch aus Comics?" Mein spöttischer Tonfall, begleitet von einem eben solchen Lächeln, täuschte sie hoffentlich über meine Besorgnis hinweg.

„Na ja, nein, aus einem Comic ist sie nicht, aber alleine bin ich auch nicht drauf gekommen", gestand Bella.  
„Und?", forderte ich sie zum Weiterreden auf.  
Es drängte mich ihre Antwort zu hören, doch in diesem Augenblick servierte Amber Bellas Essen.  
_Die beiden hängen ganz schön aufeinander. Da werde ich, unglaublich aber wahr, wohl keine Chance gegen diese unscheinbare Göre haben._

Ich bemerkte, dass wir uns im Laufe des Gesprächs näher gekommen waren und richtete mich jetzt auf. Die Kellnerin stellt die Pilzravioli ab und wendete sich mir zu. Ich brannte darauf wieder ungestört mit Bella zu sein, doch die Kellnerin mochte mein Umfeld ungern so schnell verlassen. „Hast du` s dir überlegt?", wollte sie wissen. „Möchtest du wirklich nichts?" _Ich stehe jedem deiner Wünsche ganz und gar zur Verfügung!_

„Vielen Dank, aber wir hätten gern noch etwas Cola", bestellte ich Nachschub für Bella, die auch mein Glas bereits geleert hatte, und deutete auf den Tisch.  
„Okay." Amber verschwand mit den leeren Gläsern und ich erinnerte Bella: „Du wolltest mir gerade etwas erzählen."  
„Später, im Auto. Aber nur, wenn...", sie stockte und ich fragte mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und bedrohlicher Stimme: „Ach, du hast Bedingungen?"  
„Sagen wir mal so -ich hab natürlich ein paar Fragen."  
„Natürlich."

Das Gespräch wurde durch das Eintreffen des Getränkenachschubes unterbrochen, allerdings nur kurz, da Amber sich darauf beschränkte wortlos ihrer Arbeit nachzugehen und es aufgegeben hatte mich in ihren Bann zu schlagen.  
„Na dann los", drängelte ich. Meine Stimme klang hart dabei, eine Auswirkung der Anspannung, die ich empfand, weil ich nicht wusste, was Bella herausgefunden hatte.  
„Wie kommt es, dass du in Port Angeles bist?"  
Ich senkte den Blick, damit Bella nicht sehen konnte, wie ich kurz verzweifelte. Was sollte ich darauf antworten? Vielleicht konnte ich ablenken, indem ich mit einem fast unmerklichen Grinsen um die nächste Frage bat.  
„Aber das ist noch die einfachste", informierte mich Bella.  
„Die nächste, bitte", beharrte ich.

Mit frustriertem Gesichtsausdruck nahm meine Begleiterin ihr Besteck zur Hand, wickelte es aus der Serviette und spießte mit der Gabel die erste kleine Teigtasche auf. Es roch verführerisch, selbst für einen Vampir, der keine menschliche Nahrung brauchte. Ihrem Gesichtsausdruck entnahm ich, dass es Bella schmeckte. Sie trank noch einen Schluck Cola, dann blickte sie mich an.

Ihre Augen funkelten verärgert, was sie nahezu unwiderstehlich machte. Hätte ich mein Herz nicht schon längst an sie verloren gehabt, ich glaube in diesem Moment wäre es unwiderruflich geschehen.  
„Na gut, prima. Sagen wir mal, rein hypothetisch, versteht sich, jemand ... ist in der Lage ... Gedanken zu lesen – er weiß also, was die anderen Leute denken, mit ein paar Ausnahmen."  
Mir blieb die Spucke weg und nur meinen besonderen Fähigkeiten verdankte ich es überhaupt in aller kürzester Zeit eine Erwiderung zu finden.  
„Mit einer Ausnahme", korrigierte ich - „hypothetisch."

„Okay, also mit einer Ausnahme", wiederholte sie und mir kam es so vor als freue sie sich über etwas. Nicht zu Unrecht, denn sie lockte mich scheinbar in eine Falle. Ich hatte es ja schon fast zugegeben!  
„Wie funktioniert das? Wo sind die Grenzen? Wie würde dieser Jemand ... jemand anderen ... genau im richtigen Augenblick finden? Woher wüsste er, dass sie in Gefahr ist?"

Sie wußte Bescheid! Das war mir plötzlich sonnenklar. Und egal, was ich sagen oder tun würde, sie wäre nicht davon abzubringen. Dafür kannte ich sie inzwischen zu genau. Ich konnte also genau so gut auf ihr Spiel eingehen und vergewisserte mich deshalb scheinheilig: „Rein hypothetisch?"  
„Genau."  
„Also, wenn ... dieser Jemand...", begann ich nachdenklich eine Erklärung zu stammeln.  
„Sagen wir mal, er heißt Joe", schlug Bella vor.

Ein gequältes Grinsen über ihre Worte begleiteten meinen Vortrag: „Also gut, Joe. Wenn Joe gut aufpasst, muss das Timing gar nicht so genau stimmen."  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf über meine Bemühung etwas sinnvolles hervor zu bringen und beschloss das Spiel zu beenden. Wenn sie mir schon auf die Schliche gekommen war, konnte ich mit offenen Karten spielen. Ich verdrehte die Augen angesichts der Tatsache, dass ich klein beigeben musste und sagte: „Nur du könntest in einer so kleinen Stadt in Gefahr geraten. Wahrscheinlich hättest du ihre Verbrechensstatistik für die nächsten zehn Jahre verdorben."

„Moment mal, haben wir nicht von einem hypothetischen Fall gesprochen?", erkundigte sich Bella trocken.  
Ich lachte über ihren Versuch das Spiel am Leben zu erhalten. „Ja, du hast Recht. Sollen wir dich Jane nennen?"  
„So wollte ich immer schon mal heißen – woher wusstest du das?"  
Sie beugte sich zu mir herüber und ihr verführerischer Duft stieg mir in die Nase. Unsere Blicke trafen sich und ich wusste, dass ich ihr die Wahrheit sagen musste. Es gab kein Zurück mehr für mich.

„Du kannst mir vertrauen, Edward", sagte sie leise und ihr Tonfall rieselte mir schauerartig den Rücken hinunter. Jetzt wusste ich wie sich weibliche Wesen fühlten, wenn ich meine gewinnende Art einsetzte. Bella hatte sie drauf ohne ein Vampir zu sein! Sie wollte ihre Hand auf die meine legen, doch dafür war ich im Moment nicht stark genug. Bella hatte meine Abwehr geschwächt und so erklärte ich flüsternd: „Ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich noch eine Wahl hab. Ich habe mich geirrt – du bist sehr viel aufmerksamer, als ich es wahrhaben wollte."

„Ich dachte, du hättest immer Recht", versuchte sie meinem Ego zu schmeicheln.  
„Das dachte ich auch." Kopfschüttelnd gab ich zu: „Aber was dich betrifft, hab ich mich in noch einer anderen Sache geirrt. Du ziehst nicht nur Unfälle an – das trifft es nicht ganz. Du ziehst jede Art von Ärger an. Wenn es irgendeine Gefahr im Umkreis von zehn Meilen gibt, begegnest du ihr mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit."  
„Und du rechnest dich selbst zu den Gefahren?"

Das sie das noch immer fragen musste, erstaunte mich. Hatte ich wirklich bei allen Versuchen ihr das klar zu machen versagt? Ich war ein verdammter Vampir, das gefährlichste Raubtier der Welt, und sie schien es einfach nicht wahrnehmen zu wollen. Mein Gesicht spiegelte meine innere Zerrissenheit, wie ich in ihren Augen sah. Deswegen bemühte ich mich um eine abweisende und ausdruckslose Miene als ich nochmals bekräftigte: „Ohne jeden Zweifel."

Meine Worte schreckten sie jedoch nicht ab. Erneut versuchte sie meine Hand zu berühren und diesmal ließ ich es zu. Ich sehnte mich geradezu danach ihre weiche, warme Haut auf meiner harten, eiskalten zu spüren. Trotzdem konnte ich ein kurzer Zusammenzucken nicht unterdrücken, als sich ihre Finger näherten. Konnte sie mit der Berührung nicht einen weiteren Beweis für das sammeln, was ich in Wirklichkeit war?

Ihre Stimme bebte, als sie sagte: „Danke. Das war schon das zweite Mal." Tiefe Dankbarkeit klang darin und ich dachte, dass Bella langsam eine Meisterin darin wurde. Meine Kehle verengte sich vor Rührung bei ihren Worten und unweigerlich wurde mein Gesichtsausdruck weich.  
„Wir lassen es besser nicht auf ein drittes Mal ankommen, okay?"

Bella bedachte mich mit einem finsteren Blick. Scheinbar erwischte ich damit immer einen wunden Punkt und mir fiel ein, dass ich vergessen hatte Esme wegen Bellas dahingehender Reaktion am letzten Donnerstag zu befragen. Trotzdem nickte sie zustimmend und ich musste mich zwingen meine Hände fortzuziehen, um die ihren nicht dankbar dafür zu drücken, oder gar zu zerquetschen. In ihrer Nähe fiel es mir oft schwer mich zu beherrschen und da ich gerade total gefühlsdusselig wurde, konnte ich mich keineswegs auch noch auf die Kontrolle meiner Kraft konzentrieren. Ich überlegte, wie ich das Gespräch fortsetzen könnte und mir fiel Bellas erste Frage ein. Sie hatte wissen wollen, wieso ich in Port Angeles war. Natürlich konnte ich ihr nicht von Alice Vision erzählen, aber ein wenig Ehrlichkeit schuldete ich meiner Begleiterin, also gab ich hastig zu: „Ich bin dir nach Port Angeles gefolgt. Ich hab vorher noch nie probiert, jemanden zu beschützen, und es ist mühsamer, als ich gedacht hätte. Aber das liegt vermutlich daran, dass du es bist. Die meisten Menschen scheinen ohne größere Katastrophen durchs Leben zu kommen."

Ihre Lippen formten ein Lächeln und ich wünschte ihre Gedanken lesen zu können, um heraus zu finden, warum sie dies taten. Gefiel ihr mein Geständnis, dass ich sie hatte beschützen wollen, obwohl sie sonst sauer wurde, wenn ich ihre Unfallneigung erwähnte? Erneut wurde ich nicht schlau aus meiner zauberhaften Tischnachbarin.

„Hast du dich eigentlich schon mal gefragt, ob vielleicht beim ersten Mal, bei der Sache mit dem Van, meine Tage schon gezählt waren und du ins Schicksal eingegriffen hast?", bemühte sie sich von diesem Thema abzulenken. Nicht sehr geschickt, wie ich feststellte, da mir augenblicklich unsere erste Begegnung einfiel: die Biologiestunde, in der es beinah zu einem Massaker an der Forks High School gekommen wäre.

„Das war nicht das erste Mal. Deine Tage waren gezählt, als ich dich das erste Mal gesehen haben", gestand ich mit tonloser Stimme und gesenktem Blick. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte ich ihr Erstaunen über meine Worte und wie sie ebenfalls an diesen Tag, ihren ersten an unserer Schule, zurückdachte. Auf ihrer Miene spiegelte sich kurz Furcht, die aber in Sekundenbruchteilen wieder verschwand. Sollte sie wirklich nicht mehr den Hauch von Angst vor mir empfinden?

„Erinnerst du dich?", erkundigte ich mich, eigentlich unnötigerweise, da ich die Antwort bereits in ihren Zügen gelesen hatte. Sie bejahte und ungläubig stellte ich fest: „Und trotzdem sitzt du jetzt hier."  
Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als sie stockend erklärte: „Ja, jetzt sitz ich hier ... wegen dir. Weil du heute irgendwie wusstest, wo du mich finden würdest."

Ihr Mut beeindruckte mich mehr als alles, was ich in meinem Leben je erfahren hatte. Ich presste die Lippen zusammen, um dies nicht unbedacht auszusprechen. Was sollte ich Bella sagen? Was konnte ich ihr sagen? Was musste ich ihr sagen? Alles in mir war in Widersprüchen verfangen: ich wollte sie beschützen, andererseits konnte es gefährlich werden ihr nicht mehr zu sagen und sie es selbst herausfinden zu lassen. Ich musste die Karten auf den Tisch legen!  
Ich warf einen Blick auf Bellas vollen Teller und schlug dann vor: „Du isst, ich rede."

Als Antwort schob sie sich eine Ravioli in den Mund und ich genoss den Anblick. Es hatte etwas sinnliches, wie ihre Lippen die Teigtasche von der Gabel streiften. Es war vielleicht eine reine Vampirempfindung, schließlich war Essen das Menschlichste was es für die Normalsterblichen gab. „Es ist schwieriger, als es sein sollte – dir auf der Spur zu bleiben. Normalerweise kann ich jemanden sehr leicht finden, vorausgesetzt, ich hab schon mal seine Gedanken gehört."

Besorgt musterte ich ihre Reaktion. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, erstarrte sie kurz. Doch Bella fing sich auch erstaunlich schnell wieder und aß weiter, als wolle sie mir signalisieren, dass ich mit meiner Erklärung fortfahren sollte. Was ich auch tat, schließlich hatte ich es versprochen, ein Versprechen, an das ich mich diesmal erinnern konnte.

„Ich hatte Jessica sozusagen auf dem Schirm, ohne allzu genau aufzupassen – wie gesagt, nur du könntest in Port Angeles in Gefahr geraten. Zuerst fiel mir gar nicht auf, dass ihr euch getrennt hattet. Als ich dann mitbekam, dass du nicht mehr bei ihr warst, bin ich zu dem Buchladen gefahren, den ich in ihren Gedanken sah. Mir war klar, dass du ihn nicht betreten hattest und weiter in südlicher Richtung unterwegs warst. Und ich wusste, dass du bald umkehren musstest. Also hab ich einfach auf dich gewartet und wahllos die Gedanken der Leute, die unterwegs waren, durchsucht – um zu sehen, ob du jemandem aufgefallen bist, der mich dann hätte zu dir führen können. Es gab eigentlich keinen Grund zur Besorgnis ... aber irgendwas machte mich nervös..."

Ich beglückwünschte mich für die Umschiffung mancher gefahrvoller Klippe in meiner Erzählung, zum Beispiel, dass ich sie am Buchladen bereits gesehen hatte, aber mich ihr wegen der Sonne in diesem Moment hatte noch nicht zeigen können. Oder das ich Alice Vision nicht hatte erwähnen müssen.  
„Ich begann im Kreis zu fahren ... und weiter nach Stimmen zu hören. Dann ging endlich die Sonne unter, und ich wollte gerade aussteigen, um dir zu Fuß zu folgen. Und dann..."

Die Wut auf die vier Männer begann wieder in mir hoch zu kochen, als ich an ihre Pläne mit Bella dachte. Ich biss die Zähne zusammen, um mich wieder zu beruhigen. Nur mit klarem Kopf konnte ich Bella berichten ohne zu viel zu verraten, schließlich war mir im letzten Satz schon meine Abneigung vor der Sonne herausgerutscht. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass Bella dem keine Bedeutung zumaß, andererseits hatte sie mir schon mehrfach bewiesen, dass ihr so leicht nichts entging.

„Dann was?", hackte sie nach und ich knurrte: „Dann hörte ich, was ihnen durch den Kopf ging. Ich sah dein Gesicht in seinen Gedanken." Ich merkte wie sich unwillkürlich meine Oberlippe nach oben zog und meine Zähne freigab. Eine normale Vampirreaktion im Angesicht von Wut, Gefahr oder Durst. Schnell beugte ich mich nach vorn, stützte den Ellenbogen auf den Tisch und schlug eine Hand vor meine Augen. Ich befürchtete, sie könnten in diesem Moment blutrot werden, als ich daran zurückdachte, was ich mit den Kerlen am liebsten angestellt hätte. Das durfte Bella keineswegs sehen!

„Es war so ... schwer, du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie schwer, dich nur ins Auto zu laden und sie ... am Leben zu lassen. Ich hätte dich mit Jessica und Angela fahren lassen können, aber ich hatte Angst, dass ich nach ihnen suchen würde, wenn du nicht mehr bei mir wärst", verriet ich flüstern. _Außerdem habe ich mich nach deiner Nähe gesehnt. Die letzten Tage ohne dich waren die Hölle!_

Wortlos, regungslos, nahm Bella mein Geständnis auf. Was dachte sie nun? Wie sehr ich wünschte ihre „Stimme" hören zu können! Natürlich hätte ich sie fragen könne, was ihr durch den Kopf ging, aber ich fürchtete mich ein wenig vor ihrer Antwort. Ja, ich, Edward Cullen, ein verdammter Vampir, fürchtete etwas! Es stand in Bellas Macht mich zu verletzen, allein mit Worten. Bewegungslos, wie ich stundenlang mühelos verharren konnte, wartete ich darauf, dass sie etwas sagen würde. Doch sie blieb stumm, ein erstaunlicher Umstand, den ich noch nicht sehr oft an ihr erlebt hatte. Also ergriff ich die Initiative und fragte: „Bist du so weit? Wollen wir nach Hause fahren?"

Dabei suchte ich ihren Blick, um darin lesen zu können, ob ich sie nun verängstigt hatte. Doch sie verriet weder durch ihr Gesicht noch ihre Worte etwas: „Ich bin soweit."

Als hätte Amber unsere Gedanken gelesen, stand sie plötzlich da. Hatte ich ihre „Stimme"beim Näherkommen überhört oder ausgeblendet? „Alles in Ordnung? Habt ihr noch einen Wunsch?", fragte sie, deutlich mir zugewandt.  
„Danke, wir würden gern zahlen", erwiderte ich mit angestrengter Stimme.  
_Huch, was ist denn in den gefahren? _

„Äh ... j-ja klar", stotterte die Kellnerin, von meinem Ton etwas aus der Bahn geworfen, und zog eine kleine schwarze Ledermappe aus der Vordertasche ihrer gleichfarbigen Schürze. Sie reichte sie mir mit einem „Bitte schön" und ich legte den Schein, den ich bereithielt, seit ich die Rechnungssumme in ihren Gedanken gelesen hatte, hinein.  
„Stimmt so", sagte ich, und reichte ihr lächelnd die Mappe zurück. Das versöhnte sie, den während sie mir mit verführerischem Lächeln noch einen schönen Abend wünschte, dachte sie: _Mit dir würde ich jetzt auch gern nach Hause gehen._

Ich bedankte mich, doch meine Aufmerksamkeit galt allein Bella, die sich umständlich aufrappelte, nachdem ich mich erhoben hatte. Dicht neben ihr ging ich zur Tür, darauf bedacht nicht zu schnell zu laufen, und sie möglichst nicht zu berühren. Zu groß war der Wunsch sie zärtlich in die Arme zu schließen, nachdem mir klar geworden war, dass sie für mich etwas empfinden musste, sonst hätte die Angst vor mir triumphieren müssen.

Auf dem Weg zum Wagen hörte ich Bella seufzen und ich sah sie neugierig an. Doch sie gab mir keine Auskunft, sondern blickte auf den gepflasterten Weg bis wir meinen Volvo erreichten. Ich öffnete Bella die Beifahrertür und schloss sie, nachdem sie eingestiegen war. Ich ging vorn um das Auto herum, wobei ich mir Bellas Blick bewusst war. Was sie wohl dachte, wenn sie mich so beobachtete? Sammelte sie weitere Beweise für ihre Theorie, die ich hoffentlich gleich zu hören bekommen würde? Eine Theorie, über die ich hoffentlich lachen würde können. Doch in mir stieg die Befürchtung auf, dass Bella mich durchschaut hatte. All ihre Anspielungen deuteten darauf hin. Als ich Platz genommen hatte, startete ich den Motor und drehte die Heizung an. Das Wetter hatte sich, glücklicherweise, verschlechtert und Bella musste kalt sein, obwohl sie sich in meine Jacke kuschelte. Ein herzerwärmender Anblick. Zu gern hätte ich mit der Jacke getauscht und mich um Bellas anmutigen Körper geschmiegt, um sie zu wärmen. Leider würde sie sich an mir höchstens Frostbeulen holen!

Ich parkte aus, manövrierte den Volvo zwischen den vorbeifahrenden Autos hindurch auf die Gegenfahrbahn und brauste Richtung Freeway.  
„Und jetzt bist du dran", verkündete ich bedeutungsvoll, gewappnet für ihre Theorie.


	9. Für immer siebzehn

**Wie ihr wißt: die Twilight- Saga, die Personen, Handlung und Dialoge gehören Stephenie Meyer.**

_Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen von Kapitel 9. Vergesst nicht zu reviewen! Freu mich drauf. Und da ich nicht weiß, ob ich es diese Woche schaffe ein neues Kapitel zu posten, wünsche ich schon mal: FROHE OSTERN!_

Für immer siebzehn

„Darf ich dich noch eine Sache fragen?", bat Bella, während ich schnell beschleunigte und die ruhige Strasse entlang raste. Seufzend gestand ich ihr eine weiter Frage zu und kniff die Lippen zu einer strengen Linie zusammen, bei dem Gedanken, was nun kommen würde.

„Also... du hast doch gesagt, dass du wusstest, dass ich den Buchladen nicht betreten habe und stattdessen weiter in südlicher Richtung gegangen bin. Kannst du mir sagen, woher?"  
Ich wich ihrem Blick aus und überlegte. Ich wollte ihr nicht sagen, dass es mein Volvo gewesen war, den sie in der Strasse mit dem Buchladen gesehen hatte.  
„Ich dachte, mit den Ausweichmanövern sei Schluss", maulte sie in einem Tonfall, der mich zum lächeln brachte.

„Na schön, wie du willst. Ich bin deinem Geruch gefolgt. Aber dann hab ich die Spur wieder verloren." Es war nicht ganz die Wahrheit, aber ich hätte diese Möglichkeit gehabt, wenn sie mir in meiner Panik vor einigen Stunden durch den Kopf geschossen wäre. Erschrocken stellte ich fest, dass Bella meiner Rationalität ganz schön zu schaffen machte!  
Ich gab mir den Anschein mich auf die Strasse zu konzentrieren, in Wirklichkeit wartete ich gespannt auf Bellas Erwiderung. Sie überraschte mich mit der Feststellung: „Und dann hast du mir meine erste Frage noch nicht beantwortet."

„Welche?", fragte ich missbilligend, da ich mich im Augenblick nicht an diese erinnern konnte.  
„Wie das geht, das Gedankenlesen. Kannst du die Gedanken von jedem lesen, egal wo? Wie machst du das? Und kannst nur du das oder auch die anderen aus deiner Familie?"  
Die Flut ihrer Fragen überrollte mich schier und so stellte ich fest: „Das ist mehr als eine."

Bella ging jedoch nicht darauf ein, sondern verschränkte mit erwartungsvollem Blick die Hände. Ich erkannte, dass mir keine Wahl blieb, als ihr zu antworten: „Nein, nur ich. Und ich kann auch nicht jeden hören, und überall. Ich muss halbwegs in der Nähe sein. Je vertrauter die... „Stimme" ist, desto weiter kann ich sie hören. Trotzdem nicht mehr als ein paar Meilen weit."

Ich überlegte kurz, wie ich ihr meine Gabe verständlich ausdrücken konnte.  
„Es ist ein bisschen so, als wäre man in einem riesigen Saal voller Menschen, die alle auf einmal reden. Alles ist ein einziges Summen – ein Hintergrundrauschen aus Stimmen. Bis man sich auf eine konzentriert, dann tritt sie klar hervor und man hört die Gedanken der Person. Die meiste Zeit blende ich das alles aus. Es lenkt ziemlich ab. Und es ist einfacher, normal zu erscheinen, wenn man nicht versehentlich auf die Gedanken von jemandem antwortet anstatt auf seine Worte."

Beim letzten Satz runzelte ich die Stirn in Erinnerung an meine Anfangszeit als Vampir, als ich mit der Gabe noch nicht vertraut gewesen und dieser Faux- pas einige Mal passiert war.

„Was meinst du, warum du mich nicht hören kannst?", wollte Bella wissen, die Neugier sprang fast aus ihrer Frage.  
Mir fiel ein, dass ich darüber mit Carlisle hatte reden wollen. Doch irgendwie hatte ich auch das vergessen, so wie das Gespräch mit Esme. Konnten Vampire Alzheimer haben? Oder hatte ich die letzten Tage gar keine Gespräche mit meinen Adoptiveltern geführt, so dass ich nicht auf die Themen zu sprechen hätte kommen können?

Mein Blick drückte sicherlich aus, dass mir dieser Umstand so rätselhaft erscheinen musste wie ihr meine gesamte Gabe. Leise gab ich meinen eben gefassten Gedanken Ausdruck:"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich kann mir nur vorstellen, dass dein Gehirn irgendwie anders arbeitet als die der anderen. Als würden deine Gedanken auf Kurzwelle gesendet, aber ich kann nur UKW empfangen." Diese Idee brachte mich selbst zum grinsen. Es war eine laienhaft lächerliche Erklärung für eine so komplexe Angelegenheit.

"Mein Gehirn funktioniert also nicht richtig, ist es das? Ich bin ein Freak?"  
_Typisch Bella_, dachte ich und lachte. "Ich höre Stimmen, und du machst dir Sorgen, ein Freak zu sein! Keine Angst, es ist nur eine Theorie..." Das war das Stichwort. Eigentlich brannte ich noch immer darauf Bellas zu hören und erinnerte sie jetzt daran: "Womit wir wieder beim eigentlichen Thema wären."

Sie seufzte und ich nutzte die Gelegenheit für eine Retourkutsche: "Wie war das- Schluss mit den Ausweichmanövern?" drängte ich sanft. Sie wendete den Blick ab und musste auf den Tacho geschaut haben, den sie rief plötzlich: "Meine Güte! Nicht so schnell!"  
Erschrocken fragte ich: "Was ist denn?"  
"Du fährst hundert Meilen pro Stunde", schrie sie panisch, während ihr Blick aus dem Fenster auf die vorbeirasenden Bäume eines Waldstückes fiel.  
Bei dieser Geschwindigkeit begann mir das Autofahren gerade erst Spaß zu machen, also verdrehte ich nur die Augen und beruhigte meine Beifahrerin: "Entspann dich, Bella."

"Willst du uns umbringen?", fragte sie eindringlich.  
"Es wird uns nichts passieren."  
"Warum hast du's dann so eilig?", erkundigte sich Bella mit gedämpfter Stimme.  
"Das ist meine normale Geschwindigkeit", erklärte ich ihr mit einem schiefen Lächeln.  
"Guck nach vorn", rief sie, fast schon panisch.

Grinsend informierte ich Bella, dass ich noch nie einen Unfall gehabt hatte.  
"Ich hab noch nicht einmal einen Strafzettel bekommen. Eingebauter Radardetektor", behauptete ich mit einem Tippen auf die Stirn.  
"Sehr witzig", giftete das Mädchen humorlos. "Charlie ist Polizist, falls du das vergessen hast." _ Als ob ich das könnte! _"Man hat mir beigebracht, die Verkehrsregeln zu beachten. Und außerdem, wenn du den Volvo um einen Baum wickelst, kannst du wahrscheinlich einfach aussteigen und fortgehen."

"Wahrscheinlich", stimmte ich mit einem harten, kurzen Lachen zu. Sie war meinem Geheimnis gefährlich nah gekommen. "Aber du nicht", stellte ich seufzend fest und ging etwa vom Gas. Die Geschwindigkeit verringerte sich auf achtzig Meilen in der Stunde und auf meine Frage: "Zufrieden?", bekam ich ein erleichtertes "Fast.", zu hören.  
"Ich hasse es langsam zu fahren", quengelte ich."Das soll langsam sein?"

"Das waren jetzt genug Bemerkungen zu meinem Fahrstil. Ich warte immer noch auf deine neueste Theorie", wechselte ich das Thema.  
Ich sah, dass Bella sich auf die Lippen biss und versprach mit sanftem Blick: "Ich lache nicht."  
"Ich hab eher Angst, dass du sauer wirst", gestand sie.  
"So schlimm?"  
"Ziemlich."

Ich machte mich auf das Schlimmste gefasst und forderte dann so ruhig wie möglich: "Na los."  
"Ich weiß nicht, wo ich anfangen soll", gab Bella zu.  
"Am besten am Anfang ... Du hast gesagt, dass du nicht von allein darauf gekommen bist", schlug ich vor.  
"Nein."  
"Wie dann? Durch ein Buch? Einen Film?""Weder noch. Ich war doch Samstag am Strand."

Wie sollte ein Strandbesuch Bella drauf bringen, dass ich ein Vampir bin? Das ergab für mich keinen Zusammenhang und sie schien mir meine Verwunderung anzusehen, deshalb erklärte sie: "Da habe ich einen alten Freund getroffen - Jacob Black. Sein Dad und Charlie waren schon befreundet, da war ich noch ein Baby."  
Noch immer begriff ich nicht, worauf Bella hinauswollte.  
"Sein Dad ist ein Stammesältester der Quileute", offenbarte sie den entscheidenden Hinweis.  
_Verdammte Werwölfe, geschwätzig wie die Elstern_, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Meine Miene erstarrte, versteinert vor Furcht vor dem, was Bella herausgefunden hatte.

"Wir sind ein bisschen spazieren gegangen und er hat mir ein paar alte Legenden erzählt; ich glaube, er wollte mir Angst einjagen. Jedenfalls, eine davon...", zögerte sie noch._  
Verdammt, sprich es schon aus! _"Ja?", stocherte ich weiter, um Beherrschung ringend.  
"Eine handelte von Vampiren", flüsterte sie.  
Starr blickte ich gerade aus, um nicht in Bellas Gesicht schauen zu müssen. Ich fürchtete Abscheu darin zu erblicken, und das hätte ich nicht ertragen. Meine Finger krampften sich vor Anspannung um das Lenkrad bis die Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

Gezwungen ruhig erkundigte ich mich: "Und du hast sofort an mich gedacht?""Nein. Er ... hat deine Familie erwähnt."  
Ich war sprachlos darüber, dass die Quileute unser Abkommen gebrochen hatten. Niemals hätten wir ihr Geheimnis ausgeplaudert und den jahrzehntealten Pakt gebrochen!  
"Für ihn war das alles nur dummer Aberglaube", ergänzte Bella schnell, so dass in mir der Verdacht aufstieg sie wolle diesen Jacob in Schutz nehmen.  
_Sollte der Junge wirklich glauben dies wäre eine Legende? Sollte er noch nicht in das Geheimnis des Indianerstammes eingeweiht sein?_  
"Er wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen, dass ich mir irgendwas dabei denken könnte. Und ehrlich gesagt, war es meine Schuld. Ich hab ihn dazu gebracht, mir die Geschichte zu erzählen."

_Warum nur Bella? Warum konntest du die Sache nicht auf sich beruhen lassen? Warum musst du so ein kleines, neugieriges Wesen sein? Aber wie sollte sie um die Gefahr wissen, die aus ihrer Erkenntnis entstand._"Warum?", fragte ich schlicht.  
"Zuerst fragte Lauren, warum du nicht dabei bist, um mich zu provozieren. Daraufhin sagte ein älterer Junge vom Stamm, dass deine Familie nicht ins Reservat kommt, nur das es klang, als meinte er noch etwas anderes. Und dann hab ich mir Jacob zur Seite genommen und ihn bearbeitet, bis er es mir verriet."

Bella senkte beschämt den Kopf, was mich erheiterte und gegen meinen Willen friedlicher stimmte. Trotzdem nahm ich den Quileute ihren Wortbruch übel und dachte grimmig daran, wie man ihnen dies heimzahlen könnte.  
"Wie hast du das den angestellt?", wollte ich Bellas Ausfragemethoden erforschen."Ich hab versucht zu flirten. Es hat besser funktioniert, als ich dachte."  
"Das hätte ich gern gesehen. Aber mir vorwerfen, Leute aus der Fassung zu bringen! Armer Jacob Black", zog ich sie finster vor mich hin schmunzelnd auf.

Wieder einmal war es mir gelungen Bella zum Erröten zu bringen und ich ließ ihr kurz Zeit sich zu fassen, bevor ich fragte: "Was hast du dann gemacht?"  
"Ich hab ein bisschen im Internet recherchiert."  
_Der Fluch der neumodischen Technik! Früher hätte sie sich wenigstens zu einer Bibliothek begeben müssen und Bücher wälzen. Heute knipst man den PC an, ruft Google auf und erhält Millionen Links zu Seiten, wo meine Spezies beschrieben wird.  
_"Und - hat dich das überzeugt?", forschte ich mit gespieltem Desinteresse, doch meinen Händen, die mit aller Gewalt noch immer das Lenkrad umklammerten, war meine Unruhe anzusehen.

"Nein. Nichts passte. Und das meiste war ziemlich albern. Und dann...", sie stockte.  
"Und dann was?"  
"Dann hab ich mir gesagt, dass es egal ist", flüsterte sie."Egal?" Ich war so schockiert, wie noch nie in meinem Leben. In meinen kühnsten Träumen wäre mit so einer Antwort nicht zu rechnen gewesen. Meine sorgsam gepflegte Maske der Gelassenheit entglitt mir und Bella musste mir meine Ungläubigkeit ansehen, denn sie sagte leise: "Ja. Es ist mir egal, was du bist."

Ich wünschte das Internet hätte ihr den Sinn für die Realität mit seinen lächerlichen Vampirdarstellungen nicht geschwächt. Der Spott in meiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören, als ich mich vergewisserte: "Es ist dir egal, ob ich ein Monster bin? Ob ich ein Mensch bin oder nicht?"  
"Ja."_  
_Es war das starrköpfigste "Ja", das ich bisher von Bella zu hören bekommen hatte. Wußte sie überhaupt, was sie da redete. Wie konnte man den mit einem Monster zusammen sein wollen, vor allem als ein so herzensguter Mensch, wie sie es nun einmal war. Sie war so sanft, gefühlvoll und sorgsam um ihre Mitmenschen bedacht und wollte mit einem blutgierigen Monster zusammen sein? Es war ihr egal! Ich wußte nichts darauf zu sagen. Ein sprachloser Edward Cullen! Das konnte in die Geschichte eingehen.

"Jetzt bist du wütend", stellte Bella seufzend fest. "Hätte ich lieber nichts gesagt."  
"Nein", widersprach ich mit harter Stimme. "Mir ist es lieber, wenn ich weiß, was du denkst - selbst wenn es völlig verrückt ist."  
"Soll das heißen, ich lieg wieder falsch?", wollte sie schnippisch wissen.  
"Das meine ich nicht. "Es ist mir egal"!", zitierte ich Bella durch zusammengebissene Zähne.  
"Ich hab also Recht?", vergewisserte sie sich und hielt den Atem an.  
"Ich denke, es ist egal?"

Tief Luft holend bestätigte meine Beifahrerin: "Ist es auch. Aber neugierig bin ich trotzdem."  
Sie klang gelassen dabei und ich fragte mich, ob das nur gespielt war, oder ob sie mit der Tatsache, dass ich ein Vampir war wirklich so cool umgehen konnte.  
"Worauf bist du denn neugierig?", fragte ich resignierte. Nun war der Kuchen sowieso gegessen, wie man so schön sagte. Bella hatte mein Geheimnis entdeckt, nun konnte sie auch den Rest erfahren und vielleicht schreckte sie das ja ab.

"Zum Beispiel darauf, wie alt du bist."  
"Siebzehn." Meine Antwort kam wie aus der Pistole geschossen, schließlich sagte ich die Zahl schon seit achtzig Jahren.  
"Und wie lange bist du schon siebzehn?"  
"Eine Weile", gestand ich und meine Lippen zuckten vor unterdrückter Schadenfreude über meine nichtssagende Auskunft.  
Unerwartet nachgiebig bekam ich von Bella ein: "Okay" zu hören.

Ich musterte Bella wachsam, denn ich fragte mich welche Frage sie als nächstes ausheckte. Sie lächelte mich strahlend an, und ich hätte zu gern gewusst, womit ich mir dies verdient hatte.  
"Bitte nicht lachen", ergriff sie den Gesprächsfaden: "Aber wie kommt es, dass du tagsüber rausgehen kannst?"Leider konnte ich mir das Lachen nicht verkneifen, als ich antwortete: "Alles Mythos."  
"Ihr werdet nicht von der Sonne verbrannt?"  
"Mythos."  
"Ihr schlaft auch nicht in Särgen?"  
"Mythos." Ich zögerte einen Moment, bevor ich erklärte: "Ich kann nicht schlafen." Dabei musste ich an meine unzähligen, nächtlichen Besuche bei ihr denken, von denen sie nichts ahnte.

"Gar nicht?", erkundigte sie sich ungläubig.  
"Nie", bestätigte ich mit tonloser Stimme und blickte sie wehmütig an. Wie oft ich schon gewünscht hatte schlafen zu können, um damit manch trostlose Stunde herumbringen zu können! Aber waren das wirklich die entscheidenden Fragen, die man einem Vampir stellte? Warum kam sie nicht auf den Grund zu sprechen, der mich zum Monster abstempelte? Wollte sie es nicht wahrhaben, frei nach dem Motto: Was ich nicht weiß, macht mich nicht heiß. Konnte sie meine grauenhafte Raubtiernatur verleugnen?

Aus diesem Grund klang meine Stimme auch abweisend und mein Blick war kalt, als ich feststellte: "Das Wichtigste hast du mich noch gar nicht gefragt."  
"Das wäre?", erkundigte sie sich blinzelnd und ich fragte mich, ob Bella nur so tat, als wüsste sie nicht, was ich meine oder sie wusste es bereits und es schreckte sie wirklich nicht ab, was ich wiederrum nicht verstehen könnte.  
"Machst du dir keine Gedanken über meine Ernährung?", wollte ich deshalb sarkastisch von ihr wissen.  
Bella murmelte: "Ach so. Das meinst du."

Mein Mut sank, denn ich hatte den leisesten Hauch einer Hoffnung gespürt, dass es ihr egal war, wovon ich lebte. Scheinbar hatte sie sich mit dem Gedanken also doch nicht befasst und so erwiderte ich: "Ja, das. Willst du nicht wissen, ob ich Blut trinke?"  
Sie erschrak und ich fühlte mich in meiner Annahme, dass sie darüber noch nicht nachgedacht haben würde, bestätigt. Überraschender Weise erklärte Bella jedoch: "Na ja, Jacob hat etwas dazu gesagt."  
"Und was hat Jacob gesagt?"  
"Er hat gesagt, dass ihr keine ... Menschen jagt. Und dass deine Familie als ungefährlich galt, weil ihr nur Tiere gejagt habt."

Deswegen beunruhigte Bella die ganze Vampirgeschichte nicht? Wegen einer so unbedeutsamen Tatsache, dass wir von Tierblut lebten? Dieser Jacob hatte absolut keine Ahnung von was er sprach! Ich musste Bella darüber aufklären, dass sie sich im Irrtum befand.  
"Er hat gesagt, wir sind ungefährlich?"  
"Nicht ganz", berichtigte sie. "Er hat gesagt, dass ihr als ungefährlich galtet, aber dass die Quileute euch trotzdem nicht auf ihrem Land haben wollten, um sicherzugehen."

_Vertrauen ist gut, Kontrolle besser! _Das hätte das Motto des Indianerstammes sein können und ich konnte es verstehen. Ich erinnerte mich nur zu gut an die Geschichte, die Carlisle uns über die Verbindung zwischen ihnen und uns erzählt hatte. Der Stamm hatte allen Grund die Blutsauer zu fürchten.  
Bella holte mich aus meinen Gedanken, indem sie nachforschte: "Und, hat er Recht? Das ihr keine Menschen jagt?" Ich hörte ihrer Stimme an, dass sie unsicher war. Scheinbar ließ es sie doch nicht so kalt, wie gefährlich die Cullens sein konnten, zumindest für ihre Spezies.

Flüsternd bemerkte ich: "Die Quileute haben ein langes Gedächtnis." Bella mochte daraus interpretieren, was sie wollte. Ich musste sie trotz allem warnen: "Sie tun recht daran, uns fernzubleiben. Wir sind immer noch gefährlich."  
"Das verstehe ich jetzt nicht", gestand meine Beifahrerin und ich zwang mich ruhig zu bleiben, als ich ihr erklärte: "Wir tun unser Bestes. Und normalerweise sind wir sehr gut in dem, was wir tun. Aber manchmal unterlaufen uns Fehler. Mir zum Beispiel, wenn ich mir gestatte, mit dir allein zu sein."

"Das ist ein Fehler?", wollte sie wissen und ich fragte mich, ob ich mir die Traurigkeit in ihrer Stimme nur einbildete oder sie wirklich vorhanden gewesen war.  
"Ein extrem gefährlich", kam ich nicht ohnehin ihr zu gestehen.  
Schweigend fuhren wir weiter und ich überlegte, was meiner Beifahrerin in diesem Moment durch den Kopf gehen könnte.

Es klang beinah verzweifelt, als Bella nach einiger Zeit bat: "Erzähl mir mehr!"  
"Was willst du denn noch wissen?", fragte ich, erschrocken vom veränderten Klang ihrer Stimme.  
"Verrat mir, warum du Tiere jagst und keine Menschen."  
Leise antwortete ich: "Ich möchte kein Monster sein." Aber ich war es. Ich hatte der Gier einmal nachgegeben und hätte es beinah wieder getan, als mir Bellas verführerischer Duft in die Nase gestiegen war. Es hatte nicht viel gefehlt und ich hätte neunzehn Menschenleben ausgelöscht.

"Aber Tiere genügen nicht?" Bellas Wissensdurst überraschte mich nicht und ich dachte kurz darüber nach, wie ich ihr die Sache plausibel machen konnte.  
"Ich bin mir natürlich nicht sicher, aber vielleicht kann man es mit einer Ernährung auf Tofu- und Sojamilchbasis vergleichen. Wir nennen uns Vegetarier - unser kleiner Insiderwitz. Es stillt nicht vollständig den Hunger, oder vielmehr den Durst. Aber es gibt uns genügend Kraft, um widerstehen zu können. Meistens zumindest."  
Erneut dachte ich an das brennende Verlangen, das mich an Bellas erstem Schultag überkommen hatte, und so klang meine Stimme unheilvoll, als ich fortsetzte: "Zu manchen Zeiten ist es schwerer als zu anderen."

"Ist es jetzt gerade sehr schwer?", wollte Bella wissen und seufzend erklärte ich: "Ja."  
"Aber du bist im Augenblick nicht hungrig." Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage und deshalb erkundigte ich mich erstaunt: "Wie kommst du darauf?"  
"Deine Augen. Ich hab dir doch gesagt, ich hab eine Theorie dazu. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass Leute - speziell Männer - schlechter gelaunt sind, wenn sie Hunger haben."  
Ich lachte in mich hinein. "Dir entgeht aber auch gar nichts, oder?"

Bella blieb eine kurze Zeit lang still, bevor sie fragte: "Warst du am Wochenende mit Emmett jagen?"Ich bejahte und überlegte, wie viel ich preisgeben sollte oder durfte. "Ich wollte nicht weg, aber es war notwendig. Es fällt mir etwas leichter, in deiner Nähe zu sein, wenn ich nicht durstig bin", gestand ich.  
"Warum wolltest du nicht weg?"  
"Es macht mich ... nervös ... nicht in deiner Nähe zu sein." Ich begleitete meine Offenbarung mit einem eindringlichen Blick. "Es war kein Witz, als ich dir am vergangenen Donnerstag sagte, du sollst aufpassen, dass du nicht in den Ozean fällst oder überfahren wirst. Das ganze Wochenende über konnte ich mich auf nichts konzentrieren, so besorgt war ich um dich. Und nach dem, was heute passiert ist, bin ich tatsächlich überrascht, dass du mehrere Tage am Stück unversehrt überstanden hast."  
Ich schaute auf ihre Hände und stellte fest: "Na ja, nicht ganz unversehrt."

"Wie bitte?"  
"Deine Hände", half ich ihr auf die Sprünge und seufzend gestand Bella: "Ich bin hingefallen."  
Dabei betrachtete sie die fast verheilten Abschürfungen an ihren Handballen und ich wunderte mich, dass sie nicht entrüsteter auf meine Feststellung reagiert hatte. Sonst war sie immer in die Luft gegangen, wenn ich eine Bemerkung über ihre Ungeschicklichkeit fallen lassen hatte.

"Das dachte ich mir", erklärte ich grinsend. "In deinem Fall würde ich das als glücklichen Umstand bezeichnen - es hätte weit schlimmer kommen können, und genau dieser Gedanke hat mir die ganze Zeit keine Ruhe gelassen. Es waren sehr lange drei Tage. Ich bin Emmett fürchterlich auf die Nerven gegangen."

Ich lächelte zerknirscht in Erwartung ihrer Reaktion auf meine versteckte Provokation. Doch sie fragte, ohne darauf einzugehen: "Drei Tage? Seid ihr nicht erst heute zurückgekommen?"  
"Wir sind am Sonntag zurückgekommen."Es klang irritiert, wenn nicht gar wütend, als sie wissen wollte: "Warum war dann keiner von euch in der Schule?"  
"Na ja, du wolltest doch wissen, ob die Sonne mich verletzt - das tut sie nicht, aber ich kann trotzdem bei Sonnenschein nicht rausgehen, zumindest nicht, wenn mich jemand sehen kann."

Wie erwartet, hatte ich Bellas Neugier geweckt. "Warum nicht?""Ich zeig`s dir bei Gelegenheit", verspach ich.  
Nach kurzem Zögern erklärte sie: "Du hättest mich anrufen können."  
Verwundert stellte ich fest: "Wieso - ich wusste doch, dass du in Sicherheit bist."  
"Aber ich wusste nicht, wo du bist. Ich...", verstummend senkte sie den Blick und weckte meine Neugier.

Mit entwaffnend sanfter Stimme, die ich bei Bella zum ersten Mal bewusst einsetzte, bohrte ich: "Was?"  
"Es war nicht gut. Dich nicht zu sehen. Mich macht das auch nervös."  
Sie errötete bei ihrem Geständnis, das mich wie ein Blitz traf. Es war zu spät für jede Warnung! Bellas Gefühle für mich waren tiefer, als ich bisher angenommen hatte. Es schmerzte mich, dass sie noch tiefer in der Gefahr schwebte, von mir verletzt zu werden.

Leise stöhnend erklärte ich: "Das darf nicht sein."  
"Was habe ich denn gesagt?"  
"Begreifst du nicht, Bella? Es ist eine Sache, wenn ich mich ins Unglück stürze, aber etwas völlig anderes, wenn du so tief drinsteckst. Ich will nicht hören, dass du dich so fühlst."  
Ich konnte die Qual in meiner Stimme nicht unterdrücken, ebenso wenig die Eindringlichkeit, als könnte ich ihre Gefühle damit noch beeinflussen.  
"Es ist falsch. Es ist nicht sicher. Ich bin gefährlich, Bella - kapier das bitte."

"Nein", widersprach sie entschieden und knurrend äußerte ich: "Ich meine es ernst."  
"Ich meine es auch ernst. Ich hab dir gesagt, es ist mir egal, was du bist. Es ist zu spät."  
Diese starrsinnige Behauptung gab mir fast den Rest.  
"Sag das niemals", forderte ich, die Worte kamen abrupt wie Schüsse, leise und schroff, über meine Lippen.

Bella blieb daraufhin stumm. Sie blickte mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen auf die Strasse und unbeabsichtigt grob wollte ich wissen: "Was denkst du?"Kopfschüttelnd verweigerte sie mir die Antwort und bei genauerem Hinsehen glaubte ich Tränen in ihren Augen glitzern zu sehen.  
Entsetzt, dass ich ihre Gefühle so sehr verletzt haben sollte, vergewisserte ich mich: "Weinst du?"  
Das war das Letzte, was ich wollte: sie zum weinen zu bringen. Andererseits konnten ein paar Tränen noch das wenigste sein, was ihr geschah, wenn sie sich emotional so sehr an mich band.

Über ihr Gesicht wischend, leugnete Bella mit brechender Stimme: "Nein."  
Tröstend wollte ich ihr mit der Hand über das schimmernde Haar streichen, doch ich verbat mir diesen Impuls und sagte statt dessen bedauernd: "Es tut mir leid."  
In der willkommen Stille überlegte ich, welches Thema ich aufgreifen könnte, um unser Gespräch in ruhigere Bahnen zu lenken. Denn sprechen wollte ich mit Bella, so lang es ging. Ihre Stimme zu hören, war Balsam für meine aufgewühlte Seele.

Endlich kam mir eine Idee und um einen unbeschwerten Ton bemüht, sagte ich: "Ich wollte dich was fragen."  
"Ja?"  
"Was hast du gedacht vorhin, unmittelbar bevor ich um die Ecke kam? Ich konnte mir keinen Reim auf deinen Gesichtsausdruck machen - du hast nicht ängstlich ausgesehen, eher hochkonzentriert."  
"Ich hab versucht mich daran zu erinnern, wie man einen Angreifer unschädlich macht - du weißt schon, Selbstverteidigung. Ich hatte vor, ihm die Nase ins Gehirn zu quetschen."

Ungläubig fragte ich nach: "Du hattest vor mit ihnen zu kämpfen? Und du bist nicht auf die Idee gekommen wegzulaufen?" Es war mir unbegreiflich, wie dieses zerbrechliche Mädchen auf den Gedanken kommen konnte gegen vier Männer bestehen zu wollen."Ich fall ziemlich schnell hin, wenn ich renne", erwiderte sie.  
"Und was ist mit Schreien?"  
"Dazu wollte ich gerade kommen."  
Kopfschütteln bemerkte ich: "Du hattest Recht - wenn ich versuche dich zu beschützen, greife ich definitiv ins Schicksal ein." Andererseits, wie würde ihr Schicksal ohne mich aussehen? Sie läge auf Forks winzigem Friedhof und unser Polizeichef wäre am Boden zerstört.

Bella seufzte, als wir nach zwanzig minütiger Fahrt in Forks einrollten. Ob sie es genau so sehr wie ich bedauerte, dass wir uns in Kürze trennen mussten? Ich schalt mich einen Dummkopf. Zum einen, weil ich mir darüber Gedanken machte, obwohl ich noch vor wenigen Minuten darauf bestanden hatte, dass Bella sich emotional nicht zu sehr an mich band. Zum zweiten, weil ich meiner Vorliebe für Geschwindigkeit nachgegeben hatte und unser Zusammensein so drastisch verkürzt hatte.

"Sehen wir uns morgen?", erkundigte sich Bella.Lächelnd erklärte ich: "Ja - ich muss auch einen Aufsatz abgeben. Ich halte dir beim Mittagessen einen Platz frei."  
Wir erreichten das Haus der Swans, in dem noch die Lichter brannten. Ich hielt an, doch Bella rührte sich nicht. Schließlich fragte sie: "Versprichst du, morgen zu kommen?"  
"Ich verspreche es." Diese Zusage konnte ich ihr guten Gewissens machen. Der Wetterbericht hatte drei trübe Tage vorausgesagt, erst am Samstag sollte die Sonne wieder auf Forks herabscheinen. Was an sich ein Wunder war - drei sonnige Tage innerhalb einer Woche waren nahezu eine Sensation!

Einen Moment schien sie meine Antwort zu überdenken, dann schälte sie sich aus meiner Jacke. Dabei glaubte ich zu hören, wie sie noch einmal tief ihren Geruch einatmete.  
"Behalt sie", bot ich an, in dem irrsinnigen, teenagergleichen Wunsch befangen sie möchte mich dabei des nachts bei sich behalten wollten. "Du hast doch keine für morgen", erinnerte ich sie zugleich in dem Wunsch, dass ihr dieser Gedanke nicht kommen möge.

"Aber ich hab auch keine Lust, das Charlie zu erklären", bemerkte sie, mir die Jacke erwiderte ich: "Oh, verstehe." War es ihr peinlich mit mir in Zusammenhang gebracht zu werden oder wollte sie unser Treffen, beziehungsweise den Anlass dafür, vor ihrem Vater verheimlichen? Scheinbar wollte sie mich mit einer Reihe ungeklärter Rätsel zurücklassen und so nutze ich die kurze Frist, in der ihre Hand bewegungslos auf dem Türgriff verharrte, um ernsthaft, aber zögerlich ihren Namen zu rufen.

"Ja?", fragte sie, sich mir abermals zuwendend."Versprichst du mir auch etwas?"  
"Ja", sagte Bella, doch es schien als bereue sie ihre bedingungslose Zusage im gleichen Moment.  
"Geh nicht allein in den Wald."  
"Warum denn nicht?", forschte sie völlig verdutzt.

Ich runzelte die Stirn angesichts ihrer Frage. Es war manchmal nicht leicht mit ihrer neugierigen Art zurecht zu kommen. Mit angespanntem Blick stellte ich fest: "Sagen wir einfach, ich bin nicht immer die größte Gefahr da draußen, okay?"  
Dabei dachte ich an die Quileute und ihr Geheimnis, das Jacob anscheinend nicht ausgeplaudert hatte, und die Nomaden meiner eigenen Spezies, die gelegentlich auf ihrer Wanderschaft durch unser Revier zogen.  
Erschauernd, aber hörbar ehrlich, sagte sie: "Wie du willst."

Seufzend verabschiedete ich mich: "Bis morgen dann." Widerwillig ließ ich Bella gehen, und scheinbar erging es ihr genauso, denn nur langsam öffnete sie bei ihrem "Bis morgen" die Tür konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen sie nochmals zu rufen. Ich beugte mich zu ihr hinüber und wünschte ihr: "Schlaf gut."  
Dann kehrte ich in meine Ausgangsposition zurück und Bella stieg umständlich aus. Ich schien sie aus der Fassung gebracht zu haben und konnte ein kindisches Kichern deswegen nicht unterdrücken.

Nachdem sie zum Haus gestolpert war, startete ich den Motor und fuhr los. Ich suchte die Gedanken von Charlie, um zu sehen, was bei Bella weiter passierte.  
Der Polizeichef stellte erstaunt fest, dass sie zeitig zurück war, aber verwirrt wirkte. Angesichts unserer Unterhaltung erstaunte mich das nicht. Er war besorgt, dass Bella so müde war und schickte sie zu Bett. Als nächstes wunderte er sich, dass Bella Jessica anrufen wollte. Hatte sie ausgeplaudert, dass sie mit mir zurück gekommen war? Nein, hatte sie nicht. Charlie überlegte im nächsten Augenblick, ob seine Tochter nur die eine Jacke hatte, die in Jessicas Wagen liegen geblieben war. Dann war die Entfernung zu groß und ich verlor seine "Stimme".


	10. Der Lauscher an der Wand

**Die Twilight- Saga und alle ihre Charakteren, Handlungen und Dialoge gehören Stephenie Meyer.**

_Endlich, das neue Kapitel ist fertig. War nach Ostern in Wien, deswegen bin ich leider nicht zum Schreiben gekommen. Aber nun dürft uihr euch auf 8000 neue Wörter über Bella und Edward freuen.  
Danke für die Reviews und an meine neuen Followers! Viel Spaß beim Lesen. Hoffe ihr mögt das Kapitel!  
_

Der Lauscher an der Wand

In Gedanken war ich bei Bella und der Art und Weise, wie sie hinter mein Geheimnis gekommen war, während ich nach Hause fuhr. Ihr Kontakt zu den Quileute beunruhigte mich. Schließlich war an den Legenden nicht nur eine Seite der Medaille wahr, die Seite der Blutsauger, wie sie uns verächtlich nannten, sondern auch die der Indianer. Ich selbst hatte damals, als der Pakt zwischen den Cullens und dem Stamm geschlossen wurde, gesehen, wie sich die Rothäute in Wölfe verwandelt hatten. Sie fielen dabei etwas größer aus, als ihre natürlichen Artgenossen und verfügten über bedeutend ausgeprägtere Eigenschaften als diese. Außerdem waren sie meilenweit gegen den Wind zu riechen. Es gab nichts, was eine Vampirnase so beleidigen konnte, wie der Geruch der Gestaltenwandler. Deshalb wusste ich auch, dass es seit kurzem im Reservat wieder begonnen hatte – das Gestaltwandeln. An unserer Grenze hatte ich mindestens zwei Wolfsfährten gerochen und deswegen hatte ich Bella warnen müssen sich vom Wald fern zu halten. Es konnte nicht ungefährlich für sie sein einem der Wölfe zu begegnen, auch wenn sich die Indianer als Beschützer sahen, so konnte man meiner Meinung nach nicht sicher sein, ob sie sich in wölfischer Verwandlung zu beherrschen wussten.

Kaum bog ich in den Waldweg zu unserem Haus, fing ich einen fremden Gedanken ein. Alice! Sie fragte sich, wo ich steckte und wie der Nachmittag gelaufen war. Ich lächelte über ihre Besorgnis und trat aufs Gas, um sie schnellstmöglich zu beruhigen. Sie stand auf der Terrasse und wirkte erleichtert, als ich endlich um die Ecke bog. So ganz konnte auch sie solche menschlichen Regungen nie unterdrücken. Dabei hatte es zu Besorgnis um mich nie weniger Grund gegeben, schließlich war ich unsterblich.

Alice lief mir entgegen, als ich eingeparkt hatte und ausstieg. Dabei bemühte sie sich um eine natürliche Geschwindigkeit. Sie gab sich immer Mühe ihre übernatürlichen Kräfte zu beherrschen, damit es ihr im täglichen Umgang mit den Menschen leichter fiel.

„Ist alles gut gegangen?", erkundigte sie sich aufgeregt.

„Warum sollte es das nicht?", konnte ich es mir nicht verkneifen sie etwas zu necken.

Sie knuffte mich dafür in den Arm und fragte: „Ist Bella in Ordnung?"

„Sicher. Ich habe sie gerade zu Hause abgesetzt, unversehrt."

„Da bin ich froh. Erzähl!", verlangte meine Schwester und ich folgte ihrer Bitte, während wir langsam ins Haus und in die leere Küche gingen, damit wir ungestört waren.

Alice reagierte einerseits bestürzt, als ich ihr erzählte, dass Bella hinter unser Geheimnis gekommen war, andererseits verkündetet sie entschieden, dass sie Bella vertraue, dass diese es für sich behalten würde. Nachdem ich meinen detaillierten Bericht über die Ereignisse des Nachmittags und Abends beendet hatte, wollte Alice wissen: „Was wirst du jetzt tun?"

„Wenn ich das nur wüsste! Auf der einen Seite beängstigt es mich, dass Bella Gefühle für mich hat. Auf der anderen freue ich mich darüber. Ich kann mir mein Leben ohne sie einfach nicht mehr vorstellen, obwohl ich weiß, dass es einfach viel zu gefährlich für sie ist. Nicht nur der Durst, der nach wie vor in mir für sie brennt. Sie ist so zerbrechlich und du siehst doch selbst, wie leicht sie von einer Gefahr in die Nächste stolpert!"

„Edward, du bist so stark, du hast so lange gegen diese Gier gekämpft, dass ich nicht glaube, dass du eine wirkliche Gefahr für sie bist. Und du könntest sie beschützen. Außerdem wirst du nichts gegen ihre Gefühle ausrichten können. In dieser Hinsicht ist Bella starrköpfig, könnte ich mir denken. Ich mag sie und sie passt ganz gut zu dir. Letztendlich wirst du keine Wahl haben: sie ist dazu auserkoren deine Gefährtin zu sein. So ist das nun mal bei uns. Da kann man nichts machen!"

Alice Gesichtsausdruck wurde abwesend und ich folgte ihr in ihre Vision. Die erste kannte ich bereits: sie zeigte Bella und mich auf der sonnenüberfluteten Wiese zwischen blühenden Gräsern. Sie verschwamm und machte einer neuen Platz: Bella, meinen Arm um ihre Hüfte, im Kreis meiner Familie, in unserem Haus.

Lächelnd kehrte meine Schwester in die Gegenwart zurück. „Siehst du", verkündete sie strahlend, gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und ließ mich unschlüssig zurück. Ich konnte mich ihren Ausführungen nicht einfach bedenkenlos anschließen. Also beschloss ich Carlisle nach seiner Meinung zu fragen, der mir, so lange ich denken konnte, immer ein guter Ratgeber gewesen war.

Ich fand ihn in seinem Arbeitszimmer, der Bibliothek. Er las und ich erkannte am Buchtitel, dass es eine nagelneue medizinische Erscheinung war, die ihn sichtbar fesselte. Trotzdem sah mein Ziehvater sofort auf, als ich eintrat, und da er meine Miene scheinbar abzulesen schien, dass ich das Gespräch suchte, klappte er das Werk ohne zu zögern zu. Er schwang die Beine vom Sofa und bat mich Platz zu nehmen. Ich musste ein wenig über diese menschliche Eigenart lächeln, die Carlisle in den gut vierhundert Jahren seines Lebens nicht abgelegt hatte. Zum Lesen legte er sich gern aufs Sofa, als bräuchte sein Körper die Ruhe. Manchmal traf man auch Esme in dieser Position an, sie hatte sich diese Angewohnheit ebenso zu eigen gemacht wie ihr Gefährte.

„Was kann ich für dich tun, Edward?", fragte Carlisle, in dem väterlichen Tonfall, den ich zu solchen Gelegenheiten sehr schätzte. Er gab mir immer das Gefühl ein Mensch zu sein und kein seelenloses Monster.

Energisch rief ich mich zur Ordnung, denn ich wollte mich nicht vom eigentlichen Grund meines Besuches abbringen lassen. Die Diskussion, die in mir angeklungen war, hatte ich bereits unendlich oft mit Carlisle durch und wir kamen nie zum selben Ergebnis.

„Es geht um Bella", erklärte ich und nahm neben ihm Platz.

Lächelnd erwiderte mein Adoptivvater: „Das habe ich mir beinah gedacht. Alice erzählte mir, du wärst ihr heute nach Port Angeles gefolgt, wegen einer Vision, in der sie in Gefahr schwebte."

„Ja, und es hat sich wieder einmal gezeigt, dass Alice Visionen nicht zu unterschätzen sind. Bella wurde von vier Kerlen in einen Hinterhalt gelockt."

Bei den letzten Worten schlug eine Welle der Wut in mir hoch und sie kamen fast als Knurren über meine Lippen. Besorgt bemerkte Carlisle die Veränderung, die mit mir vorging.

„Und dann?", wollte er in besänftigendem Tonfall wissen. Ich las in seinen Gedanken die Sorge, dass ich meiner Wut in Port Angeles nicht die Zügel angelegt hatte.

„Ich habe Bella rausgeholt und bin mit ihr fortgefahren, ohne den Kerlen was zu tun", erklärte ich zu seiner Beruhigung.

„Ich bin stolz auf dich, Edward. Bei deinen Gefühlen für Bella war es sicherlich nicht leicht die Männer zu verschonen."

„Es hat nicht viel gefehlt und ich wäre umgekehrt, um ihnen die Köpfe abzureißen", gestand ich.

„Aber Bella war bei dir. Das hat dich abgelenkt", schlussfolgerte Carlisle.

Ich nickte zustimmend und erzählte ihm dann vom restlichen Abend. Wie ich mit Bella in dem italienischen Restaurant gewesen war und sie mir auf dem Heimweg ihre Theorie über mich, beziehungsweise unsere Familie, offenbart hatte.

„Eines Tages musste es so kommen. Es bestand immer die Gefahr, dass ein Mensch erkennt, was wir sind", kommentierte Carlisle gefasst. „Ich denke wir können Bella vertrauen. Diesen Eindruck hat sie damals im Krankenhaus bei mir hinterlassen. Schließlich hat sie damals über ihre Bedenken wegen deiner Schnelligkeit und Kraft geschwiegen. Ich nehme also an, dass es nicht das ist, was dich beschäftigt?"

„Nein", gab ich ehrlich zu. „Es sind eher ihre Gefühle für mich, die mich ratlos machen."

Fragend schaute mich Carlisle an und bat mit dem Hochziehen einer Augenbraue um eine genauere Erklärung.

„Sie hat gesagt, dass sie sich die letzten Tage, als ich weg war, beziehungsweise nicht zur Schule gehen konnte, schlecht fühlte. Nervös, weil sie nicht wusste, wo ich war. Genauso wie ich mich auch die letzten Tage gefühlt habe! Und sie lässt sich das einfach nicht ausreden. Sie beharrt darauf diese Gefühle für mich zu haben, egal, was ich bin oder was ich tue!"

„Das ist der Charakter der Liebe. Er fragt nicht nach dem was man ist oder tut. Bella scheint tiefe Gefühle für dich zu hegen, das ist sonnenklar. Und du für sie, also musst du sehen, was du daraus machst. Von ihr fern halten kannst du dich nicht. Das beweist du nicht nur jede Nacht aufs Neue, sondern hast es auch heute Nachmittag getan. Du musst Vertrauen in dich haben, dass du das, was du liebst, nicht verletzen, sondern beschützen wirst."

„Du redest fast wie Alice", fuhr ich auf.

Doch Carlisle lächelte darüber und stellte fest: „Hattest du gehofft, ich würde dich verdammen und es versuchen dir auszureden? Das kann ich nicht, Edward. Es wird geschehen, was geschehen muss. Daran können nicht mal wir Vampire etwas ändern! Ich hoffe du bist jetzt nicht allzu enttäuscht von unserer Unterredung. Solltest du jemanden suchen, der dir die Sache gründlich ausredet, so fürchte ich, bleibt dir nur Rosalie. Sie übernimmt diese Aufgabe sicherlich gern."

Noch immer schmunzelnd, griff mein Ziehvater zu seinem Buch und ich wusste, er hatte zu dem Thema nichts weiter zu sagen.

„Danke", sagte ich gequält und verließ das Zimmer, wohlweislich die Gedanken des Zurückbleibenden ausschließend, da ich befürchtete, Erheiterung über meine Unzufriedenheit in ihnen zu lesen.

Grübelnd ging ich in mein Zimmer, schaltete die Stereoanlage ein und ließ Debussy meine Gedanken begleiten. Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass Carlisle mir nicht von einer Beziehung zu Bella abgeraten hatte. Andererseits hatte er mir nie falsch geraten und Rosalie war der letzte Mensch – Pardon Vampir – auf Erden, mit dem ich mein Liebesleben besprechen würde. Dann wohl eher noch mit Emmett, obwohl auch dies ein durchaus abwegiger Gedanke war, vor allem angesichts des letzten Campingwochenendes.

In den nächsten Stunden ließ ich mir Alice und Carlisles Worte immer wieder durch den Kopf gehen und überlegte hin und her. In meinem ganzen Leben hatte ich mich nicht so zerrissen gefühlt, wie in diesen scheinbar unendlichen Nachtstunden. Ich wünschte, ich wäre zu Bella gegangen, um zu sehen, wie sie die Nacht nach diesen Offenbarungen verbrachte. Aber ich hatte mich dagegen entschieden im dem Bewusstsein mit mir selbst ins Reine kommen zu müssen, bevor ich sie wieder sah.

Endlich dämmerte neblig und düster der neue Tag, und ich konnte mich von meinem Sofa erheben, auf dem ich reglos die Nachtstunden zugebracht hatte. Ich kleidete mich um und lief durchs Haus, beschwingt von der Entscheidung, die ich in den letzten Minuten getroffen hatte.

„Ihr müsst heute mit Rosalie zur Schule fahren. Ich hole Bella ab", verkündete ich und war schon auf dem Weg zu meinem Volvo. Ich ließ mir bewusst Zeit, als ich zum Haus der Swans fuhr. Ich wollte dem Polizeichef nicht begegnen, um Bella Fragen zu ersparen. Außerdem hoffte der winzig kleine Teil in mir, der meine Entscheidung nicht gut hieß, dass Bella schon weg sein würde. Ihr Chevy stand jedoch noch vor der Tür, als ich das Haus erreichte. Ich schaltete den Motor ab und wartete, allerdings nicht lange. Bella trat fröstelnd aus dem Haus, schaute zu ihrem Transporter und bemerkte im nächsten Augenblick meinen Wagen.

Blitzschnell war ich ausgestiegen, um ihr die Beifahrertür zu öffnen. Erheitert von ihrem entgeisterten Gesichtsausdruck, fragte ich: „Möchtest du heute mit mir fahren?" Ich hoffte Bella würde die Unsicherheit in meiner Stimme nicht hören, die erneut von diesem winzig kleinen Teil in mir herrührte, der noch nicht von der Richtigkeit meines Tuns überzeugt war und nun hoffte sie würde ablehnen.

Stattdessen erklärte sie: „Sehr gern, danke" und stieg ein. Ich schloss die Tür und flitzte ums Auto. Letzteres um Bella einmal mehr zu demonstrieren, wie unnormal ich war.

„Ich hab dir die Jacke mitgebracht. Nicht, dass du krank wirst oder so."

„So eine Mimose bin ich nun auch wieder nicht", stellte Bella fest, aber ich sah, wie sie ihre Arme in die für sie viel zu langen Ärmel schob.

„Bist du sicher?", zweifelte ich, leise, unsicher, ob sie es hören sollte. Sie gab keine Antwort. Befangenes Schweigen hing in der Luft und so ergriff ich grinsend die Initiative: „Was denn, keine zwanzig Fragen heute?"  
„Stören dich meine Fragen?", wollte sie wissen und ich glaubte Erleichterung über das gebrochene Schweigen heraus zu hören.

„Nicht so sehr wie deine Reaktionen."

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Ich reagiere nicht richtig?"

„Genau, das ist das Problem. Du nimmst alles so cool hin – das ist unnatürlich. Ich frag mich dann immer, was du wirklich denkst."

„Ich sag dir immer, was ich wirklich denke."

Das konnte ich nicht glauben. Dazu hatte ich zu viele Vergleichsobjekte. Egal, wessen Gedanken ich hörte, die meisten verschwiegen die Wahrheit. „Du behältst Dinge für dich."

„Nicht viele."

Ich frohlockte, dass ich Recht behalten hatte und erklärte: „Genügend, um mich in den Wahnsinn zu treiben."

Ihre gemurmelte Antwort hätte ich ohne Vampirfähigkeiten nicht verstanden.

„Du willst sie doch nicht hören."

Ich grübelte, ob sie damit ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Fürchtete ich mich manchmal vor ihren Gedanken? Sicher, ich hatte nicht hören wollen, wie tief sie für mich empfand. Aber ansonsten waren ihre Worte doch bei mir immer auf offene Ohren gestoßen, oder nicht?

Inzwischen hatten wir den Parkplatz der High School erreicht und Bella fragte: „Wo ist eigentlich der Rest deiner Familie?"

„Sie sind mit Rosalies Auto gekommen. Ist das nicht protzig?" Ich parkte direkt neben dem glänzenden roten Kabrio, das Emmett seiner Gefährtin vor kurzem geschenkt hatte, zum Valentinstag. Meine Familie war ziemlich von den Socken gewesen und Rosalie total begeistert. Sie liebte schnelle Autos, wie der Rest der Familie, aber keiner hätte ich vermutet, dass sie so ein Geschenk, beispielsweise einer Halskette, zum Valentinstag vorzog.

„Ähm – wow. Wenn das ihres ist, warum fährt sie dann immer mit dir?"  
„Wie gesagt, es ist protzig. Wir versuchen zumindest, nicht aufzufallen."

Lachend und kopfschüttelnd erklärte Bella: „Ohne Erfolg.", während sie ausstieg.

„Wenn es so auffällig ist, warum ist Rosalie dann heute mit dem Kabrio gekommen?"

Ich ging die Alternativen unseres Fuhrparks im Kopf durch. Da wäre zu einem Emmetts Jeep gewesen, in dem nur zwei Leute Platz hatten, ebenso in Carlisles schwarzem Jaguar und Esmes rotem Ferrari. Alice Wagen war in der Werkstatt und Jasper begnügte sich als Beifahrer, denn seine VW- Limousine mit voll getönten Scheiben hätte noch mehr Aufsehen erregt wie das Kabrio.

„Hast du noch nicht gemerkt, dass ich im Moment sämtliche Regeln breche?", fragte ich, während ich neben sie trat. Dicht beieinander, aber ohne uns zu berühren, gingen wir zu den Schulgebäuden. Verwundert wollte Bella wissen: „Wenn ihr so unbehelligt wie möglich bleiben wollt, warum habt ihr dann überhaupt solche Autos?"

„Genusssucht. Wir fahren alle gerne schnell."

Ihre Erwiderung war nur gemurmelt, ich verstand sie trotzdem: „Warum wundert mich das nicht?"

Wir mussten unser Gespräch unterbrechen, denn Jessica erwartete ihre Freundin mit deren Jacke unter dem Dachvorsprung der Cafeteria.

_Ich glaube es einfach nicht. Edward Cullen scheint an Bella zu kleben wie ein Kaugummi. Ich verstehe das einfach nicht! Was hat diese Bella nur?_

„Hallo, Jessica. Danke, dass du dran gedacht hast", grüßte Bella und nahm ihre Jacke.

„Guten Morgen, Jessica", bemühte ich mich um Höflichkeit, während die Stimme des Mädchens vor mir durch meinen Kopf geisterte.

_Ich glaube es nicht, Edward sagt mir guten Morgen. Und er sieht wieder hinreißend aus. Das ist so fies, dass er sich scheinbar kein bisschen für jemanden anderen interessiert. Bella muss mir dann haarklein erzählen, wie es gestern noch mit ihm war._

„Äh ... hi", stammelte unsere Mitschülerin mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. „Wir sehen uns dann in Mathe, nehm ich an", erklärte sie, nachdem sie ihre wirren Gedanken geordnet hatte, mit einem bedeutungsvollen Blick.

„Ja, genau, bis dann", erwiderte Bella und schaute Jessica resigniert nach, die noch zweimal zurück schaute.

„Was willst du ihr erzählen?", fragte ich Bella leise und erschrak als sie zischte: „Hey, ich dachte du kannst meine Gedanken nicht lesen."

„Kann ich auch nicht", bekräftigte ich verwundert und dann fiel es mir Schuppen von den Augen: Bella hatte sich gefragt, was sie ihrer Freundin erzählen sollte! Ich erklärte: „Aber dafür ihre – sie kann's kaum erwarten, dich nachher mit ihren Fragen zu bombardieren."

Stöhnend legte sie meine Jacke ab, reichte sie mir und schlüpfte in ihre eigene. Ich legte sie mir über den Arm, nicht ohne kurz der Versuchung ihren Geruch aus dieser zu wittern, nachzugeben.

„Also – was willst du ihr sagen?", hackte ich nach. Ich wusste, Bella würde unser Geheimnis für sich behalten. Andererseits war ich neugierig wie sie Jessica unser gemeinsames Auftauchen am Vorabend und jetzt an der Schule erklären würde.

„Wie wär's mit ein wenig Hilfe? Was will sie denn wissen?"

Mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Das wäre nicht fair."

„Ich sag dir, was nicht fair ist: dass du etwas weißt, was du mir nicht verrätst."

Ich dachte darüber nach, während wir weiter zu Haus drei gingen, wo sich unsere Wege vorerst trennten, und kam zu der Einsicht, dass ein wenig Unterstützung nicht schaden konnte. Schließlich brachte meine ständige Anwesenheit an ihrer Seite Bella erst in diese Situation. Könnte ich mich von ihr fern halten, wäre sie Jessicas Inquisition nicht ausgesetzt.

„Sie will wissen, ob wir insgeheim zusammen sind. Und sie will wissen, was du für mich empfindest", verriet ich Bella.

„Oje. Was soll ich bloß sagen?" Sie versuchte einen unschuldigen, statt eines verzweifelten, Gesichtsausdruck auf ihr Gesicht zu zaubern, um die Blicke vorbeigehender Schüler nicht auf sich zu lenken. Doch sie hätte eigentlich wissen müssen, dass allein meine Anwesenheit dies völlig sinnlos machte.

_Oh, die Cullens beehren uns auch mal wieder,_ dachte Terence Marks, der in unserer Klassenstufe war, ironisch.

_Edward sieht heute wieder schnuckelig aus. Zu schade, dass er nur Augen für diese Bella hat, _hörte ich Mariah Winsley aus der Unterstufe denken.

Ich blendete die weiteren Stimmen aus, um mich auf Bella zu konzentrieren, die nicht zu unrecht etwas „Schützenhilfe" von mir erwartete. Während ich darüber nachdachte, welche Worte ich ihr für Jessica mit auf den Weg geben sollte, ergriff ich eine Strähne ihres nach Erdbeeren duftenden Haares, die sich aus ihrer Frisur gelöst hatte. Der Wind hatte bereits geraume Weile damit gespielt und das Verlangen es zu berühren, geschürt. Ich wickelte die mahagonifarbene Strähne auf und befestigte sie wieder im Haarknoten und hörte deutlich, wie Bellas Herz dabei schneller zu schlagen begann.

„Vielleicht könntest du das erste bejahen ... das heißt, wenn du nichts dagegen hast – es ist die einfachste Erklärung."

„Ich habe nichts dagegen", erklärte sie mit schwacher Stimme. Ihre Antwort enttäuschte mich ein wenig. Sie war mir ein wenig zu kurz, denn es hätte mich interessiert, was sie über diese Aussage dachte. Doch sie sprach nicht weiter, also tat ich es.

„Und was die andere Frage angeht ... da bin ich auch schon gespannt, was du sagst."

Ich lächelte sie noch einmal an, bevor ich mich umdrehte, um zu Haus fünf weiter zu gehen, wo meine Mathematikstunde stattfand. „Bis zum Mittagessen", rief ich der sprachlosen Bella zu, die verwunderte Blicke unserer Mitschüler angesichts der Lunchverabredung mit mir erntete. Daran würde sie sich wohl oder übel gewöhnen müssen, wenn sie wirklich mit mir zusammen sein wollte. Während ich zum Klassenzimmer ging, versuchte ich Mike Newtons Stimme einzufangen, der die erste Stunde mit Bella hatte und sie gewiss ansprechen würde.

Wie immer konnte ich mich auf den Teenager verlassen. Er fragte Bella, wie es in Port Angeles gewesen war und wunderte sich über ihre nahezu einsilbige und nicht überzeugende Auskunft.

_Jessica hätte mich jetzt mit einem halbstündigen Monolog über die Freuden städtischer Einkaufstempel vollgelabbert. Ob sie Bella was von unserer Verabredung am Montagabend erzählt hat? Ich meine, als Freundinnen werden die doch so was bequatschen, oder? Was soll's, ich frage Bella einfach._

_Jessica hat unsere Verabredung gefallen? Ob das sicher ist? Na, wenn Bella sich sicher ist, wird es wohl so sein._

Dann erschien der Englischlehrer, Mr Mason, in Mikes Gedanken und ich konnte mir den Anschein geben mich auf den Unterricht bei Mr Varner zu konzentrieren, der uns heute mit Problemen der Differentialgeometrie beschäftigte. So sehnsuchtsvoll, wie ich die übernächste Stunde erwartete, konnte ich mir vorstellen, dass Bella sie fürchtete. Es war nicht schwer, Jessicas Gedanken vor der Mathematikstunde zu finden.

_Wo Bella heute nur bleibt? Sie wird doch nicht absichtlich rumtrödeln? Sie kann mir so oder so nicht entkommen. Da kennt sie Jessica Stanley schlecht!_

Ich musste bei dem Gedanken lächeln und erntete einen erstaunten Blick von Alice, die zum Spanischkurs neben mir Platz genommen hatte. „Bella versucht um eine Unterhaltung mit Jessica herum zu kommen", flüsterte ich ihr erklärend zu und nickend gab sie mir zu verstehen, dass sie mich in Ruhe lassen würde, damit ich dem „Gespräch lauschen" konnte.

_Da ist sie ja endlich. Die Stunde geht gleich los! Wie soll ich da alle Informationen aus ihr rauskriegen? Also los, Bella erzähl!_

„Was willst du denn wissen?", fragte Bella ausweichend.

„Was gestern alles passiert ist!"

„Er hat mich zum Essen eingeladen und dann nach Hause gefahren."

_Erzähl mal was neues. Das weiß ich ja nun schon! _„Wie bist du denn so schnell nach Hause gekommen?"

„Er fährt wie ein Irrer. Der blanke Horror."

_So schlimm kann es gar nicht sein, wenn sie heute früh freiwillig wieder bei ihm eingestiegen ist. _„War das so was wie ein Rendezvous? Hattest du dich dort mit ihm verabredet?" _Was ich äußerst hinterhältig fände, schließlich hattest du ein Treffen mit mir und Angela ausgemacht. Obwohl ich natürlich auch nicht Nein gesagt hätte zu einem Date mit Edward Cullen. _

„Im Gegenteil – ich war völlig überrascht, ihn dort zu treffen."

_Kann das wahr sein? Ich meine, dass wäre ein überaus großer Zufall. Ich habe noch nie zufällig einen Bekannten in Port Angeles getroffen. Aber es scheint, sie sagt die Wahrheit. Eine gute Lügnerin ist Bella nicht._

„Aber er hat dich heute früh zu Hause abgeholt?"

„Ja – das hat mich genauso überrascht. Ihm ist gestern aufgefallen, dass ich keine Jacke hatte."

_Als hätte man nur eine Jacke im Schrank. Also echt! Das ist vielleicht eine Ausrede! _„Und, trefft ihr euch wieder?"

„Na ja, er hat mir angeboten, mich am Samstag nach Seattle zu fahren, weil er der Meinung ist, mein Transporter schafft das nicht – zählt das?"

„Das zählt!" _Was für eine Frage! Nach Seattle und zurück braucht man einen ganzen Tag. Das ist ein Riesendate! _

„In dem Fall – ja."

„W-o-w. Edward Cullen." _Ich möchte echt mal wissen, was er an ihr findet. Sie ist nicht halb so hübsch wie ich, sogar total unscheinbar. Gut, sie hat vielleicht was im Köpfchen, aber stehen die Kerle da echt mehr drauf als auf gutes Aussehen? Obwohl, die Cullens sind alle merkwürdig! Da muss es einen nicht wundern, wenn sich Edward so ein unscheinbares Wesen als Partnerin sucht. Gesichtsfarbenmässig passen sie jedenfalls ideal zueinander. Und Bella kommt mir bei Mike nicht mehr in die Quere. Was will ich mehr?_

„Ich kann's auch kaum glauben."

„Warte, warte! Hat er dich geküsst?" _Ich meine so ein kleines Abschiedsküsschen nach einem Abendessen beim Italiener und ungestörter Zweisamkeit auf dem Heimweg ist bei so einem Typen wie Edward doch bestimmt Standard._

„Nein. So ist es irgendwie nicht."

_Das hätte ich ja nun nicht gedacht. Sie scheint darüber auch etwas enttäuscht. Aber wenn sie Samstag den ganzen Tag zusammen abhängen, wird sich da doch sicher was tun. _„Meinst du, dass er am Samstag..." _zur Sache kommen wird?_

„Ich glaub kaum."

_Oh, da habe ich wohl einen wunden Punkt erwischt. Hätte ich gar nicht von Bella gedacht, dass sie so wild aufs knutschen ist. Aber was haben die bloß miteinander zu reden? Garantiert nur über die Schule, zwei solche Musterschüler untereinander. _„Worüber habt ihr geredet?"

„Keine Ahnung, Jess, über alles Mögliche. Ein bisschen über die Schule."

_Ha, hab ich's mir doch gedacht. _„Bella, bitte. Wie wär's mit ein paar Einzelheiten."

„Mmmh ... okay, also. Du hättest sehen sollen, wie die Kellnerin mit ihm geflirtet hat – es war nicht mehr zum Aushalten. Aber er hat sie nicht mal beachtet."

_Sehr unnormal, aber das werde ich ihr garantiert nicht auf die Nase binden. _„Das ist ein gutes Zeichen. War sie hübsch?"

„Ziemlich – und wahrscheinlich so neunzehn oder zwanzig."

„Noch besser. Er muss dich wirklich mögen." _Oder er ist schwul und hat das Gefühl bald mal eine Alibi- Freundin zu brauchen. Wenn er dich noch nicht mal küssen wollte! Dann kann ich nur froh sein, wenn er sich dafür nicht mich ausgesucht hat!_

„Das Gefühl hab ich auch, aber es ist schwer zu sagen. Er ist immer so kryptisch."

„Ich weiß gar nicht, woher du den Mut nimmst mit ihm allein zu sein." _So gut er auch aussieht, er und seine Familie machen mir manchmal eine Gänsehaut!_

„Wie meinst du das?"

_Ist dir nie die unheimliche Aura aufgefallen, die die Cullens umgibt? Diese starre Unnahbarkeit hat bisher jeden von übertriebenen Freundlichkeiten gegen die Geschwister abgehalten. _„Er ist so ... einschüchternd. Ich wüsste überhaupt nicht, was ich zu ihm sagen sollte." _Um ehrlich zu sein, kann ich keinen klaren Gedanken fassen, wenn er vor mir steht. Obwohl er mir natürlich völlig egal ist._

_Ja, versuch dich nur davon zu überzeugen, Jessica, _dachte ich lächelnd. Die Unterhaltung war überaus fesselnd. Mich hätte nur interessiert, ob Bella ihre Antworten genau abwog, weil sie wusste, dass ich Jessicas Gedanken las. Immerhin war ich so fair gewesen sie vorzuwarnen.

„Ehrlich gesagt, manchmal fehlen mir auch die Worte, wenn ich mit ihm zusammen bin", gestand Bella.

_Mir auch. Ich gebe mir nur Mühe es zu verbergen! Wenn du wüsstest, was du mit mir anstellst, Bella, könntest du mit deinem Bericht Jessicas Ohren zum Glühen bringen._

„Na ja, dafür ist er wirklich unglaublich süß." _Und dafür lohnt es sich alle anderen Fehler zu übersehen. Schließlich ist ein süßer Typ als Freund das beste Aushängeschild, das man haben kann. Und mit Mike ist doch immerhin auch etwas Staat zu machen. Und da Bella nicht zum Schulball geht, kann sie mir mit Edward zusammen auch nicht die Show stehlen!_

„Es gibt noch viel mehr, was toll an ihm ist."

„Wirklich? Was denn?" _Jetzt bin ich mal gespannt, was sie außer gutem Aussehen noch positiv bewerten will. Seine Klugheit? Geschenkt! Wer will schon mit einem Klugscheißer zusammen sein?_ „Ich kann's nicht so richtig erklären ... aber hinter seinem Äußeren ist er noch viel unglaublicher." _Da musst du dir schon was besseres einfallen lassen, um mich zu überzeugen. Etwas sehr vage Formulierung! Was soll sonst schon hinter einer hübschen Fassade stecken? Außer eiskaltes Desinteresse an allem und jedem an dieser Schule, mal abgesehen von Bella, wie es scheint. _„Und das geht?"

Jessicas Kichern fand ich reichlich kindisch. Aber was war schon anderes zu erwarten von der oberflächlichen Miss Stanley. Ihre nächste Frage traf dafür mein allergrößtes Interesse.

„Das heißt, du magst ihn?"

„Ja."

„Ich meine, so richtig?" _Komm Bella, lass dir nicht jedes Wort aus der Nase ziehen. Du weißt schließlich auch haargenau über meine Gefühle für Mike Bescheid._

„Ja."

„Wie sehr magst du ihn?" _Bei Bella muss man echt auf die Fragestellung achten, wenn man genauere Informationen will._

„Viel zu sehr. Mehr als er mich. Aber ich wüsste nicht, was ich dagegen tun sollte."

Jessica konnte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, denn Mr Varner rief sie auf und die restliche Stunde musste sie sich auf den Unterricht konzentrieren. Mir blieb dafür um so mehr Zeit über Bellas letzte Antwort nachzudenken. Ihre Einstellung, dass sie mich viel zu sehr mochte, teilte ich vollkommen. Wäre es nicht so, könnte sie sich nämlich von mir fern halten, was mir eindeutig anders herum nicht gelang. Weil ich sie eindeutig mehr liebte, als sie ahnte oder vielleicht auch ahnen sollte, hätte es mir zu ihrer Sicherheit gelingen müssen. Doch jeder Versuch, sie auf Abstand zu halten, scheiterte. Und ich konnte gegen meine Gefühle ebenso wenig tun wie sie.

Die Stunde ging zu Ende und eine weitere lag vor mir, bevor ich Bella zum Mittagessen wiedersehen würde. Ich verfolgte Jessicas „Stimme", da das Mädchen mit Bella zum Spanischkurs ging. Leider war es ihr gelungen das Thema „Edward" abzuhaken und Jessica mit einem ellenlangen Gespräch über ihre Unterhaltung mit Mike abzulenken. Ich bedauerte es zutiefst, dass sich Miss Stanley so leicht beeinflussen ließ. Andererseits hätte es mich verwundert, wäre es anders gewesen, denn ich wusste schließlich, dass es nichts gab über das der oberflächliche Teenager lieber sprach als über sich selbst, knapp gefolgt von Mike. Bella hatte es geschafft beide Lieblingsthemen in eins zu packen, da hatte ich als Gesprächsgegenstand ausgedient. Ich zog mich aus Jessicas Gedanken zurück, denn so sehr ich auch ihre Unterhaltungspartnerin schätzte, so sehr stieß mich das Thema ab. Ich fand, ich hatte in meinem Leben schon viel zu viel solcher Unterredungen mitbekommen.

Während der Politikunterricht an mir vorüberzog, ging ich, in Ermangelung neuen Stoffes, das Gespräch der beiden nochmals durch. Dabei blieb ich erneut an Bellas letzten Sätzen hängen. Wieso konnte sie nur glauben, dass ich nicht ebenso viel für sie empfand wie sie für mich. Ich dachte eigentlich, dass ich ihr deutlich gemacht hatte, wie tief meine Gefühle gingen. Schließlich hatte ich sie nicht einmal, nicht zweimal, sondern gespürte hundert Mal vor mir gewarnt. Ich liebte sie so sehr, dass mir nichts wichtiger war als ihre Sicherheit. Allerdings war ich zu schwach, um meine Gefühle so weit in den Griff zu bekommen, dass ich von ihr fern bleiben konnte. Es war ein ziemlich verzwickter Teufelskreis. Aber ich würde Bella nochmals darauf hinweisen müssen, dass sie mich und meine Gefühle nicht unterschätzen durfte.

Kaum klingelte es zur Pause, war ich aus dem Klassenzimmer verschwunden und sprintete, so schnell ich es ohne Aufsehen zu erregen konnte, zum Nachbargebäude, in dem die Sprachkurse abgehalten wurden. Vor dem Spanischklassenzimmer lehnte ich mich an die Wand und wartete auf Bella, allerdings nur kurz. Sie musste sich heute ziemlich mit Zusammenpacken beeilt haben, und Jessica schien sich ihrem Tempo angepasst zu haben, denn sie kam gleich hinter Bella aus dem Raum. Ich sah wie das Mädchen die Augen verdrehte, was eindeutig zu ihren Gedanken passte: _Wird ganz schön anhänglich dieser Cullen. Der hängt ja wie eine Klette an Bella. _

Zu Bella sagte sie: „Bis später, Bella." und ihr bedeutungsvoller Unterton war nicht zu überhören. _Werde Bella heute Nachmittag anrufen müssen, um sie wegen des Lunches auszufragen. Hoffentlich hängt sie da nicht auch noch mit Edward ab, könnte voll lästig werden._

Ich grüßte Bella, sie antwortete einsilbig mit einem „Hi" und schweigend gingen wir zur Cafeteria. Es war der reinste Spießrutenlauf. Ich glaube, wenn Brad Pitt und Angelina Jolie gemeinsam über unser Schulgelände gegangen wären, hätte das nicht weniger Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Ich blendete jedoch die Gedanken unser Mitschüler aus und konzentrierte mich auf Bella. Ihr Schweigen verärgerte mich irgendwie. Sie konnte nichts dafür, dass ich ihre Gedanken nicht lesen konnte, aber in diesem Moment hätte ich alles dafür gegeben, zu wissen, was in ihr vorging. Dass musste sie doch wissen, aber sie schwieg.

Ich trat an die Essensausgabe und häufte unbesehen Essen darauf, während ich überlegte, wie ich das Gespräch beginnen sollte.

„Was hast du vor? Soll das alles für mich sein?", protestierte Bella.

Erst jetzt sah ich, dass ich eine Menge mehr aufgetan hatte als mir sonst als Alibi nützlich erschien. Ich bedauerte die Verschwendung von Lebensmitteln, konnte sie aber nicht immer umgehen.

„Die Hälfte ist natürlich für mich", behauptete ich und erntete dafür eine hochgezogene Augenbraue. Wortlos folgte sie mir zu dem Tisch, an den ich sie vor wenigen Tagen zu mir gewunken hatte. Nachdem sie Platz genommen hatte, setzte auch ich mich und schob das Tablett zu ihr hinüber.

„Nimm dir, was du willst."

Sie griff nach einem Apfel und begann zu sprechen: „Aus reiner Neugier: Was würdest du machen, wenn jemand dich fragt, ob du dich traust, so was zu essen?"

Bella provozierte mich, etwas das in meiner momentan leicht gereizten Stimmung gar nicht gut kam. „Aus reiner Neugier, wie immer", kommentierte ich und griff grimmig nach einem Stück Pizza. Ohne den Blick von ihr zu wenden, biss ich ab, kaute kurz und schluckte es unter ihren aufgerissenen Augen hinunter. Ich fragte mich, was sie in diesem Augenblick wohl dachte. Hatte sie gedacht mir würde irgendwas grausiges zustoßen, nur weil ich menschliche Nahrung verzehrte? Ich hätte bedenkenlos tonnenweise Pizza in mich hineinstopfen können. Nicht ein Gramm hätte ich davon zugenommen. Aber menschliche Nahrung schmeckte für uns nach nichts und lag etwas schwer im Magen, der nicht mehr die gleichen Verdauungssäfte produzierte wie zu menschlichen Zeiten.

„Wenn jemand dich fragt, ob du dich traust, Erde zu essen, dann könntest du das doch auch, oder?" Naserümpfend gestand sie: „Hab ich mal ... es war eine Wette. Es war gar nicht so schlimm."

Ich lachte bei dem Gedanken an Bella mit einem Mund voll Erde und gab ehrlich zu: „Ich würde sagen, das überrascht mich nicht."

Dann schob sich Jessicas Stimme in meinen Kopf. Nachdem ich sie eine geraume Zeit lang absichtlich belauscht hatte, gelang es mir nicht mehr so leicht, sie aus meinen Gedanken heraus zu halten. Ihre Blicke spießten und

s förmlich auf, was Bella nicht sehen konnte, da sie mit dem Rücken zu ihrer Freundin saß.

_Jetzt teilen sie sich sogar das Mittagessen. Fehlt nicht mehr viel und Bella isst ihren Lunch auf seinem Schoß._

„Jessica analysiert jede meiner Bewegungen – sie wird das später alles haarklein vor dir ausbreiten", informierte ich Bella und schob ihr die restliche Pizza zu. Beim Gedanken an Jessica fiel mir ein, worüber ich eigentlich mit Bella hatte sprechen wollen. Die Verärgerung über ihre Aussage, dass sie mich mehr mochte als ich sie, stieg wieder in mir hoch, aber ich beschloss nicht „mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen", sondern begann das Gespräch statt dessen mit der gespielt beiläufigen Frage: „Die Kellnerin war also hübsch, ja?"

„Hast du das wirklich nicht bemerkt?"  
„Nein. Ich hab sie nicht beachtet. Mir ging eine Menge durch den Kopf." Das die Gedanken des Mädchens aufdringlicher gewesen waren als ihre Person, verschwieg ich lieber. Was gut war, denn so konnte Bella gönnerhaft sagen: „Armes Ding."

Doch mir ging es nicht um den vergangenen Abend, sondern um ihr Gespräch mit Jessica und das sprach ich jetzt an, da sie darauf vorbereitet war, dass ich ihre Antworten gehört hatte.

„Eine Sache, die du zu Jessica gesagt hast ... na ja, die wurmt mich." Es war mir noch nie so schwer gefallen etwas in Worte zu fassen, wie in diesem Moment und so bemerkte ich selbst, dass meine Stimme rau dabei klang.

„Es wundert mich gar nicht, dass du was gehört hast, was dir nicht gefallen hat. Du weißt ja, wie es dem Lauscher an der Wand geht", erinnerte sie mich an das alte Sprichwort.

„Ich hab dir gesagt, dass ich zuhören werde."

„Und ich hab dir gesagt, dass du nicht alles wissen willst, was ich denke."

„Das hast du gesagt", musste ich ihr beipflichten, konnte dabei aber den unwirschen Ton nicht unterdrücken. „Aber das stimmt nicht ganz. Ich möchte sehr wohl wissen, was du denkst – alles. Ich wünschte nur ... dass du über einige Sachen anders denken würdest."

Mit finsterem Blick erwiderte Bella: „Das ist ein ziemlicher Unterschied."

„Aber darum geht's im Moment sowieso nicht."

„Und worum geht es?", wollte Bella wissen.

Ich beugte mich weiter zu ihr vor, damit ich noch leiser sprechen konnte und um ihr näher zu sein. Mit durchdringendem Blick fragte ich: „Glaubst du wirklich, dass du mehr für mich empfindest als ich für dich?"

Sie wich meinem Blick und meiner Frage aus. „Du tust es schon wieder", murmelte Bella.

„Was denn?", erkundigte ich mich überrascht. Ich hatte nichts getan, außer ihr eine Frage zu stellen! „Du bringst mich aus der Fassung."

Ein stirngerunzeltes „Oh" war meine Entschuldigung. Sie erweiterte diese mit der geseufzten Feststellung: „Du kannst nichts dafür!"

„Beantwortest du meine Frage?", hackte ich nach.

„Ja."

Langsam verstand ich Jessicas Ungeduld im Gespräch mit Bella. Man konnte manchmal echt verzweifeln, ehe man eine brauchbare Information von ihr bekam.

„Ja, du beantwortest die Frage, oder ja, du glaubst das wirklich?", stellte ich ihr zur Auswahl.

„Ja, ich glaube das wirklich."

Bella blickte mich dabei nicht an, sondern vertiefte sich in das Holzmuster, das auf das Laminat der Tischplatte gedruckt war. Ich schluckte, weil mich der traurige Ton, den ihre Stimme dabei gehabt hatte, berührte. Er stimmte mich sanft und so klang meine Stimme samtweich, als ich widersprach: „Du irrst dich."

Sie wagte aufzublicken und flüsterte: „Das weißt du doch gar nicht."

Hätten wir in diesem Moment nicht in einer übervollen Cafeteria, in der schätzungsweise siebzig Prozent uns sowieso schon anstarrten, gesessen, hätte ich Bella in diesem Augenblick sicher in die Arme genommen, um ihr das Gegenteil zu beweisen. So beschränkte ich mich auf Worte: „Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

Mir schien es eine Ewigkeit, und das Warten machte mich verdrießlich, die Bella darüber nachdachte. Oder wollte sie mir darauf nicht antworten? Dieser Gedanke stimmte mich noch finsterer. Scheinbar sah sie mir meinen Unmut jedoch an, den mit erhobenem Zeigefinger bat sie mich, sie nachdenken zu lassen. Etwas friedlicher gestimmt, beobachtete ich wie ihre Hände nervös auf den Tisch gepresst wurden, sie diese anschließend aneinander legte, die Finger verschränkte und wieder löste und sich endlich auch ihre Zunge löste, um mir zu antworten.

„Also, abgesehen von den offenkundigen Gründen ist es manchmal ... Ich bin mir nicht sicher – ich kann keine Gedanken lesen. Aber manchmal ist es, als würdest du versuchen, dich von mir zu verabschieden, obwohl du scheinbar etwas anderes sagst."

„Gut erkannt", gab ich ihren Beobachtungen Recht. „Aber genau das ist der Grund, warum du dich irrst." Ich stockte in meiner Erklärung, denn eine ihre Sätze, gleich der erste war es gewesen, stieß mir sauer auf. „Aber von welchen 'offenkundigen Gründen' redest du eigentlich?"

„Guck mich doch an. Ich bin absolut durchschnittlich. Na ja, abgesehen von den negativen Besonderheiten wie dem Talent, ständig in Todesgefahr zu geraten, und einer Ungeschicklichkeit, die an körperliche Behinderung grenzt. Und dann guck dich an."

Im ersten Moment verärgerte es mich, dass sich sich selbst so gering schätzte. Doch dann musste ich erkennen, dass es eine ihrer Eigenschaften war, die sie für mich so liebenswert machte. „Du kannst dich selber nicht sonderlich gut einschätzen, weißt du das? Ich gebe zu, dass du vollkommen recht hast, was die negativen Besonderheiten angeht. Doch im Gegensatz zu mir hast du nicht mitbekommen, was jedem männlichen Wesen an dieser Schule durch den Kopf ging, als du zum ersten Mal hier aufgetaucht bist."

Erstaunt blinzelnd erklärte Bella: „Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen..."

„Glaub mir, nur dieses eine Mal – du bist das Gegenteil von durchschnittlich." Meine Worte brachten sie in Verlegenheit und so wandte sie rasch ein: „Ich bin es aber nicht, die sich verabschiedet."

„Verstehst du nicht? Genau das ist es doch, was mir Recht gibt. Du bedeutest mir mehr, denn wenn ich so etwas tun kann..." Verzweifelt schüttelte ich den Kopf, als könne ich damit die richtigen Worte finden für das was Bella wissen sollte. „Wenn es das Richtige ist, mich zurückzuziehen, und ich mache das, um dich nicht zu verletzen – dann heißt das, dass mir deine Sicherheit wichtiger ist als meine Wünsche."

„Und du meinst nicht, ich würde dasselbe tun?", funkelte sie mich an.

„Du würdest nie in eine solche Lage kommen." Dann fiel mir der Grund ein, denn Alice und Carlisle befürwortend für eine Beziehung zu Bella vorgebracht hatten, und der sich mit der Angabe ihrer negativen Besonderheiten deckte: ihr Schutz. „Andererseits – allmählich kommt es mir so vor, als erforderte deine Sicherheit meine Anwesenheit rund um die Uhr."

Entgegen Bellas Angewohnheiten auf solche Provokationen meinerseits aufzubrausen, erinnerte sie mich: „Heute hat noch niemand probiert, mich um die Ecke zu bringen."

"Aber dennoch", ergänzte ich und sie stimmte mit den gleichen Worten zu. Ich ging auf ihren Themenwechsel ein, denn schließlich hatte ich ihr meinen Standpunkt klar gemacht und früher oder später würden wir darauf zurückkommen. Bis dahin konnte sie sich meine Worte durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Ich beschloss stattdessen ein andere Angelegenheit zu erwähnen, die mich beschäftigte.

„Ich hab da noch eine Frage", hub ich an und auf Bellas „Na los", vergewisserte ich: „Musst du wirklich am Samstag nach Seattle, oder brauchtest du nur eine Ausrede für deine ganzen Verehrer?"

„Ganz ehrlich, die Sache mit Tyler nehme ich dir immer noch übel", warnte sie mich. „Es ist deine Schuld, dass er jetzt denkt, ich würde mit ihm zum Jahresabschlussball gehen."  
„Ach, er hätte schon noch ohne mich eine Möglichkeit gefunden, dich zu fragen – und ich wollte so gern dein Gesicht sehen", erwiderte ich lachend. „Wenn ich dich gefragt hätte, hättest du mir auch eine Abfuhr erteilt?"

Ihre Antwort erstaunte mich. „Wahrscheinlich nicht. Aber später hätte ich dann wegen Krankheit oder einem verstauchten Fuß abgesagt."  
„Warum denn das?"

Betrübt den Kopf schüttelnd erklärte sie: „Okay, du hast mich nie im Sport gesehen, aber ich hätte gedacht, dass du weißt was ich meine."

„Was denn – etwa die Tatsache, dass du nicht über eine gerade Oberfläche gehen kannst, ohne zu stolpern?", neckte ich sie.

„Was sonst?"

„Das wäre kein Problem. Beim Tanzen kommt alles darauf an, wie geführt wird." Bella wollte protestieren, doch ich schnitt ihr das Wort ab. „Aber was denn nun – willst du unbedingt nach Seattle fahren, oder wärst du auch einverstanden, wenn wir etwas anderes machen?"

„Ich bin offen für Vorschläge. Aber ich muss dich um einen Gefallen bitten."

Das klang wieder nach einer typischen Bellaeinwendung, die mich immer etwas argwöhnisch machten. Ich gestand ihn ihr trotzdem zu und fragend bat sie: „Kann ich fahren?"

„Warum?"

„Hauptsächlich deshalb, weil mich Charlie, als ich ihm erzählte, dass ich nach Seattle will, ausdrücklich gefragt hat, ob ich alleine fahre, und zu diesem Zeitpunkt nahm ich das an. Wenn er mich noch mal fragte, werde ich sicher nicht lügen, aber ich vermute, dass er mich nicht noch mal fragen wird. Und wenn ich jetzt meinen Transporter zu Hause stehen lasse, beschwöre ich das Thema nur unnötigerweise herauf. Abgesehen davon macht mir deine Fahrweise Angst."

Letzterer Grund war meine erste Annahme gewesen, als sie bat fahren zu dürfen. Und das sagte ich ihr auch, zumindest so ähnlich. „Von allem, was dir an mir Angst machen könnte, sorgst du dich ausgerechnet um meine Fahrweise. Willst du denn deinem Vater nicht sagen, dass du den Tag mit mir verbringst?"

Widersprüchliche Gefühle über diesen Gedanken schwirrten durch meinen Kopf. Warum wollte sie Charlie nicht sagen, dass sie den Tag mit mir verbrachte? Für mich schämen musste man sich ja nun nicht gerade und Charlie hatte nie irgendwelche Bedenken gegen meine Familie gehabt. Im Gegenteil, die wenigen Gelegenheiten zu denen der Polizeichef meinen Ziehvater traf, waren immer überaus freundschaftlich verlaufen. Ich dachte da nur an Bellas Unfall bei dem sie mir zum ersten Mal auf die Schliche gekommen war.

„Bei Charlie ist weniger grundsätzlich mehr. Wo fahren wir denn überhaupt hin?", lenkte Bella ab. „Es wird schönes Wetter sein", _zum dritten Mal diese Woche. Ein meteorologisches Phänomen, das es in Forks an die hundert Jahre nicht mehr gegeben haben muss. _„Ich werde mich also von der Öffentlichkeit fern halten ... und du kannst mit mir kommen, wenn du magst."

Falls ich geglaubt hätte, Bella würde einen solchen Vorschlag zurückweisen, bekehrte mich die Begeisterung, die ihr Gesicht erstrahlen ließ. „Heißt das, du zeigst mir, was du meinst, mit der Sonne?"

„Ja", bestätigte ich lächelnd angesichts ihrer fast kindlichen Neugier. „Wenn du allerdings nicht mit mir ... allein sein willst, wäre es mir trotzdem lieber, du würdest nicht ohne Begleitung nach Seattle fahren. Wenn ich daran denke, was dir in einer Stadt dieser Größe zustoßen könnte, läuft es mir kalt den Rücken runter."

Wie erwartet, entrüstete sich Bella über diese Aussage und lenkte mich etwas von meinem Gedanken daran, dass sie allein mit mir nicht viel sicherer war, ab.

„Phoenix hat allein schon dreimal so viele Einwohner wie Seattle, und was die Größe angeht ...", begann sie mich zu belehren.

„Aber anscheinend waren deine Tage in Phoenix noch nicht gezählt. Deshalb wär's mir lieber, du bist in meiner Nähe." Letzteres Geständnis war mir eher unabsichtlich über die Lippen gerutscht, bekräftigten aber Bellas Entschluss sicher nicht unerheblich: „Wie es der Zufall will, bin ich gar nicht abgeneigt, mit dir allein zu sein."

„Ich weiß", seufzte ich grübeln. „Trotzdem solltest du Charlie Bescheid sagen." Auch wenn ich mit Bella schon einmal allein unterwegs gewesen war, hatte damals doch der Hintergedanke bestanden, dass Jessica und Angela wussten, dass ich als letztes mit ihr zusammen gewesen war. Einen solchen Rückhalt fühlte ich auch für den Samstag nötig.

„Warum um Himmels Willen sollte ich das tun?"

„Um mir einen kleinen Anreiz zu geben, dich heil zurückzubringen", erklärte ich grimmig, da sie nicht allein darauf gekommen war. Sie sah der Gefahr, die von mir ausging, noch immer völlig blauäugig entgegen und das reizte mich.

„Ich glaube, ich lass es darauf ankommen", verkündete sie nur einen Augenblick später.

Aufgebracht blies ich die Wangen auf und Bella schlug vor über etwas anderes zu reden. So schnell konnte ich mich nicht beruhigen und so fragte ich, noch immer verärgert: „Worüber willst du denn reden?"

Bella schaute sich um, ob niemand uns belauschte und blieb dabei am Tisch meiner Geschwister hängen. Alice starrte sie an, die anderen drei mich, als würden sie versuchen meine Worte zu hören. Ich fand das etwas unfair von ihnen, schließlich gab ich mir immer Mühe mich aus ihren Gedanken herauszuhalten. Auch jetzt zog ich es vor, ihre Stimmen ausgeblendet zu lassen. Ich konnte mir auch so vorstellen, was sie dachten. Rosalie war hundertprozentig sauer, dass ich mit Bella zusammen saß. Emmett amüsierte sich garantiert über meine Gefühlsschwankungen. Jasper würde sich vielleicht als einziger zurückhalten, denn sonst hätte ich wahrscheinlich schon eine besänftigende Woge seiner übernatürlichen Kräfte abbekommen. Und Alice studierte Bella, um sie besser kennen zu lernen. „Meine kleine Schwester" schien bereits einen Narren an dem Mädchen gefressen zu haben, dass ich so in mein Herz geschlossen hatte. Nichts desto trotz würde ich den anderen eine Standpauke bezüglich Diskretion halten, wenn wir wieder Zuhause waren.

„Warum seid ihr eigentlich am Wochenende zum ... Jagen in die Goat Rocks Wilderness gefahren? Charlie meinte, das sei keine gute Gegend, wegen der vielen Bären."

Ich sparte mir eine Antwort, sondern schenkte Bella einen Blick, der besagen sollte: Darauf wirst du wohl auch alleine kommen!

„Bären?", erkundigte sie sich nach Luft schnappend und ich grinste über ihre Entgeisterung. Tadelnd ergänzte sie: „Und das, obwohl keine Jagdsaison ist."

„Wenn du die Bestimmungen sorgfältig liest, dann wirst du feststellen, dass die Verbote lediglich das Jagen mit Waffen betreffen", neckte ich sie amüsiert.

„Bären?", wiederholte sie zaghaft.

„Grizzlybären mag Emmett am liebsten", klärte ich meine Tischnachbarin auf und studierte dabei sorgfältig ihre Reaktion. Das Entsetzten, das sich auf ihren Gesichtszügen abzeichnen sollte, blieb aus. Stattdessen griff sie nach einem Stück Pizza und mir grauste fast vor ihrer nächsten Frage, denn ich sah ihr an, dass sie etwas ausheckte. Meine Besorgnis war nicht umsonst.

„Und? Was magst du am liebsten?"

Eigentlich hätte ich mit einer solchen Frage rechnen müssen. Ich ließ mir meine Missbilligung darüber anmerken, als ich wahrheitsgemäß bekannte: „Puma."

Sie tat, als interessiere es sie nur nebenbei und ich erklärte: „Selbstverständlich achten wir darauf, nicht durch unüberlegtes Jagdverhalten in die Umwelt einzugreifen. Wir sind bemüht, uns auf Gegenden mit einem Überbestand an Raubtieren zu beschränken, und nehmen dafür auch weitere Strecken in Kauf. Natürlich wären hier in der Gegend immer genügend Rehe und Elche verfügbar, aber es soll ja auch ein bisschen Spaß machen." Der Schalk kehrte in meine Worte zurück und als Bella kauend „Oh, selbstverständlich", murmelte, reizte es mich, noch einen drauf zu setzten.

„Die ersten Frühlingswochen sind Emmetts bevorzugte Bärensaison – da kommen sie gerade aus dem Winterschlaf und sind besonders reizbar."

„Es geht doch nichts über einen gereizten Grizzlybären", pflichtete sie mir nickend bei und ich musste über ihre nonchalante Art mit dem Thema umzugehen, kichern.

„Bitte sag mir, was du wirklich denkst."  
„Ich versuche mir das vorzustellen, aber es gelingt mir nicht. Wie jagt man einen Bären ohne Waffen?"

„Oh, Waffen haben wir schon." Blitzschnell verzog ich meine Lippen zu einem kurzen, bedrohlichen Lachen, das die einzigen Waffen zeigte, die ein Vampir benötigte. „Nur nicht solche, die unter die Jagdbestimmungen fallen. Falls du jemals im Fernsehen einen angreifenden Bären gesehen hast, dann kannst du dir ein Bild von Emmett beim Jagen machen."

Ein wenig selbstzufrieden, dass es mir gelungen war Bella etwas zu beeindrucken, ein sichtbarer Schauer rieselte ihr den Rücken hinunter, grinste ich. Ich folgte ihrem Blick zu Emmett, der es aufgegeben hatte uns zu belauschen, und merkte ihr den Respekt für meinen „großen Bruder" an. Die dicken Muskelstränge an seinen Armen und seinem Oberkörper hatten bisher jeden Feind eingeschüchtert und menschliche Schlägertypen kamen nicht mal anflugsweise auf die Idee Stunk mit ihm zu suchen, auch ohne eine Ahnung von den dahinter stehenden übernatürlichen Kräften zu haben.

„Bist du auch wie ein Bär?", fragte Bella leise, und zum ersten Mal spürte ich so etwas wie Verunsicherung in ihren Worten.

„Mehr wie eine Raubkatze, das sagen zumindest die anderen. Vielleicht sind unsere kulinarischen Vorlieben ja bezeichnend für unsere Wesen."

„Vielleicht", wiederholte sie mit dem Versuch eines Lächeln. Ich konnte ihr ansehen, dass die widersprüchlichsten Gedanken durch ihren Kopf geisterten. Ihre nächsten Worte schockten mich deshalb um so mehr: „Werde ich das auch einmal zu sehen bekommen?"

Die Wut über ihre unbedachte Frage schoss so schnell in mir hoch, dass ich sie nicht ganz verbergen konnte. Bella erkannte sie in meinen Augen und wich zurück. Ich lehnte mich zurück und verschränkte die Arme, um mich zu beruhigen.

„Zu beängstigend für mich?", erkundigte sie sich, nachdem sie sich von ihrer Überraschung erholt hatte.

„Wenn es das wäre, würde ich dich noch heute Nacht mitnehmen. Es gibt nichts, was du dringender nötig hast als eine gesunde Portion Angst:"

„Warum dann?", drängte Bella, meine verärgerte Miene ignorierend. Ihr Schneid rang mir Bewunderung ab, doch um vernünftig argumentieren zu können, musste ich meine Wut abkühlen lassen. Eine Wut, die sie nicht verstehen konnte. Eine Wut, die daher rührte, dass sie wieder einmal nicht verstand, was für einer gefährlichen Spezies ich angehörte.

„Später", sagte ich und stand auf. „Wir müssen los." Ich war froh über die Galgenfrist, die mir blieb, bis ich Bella eine ruhige Erklärung für meinen Zorn geben musste. Sie zeigte sich verblüfft, dass die Cafeteria fast leer war. Das lenkte sie aber nicht von unserem letzten Thema ab.

„Okay, dann später", gestand sie mir zu. Und ich wusste, sie würde es nicht vergessen!


	11. Elektrische Spannung

**Die Twilight- Saga, ihre Figuren und Handlungen, sowie zitierte Dialoge gehören Stephenie Meyer.**

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen des neuen Kapitels und vergesst nicht eine Review zu schreiben. Freue mich wie ein Schneekönig über jede!_

Elektrische Spannung

Ich passte mich Bellas Geschwindigkeit auf dem Weg zum Biologieklassenzimmer an. Wir waren die letzten und unser gemeinsames Erscheinen wurde genauestens registriert. Die Gedanken unserer Mitschüler verschwammen zu einem Karussell an Worten. Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern je einen solchen Ansturm von Stimmen gehört zu haben. Bella bemerkte zwar nur die Blicke der anderen, aber ich wusste, dass schon allein diese Aufmerksamkeit ihr mehr als ausreichte, um sie verlegen zu machen. Wir gingen an unseren gemeinsamen Tisch und ich rückte meinen Stuhl näher an sie heran. Damit löste ich eine neue Flutwelle spekulativer Gedanken aus.

Nur ein hauchdünner Zwischenraum trennte mich noch von Bella, als wir uns gesetzt hatten, und ich kämpfte darum diesen Abstand zu wahren. Es zog mich wie magisch zu ihr hin und ich vermeinte noch das Gefühl ihrer Haarsträhne in meiner Hand zu spüren. Mr Banner betrat rückwärts den Raum, da er ein Fernsehgerät hinter sich herzog.

Schlagartig lenkte er damit das Interesse unserer Mitschüler von uns ab. Ich verstand das Gehabe der Teenager um mich herum nie, wenn ein Lehrer mit diversen Filmen versuchte den Unterrichtsstoff aufzupeppen. Aber vielleicht war ich in dieser Hinsicht auch einfach bloß altmodisch. Zugegeben, an diesem Tag begrüßte ich diese Unterrichtsmethode zum ersten Mal. Schließlich würde das Zimmer verdunkelt werden, so dass ich unbemerkt Bella beobachten konnte. Im nächsten Augenblick löschte Mr Banner das Licht. Mir schien es jedoch, als hätte er den Stromkreis nicht unterbrochen, sondern die elektrische Spannung auf mich umgelenkt, denn mir war mit einem Mal, in Ermangelung eines besseren Wortes, kribbelig zu mute.

Ein vergleichbares Gefühl hatte ich bisher nur einmal erlebt: bei dem gewagten Experiment mit dem Blitz auf dem Empire State Building. Ich schaute zu Bella und sie wirkte ähnlich beunruhigt wie ich. Konnte es sein, dass sie das gleiche spürte? Unsere Blicke begegneten sich und plötzlich wirkte Bella atemlos. Scheinbar hatte ich meine Wirkung auf sie wirklich total unterschätzt. Andererseits sie ihre auf mich genauso. Und dabei meinte ich nicht den brennenden Durst, den ihr verlockender Duft in mir auslösen konnte.

Krampfhaft verschränkte ich meine Arme, denn die magnetische Wirkung verstärkte sich. All meine Selbstbeherrschung musste ich aufbieten sie nicht in meine Arme zu reißen. Auf den Film konnte ich kein Quäntchen Aufmerksamkeit richten. Allein die Vorstellung dem Impuls nachzugeben, sie vom Stuhl zu ziehen und irgendwohin zu bringen, wo ich ganz allein mit ihr sein konnte, war stärker als jede Regung, an die ich mich erinnern konnte. Nur gelegentlich gestattete sich Bella einen Blick zu mir und ich war mir im klaren, dass sie meiner verkrampften Körperhaltung ansah, dass mit mir etwas nicht stimmte.

Als es zum Stundenende klingelte, seufzte sie erleichtert auf. Das Licht ging an und ich kommentierte die zurückliegende Stunde mit den Worten: "Ich würde sagen, das war interessant."  
Damit lockte ich jedoch keine Beurteilung der vorangegangenen Stunde aus ihr heraus, sondern erntete ein enttäuschendes "Mmmh".

"Sollen wir?", wollte ich wissen und erhob mich, um Bella zur Sportstunde zu begleiten. Den Luxus dieses Umweges zu meinem Klassenzimmer konnte ich mir angesichts meiner Schnelligkeit leisten. Verwundert bemerkte ich, dass meine Banknachbarin sich äußerst zögerlich von ihrem Platz erhob. Ich wusste zwar, dass Sport nicht gerade ihr Lieblingsfach war, aber bisher hatte sie sich noch nie so langsam dorthin begeben. Aus irgendeinem mir unerfindlichen Grund wagte ich jedoch sie nicht deswegen zu befragen. Wieder einmal eine Premiere von Edward Cullen. Noch nie hatte ich mir eine Frage verkniffen!

Schweigend begleitete ich Bella zur Turnhalle. Ich grübelte, warum sie die seltsame Biologiestunde nicht ansprach. Es war doch sonst so gar nicht ihre Art ungewöhnliche Vorkommnisse Tod zu schweigen. Wieder ergriff mich dieses unbändige Verlangen sie zu berühren, eine Ahnung davon zu bekommen, ob diese Spannung sich in einem Funken entladen würde, wenn wir uns berührten.

Die Intensität dieses Begehrens erschreckte mich und gab mir zugleich den ersten Einblick darin, wie es meinen Eltern und Geschwistern gegangen sein musste, als sie zueinander fanden. Dieses unbändige Kribbeln ließ mich plötzlich verstehen, warum Rosalie und Emmett das erste gemeinsame Jahrzehnt wie die Kletten aneinander gehangen hatten. Noch heute las ich von Zeit zu Zeit das unbezähmbare Verlangen nacheinander in den Gedanken meiner Familienmitglieder.

Zugleich wusste ich, dass ich dieses stürmische Begehren mit Bella nie würde teilen können. Sie war schließlich ein zartes, zerbrechliches Wesen und ich ein tödliches Monster. Wie konnte ich auf Alice und Carlisles Ansicht vertrauen, dass ich Bella nicht zerstören würde, beabsichtigt oder nicht. Bewies der Blutrausch auf der Jagd nicht, dass ich in unbändiger Rage zum töten fähig war?

Wir erreichten die Turnhalle und Bella drehte sich zu mir um. Ihre Worte blieben ungesagt, denn mein gequälter Gesichtsausdruck erschreckte sie. Tröstend wollte ich ihr über das glänzende Haar fahren. Dies hatte ich heute schließlich schon einmal getan, ohne nachzudenken, wir mir nun im Nachhinein bewusst wurde. Seitdem hatte sich doch eigentlich nichts geändert?! Abgesehen von dieser rätselhaften elektrischen Spannung in der vergangenen Stunde. Meine Hand verharrte kurz in der Luft, bevor ich dem Impuls nachgab und flüchtig, nur mit den Fingerspitzen, ihre Wange streifte. Die sensiblen Poren meiner Kuppen fühlten die warme, samtige Haut und speicherte eine Erinnerung daran in Sekundenbruchteilen in meinem Gehirn.

Erschrocken von dem himmlischen Gefühl, dass mich überkam, als ich sie berührt hatte, wendete ich mich wortlos ab und lief davon. Schnellen Schrittes ging ich zu meinem Klassenzimmer. Ich wagte nicht zu Bella zurück zu blicken, denn ich befürchtete ihr Anblick würde mich zur Umkehr bewegen, damit ich sie fragen konnte, wie sie diese Berührung empfunden hatte. Es war frustrierend ihre Gedanken dazu nicht lesen zu können. Wenigstens würde ich durch Mike Newtons Stimme aber herausfinden können, wie Bella auf diesen Augenblick reagierte.

Kaum an meinem Platz angekommen, konzentrierte ich mich deswegen auf die Gedanken ihres hartnäckigen Verehrers.  
_Bella ist ganz schön spät dran. Liegt bestimmt wieder an diesem Cullen. Er begleitet sie überall hin. Ob er verhindern will, dass Bella auch mal mit jemandem anderen spricht?__  
__Oh, da ist sie ja. Sieht ganz schön verwirrt aus und das wo wir heute Badminton spielen! Das kann eigentlich nur in einer Katastrophe enden. Die anderen gucken auch schon ganz komisch, haben bestimmt Schiss, dass Coach Clapp sie dazu verdonnern mit ihr zu spielen. Ich werde das mal in die Hand nehmen. _"Wie wär's - wir beide?"

"Danke, Mike, das ist nett. Du musst das aber nicht machen."  
_Nett ist die kleine Schwester von langweilig. Ich würde noch viel mehr für dich tun, aber du hast ja nur Augen für diesen Cullen. Wo ist er jetzt, um dir aus dieser peinlichen Lage zu helfen? Sportattest - als wär er ein Krüppel!"  
_Keine Sorge, ich achte auf Sicherheitsabstand."

Eine zeitlang konzentrierte sich Mike, der wie ich neidlos gestehen musste, ein fabelhafter Badmintonspieler war, auf das Spiel. Doch dann: _Also ehrlich, wie kann man nur so tollpatschig sein!_  
"Hast du dir wehgetan, Bella?", erkundigte er sich, während er im Kopf die eben gesehene Szene nochmals durchlebte.  
Bella hatte sich den Schläger gegen den Kopf gehauen und anschließend Mikes Schulter getroffen. Ich konnte ein Grinsen angesichts dieses Bildes nicht unterdrücken und erregte damit unglücklicherweise die Aufmerksamkeit des Politiklehrers.

"Was ist so komisch, Mr Cullen? Lassen sie uns doch an ihren Gedanken teilhaben. Wir alle wissen einen guten Scherz zu schätzen."  
"Ist privat", erklärte ich nur, machte aber die restliche Stunde einen konzentrierten Eindruck, da ich wusste, dass Mr Johnson mich von nun an auf dem Kicker hatte.  
Das gelang mir ganz gut, da Mike partnerlos, Bella hatte sich in den hinteren Spielfeldteil zurückgezogen, war und seine Aufmerksamkeit dem gegnerischen Team galt. Es gelang ihm allein drei von vier Spielen gegen Eric und Julio zu gewinnen und als er Bellas Hand zum Stundenende abklatschte, obwohl sie nichts dazu beigetragen hatte, außer ihn nicht bewusstlos zu schlagen, rechnete ich ihm das hoch an.

Während ich mich auf den Weg zur Turnhalle machte, um Bella dort abzuholen, verweilte ich bei Mikes Stimme, da er mich mit einem Gedanken neugierig gemacht hatte.  
_Ich frage Bella jetzt, ob das was ernstes mit Cullen ist. Ich bin schließlich ihr Freund. Da habe ich wohl ein Recht zu wissen, was zwischen den beiden ist. _"Und?"  
"Was - und?"  
"Du und Cullen, oder wie?"  
"Das geht dich nichts an, Mike."  
"Ich find das nicht gut."  
"Das musst du auch nicht."  
"Er schaut dich an, ich weiß nicht - als wärst du was zu essen."

_Ich weiß nicht, was es da zu kichern gibt. Erkläre es mir Bella. Jetzt lässt sich mich einfach hier stehen, ich fasse es nicht. _Bella schien sich beeilt zu haben. Ich lehnte noch nicht lange wartend an der Wand, als sie auch schon das Gebäude verließ.  
"Hi", hauchte sie mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.  
"Hallo", erwiderte ich ebenso gut gelaunt. "Wie war Sport?", konnte ich mir meine Frage nicht verkneifen.  
"Okay", erwiderte sie mit leicht verfinsterter Miene. I  
ch merkte ihr die kleine Lüge an und neckte: "Wirklich?"

_Jetzt klebt Cullen schon wieder an Bella. Hab ich mich umsonst beeilt, um unser Gespräch fortzusetzen.  
_Wäre mein Blick ebenso tödlich wie meine Zähne, hätte Mike, der eben die Turnhalle verließ, im nächsten Augenblick am Boden gelegen. Stattdessen konnte er, von meinem scharfen Blick verfolgt, weggehen.  
"Was ist?", erkundigte sich Bella.  
"Newton geht mir langsam auf die Nerven."  
"Du hast schon wieder zugehört?", fragte sie entsetzt.  
"Wie geht' s deinem Kopf?", entgegnete als indirekte Antwort.

"Du bist unglaublich!", schnaubte sie und stapfte Richtung Parkplatz davon.  
Ich spürte, dass ich sie verärgert hatte. Kaum an ihrer Seite, sie einzuholen war keine Herausforderung für mich, erklärte ich: "Du meintest neulich, dass ich dich noch nie beim Sport gesehen hab - da bin ich neugierig geworden."  
Mein Geständnis klang anscheinend nicht reumütig genug, denn es besänftigte Bella nicht. Ich grübelte, warum sie so verstimmt war. Schließlich hatte sie mir nicht so eine Szene gemacht, als ich sie mit Jessica belauscht hatte. Sollte es ihr peinlich sein, dass ich das kleine Missgeschick gesehen hatte? Eigentlich durfte es ihr doch gar nichts ausmachen, war ich doch permanenter Zeuge ihrer Unfälle.

Schweigend erreichten wir meinen Volvo. Nachrechnend bemerkte ich, dass Bella noch nie so lang wütend auf mich gewesen war. An meinem Auto herrschte Gedränge, doch die aufgeregten Gedanken der versammelten Jungen galten Rosalies Kabrio. So konnten wir unbemerkt einsteigen und ich hoffte dies würde Bella milder stimmen. "Protzig", grummelte ich, ein anderes Thema ansprechend. Zu meiner Erleichterung ging Bella darauf ein.  
"Was für ein Auto ist das denn?"  
"Ein M3."  
"Die Sprache verstehe ich nicht."

"Ein BMW", erklärte ich, augenverdrehend. Hoffentlich nahm sie letzteres nicht persönlich, da es nicht ihrer Unwissenheit, sondern den Autofans galt, die mir das Ausparken erschwerten.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich Bella verstehend nicken und ich wagte zu fragen: "Bist du immer noch sauer auf mich?"  
"Aber sicher."  
"Verzeihst du mir, wenn ich mich entschuldige?", wollte ich seufzend wissen. Ich hatte anscheinend größeren Mist gebaut, als ich angenommen hatte, wenn ihr Ärger so lang anhielt.

"Vielleicht ... wenn du es wirklich ernst meinst. Und wenn du versprichst, es nicht noch mal zu machen", forderte sie. Angestrengt überlegte ich, wie ich bei Bella punkten konnte ohne allzu viel zurückstecken zu müssen. Das Versprechen konnte ich ihr keinesfalls geben. Ich war schließlich oft auf die Gedanken anderer angewiesen, um zu erfahren, ob Bella in Sicherheit war und was sie dachte. Es war ein vermaledeites Pech, dass ich ihre Stimme nicht hören konnte.

"Wie wär's, wenn ich es wirklich ernst meine und dich am Samstag fahren lasse", bot ich deshalb an. Meine Beifahrerin dachte einen Augenblick nach und ich überlegte schon eine Alternative, als sie endlich doch einwilligte: "Abgemacht."  
"Okay, es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich dich verärgert habe." _Das ich dich mit Mike belauscht habe und den Sportunterricht verfolgt habe aber nicht._ Ich war froh, dass sie keine Gedanken lesen konnte und das Glühen meiner Augen nicht als Freude darüber, dass ich sie ein wenig ausgetrickst hatte, deuten konnte.

"Und am Samstag stehe ich dann in aller Herrgottsfrühe vor deiner Tür." "Ähm, wenn Charlie einen Volvo in der Auffahrt vorfindet, können wir uns die Umstände sparen."  
"Ich hatte nicht vor, mit dem Auto zu kommen", unterrichtete ich sie mit einem süffisanten Lächeln. _Nachts komme ich auch zu Fuß._ So war ich viel schneller als mit dem Auto, dass meiner übermenschlichen Geschwindigkeit hundertfach unterlegen war.  
"Wie..."  
"Zerbrich dir darüber mal nicht den Kopf. Ich werde da sein, ohne Auto." _Und vielleicht zeige ich dir ja, wie ich es mache._

"Ist es schon später?", unterbrach sie meine Gedanken in bedeutungsvollem Ton. Ich runzelte die Stirn, da ich nicht gleich wusste, worauf sie hinaus wollte.  
"Ich nehme mal an, es ist später, ja." Gespannt wartete ich auf Bellas nächste Worte doch sie schwieg. Inzwischen hatten wir das Haus der Swans erreicht und mir fiel ein, was Bella wissen wollte.

"Und du willst wirklich wissen, warum du mir nicht beim Jagen zusehen kannst?", versicherte ich mich mit forschendem Blick. Ich konnte ein schalkhaftes Glitzern über ihren Wissensdurst nicht unterdrücken.  
"Na ja, ich war vor allem verwundert über deine Reaktion", stellte Bella klar.  
„Hab ich dir Angst eingejagt?" Meine Stimme klang unüberhörbar schelmisch, da ich daran dachte, dass ich Bella bisher mit nichts wirklich verschrecken hatte können.  
„Nein." Ich hörte ihr aber an, dass sie log.

„Das tut mir leid", erklärte ich, nicht ganz ehrlich, mit leichtem Lächeln. Doch dann fiel mir ein, worüber wir gerade sprachen und ich wurde wieder ernst.  
„Es war nur ... allein der Gedanke, du würdest dort sein, während wir jagen!"  
„Das wäre so schlimm?", wollte sie wissen, als wäre mein angespannter Kiefer nicht schon Antwort genug.  
„Du ahnst nicht, wie schlimm."

„Wieso denn?" Ich dachte an meine Familie und mich, wenn wir jagten. Erinnerte mich an den Rausch, der uns überkam, wenn wir Beute rochen und die unkontrollierbare Gier, die uns in diesem Moment packte. Allein der Gedanke reichte aus, um mich jetzt in Jagdstimmung zu bringen und Bellas verführerischer Duft stieg mir verhängnisvoll in die Nase. Um mich zu beruhigen, holte ich tief Luft und blickte angestrengt nach vorn, um sie für kurze Zeit auszublenden.  
„Wenn wir jagen, hören wir auf uns mit dem Verstand zu kontrollieren, und überlassen uns stattdessen unseren Sinnen. Insbesondere unserem Geruchssinn. Wenn du in einem solchen Augenblick irgendwo in der Nähe wärst", erklärte ich unwillig.

Als ich zu ihr hinüberschaute, verriet ihre Miene nicht, wie sie über meine Erklärung dachte. Unsere Blicke trafen sich in der uns umgebenden, vollkommenen Stille, die sich plötzlich mit der gleichen elektrischen Spannung auflud, wie sie im Biologieunterricht geherrscht hatte. Wie ein Schlag traf mich der Impuls und erst als Bella nach Luft schnappte, erwachte ich aus dieser seltsamen Trance. Ich schloss die Augen, um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen und erklärte: „Bella, ich glaube, du solltest jetzt lieber reingehen."

Ich wollte Bella nicht anmerken lassen, wie nah mit die Situation ging, deshalb ließ ich meine Stimme leise und schroff klingen und richtete meinen Blick auf die Wolken. Ich hörte wie Bella die Tür öffnete und fühlte die arktische Luft, die gleich darauf ins Wageninnere strömte. Sie brachte einen leichten Hauch ihres süßen Duftes mit, der mir jetzt, da die Jagdgedanken wieder aus meinem Kopf verbannt waren, keine Qual mehr bedeutete.

Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete ich, wie meine Beifahrerin mit größter Vorsicht ausstieg und, ohne zurück zu blicken, die Tür zuwarf. Ich rätselte, warum sie sich so verhielt und ob ich sie erneut vor den Kopf gestoßen hatte. Schnell überlegte ich, wie ich Bella versöhnlich stimmen könnte. Außerdem hatte ich kein gutes Gefühl dabei, sie traurig zurück zu lassen. Deswegen ließ ich die Scheibe auf der Beifahrerseite herunter, lehnte mich zum Fenster hinaus und rief mit einem Lächeln: „Ach, Bella?"  
„Ja?"  
„Morgen bin ich an der Reihe."  
„Womit?"  
Bei dem Gedanken an die Antwort, die ich ihr gleich geben würde, verbreiterte sich mein Lächeln, so dass meine Zähne blitzten. „Mit den Fragen."

Ich gab Gas und raste die Straße hinunter, während ich im Rückspiegel Bella beobachtete, wie sie ins Haus ging. Dabei schien sie zu lächeln und ich war erleichtert, dass sie mir wieder verziehen hatte. Auf dem Nachhauseweg geisterten bereits die Fragen durch meinen Kopf, die mir morgen dazu dienen sollten Bella besser kennen zu lernen. Zuhause erwartete mich Alice, die mit meinen Brüdern in Rosalies Kabrio Heim gefahren war.

„Wie war dein Tag mit Bella?", fragte sie neugierig.  
„Sehr aufschlussreich", äußerte ich vage.  
Doch ich wusste ich würde meiner Schwester damit nicht entkommen.  
„Also bitte", gab Alice meiner Vermutung Recht: „Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich mich damit zufrieden gebe, oder? Seit der Spanischstunde quält mich die Neugierde, was du heute über Bella erfahren hast."  
„Jessica hat sie über unsere gestrige Begegnung in Port Angeles ausgefragt und über unsere Beziehung."  
„Habt ihr denn?", stichelte Alice grinsend.  
„Mittlerweile wird es die Forks High School so sehen."

„Und wie sehen Bella und du das? Und was hat sie Jessica dazu gesagt?"  
„Nun, ich habe Bella gesagt, sie soll ihr mitteilen, dass wir eine hätten."  
„Ist das die Wahrheit?", bohrte Alice weiter, schon leicht genervt von meinen ausweichenden Antworten.  
Auch mich reizte ihre Inquisition. Ich wusste es doch selbst noch nicht so genau!  
„Das wird sich zeigen", erklärte ich und versuchte an ihr vorbei ins Haus zu kommen.

„Glaub bloß nicht, dass du da drinnen ungeschoren davon kommst", warnte mich Alice. „Emmett ist ganz heiß darauf zu erfahren, was du Bella heute Mittag erzählst hast, dass sie ihn so angestarrt hat. Rosalie würde dir am liebsten den Kopf herunter reißen, weil du den ganzen Tag mit ihr auf dem Schulgelände unterwegs warst und damit sämtliche Aufmerksamkeit auf unsere Familie gezogen hast."  
„Dafür hat Rosalie mit ihrem protzigen Kabrio genauso gesorgt", unterbrach ich.

„Nun, ich fürchte sie sieht das nicht ganz so. Also, erzähl mir ein bisschen mehr und ich lenke die beiden ab, damit du ungesehen ins Haus kommst."  
„Netter Versuch", erwiderte ich, gegen meinen Willen lachend. „Als gäbe es für mich nur die eine Möglichkeit ins Haus zu kommen."  
Alice grinste zurück: „Man kann es ja mal probieren. Aber mal im Ernst. Was ist sonst bei deinen Gesprächen mit Bella herausgekommen? Du weißt, ich finde immer einen Weg die Antworten zu bekommen, die ich möchte."

Als wäre es nötig, dass Alice mir das ins Gedächtnis rief! Sie neigte dazu diese mittels Erpressung zu bekommen, in dem sie jede mögliche Vision unterdrückte. Etwas, das ich mir bei Bellas Hang zu Dummheiten einfach nicht leisten konnte! Resigniert ließ ich mich auf einer Treppenstufe nieder und berichtete von unserem Gespräch in der Cafeteria, wie ich Bellas Sportstunde beobachtet hatte und von unserer Unterhaltung auf dem Heimweg. Nachdem ich Alice Wissensdurst umfassend gestillt hatte, meinte sie: „Warum nicht gleich so! War doch gar nicht so schwierig."

Ohne weiteren Kommentar erhob sie sich in einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung und war bereits im Haus verschwunden, bevor ich fragen konnte: „Und was meinst du dazu?"  
Dann eben nicht, sagte ich zu mir und ging ins Haus. Im Wohnzimmer traf ich Emmett und Rosalie, die kuschelnd auf dem Sofa saßen und irgend eine langweilige Reality- Show über Patchworkfamilien schauten.  
Bevor sie mit mit Alice angekündigten Fragen und Vorwürfen bombardieren konnten, erklärte ich: „Euer Verhalten heute Mittag fand ich total inakzeptabel. Ich halte mich aus euren Gedanken raus, ihr euch aus meinen Gesprächen."

Noch ehe sie meine Worte richtig begriffen hatten, befand ich mich in meinem Zimmer. Ich schloss die Tür ab, obwohl das keinen aus meiner Familie davon abhalten konnte, trotzdem einzutreten. Es kostete keinen von uns viel Kraft eine Tür aus den Angeln zu heben. Aber Carlisle hatte bei unserer Vampirerziehung darauf geachtet, dass wir menschliche Feinfühligkeit beibehielten. Das hieß zum Beispiel, dass eine verschlossene Tür bedeutete, dass man ungestört sein wollte und dies auch blieb. Es würde also keine rohe Gewalt vor meinem Zimmer geben und da mein Fenster ebenfalls zu, würde ich Ruhe vor meinen Geschwistern haben.

Auf meinem Sofa liegend, rief ich mir die vergangenen Stunden in Erinnerung zurück. Ich ging nochmals unsere Gespräche durch und freute mich bereits auf den nächsten Tag, wenn ich mehr Details aus Bellas Leben erfahren würde. In Gedanken versunken, bekam ich gar nicht mir, wie sich Schritte meiner Tür näherten. Ein zurückhaltendes Klopfen verriet mir, dass es höchstwahrscheinlich weder Rosalie noch Emmett waren, die zu mir wollten. In Sekundenbruchteilen war ich aufgesprungen und hatte aufgesperrt. Esme stand vor der Tür und fragte mit einem zögerlichen Lächeln: „Darf ich kurz herein kommen?"

Nickend erlaubte ich es ihr und wir gingen zusammen zum Sofa.  
„Setz dich doch", lud ich ein und wir nahmen Platz.  
„Was gibt es?"  
„Ich komme gerade aus der Stadt und da sind mir ein paar neue Gerüchte zu Ohren gekommen."  
Um darauf zu kommen, wovon diese wohl handelten, musste ich keine Gedanken lesen können.  
„Hat sich schneller herum gesprochen, als ich vermutet hätte", stellte ich trocken fest.  
„Stimmen die Gerüchte denn?", erkundigte sich Esme vorsichtig.

Im Gegensatz zu Alice würde sie nie Druck ausüben, um Antworten zu bekommen.  
„Ich habe den größten Teil des Tages mit Bella zugebracht. Das stimmt", gestand ich. „Alles, was sonst berichtet wird, kann ich noch nicht hundert Prozent bestätigen. Wir arbeiten noch dran."  
„Du bist dir immer noch nicht sicher, ob du gut für Bella bist", erriet meine Adoptivmutter meine Befürchtungen. Als ich zur Antwort nickte, lächelte sie mitfühlend.  
„Du wirst das Richtige tun. Da bin ich mir sicher. Du hast es immer getan."

„Vergiss nicht die Zeit, als ich allein gelebt habe", erinnerte ich sie an meine Verfehlungen als Jungvampir. Damals hatte ich meinen Eltern den Rücken gekehrt und den Gelüsten nach menschlichen Blut nachgegeben. Heute quälte mich diese Trotzphase, auch wenn ich nur den schlimmsten Verbrechern das Leben genommen hatte.  
„Niemand ist perfekt", erklärte Esme, sich erhebend. „Hast du Lust eine Runde Schach zu spielen?", lenkte sie dann ab, da ihrer Meinung nach alles gesagt war, was es zu diesem Thema zu sagen gab.  
„Warum nicht", stimmte ich zu.

Mit etwas Beschäftigung wären die Stunden bis ich Bella wiedersehen würde leichter zu ertragen. Und ich wusste, wie sehr Esme Schachpartien gegen mich liebte. Es bereitete ihr diebisches Vergnügen, wenn es ihr gelang ihre nächsten Züge vor mir geheim zu halten und so mal eine Partie unter Dutzenden zu gewinnen. Stundenlang zog sich das Match zwischen meiner Adoptivmutter und mir hin, doch letztlich hatte Esme wieder einmal keine Chance gegen mich. Auch wenn ich mich bemühte mich aus ihren Gedanken heraus zu halten, reichte oft ein kurzer unaufmerksamer Augenblick, um Einsicht in ihre Strategie zu bekommen und so das Spiel für mich zu entscheiden.

„Revanche!", forderte Esme, doch ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte, dass es fast Mitternacht war.  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf und erklärte: „Ich will noch mal nach Bella sehen."  
„Dagegen habe ich natürlich keine Chance. Dann gute Nacht", erwiderte sie und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Sie ging, um Carlisle in der Bibliothek Gesellschaft zu leisten und ich flitzte nach draußen und zu Bellas Haus.

Das lag, wie um diese Zeit nicht anders zu erwarten, im Dunkeln. Wie gewöhnlich stand Bellas Fenster auf und mit einem Sprung stand ich in ihrem Zimmer, keine Zehntelsekunde später an ihrem Bett. Doch im Gegensatz zu den sonstigen Nächten konnte ich sie nicht still aus dem Sessel in der Zimmerecke beobachten. Sie schlief unruhig und erwachte häufig, so dass ich mich immer wieder mit einem Sprung aus dem Fenster vor Entdeckung in Sicherheit bringen musste. Erst bei Morgengrauen sank sie für zwei kurze Stunden in festen Schlaf.

Als Polizeichef Swan begann im Haus zu rumoren, lief ich nach Hause, um mich umzuziehen und im Volvo zurück zu kehren. Ich ließ mir zwar Zeit, war aber trotzdem zu früh dran und da ich wusste, dass Bella es nicht gut heißen würde, wenn ihr Vater mich vor dem Haus warten sah, parkte ich in einiger Entfernung auf einem Waldweg bis der Chief zur Arbeit gefahren war. Es war allerdings nah genug, um Charlie Swans Gedanken aufzufangen. Und da ich Bella nicht direkt versprochen hatte es nicht mehr zu tun, erlaubte ich mir diesen zu lauschen.

„Die Sache mit Samstag ..." begann er und registrierte wie Bella daraufhin zusammenzuckte.  
„Ja, Dad?"  
„Willst du immer noch nach Seattle fahren?"  
„Eigentlich hatte ich das vor."  
"Und du bist dir sicher, dass du nicht rechtzeitig zum Ball wieder hier sein könntest?"  
„Ich gehe nicht zum Ball."  
_Warum reagiert Bella nur so verärgert? Das ist doch nur eine normale Frage gewesen! Wollte sie vielleicht gern gehen und es hat sie keiner dazu eingeladen?_

„Hat dich niemand gefragt?" _Ich kann es mir zwar beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen. Schließlich ist Bella doch ein hübsches, blitzgescheites Mädchen. Das müssten die Jungs ja wohl mitgekriegt haben._  
„Es ist Damenwahl."  
„Oh." _Das heißt dann wohl Bella hatte keine Lust dahin zu gehen. Oder hat sie einen Korb gekriegt? Oder hat sie sich bloß nicht getraut einen Jungen einzuladen? Aber ich glaube, ich lasse das Thema mal lieber. Begeistert scheint sie von dem Gespräch nicht gerade zu sein. Ich muss zum Glück sowieso jetzt los zur Arbeit._

Als Charlie Swan in seinem Streifenwagen davon gefahren war, nahm ich seinen Stellplatz vorm Haus ein. Bella trat kurz darauf aus dem Haus und ihr Anblick raubte mir schier den Atem. Sie war nicht auffälliger gekleidet oder zurechtgemacht als sonst, aber nachdem gestern diese Spannung zwischen uns geherrscht hatte, empfand ich ihre Gegenwart noch viel intensiver.  
Ich bemühte mich mir diese Regung nicht ansehen zu lassen, als sie nun zum Auto trat und nach kurzem Zögern schüchtern die Tür öffnete. Mit einem gespielt entspannten Lächeln begrüßte ich meine Mitfahrerin.

„Guten Morgen. Wie geht's?"  
„Gut, danke", erwiderte Bella und ich fand ihre Stimme klang so müde wie sie aussah. Auf meine diesbezügliche Feststellung gestand sie: „Ich konnte nicht schlafen."  
Beinah hätte ich gesagt: „Ich weiß." Im allerletzten Moment biss ich mir auf die Zunge und scherzte: „Ich auch nicht."  
Lachend erwiderte Bella: „Das glaube ich gern. Wahrscheinlich habe ich sogar noch ein bisschen mehr Schlaf bekommen als du."  
„Darauf möchte ich wetten."

Es hatte allerdings momentan unbestreitbar seine Vorteile nicht schlafen zu müssen. So konnte ich mich nachts an ihrem Anblick ergötzen. Das konnte ich ihr natürlich nicht sagen, als sie im nächsten Moment wissen wollte: „Und, was hast du die ganze Nacht gemacht."  
Diesmal war es an mir zu lachen und ich antwortete: „Keine Chance. Heute stelle ich die Fragen."  
Ich war froh, dass mir diese Begründung in diesem Augenblick noch eingefallen war, damit ich keine Lüge erzählen musste. Allerdings war ich schon drauf und dran gewesen zu berichten, ich hätte mit Esme Schach gespielt. Da dies für die Hälfte der Nacht zugetroffen hatte, hätte ich gar nicht allzu viel schwindeln müssen.

„Ach ja, stimmt. Was willst du wissen?", erkundigte sie sich, ihre Stirn in Falten legend.  
Ich überlegte, warum sie tat, während ich meine erste Frage stellte. „Was ist deine Lieblingsfarbe?"  
Die Augen verdrehend, antwortete Bella: „Die ändert sich täglich."  
Diese Auskunft verwunderte mich ein wenig, gab aber gleich den Anstoß für die nächste Frage: „Was ist heute deine Lieblingsfarbe?"  
Sie schaute an sich herab und erwiderte: „Braun wahrscheinlich."

Ich sah sie nicht an, als ich verächtlich schnaubend und, mit einer gewissen Skepsis, nachhakte: „Braun?"  
Dabei war mir aufgefallen, dass sie sich heute in diesen erdigen Tönen gekleidet hatte. Eine Farbe, die ihr durchaus gut stand, wie ich zugeben musste.  
„Klar, warum nicht? Braun ist warm. Ich vermisse Braun. Baumstämme, Felsen, Erde – alles, was braun sein sollte, ist hier ganz und gar mit pampigem, grünem Zeug bedeckt", erklärte Bella heftig und faszinierte mich mit ihrer energischen Verteidigung ihres Standpunktes.

Ich nahm mir einen Moment Zeit darüber nachzudenken und stimme dann zu: „Du hast Recht. Braun ist warm." Dabei dachte ich an den Ton ihres Haares, welches ich nach kurzem Zögern, hinter ihre Schultern zurückstrich, um ihr Gesicht besser sehen zu können. So sehr ich die mahagonifarbene Pracht auch schätzte, so übel nahm ich es ihr, dass Bella sich dahinter so gut verstecken konnte.

Inzwischen hatten wir die Schule erreicht. Vielleicht sollte ich meinen Fahrstil doch mal überdenken, überlegte ich. Die Raserei verkürzte meine Zweisamkeit mit Bella, die ich mehr genoss, als ich sollte, eklatant. Nachdem ich eingeparkt hatte, wollte ich wissen: „Was ist in diesem Moment in deinem CD- Player?"  
Bella überlegte kurz und nannte mir dann den Namen einer Band, die ich selbst sehr gern hörte. Mit einem schiefen Lächeln über diese Gemeinsamkeit zog ich das CD- Schubfach unter dem Player meines Volvo auf und nahm zielsicher die angesprochene Scheibe heraus.  
„Und dazu Debussy?", vergewisserte ich mich, die Augenbraue hochziehend. Bei meinem Alter war ein ausufernder Musikgeschmack anzunehmen, bei Bella mit ihren siebzehn Jahren erstaunte er mich einmal mehr.

Und es sollten noch mehr Überraschungen folgen. Während des ganzen restlichen Tages bombardierte ich Bella mit meinen Fragen. Egal, ob ich sie zu Englisch begleite, von Spanisch abholte und die ganze Mittagspause hindurch befragte ich sie unablässig zu jeder für mich bedeutsamen Einzelheit ihres Lebens.  
Ich wollte Bella besser kennen, als sie sich selbst, um dadurch das Fehlen ihrer Stimme kompensieren zu können. Wenn ich alles über sie wusste, konnte ich ihre Gedanken vielleicht besser schlussfolgern. Vor allem ihre Begeisterung für Bücher, die ebenso groß schien wie meine, fesselte mich. Außer meinen Eltern und Alice hatte ich noch nie jemand getroffen mit dem ich meine Liebe zum Lesen hatte teilen können.

Dieses eine Mal konnte ich auch keine Rücksicht auf die Schüchternheit meiner Gesprächspartnerin nehmen, der es sichtlich peinlich war so im Mittelpunkt meines Interesses zu entstehen. Ich hoffte nur, dass die Ernsthaftigkeit mit der ich ihr zuhörte, dazu beitrug, dass sie immer weiter redete, denn immer neue Fragen schossen mir durch den Kopf. Die meisten beantwortete sie mit Leichtigkeit, einige wenige ließen sie erröten, wozu es bei Bella nicht allzu viel bedurfte. Wenn es passierte, folgten darauf noch mehr Fragen. Und schließlich erwischte ich sie mit meiner Erkundung nach ihrem Lieblingsedelstein eiskalt.

Ohne nachzudenken hatte sie den Topas genannt, war im nächsten Augenblick tiefrot geworden. Dies weckte meine Neugier und so stichelte ich lang nach einer Begründung. Doch sie widerstand meinen Überredungskünsten und so verlangte ich schließlich schlichtweg: „Sag's mir."  
Endlich gab Bella seufzend zu: „Es ist deine heutige Augenfarbe. Wenn du mich in zwei Wochen noch mal fragst, mag ich wahrscheinlich den Onyx am liebsten."  
Verlegen schaute sie nach diesem Geständnis auf ihre Hände und begann dann mit einer Strähne ihres Haares zu spielen. Ich wünschte, ich wüsste, was in diesem Moment in ihrem Kopf vorging. Da ich es nicht herausbringen konnte ohne sie mit einer Frage danach eventuell noch in größere Verwirrung zu stürzen, wechselte ich prompt das Thema: „Was für Blumen magst du am liebsten?"

Erleichternd seufzend antwortete Bella auf diese Frage und alle weiteren, bis die Mittagspause zu ende war und wir im Biologieklassenzimmer angekommen waren. Mr Banner brachte erneut das Fernsehgestell mit und da ich die gleiche elektrische Spannung wie am Vortag fürchtete, rückte ich meinen Stuhl etwas von Bella weg.  
Meine Voraussicht erfüllte sich. Kaum war das Licht aus, kehrte der elektrische Funkenschlag und das rastlose Verlangen Bella zu berühren zurück. In gleicher angespannter Verfassung brachten wir die Stunde mühselig hinter uns. Ich konnte nur vermuten, dass Bella ebenso wenig wusste wie ich, wovon der Film gehandelt hatte.  
Sie danach zu fragen, wagte ich nicht, nachdem sie erleichtert aufgeseufzt hatte, als das Licht zum Klingeln wieder anging.

Auch mein vieldeutiger Blick brachte sie nicht zum reden und so begleitete ich sie, wie am Vortag, schweigend zur Turnhalle. Genauso wortlos wie am vorhergehenden Tag verabschiedete ich mit einer sanften Berührung ihres Gesichtes. Da ich Bella nicht wieder beschämen wollte, verzichtete ich in der folgenden Stunde darauf über Mike Newtons Gedanken den Sportunterricht zu verfolgen. Stattdessen konzentrierte ich mich auf weitere Fragen, die ich ihr auf dem Heimweg stellen konnte.

Nach dem Unterricht holte ich sie an der Turnhalle ab und bemerkte ihre Erleichterung mich wieder zu sehen. Ich lächelte darüber und setzte mein Kreuzverhör fort. Meine Fragen wurden nun komplizierter zu beantworten, stellte ich fest, denn Bella überlegte länger, was sie antworten sollte.  
Auch als wir schon lange vor dem Haus der Swans standen, konnte ich nicht aufhören sie auszufragen, Beschreibungen zu verlangen von allem, was ich nicht kannte. Ich lernte Bellas Sinn für Details und ihre ausdrucksstarke Art diese zu beschreiben, schätzen.  
Meine Augen ruhten ununterbrochen auf ihr, während sie ihre Worte mit Gesten unterstrich und ungehemmt erzählte. Nachdem sie bis in die letzte Einzelheit ihr vollgestopftes Zimmer in Phoenix beschrieben hatte, unterbrach ein Gedanke mich beim Stellen der nächsten Frage.

_Ich bin gespannt, was Bella heute kocht. Ich habe einen mordsmäßigen Hunger. Seit sie da ist, freue ich mich jeden Tag aufs Nachhause kommen._  
„Ist das alles?", erkundigte sich Charlies Tochter, dessen Gedanken ich gerade aufgefangen hatte.  
„Nicht einmal annähernd", warnte ich Bella. „Aber dein Vater wird bald nach Hause kommen."  
„Charlie!", seufzte sie, schaute zum regenverhangenen Himmel hoch und fragte: „Wie spät ist es denn?"  
Da sie jedoch selbst auf die Uhr schaute, sparte ich mir eine Antwort, sondern erklärte stattdessen: „Das ist die Dämmerung."

Ich schaute nachdenklich zum westlichen Horizont. Noch nie war die Zeit für mich so schnell vergangen wie mit Bella. Noch nie hatte ich mich so menschlich, so behaglich und mit mir selbst im Einklang befunden, wie in den letzten Stunden. Von ihrem Leben zu erfahren, hatte mich von meinem abgelenkt.  
Doch jetzt, da die Trennung bevorstand, fiel mir wieder ein was ich war. Mein Blick begegnete dem meiner Beifahrerin, die mich still gemustert hatte, während ich mit scheinbar leerem Blick hinaus gestarrt hatte. Auf ihren fragenden Blick, was mich beschäftigte, erklärte ich: „Für uns ist das die sicherste Stunde des Tages. die einfachste. Aber auch die traurigste, auf eine Art ... das Ende eines Tages, der Anbruch der Nacht. Die Dunkelheit ist so vorhersehbar, findest du nicht?" Ich lächelte wehmütig.

Bella widersprach: „Ich mag die Dunkelheit. Ohne sie würden wir nie die Sterne sehen. Nicht, dass man sie hier besonders oft zu Gesicht bekommt." Ihre letzten Worte begleitete ein Stirnrunzeln, das mich zum Lachen brachte und meine Stimmung aufhellte.  
„Charlie wird in ein paar Minuten hier sein. Also, falls du nicht doch noch vorhast, ihm zu erzählen, dass du den Samstag mit mir verbringen willst...", erwähnte ich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.  
„Danke, ich verzichte." Sie klaubte ihre Bücher zusammen und fragte: „Also bin ich dann morgen wieder dran?"  
Mit gespielter Entrüstung verkündete ich: „Mit Sicherheit nicht! Ich hab dir doch gesagt, ich bin noch nicht fertig." „Was hast du denn noch nicht gefragt?"

Mich hinüber lehnend, um die Beifahrertür zu öffnen, erwiderte ich: „Das wirst du schon merken - morgen."  
Plötzlich stieg mir ein unangenehmer Gestank in die Nase, der meine Hand am Türgriff verharren ließ.  
„Auch dass noch", murmelte ich unbeabsichtigt und erregte damit Bellas Verwunderung.  
„Was ist?", wollte sie, mich genauestens musternd, wissen.  
„Noch eine Komplikation", erklärte ich ihr mit einem kurzen Blick bedrückt. Dann stieß ich die Tür auf und wich schnell zurück, denn im nächsten Augenblick erfasste uns der grelle Scheinwerfer eines ankommenden Autos.

Seine Insassen hatten mich mit ihrem Geruch vorgewarnt, so wie Charlie mit seinen Gedanken.  
„Charlie kommt gleich um die Ecke", warnte ich Bella und sie schlüpfte aus dem Auto, obwohl ich ihr ansah, dass sie gern fragen wollte, was mich beunruhigt hatte. Ich bemerkte, dass Bella zuerst versuchte die Insassen des anderen Wagen zu erkenn und dann mich musterte.  
_Was will dieser Blutsauger hier?!_ , hörte ich den Gedanken des Beifahrers, in dem mir gegenüber stehenden Auto. Das gleich könnte ich dich fragen, dachte ich. Doch dann fiel mir ein, dass der Polizeichef schon immer Umgang mit den Quileute gepflegt hatte.

Das Haus der Swans stand auf neutralem Boden, ich hatte also ein eben solches Recht hier zu sein wie die Gestaltenwandler. Da Charlies Ankunft bevorstand, verzichtete ich auf eine Konfrontation. Außerdem wollte ich nicht, dass Bella Zeuge einer Auseinandersetzung wurde und diese war unvermeidbar. Ich hatte nicht vergessen, dass Jacob Black es war, der Bella den Weg zum Lüften unseres Geheimnisses geebnet hatte. Mit aufheulendem Motor und quietschenden Reifen raste ich los und verlor innerhalb von Sekunden Bella und ihre Besucher aus den Augen.


	12. Abseits des Pfades

**Die Twilight- Saga, ihre Personen, Handlungen und Dialoge gehören allein Stephenie Meyer!**

_Meine_ _lieben Leser, heute nun endlich das nächste Kapitel. Leider habe ich es einfach nicht eher geschafft. Die Arbeit ließ wenig Zeit zum Schreiben. Hoffe ihr genießt die folgende Seite und reviewt fleißig!_

Abseits des Pfades

_Eigentlich müsste ich mir anhören wie es bei den Swans weitergeht. Schließlich konnten die Blacks noch mehr Unheil anrichten. Immerhin hat dieser Jacob Bella auf unser Geheimnis gebracht._  
Mit diesem Gedanken rechtfertigte ich meine Neugier, als ich nur ein kurzes Stück weiterfuhr. Ich parkte meinen Wagen im nächsten Waldweg und rannte zurück zum Haus des Polizeichefs. Im Schatten des Waldes versteckt, bekam ich gerade mit wie der Chief tadelnd sagte:"Ich werde mal so tun, als hätte ich dich nicht hinterm Steuer gesehen, Jake."  
"Im Reservat dürfen wir eher fahren", erklärte der langhaarige Teenager, der Jacob sein musste.  
"Das glaub ich dir gern", erwiderte Charlie lachend.  
"Irgendwie muss ich ich ja von A nach B kommen", rechtfertigte sich der alte Black.  
Bella beobachtete das Geschehen von der Veranda aus und ging nun ins Haus voran. Während sie Licht machte, sah ich Charlie und Jacob zu wie sie Black aus dem Auto in einen Rollstuhl halfen. Das überraschte mich. Ein Wolf im Rollstuhl. Damit hätte ich nie gerechnet. Carlisle würde sicher interessiert an dieser Beobachtung sein.

Als alle im Haus waren, wagte ich mich näher heran.  
"Das ist eine Überraschung", erklärte Charlie.  
"Ich war viel zu lange nicht hier. Ich hoffe ich komme nicht ungelegen", antwortete Black.  
_Ob Charlie ahnt mit welchen Kreaturen sich seine Tochter rumtreibt? Ich hoffe es ergibt sich die Gelegenheit mit ihr allein zu sprechen. Sie muss aufhören mit den Cullens zu verkehren._  
"Überhaupt nicht, ich freue mich. Ich hoffe, ihr bleibt zum Spiel da."  
"Ich glaub, das war der Plan - unser Fernseher ist letzte Woche kaputtgegangen."  
_Der Junge kann auch nix für sich behalten. Aber ich kann ihn genauso in Verlegenheit bringen._  
"Und natürlich konnte es Jacob kaum erwarten , Bella wiederzusehen."  
_Beim Manitou, der Alte kann einen echt blamieren. _

"Habt ihr Hunger?", hörte ich Bella fragen.  
_Hat sie Angst ich könnte vor Charlie ein Wort über die Cullens verlieren? Weiß sie über die Vampire Bescheid? Aber woher? Der junge Cullen, jung, wenn ich nicht lache, schließlich kannte er meinen Vater in jungen Jahren, wird es ihr doch nicht erzählt haben!__  
__Der Verräter sitzt in deiner eigenen Sippe!_  
"Nee, wir haben vor dem Losfahren was gegessen", antwortete Jacob.  
"Wie sieht's bei dir aus, Charlie", erkundigte sich Bella.  
"Klar", _als hätte ich schon mal Nein gesagt_, hörte ich ihren Vater sagen und denken. _Ob es Bella aufdringlich findet, wenn ich ihr in die Küche folge? Nachdem Dad ausgeplaudert hat das ich sie wiedersehen wollte, kann ich ihr eigentlich auch hinterher gehen. Mmh, riecht aber lecker , was sie da brutzelt. Vielleicht hätte ich vorhin nicht so schnell ablehnen sollen. Da bekommt man ja glatt Appetit._  
"Und, wie geht's?", fragte Jacob.  
"Prima. Und dir? Ist dein Auto fertig?"  
_Sie hat ein voll umwerfendes Lächeln und hat sich sogar gemerkt, dass ich an einem Wagen bastle. Ob sie sich echt für mich interessiert? Damals am Strand sah es ja fast so aus. Was macht schon der kleine Altersunterschied?! _

"Nein. Ich hab immer noch nicht alle Teile. Der da ist geborgt." _Wäre der Golf fertig, hätte ich dich schon längst zu einer Spritztour_ eingeladen.  
"Tut mir leid. Ich hab keinen ... was auch immer du gesucht hast, ich hab's nicht gesehen."  
_Echt keinen blassen Schimmer von Autos, aber sonst ist sie echt ein Traum! _"Einen Hauptbremszylinder. Ist eigentlich mit dem Transporter alles in Ordnung?"  
"Ja."  
"Oh. Ich dachte nur, weil du nicht mit ihm gefahren bist."

Bella schwieg einen langen Augenblick und ein Schwall Essengeruch aus dem Haus drang zu mir. Ich versuchte zu erkennen, was sie in der Pfanne bruzelte. Es roch nach Käse, Schinken und Brot. Wäre ich ein Mensch gewesen, wäre mir sicherlich das Wasser im Mund zusammen gelaufen. "Ein Freund hat mich mitgenommen."  
_Fährt eine ganz schön teure Karre dieser Freund. _"Schönes Auto. Aber ich hab den Fahrer gar nicht erkannt. Ich dachte, ich kenne die meisten Jungs aus der Gegend." Wieder herrschte kurz Stille. _  
__Komisch, warum sagt Bella nichts dazu? _"Mein Dad schien ihn von irgendwoher zu kennen."  
"Jacob, könntest du mir mal ein paar Teller rausgeben? Die sind im Schrank über der Spüle."  
"Klar."  
Ich rätselte, warum Bella nicht einfach meinen Namen sagte. Schließlich wusste der junge Black von uns, hatte Bella ja erst auf die Idee gebracht, was wir waren. Oder hatte ich da etwas falsch verstanden? Nein, Bella hatte mir ausdrücklich erzählt, dass Jake ihr am Strand von La Push von den Legenden über uns erzählt hatte. Oder glaubte er vielleicht selbst nicht daran? Hielt er die Legenden für solche und ahnte gar nicht, dass er ein Wolf war? Gut, einer werden würde. Sein Gestank war nicht so ausgeprägt wie der seines Vaters und der gestaltwandlerischen Vorfahren, die ich kennen gelernt hatte.

"Wer war's denn nun?", fragte Jake. Unter Begleitung klappernder Teller gestand Bella: "Edward Cullen."  
Der Junge lachte. "Dann muss ich mich ja nicht wundern, dass mein Dad sich so komisch benommen hat."  
"Stimmt. Er mag die Cullens ja nicht."  
"Abergläubischer alter Mann", brummelte Jacob und bestätigte meine Vermutung, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, was er war und warum er es wurde.

"Meinst du, dass er Charlie was sagt?", fragte Bella leise. Es kam mir so vor, als waren ihr die Worte unbeabsichtigt herausgerutscht.  
_Warum fragt sie so was? Mein Alter kann sich doch nur blamieren, wenn er Charlie solche Storys erzählt. Hat sie Angst er würde ihr den Umgang mit diesem Edward verbieten? Ob sie was mit ihm hat?__  
_"Das bezweifle ich. Ich glaub, Charlie hat ihn beim letzten Mal ziemlich abgekanzelt. Seitdem haben sie nicht besonders viel miteinander gesprochen - das heute Abend ist so eine Art Versöhnung, glaub ich. Würde mich wundern, wenn er noch mal davon anfangen würde."  
"Verstehe", erwiderte Bella und es wurde ruhig in der Küche.

Ein blitzschneller Blick durchs Fenster verriet mir, dass der Raum leer war. Sie mussten nun alle im Wohnzimmer sein und ich huschte ums Haus, um einen besseren Lauschposten zu beziehen. Bella quälte sich durch das stundenlange Spiel, das sich die Männer ansahen, und das ellenlange Gequatsche des Indianerjungen. Ihre Ausdauer wunderte mich. Warum ging sie nicht einfach auf ihr Zimmer? Ich glaubte nicht, dass es das Spiel war, das sie so fesselte, geschweige den Jacobs Tiraden. Befürchtete sie noch immer der alte Black könnte Charlie von uns erzählen? Dann musste meine Familie ihre Meinung von Bella gründlich revidieren! Wenn es so wäre, würde sie unser Geheimnis nicht nur wahren, sondern versuchte fast noch uns zu beschützen. Der Gedanke ließ ein Lächeln über mein Gesicht huschen. Die kleine, zarte Bella beschützte die steinharten, unsterblichen Cullens!

Es war stockdunkel, als das Spiel endete und sich die Blacks verabschiedeten. Ich huschte um die Hausecke und sah zu, wie Jacob seinen Vater über die Schwelle bugsierte und dabei Bella fragte: "Kommt ihr bald mal wieder zum Strand?"  
"Ich bin mir nicht sicher."  
"Das hat Spaß gemacht, Charlie", sagte der alte Black und dieser antwortete: "Kommt doch beim nächsten Spiel wieder vorbei."  
"Auf jeden Fall. Wir kommen. Gute Nacht. Und du pass auf dich auf, Bella", warnte er zum Schluss die Tochter seines besten Freundes.  
"Mach ich", murmelte sie so leise, dass sogar ich Mühe hatte es zu verstehen.

Nachdem der alte Black und sein Rollstuhl im Wagen verstaut waren, setzte sich Jacob ans Steuer und die Wölfe brausten davon. Ich überlegte einen Augenblick, ob ich ihnen folgen sollte. Doch ihr Gespräch während der Fahrt zu belauschen, konnte schwierig werden. Also beschloss ich noch bei den Swans zu bleiben. Der Chief hatte seine Tochter gerade gefragt, wie ihr Tag gewesen war. "Gut. Beim Badminton haben wir alle vier Spiele gewonnen."  
"Wow, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du Badminton spielen kannst."  
Ich grinste bei der Erinnerung an Bellas kurzen, aber schlagkräftigen Versuch in dieser Sportart.

"Na ja, kann ich eigentlich auch nicht", gestand sie, "aber mein Spielpartner ist richtig gut."  
"Wer ist es denn?"  
"Ähm ... Mike Newton."  
"Ach stimmt - du hast ja gesagt, dass du mit ihm befreundet bist. Nette Familie. Warum hast du ihn denn nicht gefragt, ob er mit dir am Wochenende zum Ball geht?"  
Damit hatte er garantiert in ein Wespennest gestochen. Ich wusste wie sehr Bella dieses Thema verabscheute. Dementsprechend genervt stöhnte sie: "Dad! Er ist so halb mit meiner Freundin Jessica zusammen. Außerdem weißt du ganz genau, dass ich nicht tanzen kann."  
"Ach ja. Dann ist es ja vielleicht ganz gut, wenn du Samstag rauskommst ... Ich hatte vor, mit den Jungs vom Revier angeln zu gehen - es soll richtig warm werden. Aber falls du vorhättest, deinen Ausflug zu verschieben, bis jemand mit dir mitkommt, könnte ich auch zu Hause bleiben. Ich weiß, dass ich dich zu oft hier allein lasse."  
"Dad, du machst deine Sache prima. Ich hatte noch nie was dagegen, allein zu sein - was das angeht, komme ich eindeutig nach dir."

Damit verabschiedete sich Bella und ging nach oben. Ich lief zu meinem Wagen und fuhr nach Hause, um die Zeit, die sie brauchte um ins Bett zu kommen und einzuschlafen, zu nutzen, um mich umzuziehen und mit Carlisle zu sprechen. Wie gewöhnlich, fand ich ihn, lesend, in der Bibliothek.  
"Musstest du nachsitzen?", scherzte er. "Du warst den ganzen Nachmittag nicht zu Hause."  
"Ich war bei Bella", erwiderte ich und sicherte mir damit seine volle Aufmerksamkeit. "Den ganzen Nachmittag?", vergewisserte sich mein Adoptivvater.  
"Ja. Wir haben uns auf dem Nachhauseweg und vor ihrem Haus unterhalten und dabei die Zeit vergessen. Und dann bekamen die Swans Besuch, den ich im Auge behalten musste."

"Das klingt interessant. Wer hat sie denn besucht?"  
"Die Blacks aus dem Reservat."  
"Und das hat dir Sorgen bereitet?", erkundigte sich Carlisle.

"Der Junge, Jacob, hat Bella immerhin von ihren Legenden erzählt und sie so auf unser Geheimnis gebracht. Ich bin allerdings zu der Überzeugung gelangt, dass dieser Jacob noch nicht an die Legenden glaubt. Das Gestaltwandeln liegt aber auf alle Fälle in seinen Genen. Das habe ich gerochen. Sein Vater sitzt im Rollstuhl. Wusstest du das?"  
"Ja, ich habe von dem Unfall gehört, der Billy Blacks Querschnittlähmung verursacht hat."  
"Wie kann ein Wolf im Rollstuhl landen? Ich denke, die haben diese übernatürlichen Heilungskräfte."  
"Soweit ich weiß geschah der Unfall kurz nach dem Tod von Billys Frau. Ihm wurde nicht schnell genug geholfen und er hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt auch jeden Lebensmut verloren, um sich richtig helfen zu lassen."  
"Wie ist es passiert?", fragte ich, neugierig geworden.  
"Hat sich wohl vor einen Laster geworfen, um ein Kind von der Strasse zu stoßen. Die Leute waren sowieso schon erstaunt, dass er das überlebt hat. Wenn nicht wenigstens eine größere Verletzung über geblieben wäre, hätte es noch mehr Aufsehen erregt. Und als Gestaltenwandler konnte er sich nicht ins Krankenhaus bringen lassen. Wäre die Sache nicht im Reservat passiert, wäre die Angelegenheit wohl noch Aufsehen erregender gewesen."

Wir schwiegen eine Weile nach dieser Enthüllung, dann wollte Carlisle wissen: "Aber wie bist du auf die Idee gekommen, du müsstest die Blacks im Auge behalten?"  
"Ich befürchtete, dass Black dem Chief von uns erzählen würde. Wegen Bella und dem was wir sind."  
"Und? Hat er?"  
"Nein. Er hat nur Bella gewarnt."  
"Das war nicht anders zu erwarten. Black ist verpflichtet die Legenden zu bewahren und unser Geheimnis, so wie wir das Ihre. Dass Jacob sie Bella erzählt hat, beweist, wie unwissend der Junge ist."  
"Du meinst also, wir müssten uns keine Gedanken machen, dass ganz Forks bald über uns Bescheid weiß?"  
"Richtig. Mehr als Warnungen an Bella zu richten, kann Billy Black nicht tun."  
"Gut, wenn du das so siehst, bin ich beruhigt. Gute Nacht, Carlisle."  
"Gehst du wieder zu Bella", stellte mein Vater mehr fest, als das er fragte. Ich nickte und verschwand in meinem Zimmer, um mich umzuziehen.

Als ich wieder heraustrat, begegnete mir Alice.  
"Falls du wirklich vor hast den ganzen Samstag mit Bella allein zu verbringen, solltest du morgen jagen gehen", sagte sie. "Und du solltest mit den Jungs über deinen speziellen Appetit auf sie sprechen. Sie haben da bereits Erfahrungen gesammelt."

"Das ist lieb gemeint, aber ich weiß nicht, ob das wirklich was bringt."  
"Sprich mit ihnen", forderte meine Lieblingsschwester unnachgiebig. "Sie warten im Wohnzimmer auf dich. Und morgen mittag gehen wir beide auf die Jagd."  
Alice Ton verriet, dass Widerspruch zwecklos war. Wortlos kapitulierte ich und ging zu Emmett und Jasper, die sich ein Rugby- Spiel ansahen.

"Oh ho, der verlorene Sohn ist heimgekehrt", spottete mein großer Bruder, der in Vampirjahren gesehen eigentlich jünger war als ich.  
"Sehr witzig! Ich wäre schon längst wieder weg, wenn Alice nicht wäre", erklärte ich und ließ mich in einen Sessel fallen.  
"Aber sie hat Recht. Du solltest mit uns reden", sagte Jasper in seinem gewohnt ausgeglichenen Ton.  
"Das musst du ja sagen", posaunte Emmett und erntete dafür einen mitleidigen Blick. Jasper stand über solchen Äußerungen. Leider fiel es ihm nicht ebenso leicht auf menschliches Blut zu verzichten. Dafür hatte er allerdings auch zu lange davon gelebt. Vielleicht machte ihn das ja wirklich zum idealen Gesprächspartner.

"Du weißt, warum ich mit euch reden soll?", erkundigte ich mich bei Jasper.  
"Ja, Alice hat uns noch mal beschrieben wie problematisch dein Verhältnis mit Bella ist. In diesem Ausmaß hat mich das Blut eines Menschen aber noch nie gereizt. Für mich riecht alles gleich verlockend. Wenn du mich fragst, ist es also keine gute Idee ganz allein mit ihr irgendwohin zu fahren. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich an deiner Stelle da widerstehen könnte."  
"Ich konnte es jedenfalls nicht", warf Emmett mit schockierender Gleichgültigkeit ein.  
Ich brauchte einen Augenblick seine Worte zu verdauen, bevor ich fragen konnte: "Dir ist es also auch schon mal so gegangen?"

"Sicher. Das war in dem ersten Jahrzehnt, als ich meistens allein mit Rosalie irgendwo umherzog. Zwei Mal sind mir Menschen über den Weg gelaufen, denn ich einfach nicht widerstehen konnte."  
"Das ist nicht gerade hilfreich", stellte ich fest. "Ich weiß nicht, wie Alice darauf kommt, dass dieses Gespräch in irgend einer Art und Weise helfen könnte den Tag mit Bella unbeschadet zu überstehen."  
"Vielleicht hat sie es ja auch dahin gehend gemeint. Vielleicht sollten wir dir die Augen öffnen, dass du es lieber bleiben lässt", sinnierte Jasper.

Ich sprang auf und lief aus dem Zimmer. "Alice", rief ich. Die Sache ließ mir jetzt keine Ruhe. Ich musste wissen, was Alice mit der Unterhaltung bezwecken wollte. Hatte sie eine Vision gehabt in der ich Bella etwas antat und wollte mich auf diesem Weg davon zurückhalten.  
"Was ist, Edward?", fragte sie, plötzlich neben mir stehend.  
"Warum sollte ich mit Emmett und Jasper sprechen? Die haben keinerlei positive Erfahrung mit solchen Dingen. Im Gegenteil. Emmett hat erschreckende Neuigkeiten für mich gehabt. Was sollte das, Alice? Verschweigst du mir eine Vision?", konfrontierte ich sie mit meiner Vermutung.

"Nein, Edward", sagte sie ruhig. "Ich wollte dir viel mehr vor Augen führen, dass du anders bist als Jasper und Emmett. Obwohl du zugeben musst, dass mein Liebster der Versuchung nun schon eine Weile tapfer widerstanden hat. Für ihn ist jedes menschliche Blut immerhin so verlockend wie Bellas für dich. Und Emmett konnte sich irgendwann auch beherrschen."  
"Ich glaube jedenfalls es wäre sinnvoller gewesen mit Esme oder dir darüber zu sprechen, als mit den beiden. Selbst Rosalie wäre eine aufbauendere Gesprächspartnerin gewesen", konterte ich. "Wir drei haben nie menschliches Blut gekostet. Wir kennen zwar den brennenden Durst, haben aber der Versuchung ihn zu stillen nie nachgegeben. Esme war vom ersten Tag an Carlisle viel zu sehr ergeben, um es zu probieren. Und Rosalie hat zwar die Männer getötet, die letztendlich für das verantwortlich sind, was sie heute ist. Aber sie war von ihnen viel zu angewidert, um sie trinken zu wollen. Verständlich, wenn du mich fragst. Und ich habe mich immer davor gescheut den Menschen weh zu tun."  
"Die liebe, sanfte Alice. Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass du problemlos Bären zur Strecke bringst, würde ich sagen du bist gar kein Vampir", spottete Emmett aus dem Wohnzimmer, von wo er unser Gespräch belauscht hatte.

"Geh zu Bella und mach dir keine Sorgen. Alles wird gut", versprach Alice und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. Ich verließ das Haus und fuhr mit meinem Volvo in das Waldstück nahe des Swan- Hauses. So musste ich morgens nicht noch einmal nach Hause und Charlie würde mich auch nicht entdecken.  
In dieser Nacht schlief Bella tief und ruhig.

Kurz bevor Bellas Wecker klingelte, huschte ich aus ihrem Zimmer. Ich lief zu meinem Volvo und wartete bis Charlie fortgefahren war. Dann düste ich zum Haus der Swans. Bella kam aus der Tür gestürzt, kaum das ich geparkt hatte. Sie musste sich echt beeilt haben. Ihr Eifer brachte mich zum Lächeln. Es hielt noch an, als sie ohne Zögern auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz nahm.  
"Hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte ich, den Ahnungslosen mimend.  
"Hab ich. Wie war deine Nacht?"  
"Wohltuend", grinste ich in Erinnerung an ihren ruhigen Schlaf und das Rein und Raus der vorangegangenen Nacht.  
"Darf ich fragen, was du gemacht hast?"  
Das gleiche wie in fast allen Nächten seit ich dich kenne: deinen Schlaf bewacht. Da ich dies nicht zugeben durfte, antwortete ich: "Darfst du nicht. Der Tag heute gehört immer noch mir."

Ich grinste erneut, weil ich so eine gute Ausrede parat hatte und begann sie auszufragen. Als erstes über ihre Mutter Renee und was sie mit ihr erlebt hatte, ihre Großmutter und schließlich über die Jungen in ihrem Leben. Ich spürte ihre Verlegenheit, als sie gestand, dass es da nicht viel zu erzählen gab. Es erstaunte mich, schließlich war Bella ein attraktives und intelligentes Mädchen. Die Jungen in Phoenix mussten keine Augen im Kopf gehabt haben!  
Inzwischen war es Mittag geworden und wir saßen an unserem Stammplatz. Ungestört, denn keiner wagte sich zu uns zu setzen.  
"Du hast also nie jemanden kennengelernt, bei dem es dir ernst war?", fragte ich, unser letztes Gesprächsthema aufgreifend. In meinen Worten schwang hintergründig die mit, ob es das mit uns war.  
"Nicht in Phoenix", gestand sie widerstrebend. Die Bedeutung, die in ihrer Antwort mitschwang brachte mich in Zwiespalt. Zum einen freute ich mich, angesichts meiner Gefühle für Bella darüber, andererseits machte es mir bewusst, dass es für uns keinen Ausweg mehr gab.  
Ich wurde ernst in Anbetracht dessen, dass mir wohl nur der folgende Tag blieb, um letztmalig zu versuchen Bella davon abzubringen sich eine Beziehung mit mir zu wünschen. Ein Tag, den ich sorgfältig vorbereiten musste, indem ich mit Alice zur Jagd ging. Mir fiel die entsprechende Verabredung mit meiner Schwester ein und ich sagte zu Bella:"Ich hätte dich heute alleine fahren lassen sollen."  
"Warum?", wollte sie wissen.  
"Alice und ich verschwinden nach dem Essen."  
Ich konnte ihre Verständnislosigkeit und Enttäuschung sehen, als sie erwiderte:"Oh. Das ist schon okay, es ist nicht weit zu laufen."  
Es nervte mich, dass Bella glaubte, ich würde sie meine Gedankenlosigkeit ausbaden lassen.  
"Du musst natürlich nicht nach Hause laufen. Wir holen deinen Transporter und stellen ihn hier ab."  
"Ich hab den Schlüssel nicht dabei", seufzte Bella. "Ehrlich, es macht mir nichts aus zu laufen."  
Aber mir, wollte ich am liebsten sahen. Außerdem war es für mich das kleinste Problem mir diesen zu besorgen. Der Gedanke, wie oft ich schon unbemerkt in ihrem Zuhause gewesen war, brachte mich erneut zum Lachen, ebenso wie meine Erwiderung.

"Dein Transporter wird da sein und der Schlüssel wird stecken - es sei denn, du machst dir Sorgen, dass ihn dir jemand klauen könnte." Was höchst unwahrscheinlich war, angesichts der Gedanken unserer Mitschüler zu Bellas Gefährt.  
"Wie du meinst", verkündete Bella mit trotzig geschürzten Lippen. Der Herausforderung in ihren Worten konnte man nicht widerstehen und ließ mich grinsen.  
"Und wo wollt ihr hin?", erkundigte sie sich gespielt beiläufig.  
"Jagen", erwiderte, grimmig, dass Alice dies nötig fand, um mich für den nächsten Tag zu wappnen. Lieber hätte ich den Nachmittag wieder mit Bella verbracht.  
"Wenn ich morgen mit dir allein bin, will ich vorher jede denkbare Vorsorge treffen", versuchte ich ihr den Ernst der Lage zu verdeutlichen. Missmutig, dass der Aufwand nötig war und doch flehend, dass sie meine folgende Ansage ignorieren möge, bot ich an: "Du kannst immer noch absagen, Bella."

Bella schlug die Augen nieder, als fürchtete sie die Überzeugungskraft meines Blick könnte ihre Meinung ändern.  
"Nein, kann ich nicht", flüsterte sie aufblickend.  
"Vielleicht hast du Recht", murmelte ich trübsinnig angesichts der Tatsache, dass es mir ebenso wenig gelang unseren Ausflug abzusagen.  
Sie wechselte eilig das Thema, um mich davon abzubringen etwas dementsprechendes zu verlautbaren.  
"Wann kommst du morgen?"  
"Das kommt drauf an ... Morgen ist Samstag - willst du nicht ausschlafen?"  
"Nein", antwortete sie so hastig, dass ich schon wieder beinahe lächeln musste.  
"Dann um die selbe Zeit wie immer", bestimmte ich, um möglichst viel Zeit mit ihr verbringen zu können. "Ist Charlie dann da?"  
"Nein, er fährt morgen angeln", erklärte Bella strahlend.

Ihr freudiger Gesichtsausdruck wie einfach sie so den Fragen ihres Vaters entging, verdross mich und so klang meine folgende Frage etwas schneidend.  
"Und was wird er denken, wenn du nicht nach Hause kommst?"  
"Keine Ahnung", erwiderte sie trocken. "Er weiß, dass ich Wäsche waschen wollte. Vielleicht denkt er ja, ich bin in die Waschmaschine gefallen."  
Ich funkelte Bella böse an. Zum einen mochte ich keine Lügen und Witze über ihre Tollpatschigkeit erst recht nicht. Sie funkelte zornig zurück, verlor aber unser Blickduell. Da sie Meisterin im ablenken war, erkundigte sie sich: "Und, was jagt ihr heute?"  
"Was wir im Nationalpark finden können. Wir werden in der Umgebung bleiben."  
Ich wusste nicht wie ich auf Bellas Gleichmütigkeit bezüglich meiner gefährlichen Natur reagieren sollte. Tat sie nur so oder vertraute sie mir wirklich so vorbehaltlos?

"Warum fährst du mit Alice?", fragte sie interessiert.  
Stirnrunzelnd, da ich an das Verhalten meiner anderen Geschwister am Vorabend dachte, erklärte ich: "Alice ist am... verständnisvollsten."  
"Und die anderen?", bohrte Bella zaghaft.  
Erneut hörte ich in meinen Erinnerungen die Vorbehalte gegen eine Beziehung mit Bella. Darüber zogen sich unwillkürlich meine Augenbrauen zusammen. Wahrheitsgemäß erklärte ich: "Die sind vor allem skeptisch."  
Bella schaute zum Tisch, der uns Cullens vorbehalten war. Niemand nahm dort jemals Platz, auch wenn wir einmal nicht die Ersten in der Cafeteria waren. Sie schauten alle in verschiedene Richtungen, doch ich wusste, dass sie insgeheim mein gemeinsames Lunch mit Bella verfolgten.  
"Sie mögen mich nicht", vermutete Bella.  
Ich versuchte unschuldig auszusehen, um ihre wahre Meinung nicht preis zu geben, als ich entkräftete: "Das ist es nicht. Sie begreifen nicht, dass ich dich nicht in Ruhe lassen kann."  
Dabei war es ihnen eigentlich nie anders ergangen, als sie ihre Gefährten gefunden hatten. Meine Äußerung war natürlich Wasser auf Bellas Mühle, denn sie stimmte augenblicklich zu: "Da geht's ihnen wie mir."

Ich verdrehte die Augen über Bellas verpeilte Selbsteinschätzung. "Ich hab's dir doch gesagt - du kannst dich offensichtlich selber überhaupt nicht richtig einschätzen. Du bist anders als alle Menschen, die ich je kennengelernt habe. Du faszinierst mich." _Mehr als für uns beide gut war._ Grimmig schaute sie mich an und ich fragte mich, womit ich sie erzürnt haben könnte. Lächelnd erklärte ich: "Dank meiner speziellen Talente", ich tippte bedeutungsvoll gegen meine Stirn, "habe ich ein überdurchschnittliches Verständnis der menschlichen Natur. Menschen sind leicht zu durchschauen. Du dagegen... Du tust nie das, was ich von dir erwarte. Du überraschst mich immer aufs Neue."  
Wieder bekam ich keine Antwort von Bella. Statt dessen schaute sie hinüber zu meinen Geschwistern. Mit einem verlegenen und unbefriedigten Gesichtsausdruck verharrte sie schweigend.

"So weit ist es einfach zu erklären. Aber da ist mehr... und das ist nicht so einfach in Worte zu fassen-" Leise fauchend unterbrach ich mich. Rosalie hatte Bella mit einem hasserfüllten Blick bedacht und musste damit zur Räson gebracht werden. Ich dachte ich hätte mich meinen Geschwistern gegenüber deutlich über ihre Einmischung geäußert zu haben. Rosalie blickte weg und Bella sah erleichtert darüber aus. Mit angespannter Miene erklärte ich: "Es tut mir leid. Sie ist nur besorgt. Verstehst du... es ist nicht nur für mich gefährlich, wenn die Sache mit uns, nachdem wir so viel Zeit in der Öffentlichkeit miteinander verbracht haben..." Betreten schaute ich nach unten.  
"Wenn was?", wollte Bella wissen.  
"Wenn die Sache ein schlechtes Ende nimmt." Mein Gesicht sank in meine Hände. Meine Worte hatten mir ein beängstigendes Bild dieser Situation vor Augen geführt. Es quälte mich, dass ich keine Sicherheit darüber hatte, ob ich ihrem verlockenden Blut widerstehen konnte. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte ich wie unentschlossen Bella auf mein Verhalten reagierte. Es sah aus, als wollte sie mich tröstend streicheln, überlegte es sich dann aber anders. Schließlich ergriff sie das Wort: "Und du musst jetzt gleich gehen?"  
"Ja", bestätigte ich ernst. Dann fielen mir jedoch die zurückliegenden Biologiestunden und unser angespanntes Verhältnis in ihnen ein und brachte mich zum lächeln.  
"Es ist wahrscheinlich das Beste. Wir haben noch immer fünfzehn Minuten dieses entsetzlichen Films in Bio vor uns - ich glaub nicht, dass ich das noch länger aushalten würde."

Ich bemerkte, dass sich Alice näherte, um mich an unsere Verabredung zu erinnern. Sie kam so leise heran, dass Bella erschrak, als sie uns erreichte.  
„Alice", grüßte ich.  
„Edward", antwortete sie und ich machte meine Schwester und Bella miteinander bekannt.  
„Hallo Bella. Endlich lernen wir uns kennen", sagte meine Lieblingsschwester, erntete dafür aber einen finsteren Blick von mir. Ihre überschwängliche Begeisterung für diesen Umstand nervte mich etwas.  
„Hi, Alice", murmelte Bella schüchtern.  
Diese fragte mich nun: „Bist du so weit?" _Es wird höchste Zeit auf die Jagd zu gehen, wenn wir dich für morgen ausreichend präparieren wollen._

„Gleich. Wir treffen uns am Auto." Meine Stimme klang dabei distanzierter, als ich eigentlich beabsichtigte. Alice nahm mir dies nicht übel. Sie wußte meine Stimmungen einzuschätzen und konnte niemanden etwas übel nehmen. Eigenschaften, die von uns allen sehr geschätzt wurden. Bella beobachtete, wie sich Alice wortlos entfernte und wandte sich dann wieder an mich. „Soll ich dir viel Spaß wünschen oder trifft es das nicht?"  
„Doch, doch – viel Spaß kann nicht schaden", antwortete ich grinsend über ihren Versuch eine lässige Verabschiedung zustande zu bringen.  
„Viel Spaß dann", wünschte sie, und ich grinste erneut. Es klang keineswegs überzeugend. Gentleman wie ich war, ignorierte ich es und erwiderte: „Ich versuch' s." Dann konnte ich nicht widerstehen und bat: „Und du gib bitte darauf Acht, dass dir nichts zustößt, ja?"  
„In Forks – was für eine Herausforderung."  
„Für dich ist es eine Herausforderung." Ich dachte an ihren Unfall auf dem Schulparkplatz, der eindeutig ins Stadtgebiet von Forks gehörte, und mein Kiefer verhärtete sich vor Anspannung bei dieser Erinnerung. „Versprich es mir."  
„Ich verspreche, darauf Acht zu geben, dass mir nichts zustößt. Ich hab allerdings vor, heute Abend Wäsche zu waschen – dazu muss ich mich wohl oder übel in Gefahr begeben."  
Ich tat so als hätte ich die Provokation in ihren Worten nicht bemerkt und spottete: „Fall nicht in die Maschine."  
„Ich tu mein Bestes."

Wir erhoben uns und seufzend verabschiedete sich Bella: „Bis morgen."  
„Es kommt dir vor wie eine lange Zeit, oder?", fragte ich. _Mir schon. Du kannst eine ganze Nacht lang die Zeit verschlafen, für mich dehnen sich die dunklen Stunden garantiert zur Ewigkeit!_  
„Bis morgen – ich werde da sein", versprach ich mit einem Lächeln. Ich gab der Versuchung nach und strich ihr zum Abschied sacht über die Wange. Dann ging ich, mir ihres Blickes im Rücken bewusst. Es fiel mir schwer, sie jetzt allein zu lassen. Andererseits war mir die Dringlichkeit des nachmittäglichen Anliegens nach den letzten Minuten mit ihr nun um so klarer. So ratsam es schien ein Alleinsein mit Bella zu vermeiden, so unmöglich war es mir inzwischen geworden. Schon auf dem Weg zum Parkplatz fehlte sie mir. Ich fragte mich, wohin das noch führen sollte!

Alice erwartete mich am Volvo und da sie sah, dass ich in Gedanken war, stieg sie wortlos ein. Erst als sie bemerkte, dass wir nicht nach Hause fuhren, fragte sie: „Wo willst du hin?"  
„Wir holen Bellas Transporter und stellen ihn vor der Schule ab, damit sie nicht nach Hause laufen muss."  
„Sehr aufmerksam", sprach sie ihren Gedanken dazu aus. Die restliche Fahrt schwiegen wir, aber da ich gewohnt rasant fuhr, war das nicht lange. Am Haus der Swans angekommen, erkundigte sich Alice: „Hast du den Schlüssel?"  
„Nein, der ist noch im Haus. Ich suche ihn schnell."  
Und wenn ich schnell sagte, meinte ich schnell. In Vampirtempo flitzte ich durchs Haus und suchte an allen mir für Autoschlüssel möglich erscheinenden Orten nach diesem, da Bella mir ja nicht verraten hatte, wo sie ihn zuletzt gehabt hatte. Ihr Geruch führte mich schließlich zu einem Berg Wäsche und einer Jeans, die ich in dieser Woche an ihr gesehen hatte. In deren Tasche fand ich den Schlüssel und triumphierend grinsend stellte ich fest, dass die Suche keine zwei Minuten gedauert hatte. Ich überlegte, ob ich das Bella am nächsten Tag unter die Nase reiben sollte oder gentemanlike lieber verschwieg.

Alice lehnte am Chevy und ich warf ihr den Schlüssel zu. „Wußte ich doch, dass ich die Klapperkiste fahren muss", maulte sie. Doch sie stieg ein und ich ließ sie den Weg zur Schule voran fahren, um mich dem Tempo anzupassen, das der Transporter hergab. An der High School parkte Alice den Wagen auf meinem Stammplatz und ich huschte hinüber um Bella einen Zettel auf den Sitz zu legen. Auf ihm stand die Botschaft, die mir am wichtigsten war: _Sei vorsichtig_.  
Alice und ich stiegen wieder in den Volvo und sie stellte fest: „Du hast recht. Bella riecht wirklich lecker."

Ein strafender Blick war alles, was ich darauf entgegnete, bevor ich aufs Gas trat. Wir fuhren kurz Zuhause vorbei, um uns umzuziehen. Für die Jagd war etwas robustere Kleidung angesagt. Man konnte ja nie wissen, wie sich das Opfer verhielt. Da wir beschlossen hatten gleich im Olympic Nationalpark zu jagen, der Forks umgab, ließen wir den Wagen stehen und starteten zu Fuß. Alice forderte mich zum einem Wettrennen heraus, obwohl sie wußte, dass sie gegen mich keine Chance hatte. Dann wettete sie mit mir, wer das erste Wild erschnüffeln würde. Diesmal gewann sie. Es gelang ihr mich den größten Teil des Nachmittags von Gedanken an Bella abzuhalten. Doch als die Dämmerung einbrach, bemerkte sie, dass ich nicht mehr bei der Sache war. Wir hatten das knapp 3700 km² große Gebiet von Ost nach West und von Nord nach Süd durchquert und an verschiedenen Stellen Beute erlegt. Wobei Alice sich zurückgehalten hatte, da sie mir nur Gesellschaft leisten hatte wollen und es nicht nötig gehabt hatte jagen zu gehen.

Bei Einbruch der Nacht erlegte ich einen Puma, so zu sagen als Nachtisch, dann erklärte ich: „Mehr kann ich echt nicht trinken!" Mir war als könne ich die getrunkene Flüssigkeit in meinem Magen herum schwappen hören. Das war natürlich nur Einbildung, aber so satt war ich seit dem Jagdausflug nach Bellas Eintreffen in Forks nicht mehr gewesen, als ich eine Woche Auszeit von der Schule genommen hatte.  
„Du willst nur zurück zu Bella", neckte Alice, traf dabei aber natürlich ins Schwarze. „Aber da ich glaube, dass Jasper nichts dagegen hat, wenn ich ihm heute Nacht noch ein oder zwei Stündchen Gesellschaft leiste, können wir uns gern auf den Heimweg machen."

Wie der Wind fegte sie los, aber bald hatte ich sie eingeholt und wir sprinteten nach Hause. Jasper freute sich wirklich, dass Alice so früh zurück war. Ich ging in mein Zimmer, um mich umzuziehen und sprang dann aus dem Fenster. Nichts und niemand sollte mich jetzt noch aufhalten! Ich lief zum Haus der Swans, das in tiefe Dunkelheit gehüllt war. Aus Bellas Zimmer drang Musik, Chopins Nocturnes, wie ich erkannte, doch ihre Atemzüge, tief und ruhig, verrieten mir, dass sie schlief. Ich wagte also den Sprung durch das offene Zimmer hinein und fand sie ruhig schlafend. Ein frischer Erdbeerduft wehte von ihr herüber, ein sicheres Zeichen, dass sie vor dem schlafen gehen, duschen gewesen war. Auf dem Stuhl lag Kleidung, als hätte sie diese für den nächsten Tag bereit gelegt. Vor dem halb offenen Kleiderschrank lagen ebenfalls Kleidungsstücke, als hätte sie am Abend noch darin herumgewühlt. Der Gedanke, dass sie sich Gedanken gemacht hatte, was sie zu unserer Verabredung anziehen sollte, brachte mich zum lächeln. Ich wagte mich näher als je zuvor an ihr Bett heran und strich ihr sacht über die vom Schlaf gerötete Wange. Dann beugte ich mich über sie und hauchte einen zarten Kuss auf ihre Stirn. Die restliche Nacht bewachte ich ihre Ruhe, so wie immer, aus dem Sessel in der Zimmerecke.

Früher als gewöhnlich musste ich meinen Posten verlassen. Charlie, der zum Angeln verabredet war, stand gegen vier auf und lugte in Bellas Zimmer, bevor er aufbrach. Kurze Zeit später wurde auch sie wach und ich wartete im Wald eine halbe Stunde, was mir wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, damit sie Zeit hatte sich anzuziehen und zu frühstücken.  
Wie verabredet, klopfte ich zur gewohnten Zeit an die Tür der Swans. Eine Premiere, denn sonst hatte ich ja immer in meinem Wagen auf sie gewartet. Es ruckelte kurz an der Tür, dann riss Bella sie auf. Ich fragte mich, ob sie nervös war, da sie solche Probleme mit dem Riegel gehabt zu haben schien. Sie seufzte erleichtert, als sie mich sah. Kurz grübelte ich über ihre Reaktion, doch dann hakte ich sie ab. Bella würde ich wahrscheinlich nie verstehen, da ich ihre Gedanken nicht lesen konnte. Stattdessen konzentrierte ich mich ganz auf sie und nachdem ich sie gemustert hatte, begrüßte ich sie kichernd: „Guten Morgen."

Mein Lachen irritierte sie und an sich herab sehend fragte sie: „Stimmt was nicht?"  
„Wir passen genau zusammen", erklärte ich lachend, da es wirklich ein seltsamer Zufall war, dass wir nahezu identisch angezogen waren. Sie nahm sich Zeit meine Kleidung zu betrachten: Blue- Jeans, einen langen, hellbraunen Pullover aus dem der weiße Kragen eines Hemdes herausschaute. Bella lachte ebenfalls und trat aus dem Haus. Während sie abschloss, ging ich zu ihrem Transporter und lehnte mich wartend gegen die Beifahrertür.  
„Du warst einverstanden", erinnerte sie mich süffisant, als sie meine märtyrergleiche Miene betrachtete mit der ich darauf lauerte, dass sie mir die Tür öffnete.  
„Wohin?", fragte sie, als wir beide Platz genommen hatten.  
„Schnall dich an – ich bin jetzt schon ganz nervös."

Ich erntete einen giftigen Blick von Bella, doch sie folgte meiner Bitte. Dann wiederholte sie seufzend ihre Frage und ich antwortete: „Auf der 101 nach Norden."  
Schweigend fuhr sie Richtung Stadt und ich beobachtete, wie sie sich angestrengt aufs Fahren konzentrierte. Ich grübelte, ob das ihre übliche Fahrweise war oder ob meine Anwesenheit sich auf diese auswirkte. Da Bella unter dem Tempolimit blieb, konnte ich nicht umhin sie neckend zu fragen: „Hattest du die Absicht, Forks vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit zu verlassen?"  
„Dieser Transporter ist alt genug, um der Großvater deines Autos zu sein – ein wenig mehr Respekt, bitte." Ihre Schlagfertigkeit ließ mich innerlich lächeln. Sie war so umwerfend und sich dessen so gar nicht bewusst. Ich konnte die Jungs aus Forks echt verstehen, dass sie hinter ihr her waren. Wenn es für sie nicht so gefährlich wäre mit mir zusammen zu sein, wenn ich ein normaler Teenager gewesen wäre, hätte es keine größere Freude geben können, als von ihr erwählt zu werden.

Schneller als zu erwarten gewesen war, hatten wir Forks durchquert und bald gab ich ihr die Anweisung: „Da vorne rechts auf die 110." Schweigend gehorchte Bella und ich ergänzte: „Und jetzt immer geradeaus, bis die Straße endet."  
„Und was ist da, wo die Straße endet?", wollte Bella wissen, die noch immer verbissen auf die Straße Acht gab.  
„Ein Pfad."  
„Wir wandern?" Das Entsetzen in ihrer Stimme war kaum zu überhören.  
„Ist das ein Problem?"  
„Nö." Ihre Lüge war nicht sehr überzeugend.

„Keine Sorge, es sind nur fünf Meilen oder so, und wir haben es nicht eilig", versuchte ich sie zu beruhigen. Die Strecke war für geübte Wanderer in knapp zwei Stunden zu schaffen. Ich bräuchte vielleicht drei Minuten dafür, mit Bella und ihrer Tollpatschigkeit rechnend, veranschlagte ich für die einfache Strecke etwa drei Stunden. Eine Weile fuhren wir schweigend weiter. Erneut überlegte ich, was Bella durch den Kopf gehen mochte. Ungeduldig fragte ich: "Woran denkst du?"  
"Ich frage mich nur, wo wir hingehen."  
Erneut zweifelte ich an der Aufrichtigkeit ihrer Worte, ging aber darüber hinweg. Ich antwortete: "Es ist ein Ort, an dem ich gern bin, wenn das Wetter schön ist."  
Wir schauten aus dem Fenster, hoch zur dünner werdenden Wolkendecke.  
"Charlie hat gesagt, es wird warm heute."  
"Und hast du Charlie gesagt, was du vorhast?", erkundigte ich mich.  
"Nein."  
"Aber Jessica denkt, dass wir zusammen nach Seattle fahren?" Ich musste gestehen, dass meine Frage amüsiert klang, denn ich dachte dabei an die Inquisition, die Bella daraus resultierend, bevorstand.  
"Nein, ich hab ihr gesagt, dass wir die Fahrt abgeblasen haben - was ja auch stimmt."

"Niemand weiß, dass du mit mir unterwegs bist?", vergewisserte ich mich ärgerlich. Es verunsicherte mich zu hören, dass niemand davon wußte, dass wir beide gemeinsam den Tag verbrachten. Trotz meines gesättigten Appetits war das meine innere Rückversicherung gewesen, mein zusätzlicher Anreiz Bella heil nach Hause zurück zu bringen.  
"Kommt drauf an... Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass du es Alice gesagt hast?"  
Ihre Art sich darüber auch noch lächerlich zu machen, erzürnte mich. Wütend sagte ich: "Das ist wahnsinnig hilfreich, Bella."  
Sie zog es vor meine Worte zu ignorieren, also bohrte ich: "Deprimiert dich Forks jetzt schon so sehr, dass du lebensmüde bist?"  
Bella erinnerte mich: "Du hast gesagt, dass es dich in Schwierigkeiten bringen kann ... wenn wir in der Öffentlichkeit zusammen sind."  
"Heißt das, du machst dir Sorgen, dass ich in Schwierigkeiten geraten könnte, wenn du nicht zurück nach Hause kommst?" Ich konnte den Sarkasmus in meinen Worten ebenso wenig unterdrücken, wie meine Wut über den zerstörten Rückhalt.  
Bella nickte nur. Ich vermutete, dass ich sie verstört hatte, also beschränkte ich mich darauf meine Meinung dazu nur vor mich hin zu murmeln: "So ein dummes Mädchen! Hat nur das eine Leben und setzt sich tagtäglich der Gefahr mit mir aus. Jetzt folgt sie mir blauäugig in die Wildnis ohne jemand davon zu erzählen! Und warum? Um mich zu schützen! Ich fass das einfach nicht!"

Bella überließ mich meinem Selbstgespräch bis wir das Ende der Straße erreichten. Sie parkte auf dem schmalen Seitenstreifen und stieg aus. Ich spürte, dass ich sie mit meiner Wut ängstigte und überlegte, ob ich mich entschuldigen oder es dabei belassen sollte. Während ich noch grübelte, was länger dauerte als gewöhnlich, zog Bella ihren Pullover aus und schlang ihn um ihre Hüfte. Nun erst bemerkte ich, dass es spürbar wärmer geworden war. Ich stieg aus und zog ebenfalls meinen Pullover aus. In dem Moment kam ich zu dem Entschluss die Diskussion auf sich beruhen zu lassen und über meine Wut zu schweigen.  
"Hier entlang", erklärte ich und warf ihr über die Schulter einen Blick zu. Ich wußte, dass der Ärger noch nicht ganz aus meinen Augen verschwunden war. Doch ein guter Marsch würde mich abkühlen, also schlug ich mich "in die Büsche".

"Was ist mit dem Pfad?", rief Bella hinter mir. Ihre Stimme klang panisch, was mich besänftigte.  
"Ich hab gesagt, dass am Ende der Straße ein Pfad ist - nicht, dass wir ihm folgen werden."  
"Kein Pfad?", vergewisserte sie sich verzweifelt und beeilte sich mir zu folgen.  
"Ich sorg schon dafür, dass du nicht verloren gehst", spöttelte ich und drehte mich zu ihr um. Bella wirkte bereits leicht außer Atem. Sie musterte mich und ein gequälter Ausdruck trat in ihre Augen. Warum?, fragte ich mich.  
"Möchtest du nach Hause?", erkundigte ich mich leise, von dem Schmerz durchdrungen sie könnte bejahen und unseren gemeinsamen Ausflug damit beenden.  
"Nein", erklärte sie und ging entschlossen ein paar Schritte weiter.  
"Was ist es dann?", wollte ich sanft wissen.  
"Ich bin keine gute Wanderin", gestand Bella schwach.  
"Ich kann geduldig sein - wenn ich mir große Mühe gebe."  
Ich versuchte mit einem strahlenden Lächeln ihre plötzliche, unerklärliche Niedergeschlagenheit zu zerstreuen. Wenig überzeugend bemühte sich meine Begleiterin dieses zu erwidern. Ihr Gesicht musternd, versprach ich: "Ich bring dich zurück nach Hause."

Es war ihr anzusehen, dass sie über die Möglichkeiten zur Deutung meiner Worte sinnierte. Dann sagte sie beißend: "Wenn du willst, dass ich mich noch vor Sonnenuntergang fünf Meilen durch diesen Dschungel schlage, dann solltest du langsam mal vorangehen." Vergeblich versuchte ich aus ihrem Tonfall und ihrer Miene schlau zu werden. Meine stirnrunzelnde Betrachtung blieb ergebnislos, also wendete ich mich dem Wald zu und ging los.  
Bella gab sich alle Mühe mir zu folgen, ich bemühte mich um ein moderates Tempo. Der Weg, den ich gewählt hatte, war größtenteils eben. Die nassen Farne und vorhangartigen Moosgeflechte, die für diesen besonders geschützten Teil des Olympic - Nationalparks typisch waren, hielt ich für sie beiseite. Mein schnurgerader, weil so der kürzeste, Kurs führte teilweise über Felsbrocken und umgestürzte Bäume. Wenn ich Bella über diese Hindernisse half, bemühte ich mich ihre Hand schnellstmöglich wieder los zu lassen. In solchen Augenblicken hörte ich deutlich ihren Herzschlag, konnte aber nie exakt feststellen, ob es an der Anstrengung oder der Berührung lag. Leider gab sie auf meinen fragenden Blick in solch einer Situation nie eine Antwort.

Größtenteils schweigend durchquerten wir den als Regenwald bezeichneten Grünstreifen. Zum einen wollte ich nicht, dass Bella zum antworten zu viel kostbaren Atem verschwendete, zum anderen fielen mir nur gelegentlich Fragen ein, die ich ihr noch nicht gestellt hatte. Einmal brachten mich Bellas Erinnerungen zum lachen. Sie hatte mir von ihren Versuchen erzählt ein Haustier zu halten. Irgendwie fand ich ihr Geständnis, dass ihr drei Fische gestorben waren, erheiternd. Es war eine komische Vorstellung, dass die sanfte Bella kein Händchen für Tiere haben sollte.

Die Wanderung dauerte fast den ganzen Vormittag, so wie ich es mir gedacht hatte. Eigentümlicher Weise bereitete es mir keine Schwierigkeiten mich dem Tempo meiner Begleiterin anzugleichen. Auch wenn es ein seltsames Gefühl für mich war so schneckengleich durch das grüne Labyrinth des „Regenwaldes" zu schleichen, so empfand ich doch Freude dabei. Ich spürte wie die Sonne über dem grünen Blätterdach an Stärke gewann und je näher wir unserem Ziel kamen, um so mehr Licht schickte sie zu uns herunter.

„Sind wir bald da?", fragte Bella quengelnd nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit. Sie klang, als würde sie schmollen und ich rätselte, ob dies nur geschauspielert war oder sie ehrlich die Lust an unserem Ausflug verlor.  
„Fast." Lächelnd über ihren Stimmungswandel erkundigte ich mich: „Siehst du das helle Licht da vorn?"  
„Ähm, sollte ich da was sehen?", wollte sie wissen, nachdem sie angestrengt in den Wald gestarrt hatte.  
Grinsend antwortete ich: „Na ja, vielleicht ist es für deine Augen noch ein bisschen zu weit." „Zeit für einen Besuch beim Optiker", grummelte Bella zurück und erheiterte mich damit noch mehr.

Doch es war nun wirklich nicht mehr weit bis zu der Lichtung, die ich meiner Begleiterin zeigen wollte. Nach weiteren hundert Metern nahm auch sie die veränderten Lichtverhältnisse wahr und beschleunigte ihre Schritte. Ich ließ Bella vorangehen und beobachtete ihre Reaktion, als sie die Lichtung betrat. Es war eine kleine Wiese, die einen perfekten Kreis beschrieb und voller Feldblumen, die in violett, gelb und weiß erblühten, stand. In der Nähe hörte man die plätschernde Melodie eines Baches. Jetzt, zur Mittagszeit, stand die Sonne genau über diesem herrlichen Fleckchen Erde und füllte den Kreis mit einem Dunst buttrigen Lichtes.

Langsam schritt Bella über die Wiese und hatte fast deren Zentrum erreicht, als sie sich zu mir umwandte. Trotz der Entfernung, die uns nun trennte, konnte ich die Begeisterung auf ihrem Gesicht erkennen. Bella erschrak, als sie feststellte, dass ich nicht mehr hinter ihr war und ihr suchender Blick glitt über den Waldrand, von wo ich sie mit wachsamem Blick beobachtete. Nachdem sie kurz über etwas nachgedacht hatte, näherte sich Bella mir wieder einen Schritt weit. Ihre Augen glühten vor Neugier und mir wurde das Versprechen bewusst wegen dem ich sie zu diesem Ort geführt hatte. Ein wenig fürchtete ich mir vor der Reaktion, die mein Anblick im Sonnenlicht bei ihr auslösen würde. Andererseits hatte sie bisher vor keiner meiner Vampirfacetten Angst gezeigt, warum sollte das nun anders sein. Ermutigend kam Bella näher, doch ich bremste sie mit einer Handbewegung. Es war besser vorerst Abstand zu wahren. Ich atmete tief durch und trat in die helle Glut der Mittagssonne.


	13. Lamm und Löwe

**Die Twilight- Saga, ihre Handlungen, Personen und Dialoge gehören Stephenie Meyer. Ich bitte vielmals um Verzeihung, dass ich einen ihrer Dialoge in diesem Kapitel etwas umschreiben musste, damit er zu einem meiner früheren Kapitel passt.**

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen und seid nicht so reviewfaul!_

Lamm und Löwe

Ich spürte die Wärme der Sonnenstrahlen auf meiner Haut und sah, wie sie zu glitzern begann, als die Sonne sie erreichte. Bellas Augen wurden groß vor Staunen und sie blieb sprachlos. Ein Umstand, den ich noch nicht oft an ihr erlebt hatte. Ich wagte nicht ihre Gedanken zu stören oder gar zu fragen, was sie bei meinem Anblick empfand. Mir war bewusst, dass diese Facette meiner Vampirexistenz sie wesentlich mehr beschäftigte, als alles andere je zuvor. Vielleicht lag es einfach nur daran, dass es jetzt so deutlich sichtbar wurde. Die Härte oder Kälte meiner Haut konnte man aus dem Gedächtnis verdrängen, meinen gegenwärtigen Anblick nicht.

Wortlos ließen wir uns auf der Wiese nieder und ebenso stumm betrachtete mich Bella stundenlang. Ich ließ ihr die Zeit sich an meinen Anblick zu gewöhnen, denn was bedeutete mir diese schon. Mit dem einen oder anderen Lied, in so tiefen Tönen gesungen, dass sie für Bella nicht wahrnehmbar waren, vertrieb ich mir die Langeweile. Für mich war es vergleichsweise bequem. Ich lag auf dem Rücken und hielt die Augen geschlossen, damit Bella unbefangen meinen Anblick verkraften konnte. Sie saß dagegen steif, mit angezogenen Beinen neben mir. Ich verurteilte mich für meine Nachlässigkeit nicht an eine Decke für meine Begleiterin gedacht zu haben.

Eine zarte Berührung schreckte mich auf. Bella hatte mir über den Handrücken gestrichen und ich öffnete die Augen. Flüchtig lächelnd, als ich feststellte, dass Bella sich inzwischen gefasst hatte, erkundigte ich mich schließlich: „Mach ich dir denn keine Angst?" Die Neugier in meiner Stimme war selbst für Bella nicht zu überhören.  
„Nicht mehr als sonst auch."

Ein strahlendes Lächeln belohnte ihre befriedigende Antwort und ermutigt wagte sie näher zu rutschen. Ich schloss wieder die Augen, um sie bei der Betrachtung meiner Person nicht in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Im nächsten Moment spürte ich ihre Finger, die leicht zitternd über meinen Unterarm strichen.  
„Darf ich?", bat sie um die Erlaubnis weiter zu machen.

„Ja", gestand ich ihr wohlig seufzend zu. „Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie sich das anfühlt." Obwohl meine Haut für sie kalt und hart erschien, so war sie doch unglaublich feinfühlig. Jede Pore nahm allzu deutlich den warmen Hauch ihrer Fingerkuppen war. Die sanfte Berührung ließ meine bleiche Haut erkribbeln, wie kleine Stromschläge fühlten sich ihre Streicheleinheiten für mich an. Während die eine Hand zart über meinen Arm streifte, ergriff die andere Hand die meine. Ich erahnte ihren Wunsch meine Hand umzudrehen und kam ihrer Bewegung zuvor. Ein kurzer Blick zeigte mir, dass ich sie mit der schnellen Drehung erschreckt hatte und ich murmelte: „Verzeihung. In deiner Nähe fällt es mir zu leicht, ich selbst zu sein."

Bella erwiderte nichts, sondern nahm meine Hand und drehte sie hin und her, um das Glitzern der Sonne auf ihrer Innenfläche zu studieren.  
„Sag mir, was du denkst", flüsterte ich bittend, sie dabei aufmerksam betrachtend. „Es ist immer noch so seltsam für mich, es nicht zu wissen."  
„So geht es uns anderen die ganze Zeit."

„Was für ein hartes Leben. Aber das war keine Antwort." Ich konnte mir gar nicht daran erinnern, wie es gewesen war keine Gedanken lesen zu können. Inzwischen hatte ich mich daran gewöhnt, wenn es auch manchmal nervte, ständig die Stimmen meiner „Mitmenschen" zu hören.  
Stockend gestand Bella: „Ich hab mir auch gerade gewünscht zu wissen, was in dir vorgeht ..."  
„Und?", bohrte ich.  
„Ich hab mir gewünscht, ich könnte glauben, dass es dich wirklich gibt. Und, dass ich keine Angst habe."

„Ich will nicht, dass du Angst hast", murmelte ich sanft, obwohl ich wusste, dass es beinah eine Lüge war. Oft genug hatte ich versucht sie zu ängstigen, damit sie Abstand zu mir hielt. Vergeblich! „Hmmm, na ja, das ist nicht die Angst, die ich meine, obwohl ich das vermutlich im Auge behalten sollte."  
Ihre Antwort überraschte, verwirrte mich, da ich nichts mit ihr anzufangen wusste. Schneller als beabsichtigt, richtete ich mich auf, erschreckte Bella damit aber diesmal nicht. Wie gebannt hing ihr Blick an meinen, von der Jagd, goldenen Augen.  
„Wovor hast du dann Angst?", flüsterte ich eindringlich.

Statt einer Antwort beugte sich Bella nach vorn, verharrte nur wenige Zentimeter vor meinem Gesicht mit dem ihren und atmete tief durch. Dabei stieg eine Wolke ihres verlockenden Geruches, sowie ein Bild unserer Lippen, im Kuss vereint, vor mir auf. Ich wusste nicht, was mich von beidem mehr aus dem Konzept brachte, doch ich musste vorerst aus ihrer Nähe fliehen, um mir darüber klar zu werden. Ich entriss Bella meine Hand und flüchtete an den Waldrand. Selbst von dort konnte ich ihre geflüsterte Entschuldigung hören: „Tut mir ... leid ... Edward."  
„Lass mir einen Moment Zeit", bat ich und regungslos blieb sie an ihrem Platz.

Die folgenden zehn Sekunden brauchte ich, um mir zu überlegen, ob Bellas Geruch den Jagdinstinkt in mir ausgelöst hatte oder ob die Vorstellung sie zu küssen, mich derart aus der Bahn geworfen hatte. Ich kam zu dem Entschluss, dass es wohl eher an letzterem gelegen hatte. Ihre Nähe verunsicherte mich in ungekanntem Maße. Entschuldigend lächelnd kehrte ich zu meiner Begleiterin zurück und ließ mich zwei Meter vor ihr im Schneidersitz nieder.  
„Es tut mir so leid. Verstehst du, was ich meine, wenn ich sage, ich bin auch nur ein Mensch?", erkundigte ich mich zögernd.

Bella nickte zustimmend und überlegte mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck. Anscheinend schien ihr zum ersten Mal die Gefahr, die von mir ausging, bewusst zu werden, den ich roch das Adrenalin, das plötzlich in ihr Blut schoss.  
Sarkastisch lächelnd fragte ich: „Bin ich nicht das perfekte Raubtier? Alles an mir wirkt einladend auf dich – meine Stimme, mein Gesicht, selbst mein Geruch. Als ob ich das nötig hatte!"  
Wut über diese Eigenschaften eines Vampirs, die es uns fast zu leicht machten Beute zu schlagen, kochten in mir hoch. Abrupt sprang ich auf und kehrte zum Waldrand zurück.

„Als ob du mir davonlaufen könntest", lachte ich bitter und riss mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Krachen mühelos einen halbmeterdicken Ast, der am Baum über mir hing, ab. Einen Augenblick hielt ich ihn fest, dann schleuderte ich ihn mit aller Kraft gegen einen anderen Baum, der daraufhin bis in seine Wurzeln erbebte. Dann lief ich zu Bella zurück, denn ich wusste ihre Nähe könnte mich besänftigen.  
„Als ob du dich gegen mich wehren könntest", erklärte ich ruhiger, als ich wieder vor ihr stand. Bella saß noch immer auf der Wiese, kreidebleicher und mit weit aufgerisseneren Augen, als ich sie je gesehen hatte. Zum ersten Mal schien sie das Ausmaß meiner Gefährlichkeit erkannt zu haben, vielleicht hatte ich sie aber auch nur zum ersten Mal so weit hinter meine sorgsam gepflegte Fassade blicken lassen, damit sie es erkennen konnte.

Ich wurde traurig, als ich befürchtete, nun das erreicht zu haben, was ich von Anfang an bezwecken hatte wollen: sie so zu verschrecken, dass sie mich in Zukunft meiden würde.  
„Hab keine Angst", murmelte ich und konnte den verführerischen Ton, der sonst Opfer anlocken sollte, einfach nicht unterdrücken. „Ich verspreche ...", ich stockte, da mir das Wort zu bedeutungslos vorkam, für das was ich ausdrücken wollte, „Ich schwöre, dass ich dir nichts tue."  
Dieser Eid, der zu Bellas Beruhigung dienen sollte, band mich nun an mein eigenes Wort, sollte mich selbst überzeugen, dass es mir gelingen konnte dem Lockruf ihres Blutes zu widerstehen. „Hab keine Angst", flüsterte ich und trat mit übertriebener Langsamkeit auf sie zu. Ich ließ mich erneut vor ihr nieder und bat sie förmlich: „Bitte verzeih mir. Ich kann mich zusammenreißen. Du hast mich auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt. Ab sofort zeige ich mich nur noch von meiner besten Seite."

Bella blieb stumm. So lang hatte sie noch nie geschwiegen und so versuchte ich die Stimmung mit einem kleinen Scherz aufzuheitern. Zwinkernd erklärte ich: „Ich bin heute nicht durstig, ehrlich." Mein Plan gelang, sie lachte, aber es klang unsicher und atemlos.  
„Alles okay mit dir?", fragte ich, sanft ihre Hand in meine nehmend. Schweigend betrachtete Bella unsere Hände, ihre nur unwesentlich gebräunter als meine. Doch ich spürte die Wärme, die von ihrer ausging, so wie sie dir Härte und Kühle der meinen bemerken musste. Schließlich sah sie auf, noch immer schweigend. Mein reuevoller Blick entlockte Bella ein zaghaftes Lächeln. Doch anstatt einer Antwort fuhr sie mit den Fingerspitzen die Linien auf meiner Hand nach. Das sanfte Kitzeln jagte mir kleine elektrische Impulse durch den Körper. Die Berührung zeigte mir, dass sie mir mein Benehmen verziehen haben musste und glücklich lächelte ich.

„Also, wo waren wir, bevor mein Betragen so ungehörig wurde?", fragte ich in der ritterlichen Sprache eines vergangenen Jahrhunderts, die mein Versprechen mich zusammen zu reißen, untermauern sollte.  
„Ganz ehrlich – ich kann mich nicht erinnern."  
Ich lächelte verschämt, da ich dank meines ausgezeichneten Vampirgedächtnisses die Antwort auf meine eigene Frage eigentlich kannte. „Ich glaube, wir haben darüber geredet, wovor du Angst hast, abgesehen von den offensichtlichen Dingen."  
„Stimmt", erinnerte sich Bella.  
„Und?", hoffte ich ihr eine Antwort zu entlocken.

Doch sie senkte den Blick und ließ ihre Finger wieder über meine glitzernde Handfläche gleiten. Sekundenlang herrschte Stille, die ich schließlich seufzend brach: „Wie schnell ich ungeduldig werde." Mein Geständnis brachte Bella dazu aufzusehen. Sie schaute mir in die Augen und ich erkannte, dass sie angestrengt über etwas nachdachte. Gedanken, die mir verschlossen blieben und von denen ich nur hoffen konnte, dass sie sie mir mitteilen würde. Offensichtlich ermutigten sie sie jedenfalls zu einer Antwort, was mich schon etwas befriedigte.

„Ich habe Angst ... Na ja, aus nahe liegenden Gründen kann ich nicht mit dir zusammenbleiben. Und ich habe Angst, dass ich genau das will, viel zu sehr", gestand sie, ohne mich anzublicken.  
„Ja", erwiderte ich langsam, etwas überrascht von ihren Worten. Wie hätte ich auch ahnen sollen, dass Bellas Gefühle schon so tief gingen. So tief, wie meine eigenen, die es mir unmöglich machten von ihr zu lassen. „Davor solltest du auch Angst haben. Dass du mit mir zusammen sein willst. Das ist tatsächlich nicht vernünftig." Andererseits konnte ich mich an keine einzige vernünftige Tat erinnern, die ich in Zusammenhang mit meiner Begleiterin bisher begangen hätte.

Bella runzelte nur die Stirn und seufzend fuhr ich fort: „Ich hätte schon längst weggehen sollen. Und spätestens jetzt sollte ich es wirklich tun. Doch ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann", gestand ich ihr, genauso aufrichtig, wie sie mir gegenüber gewesen war.  
„Ich will nicht, dass du weggehst", murmelte sie verzagt mit sinkendem Blick.  
„Und genau deshalb sollte ich es tun. Aber keine Sorge. Im tiefsten Innern bin ich eine selbstsüchtige Kreatur. Ich begehre deine Nähe zu sehr, um zu tun, was ich tun sollte."

„Gut."  
Dieses kleine Wörtchen brachte mich etwas in Rage. Wieso konnte sie nicht die Vernünftige sein und meine Worte als den Hilferuf nehmen, die sie waren. Das sie gehen sollte, so schnell und weit weg wie möglich. Dass ich zu schwach war und sie die Starke sein musste, die dem ganzen eine Ende bereitete!  
Ich bemühte mich jedoch um einen sanfteren Tonfall, als ich ihr mit den Worten „Nein, nicht gut!" meine Hand entzog.

„Es ist nicht nur deine Nähe, die ich begehre! Vergiss das nie! Vergiss nie, dass ich für dich gefährlicher bin als für jeden anderen." Ich konnte ihren Blick spüren, während ich in den Wald sah, nachdem ich ihr ins Gedächtnis gerufen hatte, dass ihr Leben auf dem Spiel stand.  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das verstanden habe. Vor allem das Letzte", erklärte Bella.  
Ihr Geständnis ließ mich unerwartet lächeln. Es war das erste Mal, dass ich erlebte, dass sie etwas nicht verstand.  
„Wie soll ich das bloß erklären?", überlegte ich laut. „Und am besten, ohne dir wieder Angst einzujagen ... Hmmmm."

Ich legte meine Hand auf die ihre, sie ihre zweite obendrauf. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl sie so ganz von Wärme umschlossen zu haben. Ungewollt, nahezu versunken in diese wohl tuende Empfindung sagte ich: „Diese Wärme – das ist so angenehm."  
Nach einem Augenblick, den ich brauchte, um den Faden wieder zu finden, setzte ich an: „Jeder hat doch seinen Lieblingsgeschmack, richtig? Der eine mag Schokoeis, der andere Erdbeer."  
Bella nickte.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich ausgerechnet an Essen denke – mir fällt gerade nichts besseres ein."  
Sie lächelte, ich erwiderte es zerknirscht.  
„Die Sache ist, jeder Mensch hat einen anderen Geruch. Wenn du einen Alkoholiker in einen Raum voll mit abgestandenem Bier einschließt, wird er vermutlich nicht nein sagen. Doch er könnte widerstehen, wenn er wirklich wollte – wenn er zum Beispiel auf Entzug ist. Wenn man aber ein Glas mit hundertjährigem Brandy vor ihn hinstellt, mit dem edelsten Cognac, und wenn sich der Raum langsam mit dessen Aroma füllt – wie würde es ihm dann wohl ergehen?"

Schweigend ließ ich meine rhetorische Frage stehen. Einander in die Augen schauend hatte ich das Gefühl Bella versuchte meine Gedanken zu lesen, um die Antwort heraus zu bekommen. Ich probierte es gar nicht, da ich wusste, die einzige, die ich von ihr bekommen konnte, würde die sein, die sie aussprach. Doch Bella blieb stumm, also versuchte ich es mit einem anderen Ansatz.  
„Obwohl – vielleicht hinkt der Vergleich ja. Vielleicht wäre es zu einfach dem Brandy zu widerstehen. Machen wir aus dem Alkoholiker lieber einen Drogenabhängigen."  
„Heißt das, ich rieche wie deine Lieblingsdroge?", erkundigte sich Bella scherzend.

Ich war erleichtert, dass Bella nicht verängstigt auf meinen Erklärungsversuch reagierte. Dankbar, dass sie meinem Gedankengang so einfach folgen konnte, gestand ich: „Du bist meine Lieblingsdroge."  
„Passiert das öfter?"  
Mit dieser Frage hatte ich gerechnet und sie rief mir das Gespräch mit meinen Brüdern in Erinnerung. In die Baumwipfel schauend, überlegte ich, wie es Bella am taktvollsten zu berichten war. Ohne sie anzublicken, antwortete ich: „Ich hab mit meinen Brüdern darüber gesprochen. Für Jasper seid ihr eigentlich alle gleich. Er ist als Letzter in unsere Familie gekommen und muss sich noch grundsätzlich zur Enthaltsamkeit zwingen. Es dauert seine Zeit, bis sich ein persönlicher Geschmack herausbildet, was den Geruch und das Aroma betrifft."  
Mit zerknirschtem Blick sagte ich: „Tut mir leid." Damit wollte ich mich dafür entschuldigen, dass wir Vampire so an Menschen dachten.

„Es stört mich nicht. Tu mir einen Gefallen und mach dir nicht ständig Sorgen, mich zu kränken oder zu ängstigen oder sonst was. So denkst du nun mal, und ich verstehe das, oder ich kann's zumindest versuchen. Erklär es mir einfach, so gut es geht."  
Erleichtert, dass Bella so gelassen blieb, atmete ich tief durch, wagte aber bei der Fortsetzung meines Erklärungsversuches noch immer nicht sie anzusehen.  
„Jedenfalls, Jasper war sich nicht sicher, ob er schon mal jemandem begegnet ist, der so ...", ich suchte nach dem passendsten Ausdruck, „anziehend auf ihn gewirkt hat wie du auf mich. Also eher nicht. Emmett ist schon länger abstinent, sozusagen, und er wusste, was ich meine. Ihm ist es zweimal passiert, sagt er – einmal war es sehr heftig, das andere Mal nicht ganz so sehr."  
„Und dir?", wollte Bella wissen.  
„Noch nie", gestand ich ehrlich und es herrschte kurze Zeit Stille.

Meine Begleiterin durchbrach sie mit der von mir gefürchteten Frage: „Was hat Emmett gemacht?" Unwillkürlich wurde meine Miene finster und meine Hand, die noch immer warm in den ihren lag, ballte sich bei der Erinnerung an seine Auskunft. Ich konnte es nicht aussprechen, doch Bella verstand mein Schweigen.  
„Na ja, ich kann's mir denken", sagte sie schließlich.  
Mit wehmütigem, um Verzeihung bittenden Blick erwiderte ich: „Selbst die Stärksten haben ihre schwachen Momente, nicht?"  
„Was soll das heißen? Bittest du mich um Erlaubnis?" Ihre Fragen kamen scharf über die Lippen. Scheinbar unbeabsichtigt, denn in beschwichtigendem Tonfall ergänzte sie: „Ich meine, heißt das, es ist unvermeidlich?"

Ich hatte Verständnis für Bellas scharfe Reaktion und wunderte mich, dass sie so schnell einlenkte. Wie konnte man nur so gelassen über seinen Tod sprechen? Mir war nie die Gelegenheit gegeben gewesen über meinen Tod nachzudenken. Die spanische Grippe hatte mich als Siebzehnjährigen beinah dahingerafft, einem Alter, in dem der Tod für mich kein Thema gewesen war. Bella war jetzt in diesem Alter, körperlich betrachtet. Emotional war sie viel reifer, wie mir ihre Gedanken einmal mehr bewiesen.

Hastig widersprach ich: „Nein, natürlich nicht! Klar ist es vermeidbar! Ich meine, ich könnte nie ..." Mein Satz blieb unvollendet, da ich beinah eine Lüge ausgesprochen hatte. Natürlich hätte ich es getan! An ihrem ersten Schultag an der Forks High School hatte es nicht viel gegeben, was mich davon abgehalten hatte. Inzwischen lag mir jedoch zu viel an Bella, um ohne Bedenken dem verlockenden Ruf ihres Blutes nachzugehen.

„Das mit uns ist anders", versuchte ich zu erklären. „Bei Emmett ... das waren Fremde, die er zufällig traf. Und es ist lange her – er war noch nicht so ... erfahren und so vorsichtig wie jetzt." Stumm und eindringlich musterte ich meine Begleiterin, die sich meine Worte durch den Kopf gehen ließ und schließlich mutmaßte: „Das heißt, wenn wir uns, weiß nicht ... in einer dunklen Gasse getroffen hätten ..."  
Sie brauchte ihren Gedanken nicht gänzlich auszusprechen. Ich wusste auch so, was sie wissen wollte und mit schonungsloser Offenheit bekannte ich: „Es hat mich damals meine ganze Kraft gekostet, nicht vor der ganzen Klasse aufzuspringen und -"

Es gelang mir nicht meinen Satz zu vollenden, ebenso wenig wie Bella anzusehen, die ihn folgerichtig zu Ende denken würde und sich daraufhin sicher angeekelt von mir abwenden würde, abwenden musste!*  
Ich setzte mein Geständnis fort: „Als du an mir vorbeigingst, war ich drauf und dran, in Sekunden alles zu zerstören, was Carlisle für uns aufgebaut hat. Wenn ich meinen Durst nicht bereits seit ... allzu vielen Jahren unterdrückt hätte, wäre ich nicht in der Lage gewesen, mich zu bremsen."

Ich hielt inne und betrachtete die Bäume, während ich mir bewusst wurde, dass ich Bella beinah auch noch mein Alter verraten hatte. Etwas, was sie noch mehr verschrecken musste, als das, was sie ohnehin eben gehört hatte. Grimmig beschloss ich mich dem Abscheu in ihrem Gesicht zu stellen und blickte sie an. Doch in Bellas Augen las ich weder Abscheu, noch Angst, sondern nur die Erinnerung an unsere erste Begegnung. Und die Erkenntnis, warum ich mich damals ihr gegenüber so abweisend verhalten hatte.

„Du musst gedacht haben, ich bin wahnsinnig."  
„Ich hab's einfach nicht verstanden. Wie du mich so schnell hassen konntest."  
„Du kamst mir vor wie eine Art Dämon, der aus meiner persönlichen Hölle aufgestiegen ist, um mich zu ruinieren. Der Duft, der von deiner Haut ausging ... an dem Tag war ich davon überzeugt, dass er mich um den Verstand bringt. Während dieser einen Stunde spielte ich in Gedanken hundert verschiedene Möglichkeiten durch, wie ich dich aus dem Raum locken könnte, irgendwohin, wo uns keiner sieht. Und eine nach der anderen schlug ich sie mir wieder aus dem Kopf, indem ich an die Folgen für meine Familie dachte. Als es dann klingelte, musste ich hinausrennen, um nichts zu sagen, was dich dazu gebracht hätte, mir zu folgen ..."

Ich sah, dass meine Beichte Bella aus der Fassung brachte, dass sie meine bitteren Erinnerungen zu begreifen versuchte. Mein Blick ruhte hypnotisch und potentiell tödlich auf ihr, während ich sagte: „Und du wärst mitgekommen."  
„Auf jeden Fall wäre ich mitgekommen", erklärte sie, um einen ruhigen Ton bemüht.

Ich runzelte die Stirn und betrachtete ihre Hände, während ich mit meinem Geständnis fortfuhr: „Und dann, während ich gerade vergeblich versuchte, dir aus dem Weg zu gehen, indem ich meinen Stundenplan änderte, warst du schon wieder da, und in dem warmen kleinen Raum war dein Duft schier überwältigend. Ich war so kurz davor, mich auf dich zu stürzen! Es war ja nur ein einziger anderer Mensch außer uns dort – so zerbrechlich, so einfach zu beseitigen."

Ich schämte mich meines damaligen Verlangens. Auch wenn Ms Copes gedankliche Nachstellungen mir durchaus unangenehm waren, hatte sie ein so grausames Ende, noch dazu als notgedrungenes Opfer, nicht verdient.  
Trotz des warmen Sonnenscheins lief es Bella kalt den Rücken hinunter. Ich konnte die Gänsehaut auf ihren Armen sehen, als sie sich an die Gefahr für Ms Cope und sich, ich wusste das sie in dieser Reihenfolge und keineswegs als erstes an sich dachte, erinnerte.

„Ich widerstand der Versuchung, aber frag mich nicht, wie. Ich zwang mich, nicht auf dich zu warten, dir nicht nach der Schule zu folgen. Als ich vor der Tür stand und dich nicht mehr riechen konnte, war es einfacher, klar zu denken und die richtige Entscheidung zu treffen. Ich stieg zu den anderen ins Auto; sie wussten, dass irgendetwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte, aber ich schämte mich meiner Schwäche zu sehr, um es ihnen zu erzählen. Ich setzte sie in der Nähe unseres Hauses ab und fuhr direkt zu Carlisle ins Krankenhaus, um mich zu verabschieden."

Bellas verblüffter Blick bremste meinen Redefluss nur einen kurzen Augenblick.  
„Ich nahm sein Auto – es war vollgetankt, und ich wollte unterwegs möglichst nicht anhalten – und ließ ihm meines da. Ich traute mich nicht, nach Hause zu fahren und Esme unter die Augen zu treten – sie hätte mich nicht so ohne weiteres gehen lassen. Sie hätte versucht, mich zu überzeugen, dass es nicht nötig war ..."

Beschämt dachte ich an die Woche zurück, die ich auf der Jagd verbracht hatte. „Am nächsten Morgen war ich in Kanada und jagte, was immer ich bekommen konnte. Doch ich hatte Heimweh. Es schmerzte mich, Esme und den anderen Sorgen zu bereiten. Und in der klaren Bergluft fiel es mir plötzlich schwer zu glauben, dass du so unwiderstehlich sein solltest. Ich redete mir ein, dass es ein Zeichen von Schwäche war, einfach Hals über Kopf davonzulaufen. Schließlich hatte ich schon früher mit Versuchungen zu kämpfen gehabt, zwar nicht in dem Ausmaß, nicht einmal annähernd, aber ich war immer stark geblieben. Wer warst du denn schon? Sollte wirklich irgendein kleines Mädchen", bei diesen Worten grinste ich sie an, „die Macht besitzen, mich ins Exil zu zwingen? Also kehrte ich zurück ..."

Ich starrte vor mich hin in Erinnerung an die liebevolle Aufnahme meiner Familie, als ich endlich nach Hause zurückgekehrt war. Bella schien unfähig zu sprechen, also setzte ich meinen Monolog fort.  
„Bevor ich dich wiedersah, traf ich meine Vorsichtsmaßnahmen: Ich jagte und trank dabei mehr als normalerweise. Keine Sekunde lang zweifelte ich daran, dass ich stark genug sein könnte, dich wie jeden anderen Menschen zu behandeln. Ich war allzu selbstsicher und arrogant.

Allerdings konnte ich deine Gedanken nicht lesen, was die Sache definitiv erschwerte. Ich musste unbedingt wissen, was du über mich denkst, war es aber nicht gewohnt, dabei solche Umwege in Kauf zu nehmen – in Jessicas Gedanken nach deinen Worten zu lauschen und so. Außerdem sind ihre Gedanken nicht sonderlich originell, und ich war sauer, dass ich dazu gezwungen war. Dazu kam, dass ich nicht wusste, ob du immer meinst, was du sagst. Es war alles extrem ärgerlich."

Ich runzelte die Stirn, als ich an all das Unbehagen dachte, das mir die Stille aus Bellas Kopf bereitet hatte und auch in diesem Moment fühlte ich es wieder, weil ich nicht wusste, welche Reaktion ich auf meine Beichte erwarten musste.  
„Du solltest, wenn möglich, mein Verhalten vom ersten Tag vergessen, also versuchte ich ganz normal mit dir zu reden. Ich war sogar ziemlich erpicht darauf, mit dir ins Gespräch zu kommen, weil ich hoffte, dich ein wenig zu durchschauen. Aber von wegen – du warst viel zu interessant, und am Ende war ich einfach nur in deine Mimik vertieft ... und manchmal hast du mit deiner Hand oder deinen Haaren die Luft bewegt, und mich traf erneut dieser Duft ...  
Na ja, und dann kam der Tag, an dem du fast vor meinen Augen zerquetscht worden wärst. Hinterher legte ich mir eine vollkommen logische Erklärung für mein Eingreifen zurecht: Ich musste dich retten, sonst wäre dein Blut geflossen und nichts hätte mich davon abhalten können, uns als das zu entblößen, was wir sind. Aber die Ausrede fiel mir erst später ein." Um bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben, genau gerade eben in diesem Moment. Eigentlich schade, es wäre ein gutes Argument gegen Rosalies Vorhaltungen gewesen.  
„Als es passierte, dachte ich nur: „Nicht sie!""

Ich schloss die Augen, versunken in die Erinnerung an diesen Tag und Alice Vision, die mich vorgewarnt hatte. Endlich fand Bella ihre Sprache wieder, wenn auch nur zögerlich, denn ihre Frage klang relativ schwach: „Und im Krankenhaus?"  
Die Augen aufschlagend gestand ich: „Ich war so angewidert von mir selbst! Ich konnte es nicht fassen, dass ich uns tatsächlich in Gefahr gebracht hatte, dass ich mich dir ausgeliefert hatte – ausgerechnet dir! Als hätte ich nicht schon genug Gründe gehabt, dich zu töten."  
Meine brutalen Worte erschreckten uns beide.

Hastig fuhr ich fort: „Doch es hatten den gegenteiligen Effekt. Als Rosalie, Emmett und Jasper sagten, dass nun der Zeitpunkt gekommen war, stritt ich mit ihnen ... so heftig, wie nie zuvor. Carlisle war auf meiner Seite, und Alice."Mein Gesicht verzog sich bei ihrem Namen, Bella schaute mich verblüfft an. Sie ahnte ja nichts von den Visionen meiner Schwester, die oft so wegweisend für meine Familie waren.„Esme sagte, ich solle tun, was ich tun musste, um hier bleiben zu können." Ich schüttelte den Kopf in Erinnerung an diese Auseinandersetzung, die meine Familie zum allerersten und hoffentlich letzten Mal gespalten hatte.

„_Wie hast du unsere Kräfte nur in aller Öffentlichkeit preisgeben können!", schrie Rosalie.  
_„_Wir meiden die Menschen, wo es geht. Mischen uns nirgends ein und du stellst dich auf einem menschenvollen Parkplatz vor ein schlitterndes Auto", stimmte Emmett ebenso wütend zu.  
_„_Ein Vorwarnung hätte gereicht und wir hätten das Weite suchen können, während das Unglück seinen Lauf genommen hätte", meinte Jasper, etwas ruhiger als seine Vorredner._

„_Wie kannst du nur so etwas sagen", rief Alice enttäuscht. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck spiegelte ihre Ernüchterung über ihren Gefährten. Zum ersten Mal waren die beiden nicht einer Meinung. Es schmerzte mich diese Zwietracht in die Familie gebracht zu haben. Andererseits hatten meine Gefühle für Bella mir einfach keine andere Wahl gelassen.  
_„_Ich konnte sie nicht sterben lassen", erwiderte ich, um einen harten Tonfall bemüht. „Ihr dürft nicht denken, dass ich mir des Risikos nicht bewusst war. Aber niemand wird Bella glauben, sollte sie ihre Vermutung laut äußern."  
_„_Das sind keine Vermutungen, sondern Tatsachen", brauste Rosalie.  
_„_Ich halte mich zurück den Rowdys auf der Forks High nicht mal gescheit den Kopf zurecht zu rücken und du spielst vor der ganzen Schule den Helden", klagte Emmett._

_Ich entgegnete wütend: „Als wenn es mir darum gegangen wäre den Helden zu spielen!"  
_„_Niemand wird sich sonderlich erstaunt über Edwards Einmischung äußern", erklärte Alice.  
_„_Verraten dir das deine Visionen?", fragte Rosalie verächtlich.  
Jasper baute sich vor ihr auf, um Alice in Schutz zu nehmen, doch diese legte ihm nur begütigend die Hand auf den Arm._

_Emmett baute sich breitbeinig neben Rosalie auf und ich stand ratlos zwischen den beiden Parteien. Wie hatte es nur so weit kommen können? Sollte unsere Familie wegen eines zarten, aber für mich so bedeutsamen, Mädchens entzweit werden?  
Zum Glück erschien in diesem Moment Carlisle. Ihm konnte es als einzigem gelingen hier Frieden zu stiften. Da man unseren Streit sicherlich ein gutes Stück weit hatte hören können, erübrigten sich irgendwelche Erklärungen._

_Gefasst und ruhig, wie man es von meinem Adoptivvater gewohnt war, sagte er: „Euer Streit ist völlig sinnlos. Jeder muss tun, was er für richtig hält. Denkt an eure eigene Vergangenheit!" Er schaute dabei Emmett, Rosalie und Jasper scharf an, so dass alle drei keinen Widerspruch wagten. Blitzschnell vermischten sich die Gedanken meiner Geschwister in meinem Kopf, denn sie folgten Carlisles Worten._

_Ich sah Rosalie in ihrem Rachedurst, als sie die Männer bestrafte, die ihr das Leben genommen sah Emmett, der als Mensch gedankenlos Tiere getötet hatte, aus reiner Freude an der Jagd, bis er, eine Ironie des Schicksals, von einem Bären zur Strecke gebracht worden war.  
Und ich sah Jasper als kalte Marionette einer Vampirin, gnadenlos Neugeborene tötend._

„_Außerdem können wir Miss Swan vertrauen. Sie ist ein ebenso zurückhaltender Mensch wie ihr Vater. Ich glaube kaum, dass sie mit ihren Beobachtungen hausieren gehen wird."  
Damit beendete Carlisle unmissverständlich das Thema und ich verließ den Raum. An der Tür traf ich auf Esme, die den Disput aus der Ferne mitgehört hatte. „Tu, was du tun musst, um hier bleiben zu können", hörte ich ihren Gedanken.  
Ich hatte jedoch anfangs nicht gewusst, was ich tun sollte._

„Den ganzen nächsten Tag belauschte ich die Gedanken von allen Leuten, mit denen du sprachst, und war vollkommen verblüfft, dass du dein Versprechen hieltest. Du warst mir ein Rätsel. Ich wusste nur, dass ich mich nicht weiter auf dich einlassen durfte, also bemühte ich mich, dir fernzubleiben. Doch der Duft deiner Haut, deines Atems, deiner Haare ... es traf mich jeden Tag aufs Neue, so intensiv wie beim allerersten Mal."

Meine Augen wurden sanft, meine zärtlichen Gefühle für sie spiegelnd.  
„Dabei wäre es letztendlich viel besser gewesen, wenn ich uns alle tatsächlich bei der ersten Begegnung verraten hätte, als wenn ich dir jetzt, hier – ohne Zeugen, ohne Hindernisse – etwas tun würde."  
„Warum?"  
„Isabella", sprach ich zum ersten Mal ihren vollen Namen aus. Mit der freien Hand, eine lag noch immer zwischen den ihren, wuschelte ich ihr durch das glänzende mahagonifarbene Haar.  
„Bella, wenn ich dir je wehtun würde, könnte ich mir nie wieder in die Augen sehen. Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie es mich quält."

Beschämt senkte ich den Blick, als ich ihr das Bild beschrieb, das an mir zehrte: „Der Gedanke, dass du bewegungslos, blass, kalt daliegst ... dass ich nie mehr sehe, wie du rot anläufst oder wie die Erkenntnis in deinen Augen aufblitzt, wenn du wieder einmal intuitiv durchschaust, dass ich dir etwas vormache ... ich könnte es nicht ertragen."

Mit, von dieser Vorstellung, schmerzerfülltem Blick, sah ich auf und offenbarte: „Du bist jetzt das Wichtigste in meinem Leben. Das Wichtigste, was es je gab in meinem Leben."  
Unsicherheit erfüllte mich. Bella blickte auf unsere Hände, so dass ich nicht einmal an ihren Augen einen Reaktion auf dieses Liebesgeständnis ablesen konnte.  
Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, begann sie schließlich zögerlich: „Was ich fühle, weißt du ja schon. Ich bin hier ... mit dir ... was, grob gesagt, bedeutet, dass ich lieber sterben würde, als mich von dir fernzuhalten."

Stirnrunzeln stellte Bella fest: „Was bin ich nur für ein Idiot."  
Erleichtert, dass sich Bellas Gefühle trotz meiner überaus ehrlichen Beichte nicht geändert hatten, lachte ich auf und erwiderte: „Das kannst du laut sagen."  
Bella schaute mich an und nahm meine Worte als das, was sie waren. Keine Beleidigung, sondern eine Anerkennung ihrer schonungslosen Selbstkritik. Gemeinsam lachten wir über den Aberwitz und die schiere Unwahrscheinlichkeit dieses Augenblicks.

„Und so verliebte sich der Löwe in das Lamm ...", murmelte ich in Erinnerung an eine uralte Fabel, die ich einmal gelesen hatte. Ich wollte nicht an das traurige Ende denken, das diese genommen hatte. Denn es hätte im übertragenen Sinn bedeutet, dass ich mein Versprechen, das ich Bella gegeben hatte, brechen oder dass ich sie in eine andere, noch größere Gefahr als mich selbst, bringen würde.  
Zur Seite schauend seufzte Bella: „Was für ein dummes Lamm."  
In den Wald starrend erwiderte ich: „Was für ein abartiger, masochistischer Löwe." Ich erinnerte mich an ein Detail der Fabel: wie der Löwe sein Rudel davon hatte abbringen müssen das Lamm, das er liebte, zu töten. Würde meine Beziehung zu Bella die Lebensweise meiner Familie gefährden? Ich wünschte in die Zukunft blicken zu können, um heraus zu finden, was ich dem Mädchen an meiner Seite für Schaden zufügen oder was sonst passieren könnte.

Bella riss mich mit der Frage „Warum ... ?" aus meinen Gedanken. Sie stockte jedoch und erst ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, von einem „Ja?", begleitet, ließ sie fortfahren.  
„Warum bist du vorhin weggerannt?"  
Mein Lächeln verschwand. „Das weißt du doch."  
„Nein, ich meine, was genau hab ich falsch gemacht? Ich muss schließlich auf mich aufpassen, also sollte ich wissen, was ich besser sein lasse. Das zum Beispiel", sie strich über meinen Handrücken, „scheint okay zu sein."

„Du hast überhaupt nichts falsch gemacht, Bella. Es war meine Schuld", erklärte ich mit einem beruhigenden Lächeln.  
„Aber ... was kann ich denn tun, um es dir nicht noch schwerer zu machen?"  
Ihre Frage rührte mich, doch eine Antwort darauf zu geben war nicht eben leicht. Ich musste etwas länger überlegen, bevor ich erläuterte: „Hmmm ... Du warst einfach so nahe – die meisten Menschen schrecken instinktiv vor uns zurück. Unsere Fremdheit stößt sie ab. Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass du so nahe kommst. Dazu noch der Geruch deiner Kehle."

Ich musterte Bella und wartete darauf, dass sie ängstlich zurückwich. Doch wie so oft überraschte mich das zarte Mädchen, den sie erwiderte munter: „Das ist doch schon mal was." Sie drückte ihr Kinn an die Brust und sagte: „Keine entblößte Kehle in deiner Gegenwart."

Ich konnte schlecht einschätzen, ob dies ein Versucht gewesen war mich aufzuheitern, auf jeden Fall brachte sie mich damit zum Lachen. „Im Ernst, es war mehr die Überraschung als alles andere", gab ich vor. Ich wollte sie mit meiner Zerrissenheit, die ich in dem Moment empfunden hatte, nicht belasten. Es wäre vielleicht nicht ratsam gewesen sie wissen zu lassen, wie gern ich sie in diesem Augenblick geküsst hätte. Mit diesem Bedürfnis musste ich selbst erst ins Reine kommen. Um ihr zu zeigen, dass es mir ernst mit meinem Versprechen, ihr nichts zu leide zu tun, war, legte ich meine freie Hand an die Seite ihres Halses, nahe der Stelle, wo flatternd ihr Puls schlug. Die Berührung löste einen Schauer bei Bella aus, doch kein Adrenalinschub schoss durch ihren Körper. Sie hatte keine Angst!

„Siehst du. Kein Problem", sagte ich und spürte, wie das Blut noch schneller durch ihre Adern pulsierte. Im nächsten Moment zeigte es sich in einer zarten Rötung ihrer Wangen.  
„Es siehst so hübsch aus, wenn deine Wange rot werden", stellte ich leise fest und entzog Bella die Hand, welche sie die ganze Zeit gehalten hatte. Leicht ließ ich sie über die zarte Haut ihres Gesichtes streifen, dann legte ich sie an die andere Seite ihres Kopfes.

„Nicht bewegen", flüsterte ich, unnötigerweise, da Bella wie erstarrt vor mir saß. Nicht aus Furcht, wie ich wusste, sondern ebenso gefesselt von meiner Gegenwart wie ich von der ihren. Und vielleicht auch ein wenig neugierig, was ich vorhatte. Darüber war ich mir selbst noch nicht ganz im Klaren. In Bellas Augen versunken, näherte ich mich ihr langsamer, als ich je eine Bewegung erzwungen hatte. Doch dann wagte ich nicht meine Lippen auf die ihren zu legen, wie es mir einen Moment lang vorgeschwebt hatte. Abrupt änderte ich die Richtung und legte meine Wange an die Senke unterhalb ihrer Kehle. Ich spürte die Wärme ihrer Haut und hörte das Pulsieren ihres Blutes, ich roch ihren verlockenden Duft und lauschte ihrem leicht beschleunigten Atem. Reglos, als wäre sie eine Statue, verharrte Bella.

Ohne Aufzublicken ließ ich meine Finger über ihr Gesicht und erst hinunter zu ihrem Nacken, dann zu ihren Schultern gleiten. Anschließend ließ ich mein Gesicht an ihrem Hals entlang streichen, meine Nase streifte ihr Schlüsselbein, und ließ schließlich meinen Kopf seitlich an ihre Brust sinken. Ich lauschte ihrem Herzschlag und seufzte: „Ah." Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern wann ich mich das letzte Mal so wohl gefühlt hatte. Und es mahnte mich an Bellas Zerbrechlichkeit. Lange saßen wir so, ohne uns zu regen, und ich prägte mir den Rhythmus ihres ruhiger werdenden Herzschlages ein, so wie ich versuchte ihren verlockenden Geruch als etwas Natürliches abzuspeichern.

„Von jetzt an wird es einfacher sein", erklärte ich nach einigen Minuten, Bella loslassend. Sie wirkte enttäuscht, als sie fragte: „War es denn sehr schwer?"  
Während ich überlegte, womit ich sie enttäuscht hatte, beruhigte ich sie: „Es war nicht annähernd so schlimm, wie ich befürchtet hatte. Und für dich?"  
„Nö, für mich war's ... nicht schlimm."  
Ich lächelte über ihre kurze Denkpause und erwiderte: „Du weißt schon, was ich meine."

Bella lächelte zurück und ich nahm ihre Hand, um sie gegen meine Wange zu drücken. „Schau mal. Warm, oder?", vergewisserte ich mich der Empfindung, die ich spürte. Durch ihren Körper war mein Gesicht etwas gewärmt worden. Sie antwortete nicht, sondern flüsterte: „Beweg dich nicht."  
Ebenso reglos wie sie vorhin meine Berührung abgewartet hatte, blieb ich sitzen. Ich schloss die Augen, um die vorsichtigen Bewegungen ihrer Hand intensiver genießen zu können. Zart strich Bella über meine Wange, meine Augenlider und die Schatten unterhalb meiner Augen. Ihre Fingerspitzen folgten sanft der Linie meiner Nase und berührten dann fast unmerklich meine Lippen. Wie eine Spur kleiner Feuer brannten ihrer Berührungen auf meiner eiskalten Haut. Erneut erwachte der Wunsch in mir sie zu küssen. Wenn ihre Fingerspitzen auf meinen Lippen schon so ein herrliches Gefühl auslösten, was sollten dann erst ihre Lippen auf den meinen bewirken?! Doch Bella beendete ihre Erkundigungen und ich schlug die Augen auf. Der Hunger nach einem Kuss, den sie darin lesen konnte, ließ ihr Blut erneut wild pulsieren.

Flüsternd gestand ich: „Ich wünschte, ... ich wünschte du würdest das auch spüren ... dieses Durcheinander ... diese Verwirrung. Damit du weißt, was in mir vorgeht."  
Ich berührte einmal mehr ihre Haare und strich ihr sanft über das Gesicht, während sie hauchte: „Kannst du es beschreiben?"  
„Ich weiß nicht ob das geht", gestand ich. „Einerseits, wie gesagt, ist da diese Begierde – der Durst dieses grauenhaften Wesens, das ich bin. Ein bisschen verstehst du das, glaube ich, wenn auch nur bis zu einem gewissen Grad. Schließlich konsumierst du keine illegalen Substanzen", grenzte ich mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen ein.

Sachte berührte ich ihre Lippen, die einen so unwiderstehlichen Reiz auf mich ausübten und fuhr fort: „Aber dann ... Dann sind da noch andere Begierden, die ich noch nicht einmal selbst verstehe – die mir fremd sind." Dieses fast unbezähmbare Verlangen sie zu küssen, sie zu halten und zu beschützen.  
„Diese Art von Begierde verstehe ich vielleicht besser, als du denkst."  
„Ich bin es nicht gewohnt, mich so menschlich zu fühlen. Ist das immer so?", fragte ich unsicher.  
„Für mich, meinst du?" Bella hielt kurz inne, bevor sie gestand: „Nein, nie. Das ist das erste Mal." Also betraten wir scheinbar beide Neuland mit dieser Beziehung, mit diesen Gefühlen und ergriffen nahm ich ihre Hände in die meinen, um wieder etwas Nähe herzustellen.  
„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir nahe kommen kann", gestand ich. „Ob ich dir nahe kommen kann."

Mir in die Augen schauend, beugte sich Bella vor und legte ihre Wange gegen meine Brust, so wie ich es wenige Minuten vorher bei ihr getan hatte. Doch im Gegensatz zu mir würde sie an dieser Stelle nichts hören können. Da, wo bei ihr das Herz kraftvoll schlug, herrschte in meinem Körper Totenstille.  
„Das ist nahe genug", flüsterte Bella und verharrte. Ich benötigte einen Augenblick, um ihren Geruch wieder als wohltuend und nicht appetitanregend einzustufen, dann konnte ich ihre Nähe genießen. Ich legte meinen Arm um ihre Schultern und vergrub mein Gesicht in ihren glänzenden Haaren.  
„Du machst das besser, als du denkst", lobte sie mich.  
„Ich hab durchaus menschliche Instinkte. Sie sind vielleicht tief vergraben, aber sie sind da."

Reglos blieben wir in dieser halben Umarmung. Betrübt musste ich feststellen, dass das Licht schwächer wurde und die Schatten des Waldes sich nach uns ausstreckten. Bellas Seufzen verriet mir, dass sie ebenfalls bemerkt hatte, dass es spät geworden war.  
„Du musst nach Hause", erklärte ich, bemüht mir meinen Verdruss darüber nicht anmerken zu lassen.  
„Ich dachte, du kannst meine Gedanken nicht lesen."  
Ich schmunzelte, schließlich hatte es dieser besonderen Gabe nicht bedurft, um ihre Gedanken heraus zu finden. „Sie werden langsam etwas klarer", behauptete ich jedoch. Dann ergriff mich eine Idee, die meine Augen vor Begeisterung zum funkeln brachten.

„Kann ich dir was zeigen?", fragte ich, Bellas Schultern ergreifend.  
„Was denn?"  
„Wie ich durch den Wald laufe?" Mir entging nicht, dass sie wenig fasziniert von diesem Einfall war. Überraschend, wenn man ihren sonstigen Wissensdurst bedachte. „Keine Sorge, dir passiert nichts, und außerdem sind wir viel schneller beim Transporter." Da meine Worte sie nicht zu überzeugen schienen, versuchte ich es mit meinem hinreißendsten Lächeln.

Argwöhnisch wollte Bella wissen: „Verwandelst du dich in eine Fledermaus oder so?"  
Ihre Idee brachte mich dazu lauter zu lachen, als ich es je zuvor getan hatte. „Das ist ja wirklich mal was Neues!"  
„Ja, stimmt, wahrscheinlich hörst du das öfter."  
„Na los, Angsthase – rauf auf meinen Rücken mit dir", bestimmte ich. Doch Bella zögerte noch immer, als hielte sie die Aufforderung für einen guten Scherz. Ich versuchte ihre Bedenken fort zu lächeln, ergriff sie kurz entschlossen und schwang sie mir auf den Rücken. Ihre Arme und Beine klammerten sich an mich, als wäre sie ein kleines Affenkind. Ihr Herz raste und ich fragte mich, ob sie Angst oder Erregung bezüglich des bevorstehenden Abenteuers empfand.

„Ich bin ein bisschen schwerer als ein Rucksack", warnte sie mich, entlockte mir aber nur ein verächtliches „Hah". Für meine übernatürlichen Kräfte war Bellas Fliegengewicht keine Herausforderung. Die Vorfreude auf den schnellen Lauf, den ich gleich hinlegen würde, versetzte mich in Hochstimmung. Ich wusste, in dieser Euphorie konnte mir alles gelingen und so ergriff ich Bellas Hand, presste sie an mein Gesicht und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug ihres Geruchs. Ich bemerkte, dass ihr Herz vor Schreck einen kurzen Schlag lang ausgesetzt hatte, ignorierte es aber und murmelte nur: „Sag ich doch, immer einfacher."

Und dann setzte ich mich in Bewegung. Ich rannte durch das dunkle, dichte Unterholz des Waldes. Meine Füße hinterließen kein Geräusch, wenn sie den weichen Boden berührten. Es bedeutete keinerlei Anstrengung für mich mit Bella auf dem Rücken durch die Baumreihen zu rasen. Ihr musste es vorkommen wie fliegen! Die Geschwindigkeit versetzte mich in einen rauschähnlichen Zustand und ich versuchte schneller zu laufen als je zuvor. Während ich dahinjagte überlegte ich, ob ich es wagen sollte sie zum Abschied zu küssen. Hatte sie nicht den ganzen Tag mit mir unbeschadet überstanden? Konnte ein Kuss da schaden?

Innerhalb weniger Minuten erreichten wie Bellas Transporter und ich konnte die Begeisterung in meiner Stimme nicht bezähmen, als ich fragte: „Aufregend, oder?"  
Doch Bella blieb stumm und machte auch keine Anstalten mich loszulassen. Wie erstarrt hing sie an mir und besorgt rief ich ihren Namen.  
„Ich glaub, ich muss mich hinlegen", japste diese.  
„Oh, tut mir leid", erwiderte ich und wartete, dass sie ihren Worten folgte. Sie schien sich jedoch nicht bewegen zu können und gestand schließlich: „Ich glaub, ich schaff's nicht allein."

Ich gab mir Mühe meine Belustigung zu unterdrücken, als ich ihren Würgegriff um meinen Hals vorsichtig löste, sie nach vorn zog und wie ein Baby auf die Arme nahm. Nach einem kurzen Moment, den ich noch nutzte um ihre Nähe zu genießen, bettete ich sie vorsichtig auf den weichen Farnen.  
„Wie geht's dir?", erkundigte ich mich.  
Schwach antwortete Bella: „Ich glaub, mir ist schwindlig."

„Steck den Kopf zwischen die Knie", empfahl ich ihr und sie folgte meiner Anweisung. Langsam atmete sie ein und aus und ich setzte mich neben sie, um sie notfalls stützen zu können. Nach einigen Sekunden stellte ich fest: „Das war wohl doch keine so gute Idee."  
Eher kläglich meinte Bella: „Wieso, war doch interessant."  
„Erzähl mir nichts. Du bist so blass wie ein Gespenst. So blass wie ich."  
„Ich hätte lieber mal meine Augen zumachen sollen."  
„Beim nächsten Mal."  
„Beim nächsten Mal?!"

Ich lachte über das Entsetzen, das bei diesem Gedanken in ihrer Stimme hörbar wurde und sie brummelte: „Angeber."  
„Mach mal die Augen auf, Bella", bat ich leise, da mir ein Gedanke gekommen war, wie ich sie ablenken konnte. Unsere Gesichter trennten nur wenige Zentimeter, was meinem Plan zugute kam.  
„Beim Laufen kam mir der Gedanke ...", ich stockte angesichts des kleinen Schwindels, da ich mich theoretisch ja schon länger mit dem Thema beschäftigt hatte.  
„Dass du aufpassen solltest, nicht gegen einen Baum zu rennen? Das beruhigt mich."  
„Bella, du Dummerchen", tadelte ich glucksend. „Laufen ist meine zweite Natur. Darüber muss ich nicht mal nachdenken."  
Erneut brummelte Bella: „Angeber."

Lächelnd fuhr ich fort: „Nein. Mir kam der Gedanke, dass ich gerne etwas ausprobieren würde."  
Ich nahm ihr Gesicht in meine Hände und bemerkte, wie ihr der Atem stockte. Zögern, da ich nicht wusste wie ich auf den Kuss reagieren würde, näherte ich mich Bella. Dann trafen sich unsere Lippen und wie ein Feuerwerk explodierte die Emotion in meinem Kopf. Ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl ergriff meinen Körper, ließ mich alles um mich herum vergessen bis ich Bellas Hände in meinem Haar spürte. Ihr keuchender Atem und ihr bereitwilliges Öffnen der Lippen ließ mich versteinern. Ich musste die Sache auf der Stelle beenden. Zu leicht konnte ich in diesem Augenblick die Beherrschung verlieren! Sanft, aber unnachgiebig löste ich meinen Mund von ihrem. Bella schlug die Augen auf und sagte tonlos: „Ups."  
„Ich würde sagen, das ist noch untertrieben", erklärte ich, mühsam beherrscht. Ich bemerkte, dass mein Kiefer in mühsamer Anstrengung die Kontrolle zu behalten, verkrampft wirkte. Als sie sich jedoch versucht loszumachen und anhub „Soll ich ...?", ließ ich sie nicht gehen.

„Nein, es ist erträglich", erklärte ich, ihr keinen Zentimeter Platz gebend. Mit freundlicher und kontrollierter Stimme bat ich: „Gib mir nur einen Moment."  
Bella musterte mich, während die Erregung langsam abflaute. Ich war zufrieden, wie schnell ich mich wieder unter Kontrolle gehabt hatte und mit zufriedener Miene grinste ich: „So."  
„Erträglich?", fragte sie nach.  
Befreit lachend, verkündete ich: „Ich bin stärker, als ich dachte. Gut zu wissen."  
„Ich wünschte, das könnte ich von mir auch behaupten. Tut mir leid."  
„Na ja, du bist schließlich wirklich nur ein Mensch."  
Bissig konterte Bella: „Schönen Dank auch."

Nicht darauf eingehend, erhob ich mich und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen, um ihr aufzuhelfen. Sie ergriff sie und während ich Bella hochzog, bemerkte ich, dass sie leicht schwankte.  
„Ist dir immer noch von unserem Lauf schwindlig, oder liegt es an meinem Talent beim Küssen?", neckte ich lachend. Nach dem geglückten Experiment fühlte ich mich erleichtert.  
„Weiß nicht genau, ich bin noch ganz benommen", gab Bella zu. „Ein bisschen von beidem, würde ich sagen."  
„Vielleicht solltest du jetzt mich fahren lassen?"  
„Hast du sie noch alle?", protestierte Bella.  
„Ich kann jederzeit besser fahren als du an deinen besten Tagen", zog ich sie auf. „Deine Reflexe können mit meinen nicht mithalten."

„Das stimmt wahrscheinlich, aber ich glaube nicht, dass meine Nerven oder mein Transporter das aushalten würden."  
„Wie wär's mit ein bisschen Vertrauen, Bella?"  
Ich beobachtete wie sie scheinbar darüber nachdachte. Doch ihre Hand steckte in der Hosentasche, um den Schlüssel gekrampft und wie ich mir bereits gedacht hatte, schüttelte sie schließlich grinsend den Kopf. „Nein, kommt nicht in Frage."

Es war nicht zu fassen, wie unbelehrbar das Mädchen war. Ungläubig zogen sich meine Augenbrauen hoch, was Bella nicht davon abhielt sich an mir vorbei schieben zu wollen, um zur Fahrertür zu gelangen. Doch sie schwankte und ich legte meinen Arm um ihre Hüfte, um sie vor einem möglichen Sturz zu bewahren.  
„Bella, ich habe bereits zu viele Anstrengungen unternommen, dich zu schützen, um jetzt zuzulassen, dass du dich ans Steuer setzt, obwohl du nicht mal gerade laufen kannst. Außerdem: Echte Freunde lassen einen nicht betrunken fahren", zitierte ich kichernd aus der Verkehrserziehung.

„Betrunken?", entrüstete sich meine Begleiterin.  
„Meine bloße Gegenwart berauscht dich", erwiderte ich süffisant grinsend.  
Seufzend gestand Bella: „Wo du Recht hast..." und gestand ihre Niederlage ein, indem sie den Schlüssel fallen ließ. Nicht schnell genug für meine Vampirreflexe natürlich. Ich fing ihn und eine Belehrung: „Lass es ruhig angehen, ja? Mein Transporter ist nicht mehr der Jüngste."

Zufrieden lächelnd lobte ich: „Sehr vernünftig."  
Verdrossen wollte sie wissen: „Und du? Lässt dich meine Gegenwart ganz kalt?"  
Statt einer Antwort, die mir schwer gefallen wäre, da ich für die Gefühle, die Bella in mir hervorrief, keine Worte fand, beugte ich mich zu ihr. Ich strich mit meinen Lippen an ihrem Unterkiefer entlang, vom Ohr zum Kinn und wieder zurück. Bella zitterte und ich bebte innerlich ebenso aufgewühlt von dieser zarten Berührung.„Trotzdem", murmelte ich schließlich. „Meine Reflexe sind besser."

Was gut war, denn ich fühlte mich trunkener, als Alkohol mich hätte machen können.


End file.
